


Come On Eileen

by sbklight



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sebaek - Freeform, hunbaek
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2020-09-02 06:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 67,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20271232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbklight/pseuds/sbklight
Summary: Era o último ano de Sehun e Baekhyun no ensino médio. Mas mais importante do que chegar à colação de grau era saber qual dos dois iria perder a virgindade até o dia da formatura. O Byun não gostava de apostas, mas não pensou duas vezes antes de apertar a mão do amigo.





	1. Poor Old Johnnie Ray; prólogo

** _[Dezembro de 1978]_ **

Sehun estava curioso.

O _Magnavox Odyssey_ novinho que havia ganhado de natal perdeu totalmente a graça quando ele ouviu o som de um caminhão estacionando, do outro lado da rua. Claro que ele não queria deixar seu jogo a mercê de Junmyeon – o primogênito tinha uma política bem socialista quando queria usar as coisas dos irmãos –, mas o que poderia ser mais forte do que a curiosidade de uma criança com seus nove anos?

Ele desligou o videogame e o escondeu embaixo da cama; não gostava de dividir suas coisas com ninguém, muito menos com Junmyeon. Não era _egoísmo_, acontece que seus irmãos não tinham cuidado algum quando pegavam algo emprestado do caçula. E ele teve brinquedos quebrados demais para não se preocupar com isso.

Depois de ter reforçado o esconderijo com alguns cobertores, saiu do quarto correndo. Desceu as escadas mais rápido ainda, e lá fora pegou a sua motoca.

— Aonde você pensa que vai, Oh Sehun? — a mãe, que regava as flores no jardim, questionou assim que viu o garoto.

Ele não disse nada, apenas apontou para a movimentação que ocorria na casa em frente. Um caminhão de mudança aberto, e alguns meninos carregando caixas pra lá e pra cá.

— Não demore, vou fazer o almoço daqui a pouco.

Hayoung não era louca de largar seu filho sem supervisão alguma para que ele se aventurasse indo falar com desconhecidos. Obviamente ela estaria ali, na frente de casa, observando Sehun.

O menino sentou em sua motoca – muito resistente, por sinal – e pedalou para o outro lado da rua.

E é claro que não havia algo mais cômico do que um garoto em cima de um brinquedo que não condizia com o seu tamanho, suas pernas eram compridas demais para aquela motoca. E aquilo dificultava um pouco para que ele pedalasse.

Foi por isso que Baekhyun riu e quase derrubou a caixa que tinha em mãos. Foi engraçado ver um menino gigante em um brinquedo que era pequeno demais até para o Byun – que era consideravelmente pequeno para uma criança de dez anos.

— Quem é você? — Sehun questionou assim que se aproximou o suficiente daquele – até então – desconhecido.

— Eu que pergunto. Você tá na _minha_ casa. — respondeu.

— Não tô não. — ele se levantou da motoca, e o menor percebeu que ele era bem mais alto do que aparentava — Eu tô na calçada.

— Da minha casa.

— Qual é o seu nome? — ignorou o que o novo vizinho havia dito.

— Baekhyun, e o seu?

— Sehun. — aquele menino era bem inexpressivo, e Baekhyun achou isso engraçado — Você quer brincar?

— Não dá... Eu tenho que terminar a mudan... — ele parou de falar no momento em que uma ideia muito boa passou por sua mente. Talvez ele fosse um pouco maldoso por isso, mas não se importava. O mundo é dos espertos, seu pai sempre dizia — Se você me ajudar a levar as caixas nós podemos brincar.

— Tá bom. — o maior respondeu prontamente e foi correndo até o caminhão para pegar alguma caixa.

Baekhyun sorriu, aquilo foi muito mais fácil do que ele esperava. E, no outro lado da rua, a mãe de Sehun também sorria, orgulhosa do gesto altruísta de seu filho. E Sehun era o que mais sorria.

Finalmente tinha alguém da sua idade para brincar.

E eles brincaram, depois de levar as caixas para dentro de casa, é claro. Brincaram tanto que levaram a brincadeira para a casa de Sehun, e um convite para o Byun almoçar lá surgiu. Ele aceitou não só porque sabia que sequer teria almoço na sua casa naquele dia. Seu pai estava ocupado demais montando os armários novos, e seus irmãos certamente se alimentariam de salgadinho o dia inteiro.

Ele também aceitou porque gostou do seu novo amigo. Mais do que só alguém que poderia subornar com a promessa de _brincar mais tarde_ para ter ajuda com seus afazeres.

Baekhyun gostou da família de Sehun. Seus pais eram sérios, mas o tratavam com carinho. Seus irmãos pareciam não levar o menino muito a sério, mas não havia uma atmosfera hostil entre eles. E a comida era deliciosa, vale ressaltar.

Era uma família normal, ao contrário da sua.

— A sua mãe sabe que você está almoçando conosco, Baekhyun? — Hayoung questionou.

— A minha mãe morreu. — respondeu simplista, seu tom era muito inocente.

— Ah... Sinto muito. — a mulher pareceu ter ficado um tanto quanto desconcertada com a gafe que cometera — Você mora com o seu pai?

— Sim, mas ele não sabe que eu tô aqui.

— Ele vai ficar preocupado.

— Acho que não... Ele tá ocupado, não vai sentir a minha falta.

Baekhyun não viu, mas Hayoung trocou um olhar com o marido. Sehun viu, e ele nunca entendeu aquele olhar. Mas sabia dizer que havia algum sentimento puro ali. Ele imediatamente se lembrou da história do Peter Pan.

Talvez Baekhyun fosse um dos meninos perdidos.

A refeição seguiu silenciosamente. Mas os dois meninos comeram o mais rápido possível. Ora, queriam brincar. E Sehun foi repreendido por comer rápido demais. Era falta de educação e podia fazer mal, a sua mãe disse inúmeras vezes.

Já no quarto do maior, enquanto este procurava o videogame embaixo da cama, Baekhyun admirava a quantia exagerada de brinquedos que o novo amigo tinha.

— Sabe, Baekhyun... Se você quiser eu posso te emprestar a minha mãe às vezes.

— Você não pode emprestar a sua mãe, Sehun. — ele franziu as sobrancelhas, estranhando o que ouviu.

— Posso sim, eu já divido ela com os meus irmãos. — o outro argumentou, e sorriu ao constatar que seu irmão não havia pegado o seu presente de natal — Junmyeon nem precisa dela tanto assim... Ele já sabe amarrar os cadarços sozinho.

— Você não sabe amarrar os cadarços?

— Você sabe?

— Sei. — ele riu.

— Você é muito esperto.

E eles jogaram e brincaram até tarde. Até que o sol fosse embora, e o Byun percebesse que já era hora de ir para casa, porque não iria demorar muito para que seu pai sentisse sua falta.

Mas no dia seguinte ele voltou à casa de Sehun. Bateu na porta do amigo, chamando-o para andar de bicicleta. Bem cedinho, para que pudessem brincar até tarde.

** _[Março de 1987]_ **

Sehun odiava quando os seus pais viajavam.

Seus irmãos mais velhos abusavam da posição hierárquica – maldita cronologia – para fazê-lo de escravo. Junmyeon simplesmente se trancava em seu quarto, dizia que tinha trabalhos da faculdade para fazer, e só saía de lá para devorar a pizza na geladeira – como Sehun odiava isso também. Seungyeon ligava a música em seu quarto e não estava nem aí para o que acontecia ao seu redor – Sehun odiava as músicas que sua irmã ouvia.

E quando alguém tocava a campainha, sobrava para o caçula ter que se levantar da cama, em um domingo frio, para atender a porta.

Poxa, era seu último dia de férias, ele só queria dormir até tarde. Ele tinha certeza de que Junmyeon estava acordado, mas ele iria deixar quem quer que fosse tocando a campainha até que Sehun fosse atender.

Maldito.

Ele só enrolou um cobertor no corpo – nem fodendo iria atender a porta só de cueca – e foi até a entrada da casa.

Byun Baekhyun era outro maldito.

Por que era tão difícil para aquele garoto colocar na cabeça que Sehun só queria passar a merda do último dia das férias dormindo?

— O que é? — questionou azedo, não escondia o descontentamento.

— Vim te chamar pra brincar. — o tom do mais velho era sarcástico.

— Cara, vai se foder, olha a hora. — resmungou.

— Sehun, são três horas da tarde!

— Se você viesse às cinco eu também reclamaria.

— Você tá me devendo um sorvete, esqueceu? — Baekhyun recorreu à chantagem emocional.

Ele jamais deixaria que Sehun se esquecesse do dia em que fez Baekhyun pagar um sorvete para ele, porque havia tirado uma nota vermelha, e seu castigo foi um mês sem mesada. E o dinheiro que o Byun usou para isso veio dos trabalhos que ele vendia aos colegas clandestinamente.

Não só de pão vive o homem.

— Que merda. — deu espaço para que ele entrasse.

Assim que Baekhyun entrou, o maior largou o cobertor sobre os braços do amigo e virou as costas para ir ao seu quarto. O Byun o seguiu, carregando o cobertor para aquele _preguiçoso_.

— Você tem uma bunda linda, mas eu não quero ver ela, Sehun.

— Cala a boca, antes que eu te mande à merda e volte a dormir.

— Você não faria isso.

— Eu te odeio.

Eles tiveram a discussão interrompida por um livro de física acertando a parede – por pouco não acertou o rosto de Sehun.

— Qual a porra do seu problema, Junmyeon?! — o garoto gritou.

— Qual é o _seu_ problema?! — devolveu, dando ênfase — Por que você tem que ficar andando pelado pela casa, seu idiota?!

— Volta pro seu quarto e para de encher o meu saco, caralho!

Baekhyun adorava a família do seu melhor amigo.

•••

— Como foi a viagem, Jongin? — Sehun aparentemente não estava mais de mau humor por ter sido acordado “cedo”, e sua voz até saía doce.

Não seria hoje que Baekhyun iria morrer.

— Foi incrível! — o moreno tomou um gole de sua batida — A América é linda!

Jongin, sendo de uma família fodidamente rica, sempre passava as férias em lugares incríveis. E, dessa vez, o rapaz conheceu a Califórnia.

— Sabe… Aconteceu _algo_ lá. — Baekhyun, que até então não estava muito atento à conversa, desviou o olhar do seu sorvete até o rosto do amigo. Sabia que quando o Kim falava dessa forma era porque se tratava de algo sério — Eu perdi a virgindade.

— Você o quê?! — Sehun parecia uma criança ao descobrir que a fada do dente não existe.

O Byun riu.

— Foi com aquela prima de terceiro grau.

— A que mora na Califórnia?

— Exatamente!

— Você transou com a sua prima, seu doente?! — o Oh estava realmente indignado com a situação. Seria cômico, se não fosse trágico.

— Deus fez a prima pra não ficar com a irmã.

— Acho justo. — Baekhyun se manifestou pela primeira vez — Sabe, eu não iria contar agora, mas eu também perdi a virgindade durante as férias.

— Mas que porra! — Sehun deu um tapa na mesa — Por que vocês conseguem e eu não?

— Porque você é feio. — o mais velho dos três provocou — E gay.

— Muito engraçado, Baekhyun. — o garoto forçou uma risada — Parabéns!

— Com quem?! — Jongin estava realmente interessado nas aventuras sexuais do Byun.

— Não lembro bem o nome dela… Mas ela tá na faculdade. — o rapaz desviou o olhar.

— E como foi?

— Não foi grande coisa, pra ser honesto… — apoiou as costas na cadeira — Foi no banheiro de uma festa.

— Caralho, Byun, você é foda!

Enquanto Jongin se admirava com a vida sexual recém iniciada do amigo, Sehun cruzou os braços e ficou com uma cômica cara de bunda.

Agora, talvez, Baekhyun sabia que iria morrer.

— Vou no banheiro. — o Kim se levantou — Já volto.

— É assim que você considera a nossa amizade? — Sehun soltou assim que viu que Jongin estava longe — Achei que eu seria sempre o primeiro a saber de tudo.

— Vai à merda, Sehun. — ele devolveu — Você realmente acha que isso é verdade? Eu nem gosto de mulher, e você é o único que sabe disso.

— Ah… É mesmo… — o mais novo ficou pensativo — Então por que você disse isso?

— Esse bosta ia ficar se achando até a formatura. — Baekhyun riu — Ia encher o saco porque foi o único que perdeu a virgindade.

— Entendi…

— Na verdade, Sehun, você é muito burro. Eu até entendo Jongin acreditar no “não lembro o nome dela”, mas _você_?

— Como você vai dormir sabendo que inventou algo desse tipo?

— Sei lá… Foda-se.

Sehun ficou quieto, olhando para o seu sorvete. Baekhyun conhecia o amigo suficientemente bem para saber que quando ele franzia as sobrancelhas daquela forma só poderia significar duas coisas. Ou ele estava peidando, ou havia colocado o cérebro para funcionar.

Mas ele era educado demais pra peidar na sorveteria.

— Eu tive uma ideia…

— Diga…

— Você é gay e eu também, certo?

— Nós não vamos transar, Sehun.

— Não, não é isso. — o outro respondeu prontamente — Bom, não seria má ideia, na verdade.

Baekhyun amassou um guardanapo e jogou no rosto do amigo. Os dois riam.

— Eu pensei em fazer uma aposta. Considerando que a gente tem a mesma dificuldade de achar alguém pra transar, tá de igual pra igual.

— O que você sugere?

— Quem conseguir transar até a formatura ganha. Se eu ganhar você vai ter que falar a verdade pro Jongin.

— Vou ter que dizer que sou gay também?

— Principalmente. — o Oh sorriu sádico.

— E se eu ganhar? — Baekhyun se inclinou na direção do amigo.

— Eu te dou o meu _Atari_. — estendeu a mão para o menor.

— Feito. — com um sorriso maior ainda, o Byun apertou a mão de Sehun.

Não tinha mais volta.


	2. Wait Until I Shake

** _I've waited hours for this_ **

_(Eu esperei horas por isso)_

** _I've made myself so sick_ **

_(Eu fiz a mim mesmo tão doente)_

** _I wish I'd stayed asleep today_ **

_(Eu queria ter dormido hoje)_

** _Close To Me – The Cure_ **

** _[Março de 1987]_ **

Pode parecer muito babaca a primeira vista, mas Sehun e Baekhyun só eram amigos de Jongin porque o garoto morava no mesmo bairro e podia dar carona para a escola. Só que isso é mais literal do que você imagina, porque foi graças ao gesto gentil da Sra. Kim, que foi quem ofereceu carona aos outros dois garotos, que eles tiveram a oportunidade de conhecer o _coleguinha _melhor.

E isso deu tão certo que, mesmo quando já eram marmanjos no último ano do ensino médio e não precisavam mais de supervisão para ir à escola, continuaram com as caronas.

Foi assim que eles foram para a escola no primeiro dia de aula. E foi incrível, porque a mãe de Jongin tem um _ótimo _gosto musical.

— Que merda é essa que você fez no seu cabelo, Baekhyun? — o Kim questionou no momento em que o amigo entrou no carro.

— Jongin! — sua mãe o repreendeu — Não fala assim com os seus amigos.

Sehun, por sua vez, adorou a surpresa que teve. Até o dia anterior, Baekhyun não estava daquele jeito. Ele certamente fez aquele _mullet _por conta própria, e ficou muito bom, honestamente.

— Eu gostei, cara.

— É por isso que você é o meu melhor amigo, Sehun.

Jongin ficou puto, mas sabia que era verdade. E ficou emburrado durante todo o caminho até a escola.

Como de costume – algo dos primeiros dias de aula –, direcionaram-se até o auditório da instituição assim que chegaram. Era meio que um ritual iniciar o ano apresentando os professores – ainda que vários repetentes insistissem em perguntar novamente o nome dos professores quando tinham que fazer alguma prova.

Aquele era o ambiente mais opressor da escola. A ideia de estar no mesmo ambiente que todos os outros alunos e ter que ouvir o diretor repetindo as mesmas normas de sempre era um pouco desagradável, mas o que era assustador mesmo era o próprio diretor.

Zhang Yixing era um cara gente boa, mas ele não batia muito bem da cabeça. E todos tinham medo de ser o alvo dele durante a _recepção._

O chinês escolhia, aleatoriamente, algum aluno para perguntar como havia sido o seu período de férias. E, inevitavelmente, todos os olhares se voltavam para _o escolhido_.

Era um constrangimento que ninguém queria passar, e o sortudo foi Do Kyungsoo. Pobre garoto, era um colega legal, um moleque quieto e um puta cara nerd. Suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas na hora, e até que foi engraçado.

— Como vocês sabem, o nosso professor de educação física entrou em licença familiar. — o diretor explicou, no momento em que iria apresentar os professores.

— Desde quando homem engravida? — Jongin sussurrou para os amigos.

A comunicação era um pouco complicada, eles tinham que falar baixo. E a disposição em fileiras não ajudava muito, era chato ter que ficar se inclinando naquelas cadeiras para que os outros pudessem ouvir.

— A mulher dele que engravidou, seu animal! — Baekhyun devolveu com certa impaciência.

— Tá a fim de voltar pra casa andando hoje, Byun? — ameaçou.

— Você fala como se a sua mãe não fosse te bater se você fizesse isso. — um sorrisinho vitorioso veio ao seu rosto.

— Eu te odeio. — o Kim praguejou.

— Eu te amo. — Sehun abraçou o mais velho dos três e colocou a sua perna sobre a de Baekhyun, dando vários beijos na sua bochecha — Mesmo quando você me acorda e me obriga a sair.

— Para com isso, seu gay. — empurrou o maior, que o _sufocava, _em um sentido literal, com o seu “amor”.

Ele sabia que Sehun só fazia isso para irritá-lo. Já que Baekhyun _odiava _demonstrar afeto – mas seus amigos sabiam que ele se derretia todo quando recebia carinho. Byun Baekhyun era um porre de mal-humorado, mas era um serzinho muito cor-de-rosa por dentro. Lá no fundo da sua alma, mas bem no fundo mesmo, quando não faltava mais nada, ele podia amar. E às vezes ele era bem carinhoso, mas só com Sehun, e geralmente não durava muito.

O clima estava engraçado, mas eles tinham que prestar atenção nas palavras do diretor. E foi isso que fizeram.

— Esse ano, então, temos um professor novo, para substituir o professor Choi. — Yixing apontou para um homem baixo. O rapaz vestia um conjunto de moletom, típico de um profissional da educação física, e usava um boné — Esse é Kim Minseok, nosso novo professor de educação física, ele ficará conosco até o nosso professor retornar.

Sehun não mentiria, achou aquele cara _bonitinho_. E até iria comentar com Baekhyun, mas o garoto estava ocupado demais amarrando os cadarços de Jongin um no outro – você chega até o ensino médio, mas o ensino médio não chega até você.

Finalmente encerrado o momento de recepção o diretor mandou aquele _bando de delinquentes _para as suas respectivas salas. Quando Jongin se levantou, foi questão de segundos para cair e bater a testa no chão.

Baekhyun ria sadicamente do amigo, que estava puto da cara. Sehun, por sua vez, ajudou o Kim a se levantar. Jongin não revidaria naquele momento, iria esperar até que o Byun estivesse desprevenido e vulnerável. E Sehun iria achar muito bem feito.

Mas, por enquanto, o garoto teve que bagunçar a franja para esconder o galo que certamente se formaria em sua testa. Por Deus, como ele odiava Baekhyun. Sinceramente, ele gostaria de saber onde estava com a cabeça quando escolheu ser amigo daquele troglodita. Mas ele até que era um cara engraçado às vezes, e tinha bons conselhos, então meio que valia a pena.

Talvez, por conhecer o Byun há muito mais tempo do que qualquer pessoa que não era da família do rapaz, Sehun não fosse vítima dessas brincadeiras ou “vinganças”. Baekhyun era um pouco mais carinhoso com o Oh do que com as outras pessoas. Talvez fosse alguma conexão de amigo gay. O que quer que fosse, Sehun gostava disso.

Sehun gostava de dar carinho, gostava de demonstrar afeto.

Depois que Jongin ajeitou os cadarços, os garotos foram para a sala de aula. De forma organizada? É claro que não. Afinal, mesmo no último ano, você pode até ter chegado até o ensino médio, mas o ensino médio pode não ter chegado até você. E era esse o caso daqueles garotos.

Eles foram fazendo a maior bagunça nos corredores, empurrando-se e estapeando-se, como crianças mesmo.

Mesmo que Jongin já tivesse seus dezoito anos, Sehun estivesse a um mês de fazer de fazer dezoito, e Baekhyun estivesse quase em seus dezenove, não era como se eles realmente já tivessem deixado a infância para trás.

Conseguiam ser mais infantis do que crianças de verdade.

E era mais do que óbvio que a professora não iria gostar nem um pouco da forma com que eles entraram na sala de aula. E ela não gostou mesmo, até ameaçou mandá-los para a diretoria.

E isso serviu para que eles calassem a boca e se sentassem.

— O que acha do Do Kyungsoo?

Baekhyun apontou discretamente para o garoto na primeira fila. O rapaz baixinho estava concentrado no quadro, e copiava cada palavra que a professora de física escrevia. Os seus óculos eram grandes demais para o seu rosto, e aquilo o deixava inegavelmente adorável.

— Ele é fofo... — Sehun suspirou — Mas deve ser mais virgem que um virgem de verdade... Acho que não.

— Quem disse que ele não é um virgem de verdade?

— No acampamento do primeiro ano ouviram Yifan gritando o nome dele no banheiro.

— Então como você pode dizer que ele é mais virgem que um virgem de verdade, Sehun?

— Porque os dois estavam bêbados quando isso aconteceu.

— Que loucura... — seus olhos voltaram a percorrer a sala de aula, buscando por mais colegas atraentes e potencialmente gays — E Huang Zitao?

O chinês se sentava no fundo da sala, e, honestamente, a pose de machão e as roupas de couro o deixavam _muito _gostoso. Sehun achava aquele garoto muito atraente, e Baekhyun também.

— Ele é lindo, mas eu só quero perder a virgindade, não ter os meus órgãos traficados.

— Do que você tá falando, moleque?

— Se eu dormir com ele, quais são as chances de eu não acordar em uma banheira cheia de gelo e com os rins faltando?

— Faz sentido... — voltou a procurar mais pessoas — E Jongdae?

— Bunda com bunda dá choque.

— Você também não ajuda, Sehun. — o mais velho bufou — Puta merda.

— Você é que não dá ideia boa.

— Uma ideia boa é você aprender a usar o delineador antes de passar na cara.

— Cala a boca, pescoço vermelho. — apontou para a parte onde a tinta para cabelo havia manchado quando o menor _inventou moda._

— Certo... Vai ser a minha última tentativa. — respirou fundo e apontou para o repetente no fundo da sala — Park Chanyeol...? Dizem que ele é bissexual.

Park Chanyeol era o sonho de qualquer pessoa naquela escola. O cara era popular, mas não era um babaca, contrariando totalmente o estereótipo que era atribuído àqueles alunos mais conhecidos na escola. E, além disso, era bonito para um senhor caralho. Ninguém era capaz de resistir àqueles fios descoloridos e o sorriso de galã de novela. E os jeans rasgados, então? Que pecado.

— Meu deus! — o queixo de Sehun caiu — Como eu não vi que esse garoto estava na nossa turma?!

— O que achou?

— É ele, Baek.

— Fecha a boca, a baba vai escorrer.

— Tá, agora vamos escolher alguém pra você.

— Não achei ninguém interessante. — Baekhyun disse desinteressado.

— O quê?! Como assim?!

— Só você... — acariciou o queixo do amigo e tomou um soco no ombro, o que o fez rir — Sei lá, não quero ninguém dessa turma... Mas tem mais gente na escola.

— O que vocês estão fazendo? — Jongin se virou para trás.

— Procurando alguém para o Sehun transar.

— Filho da puta! — o moreno chutou a perna do melhor amigo.

— Que legal, posso ajudar? — o Kim se empolgou.

— Vira pra frente e copia a matéria. — o Byun apontou para o quadro.

— Você também não tá copiando. — o maior reclamou.

— Não fui eu que quase reprovei em física.

— Eu te odeio. — encerrou o assunto e voltou a anotar a matéria.

•••

— Que delícia você fica com essa bermudinha. — Baekhyun apertou a bunda do seu amigo, enquanto entravam na quadra de esportes.

— Para com isso, seu demente. — Sehun empurrou o menor.

— Já sabe como vai falar com o seu namoradinho? — abraçou a cintura do mais novo e apoiou a cabeça em seu peito.

— Sai, tá calor. — empurrou mais uma vez o garoto.

— Vou me lembrar disso quando você me chamar de ranzinza. — deu um tapa na nuca do Oh.

— Filho da puta! — resmungou — Ainda não sei como vou falar com ele, e se vou falar.

— Você quem sabe... Vai acabar perdendo a aposta se continuar perdendo tempo assim.

— Você nem escolheu alguém, Baekhyun.

— Eu escolhi você, mas você só rejeita o meu amor. — ele parou de falar assim que notou que Jongin estava ajoelhado em sua frente — Mas que porra é essa, seu retardado?!

— Meu pau no teu rabo! — devolveu e começou a correr.

Baekhyun não entendeu nada, só correu atrás do amigo porque era instintivo. Jongin o zoava, ele batia no mais novo, e Sehun dava risada. Era o ciclo natural das coisas. Mas foi ele dar um passo que já caiu de cara no chão. Kim _Maldito _Jongin havia amarrado os seus cadarços, como ele havia feito mais cedo, no auditório.

Sehun não esperou muito, foi correndo para ver se o amigo estava bem. Mas ao constatar que o rapaz estava vivo, o deixou ali, ele sabia que Baekhyun podia se virar.

Depois de resmungar diversos palavrões e desfazer o nó que o Kim havia feito em seus cadarços, finalmente se levantou.

E quase caiu novamente com a visão que teve.

O novo professor de educação física não estava usando o moletom folgado de mais cedo. Ele usava uma bermuda esportiva, que deixava a sua bunda extremamente bonita, e mostrava muito das coxas definidas. Usava uma regata branca, colada ao corpo, e deixava os braços esculpidos e parte do peitoral completamente visíveis.

E o boné? Não havia mais boné algum, apenas os fios negros bagunçados. E, para completar, um apito pendurado em seu pescoço.

O pau do Byun deu uma puta guinada.

— Sehun... — cutucou o ombro do amigo, ainda hipnotizado com a figura do professor substituto, que aparentava ainda estar na faculdade — Acho que sei com quem vou cumprir a aposta.


	3. Hold You In His Armchair

** _He say_ **

_(Ele diz)_

** _I know you, you know me_ **

_(Eu te conheço, você me conhece)_

** _One thing I can tell you is you got to be free_ **

_(Uma coisa que posso te dizer é que você tem que ser livre)_

** _Come Together – The Beatles_ **

** _[Abril de 1987]_ **

— Já faz três semanas, não é? — Baekhyun perguntou próximo ao ouvido do amigo.

Não era uma situação “gay”, mas um arrepio bizarro percorreu todo o corpo de Sehun ao ser pego de surpresa pela voz grave do mais velho no pé de seu ouvido. Ele ficou todo _coisado _com aquilo. Já era tenso demais para um garoto virgem e gay ficar rodeado por testosterona no vestiário, com _homens _trocando de roupa despreocupadamente, e Baekhyun ainda chegava _daquele _jeito.

— O que faz três semanas? — perguntou encolhendo os ombros involuntariamente.

— Que você escolheu o Chanyeol.

— Você diz como se tivéssemos feito dos garotos que conhecemos algum tipo de produto em um catálogo.

— Foi exatamente o que nós fizemos, Sehun.

— Não faz eu me sentir mal...

— Quando vai falar com o Chanyeol?

— Não sei, tá bom? — ele pegou a camiseta de treino na mochila — Não me pressiona.

— Você tá perdendo tempo... Chama ele pro seu aniversário!

— Nem sei se vou fazer festa... E você nem falou com o Minseok ainda.

— A gente tá falando de um _professor, _Sehun.

— Substituto nem conta. Certeza que é estagiário e mora na garagem dos pais.

— Como você é maldoso.

— Por favor, Baekhyun, aquele cara deve ser uns cinco anos mais velho que você, no máximo.

— Quatro. — devolveu — Eu me informei.

— Tá vendo?

— Tá, tá... Cala a boca, o Jongin tá vindo.

Os garotos agiram como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Sehun vestiu a sua camiseta, e Baekhyun fingiu se distrair com os cadarços.

— O que os dois otários estão fazendo? — sentou-se no banco, logo ao lado do Byun.

— Escolhendo um namoradinho para o Sehun.

— Ah, vai se foder, babaca. — Sehun choramingou.

— Olha só... — Jongin começou — Não que eu seja gay, mas eu posso fazer uma análise, como se eu fosse... Pra ajudar, sabe?

Os outros se entreolharam desconfiados. Eles sabiam exatamente o que se passava na mente alheia, mas não disseram nada.

Podia pegar mal.

— _Hm... _Sei. — Sehun disse, tentando não esboçar reação alguma diante da fala duvidosa do amigo — Tudo bem.

Baekhyun o olhou com as sobrancelhas franzidas. O Oh esperou até que Jongin desviasse a atenção para os demais garotos no vestiário. E então sussurrou discretamente para o menor dos três.

— Esse caroço tem angu.

— Eu acho que é ao contrário, Sehun.

— Tem angu nesse caroço...?

Baekhyun quase emudeceu. Quase se perguntou por que aquele era seu melhor amigo.

— É, Sehun. Pode ser.

— Você tem algum garoto em mente? — o Kim se virou repentinamente, assustando os outros dois.

— É... — Sehun olhou para Baekhyun, ponderando se deveria dizer isso para Jongin, e recebeu uma cotovelada fraca do amigo, sinalizando que, _sim, _ele deveria — Park Chanyeol.

— Puta vida! — o rapaz riu — Você deu sorte!

— Como assim?! — foi a vez do Byun de questionar.

— Sabe aqueles boatos que ele gosta de caras...?

— Sim...

— Não são só boatos...

Sehun engoliu em seco, seus amigos o olhavam com certa expectativa – ou até empolgação –, ansiosos para saberem o que o mais novo faria.

— Vocês acham que eu devo falar com ele...? — direcionou o olhar para o outro lado do vestiário, vendo o garoto sobre quem falavam tirando a camiseta.

Chanyeol definitivamente tinha um corpo bonito. Seus braços eram esculpidos, deixavam óbvio que o Park dedicava boa parte de seus dias a atividades físicas. Seu tronco era igualmente musculoso, e o tom bronzeado de sua tez ainda dava um _tchan._

_Chanyeol era um puta de um gostoso. _Sem sombra de dúvidas.

— Você ainda pergunta? — Baekhyun riu soprado — Vai de uma vez, cara!

— Mas ele tá sem camisa!

— E daí? Nós já tomamos banho juntos!

— Mas com você é diferente, Baekhyun.

— Cala a boca e vai logo. — empurrou o maior para fora do banco.

— Tá bom, tá bom! — resmungou e se afastou dos amigos.

Sehun não fazia ideia de por que ainda era amigo daqueles garotos. E se pensasse mais um pouco até poderia se arrepender de ter se aproximado tanto daqueles palermas. Mas era melhor ficar questionando a sanidade de seus melhores amigos do que ficar pensando no que ele estava prestes a fazer.

Não queria se arrepender daquilo também.

Ele chegou perto de Chanyeol, que conversava despretensiosamente com seu amigo chinês. Este que ao notar a aproximação do colega, parou de falar e ficou o encarando, fazendo com que o Park direcionasse o seu olhar a ele logo em seguida.

Sehun sentiu o seu rosto esquentar, e logo olhou para os seus amigos, que faziam “joinhas” para incentivá-lo a superar a dor de barriga e falar com o _paquera. _Ah sim... Ele estava se borrando, pra falar bem a verdade.

Mas se ele tinha chegado até lá, já não tinha mais volta. Era no mínimo prudência e amor à sua pouca vida social. Ele não precisava ser visto como louco, não é mesmo? Então tratou de voltar a olhar para Chanyeol.

— É... Será que eu posso falar com você, Chanyeol? — pediu, a voz saiu trêmula e ele quis enfiar a cara na privada por isso.

— Estou te ouvindo. — o garoto sorriu de um modo um tanto quanto cafajeste, típico.

— Dá pra ser em particular? — devolveu apreensivo.

— Claro... — virou-se para o amigo — Sai daqui, Yifan.

O maior revirou os olhos, e, depois de encarar Sehun de uma forma mortal, saiu.

— Quer que eu peça pra você sentar no meu colo? — perguntou rindo.

— O quê?! — Sehun ficou confuso, e agora as suas orelhas esquentavam.

— Senta aí, cara! — apontou para o local que há poucos segundos era ocupado por Yifan.

— Ah... — ele se sentou, envergonhado e se perguntando se realmente deveria estar vivo naquele ponto.

— O que quer falar comigo, Oh Sehun? — o rapaz se escorou na parede, o olhar incisivo sob o Oh.

— Eu não sei bem como dizer isso... Na verdade, os meus amigos meio que me obrigaram a vir aqui. — ele dizia com calma, tentando não deixar o nervosismo atrapalhar as suas palavras — Mas eu te achei... legal...?

Como Sehun queria morrer.

— Você me achou _legal? _— provavelmente o loiro não havia compreendido a sua intenção — Quer me explicar?

— Eu...É... — respirou fundo, buscando qualquer coragem para prosseguir — Eu te achei bonito e... Sei lá, quero te conhecer melhor.

O menino desviou o olhar, e ele estava suficientemente vermelho para que qualquer um notasse o seu nervosismo com aquela situação. _Que coisa mais fodida, _ele pensava. Além disso, acreditava estar muito fodido também, e nem era no sentido que ele gostaria.

— Que fofo... — ele se virou para o lado que seu amigo havia ido, um sorriso doce tomou o lugar do que denotava qualquer tipo de segunda intenção — Olha isso, Yifan... Ele tá com vergonha!

Porque talvez fossem primeiras intenções mesmo, e ele não iria esconder isso.

Só que Yifan olhou com uma cara de mau humor que Sehun quis se enfiar embaixo da terra se pudesse. Mas, infelizmente, ele não podia. Então só deu um jeito de aguentar aquilo.

— Não precisa ficar assim, Sehun... — segurou a mão do menor — Pode falar comigo de boas.

O Oh sorriu tímido e anuiu. Claro que ele ficou todo _coisado _mais uma vez quando Chanyeol pegou a sua mão. Mas ele até que foi bom em não deixar isso transparecer.

— Eu gostei de você, cara. — disse amigavelmente — Quer sair comigo sexta?

Sehun não podia acreditar. Park _fodendo _Chanyeol o chamou para sair, e ele não teve que fazer o mínimo esforço para isso.

— Claro que sim! — respondeu prontamente, mas logo se arrependeu de sua pressa, não queria parecer tão afobado — Digo, não que eu não tenha outras coisas para fazer, mas eu quero sim.

— Você é engraçado, Sehun. — riu fraco e soltou a mão alheia após uma carícia inocente — Outra hora combinamos melhor, pode ser?

— Sim, claro... — o garoto se levantou, nem tentava esconder o sorriso — Até depois.

— Até depois... — Chanyeol devolveu, assistindo o outro se afastar, e logo Yifan se aproximou com um sorriso tendencioso.

— O que foi isso, porra? — ele riu e se sentou ao lado do amigo.

— Talvez não seja difícil chegar a dez até o fim do ano...

— Não é todo dia que você vai ter a sorte de ter um virgem chegando assim em você.

— Talvez. — ele deu de ombros — Mas é um bom jeito de começar a cumprir a nossa aposta.

— É bom você ser rápido... É até a formatura, cara.

— É... — suspirou — Eu sei.

Sehun não poderia estar mais feliz com aquela situação. Se antes queria morrer pela vergonha, agora estava tão eufórico que sentia que podia morrer mesmo.

Não estava brincando.

— Eu sei, eu sou foda! — disse ao se aproximar dos amigos,

— Que porra foi aquela, Sehun?! — Baekhyun estava muito surpreso com o avanço do mais novo, mesmo ele sendo um _virjão do caralho _— Ele pegou na sua mão!

— E a da punheta, ainda por cima. — o garoto se gabou.

— Você não presta, Sehun. — Jongin riu baixo.

— Isso que ele ainda é virgem...

— E ele me chamou pra sair na sexta. — o sorriso era quase bobo.

— Caralho, seu merda!

A conversa foi interrompida com a chegada de Minseok. Ele não tinha uma cara muito boa naquele momento, então ninguém queria arriscar soltar um único pio em sua presença.

— A conversa deve estar muito boa, mas vocês têm aula. — disse, cruzando os braços e olhando cada um dos alunos — Rápido, hoje vocês vão jogar basquete.

Baekhyun esperou que o professor deixasse o vestiário e voltou sua atenção aos seus amigos.

— Todo dia isso, que merda. — resmungou baixinho.

— Cala a boca e se veste logo. — Sehun deu um tapa na nuca do garoto.

Eles deram uma apressada para irem para a quadra de uma vez. E logo o professor tratou de dividir a turma em alguns times para que se enfrentassem.

Sehun e Baekhyun tinham muita sorte, e riram da cara de Jongin por isso – não era como se eles já não fizessem isso o tempo todo, e por qualquer motivo. Minseok havia os colocado no mesmo time, e colocou Jongin em outro.

Claro que o Kim ficou puto.

O jogo iniciou, mas o time do Oh e do Byun estava no banco. Assim que uma equipe pontuasse, eles deveriam entrar no lugar dela – uma boa estratégia para que os alunos jogassem decentemente e se esforçassem pelo menos um pouco.

Ninguém gostava de educação física.

Então eles ficaram no banco, observando Jongin ficando mais puto ainda enquanto jogava. Porque ele era o único que realmente gostava das aulas de educação física, então não era muito legal ser pressionado por aqueles que faziam _corpo mole _em praticamente qualquer atividade. Só porque eles queriam pontuar para poderem sair daquele jogo de uma vez.

Alunos do ensino médio eram engraçados.

— Quando é que você vai falar com o Minseok? — Sehun retribuiu o susto e os arrepios que recebeu por causa da atitude do menor mais cedo.

— Mas que porra, vai se foder! — curvou-se instintivamente — Eu não sei, é difícil. É a porra de um professor.

— Nós já falamos sobre isso, Baekhyun. — o maior o repreendeu.

— Ah... Eu te odeio! — bufou.

— E eu te amo. — provocou — Eu tive uma ideia.

— Você só tem ideia boa, Sehun. — Baekhyun ironizou, revirando os olhos — Fala.

— Quando formos jogar, podemos fingir que nos batemos, aí você cai e começa a chorar.

— Nossa! Parabéns. Que ideia mais estúpida.

— O que foi? Não é boa?

— Claro que não! — o garoto franziu as sobrancelhas, deixando o claro o quanto ele achava que Sehun só podia estar louco — Não sei como você acha que chorar vai me ajudar em algo.

— Ele vai falar com você, eu tenho certeza.

— Mas esse é o jeito mais burro de fazer isso acontecer. Eu só preciso observar ele melhor, pra saber se ele é gay.

— O que você sugere então?

— Vamos só até a parte em que você me derruba, o resto eu dou um jeito.

— O que você vai fazer?

— Eu vou fazer ele me levantar, e aí deixo nas mãos do destino.

— Boa sorte.

— Os dois podem parar de conversar, agora! — Minseok os interrompeu — O time de vocês tá entrando em quadra, se vocês não viram!

— Desculpe, professor. — Sehun pediu, e logo puxou o amigo para o meio da quadra.

Bola aqui, bola ali. O jogo corria perfeitamente, estava tudo dando certo. Mas foi Baekhyun piscar para o maior que as mãos fortes já o fizeram cair no chão. E logo Sehun também se atirou – fazia parte do teatro.

Enquanto o Oh fingiu simplesmente ter caído de bunda no chão, Baekhyun fez uma verdadeira _cena. _Já era sim algo digno de um Oscar. Ele não chorou... _Nããão... _Recusava-se a se prestar para um papelão desses. Mas não poupou nas caretas de dor e resmungos.

Ele definitivamente era um _ótimo _ator.

Tanto que Minseok se aproximou com pressa.

— Meu Deus... Garoto, você está bem? O que você machucou.

— Acho que ele bateu as costas, professor... — o Oh se atreveu a ajudar o amigo. E certamente Baekhyun agradeceria mais tarde.

Porque foi muito útil.

Minseok até que era bem fortinho – esperado, no mínimo, já que ele era um profissional da _educação física. _Porque conseguiu pegar o Byun em seus braços e levantá-lo sem dificuldade alguma.

— Continuem jogando! — ordenou aos outros alunos, e se direcionou com o menino em seus braços até a saída da quadra.

Em momento algum Baekhyun abandonou o personagem. Continuou choramingando enquanto o professor o carregava até a enfermaria. Mas, durante o caminho, ele estourava os nervos tentando pensar em como _caralhos _ele iria descobrir se Minseok era gay. Ou se ao menos gostava de caras.

E, pior ainda, se ficaria com um aluno.

Agora havia se tornado interessando encarar os fatos sob a ótica reducionista de Sehun.

Pela idade, Kim Minseok sequer havia terminado a faculdade. Então estava ali somente como um estagiário. Já que universitários recebiam bem menos do que profissionais já formados na área. E, além do mais, o cara tinha a mesma idade do irmão mais velho de Sehun, alguém que ele praticamente cresceu tendo que conviver quando visitava a casa do amigo.

Não era um bicho de sete cabeças. Ou pelo menos _não deveria ser._

Quer dizer, não que ele se sentisse atraído por Junmyeon. Seria muito estranho, na verdade, porque era o irmão do seu melhor amigo. Mas a lógica era: se ele conseguia conversar com um cara da mesma idade que Minseok, não deveria se sentir nervoso para falar com o Kim.

Tudo o que ele sabia é que seria uma decisão completamente estúpida simplesmente perguntar _“então, professor, tô a fim de saber se você é gay e se quer transar comigo, fiz uma aposta com o meu melhor amigo e acho que você seria o cara perfeito pra eu cumprir ela.”. _Definitivamente não, isso seria algo perto do suicídio social. Então ele só observaria e investigaria, precisava conhecer o terreno antes de tomar qualquer decisão precipitada.

Fazer merda era inviável.

Quando o Kim adentrou a enfermaria, bufou frustrado, vendo que a enfermeira não estava lá. O que era ruim, porque ele havia deixado os seus alunos sem supervisão e ainda tinha que atender o seu aluno que havia se machucado. Mas, por sorte, sua quase formação o capacitava para prestar um primeiro atendimento.

Ele deitou o mais novo na maca com cuidado. Então o ajudou a virar de bruços.

— Que parte você bateu?

O rapaz, com uma perfeita cara de choro, levou a mão esquerda até a lombar. E fechou os olhos, não fazia ideia do que iria acontecer e isso o assustava um pouco.

Minseok levantou a camiseta de Baekhyun o suficiente para que pudesse massagear as suas costas – pouca pele exposta, considerando que ele havia “machucado” a parte mais baixa da coluna. Seus toques eram delicados, até apreensivos. Queria saber como e onde podia tocar para que o garoto não sentisse dor. Ao ver que ele não reclamou em nenhum momento, começou a fazer uma massagem na região.

Baekhyun estava ferrado.

A sensação das mãos frias do menor tocando as suas costas causou uns arrepios e uma tensão em seus músculos – que o Kim notou, mas achou que era normal, algumas pessoas eram mais ariscas do que outras.

— Relaxa as costas. — pediu simples.

Ele respirou fundo, e então tentou relaxar. Mas é aquele ditado... _É foda._

Conforme Minseok o apertava e massageava, ele sentia um formigamento gostoso, e um calorzinho aumentando aos poucos.

E estaria tudo bem, se esse calor não tivesse se irradiado para outras partes do seu corpo. E sabemos exatamente qual era essa parte.

Claro que não era o suficiente para que o _grande Byun _se animasse. Mais foi o suficiente para que ele sentisse uma coisinha lá, a famosa guinada. Tipo quando você tenta ligar o carro e o motor só dá aquela roncadinha porque não tem bateria, e aí você tem que empurrar o veículo um pouco pra ele andar.

E foi isso que aconteceu quando, acidentalmente, ele soltou um gemido.

Foi baixo, mas Minseok ouviu. E ele parou imediatamente o que fazia.

— Tá tudo bem? — perguntou preocupado, e Baekhyun abriu os olhos.

— T-tá sim. — respondeu meio afobado, com o famoso sorriso de nervoso em seu rosto — Só senti um pouquinho de dor.

O mais velho o olhou desconfiado, a expressão mostrava seriedade.

— Tira a camiseta.

— Oi?! — ele só podia estar ouvindo errado.

Ele buscou qualquer sinal de brincadeira ou até _sedução _no rosto do professor, por mais que a segunda opção fosse extremamente improvável.

— Tira a camiseta. Desse jeito a massagem tá te machucando, preciso fazer diferente então.

Um pouco atrapalhado, ele tirou a camiseta e a segurou firme.

Novamente as mãos tocaram a sua pele, mas não era mais uma massagem. Nem fodendo. Agora ele deslizava as unhas pelas costas de Baekhyun. _Mas que porra era essa?!_

E foi exatamente esse o empurrão que o Corcel de Baekhyun precisava pra engatar e descer a rua. Porque agora o seu amigão lá embaixo se animou de vez. E, por Deus, que animada. Qualquer idoso já afetado pela andropausa, entupindo-se de Viagra, olharia e choraria, pensando nos _bons tempos _com a testosterona. _Esse é o cara, _diriam eles.

O negócio estava subindo, e o Byun não se recordava de já ter tido uma ereção mais dolorida em seus quase dezenove anos de idade. Certo, ele não tinha muita experiência não, mas a sua mão já contava.

Se Baekhyun não sabia o que estava acontecendo, Minseok fez questão de ser bem claro para explicar.

— Eu vi o seu amiguinho te derrubando... — sussurrou perto do ouvido do garoto.

Puta merda.

Mas tudo que é bom costuma durar pouco. E aquele momento perfeito foi interrompido pelo _namoradinho _de Sehun. Que resolveu ser um puta de um inconveniente na pior hora.

Ele só não matava Chanyeol porque o chinês que andava com ele o mataria também. E havia uma grande possibilidade de Sehun ajudar no processo.

— Professor, libera mais cedo. — pediu da porta da enfermaria — Eu tenho que descongelar a carne.

Minseok se afastou no mesmo instante, torcendo para que o outro aluno não tivesse visto nada. Baekhyun se sentou e cobriu o tronco com a camiseta.

_Não havia acontecido nada, não havia acontecido nada, não havia acontecido nada. Absolutamente nada._

Chanyeol arregalou os olhos na direção do Byun, e logo os desviou para o professor.

_Havia acontecido algo._

Por que _caralhos_ seu colega estava sem camisa, com uma ereção, e o seu professor estava inclinado em sua direção há poucos segundos? Poxa, será que só Baekhyun receberia agrados de Kim Minseok? Porque Chanyeol também queria.

— Não! — o mais velho estava meio atrapalhado, por ter sido pego no pulo — Volta pra quadra, ninguém vai sair mais cedo!

O Park saiu batendo os pés. O professor se virou para o aluno na maca, e riu fraco ao ver o pacote desperto entre suas pernas.

Era um belo de um pacote.

— Volta pra quadra, Baekhyun.

•••

— Como assim?! Baekhyun, isso não parece real! — Sehun vasculhava o armário em busca de uma camiseta decente.

— Mas é, eu juro! — ele se ajoelhou na cama, tamanha era a sua agitação — Pergunta pro Chanyeol.

— O quê?! O Chanyeol viu?

— Se ele viu eu já não sei... Mas ele chegou bem na hora que o Minseok fez isso!

— Caralho! — ele tirava todas as camisas de seus cabides e atirava-as ao chão — Kim Minseok quer transar com você!

— Ele não disse isso, Sehun. Vai com calma.

— Mas olha o que ele fez! Porra, o professor de educação física te quer!

— Kim Minseok? — a voz que vinha da porta atraiu a atenção dos garotos, Junmyeon estava escorado no batente — Eu conheço ele.

— O quê?! — Baekhyun devolveu e saltou da cama.

— Mas que porra, Junmyeon! Por que você tem que ficar ouvindo a nossa conversa?!

— Cala a boca, Sehun. — o primogênito mandou, e logo se direcionou ao Byun — Nós dois somos da turma de formandos de oitenta e três, e agora estudamos na mesma universidade. Ele é muito gay.

— Vocês são amigos?

— Não, mas ele acha que sim.

— Ah... Entendi. — Baekhyun preferiu não prolongar aquela conversa, Junmyeon era um cara bem estranho.

Ele não esperava outra coisa de alguém que cursava física

— Agora sai daqui, Junmyeon! — Sehun se irritou com o irmão.

— Garoto, você é insuportável. Não vem me pedir ajuda pra fazer tarefa depois. — desencostou-se da porta e percorreu o corpo do caçula com os olhos — Põe uma camiseta, seu desnutrido.

O mais velho saiu, e Sehun começou a surtar.

— Que merda! — bateu a porta do armário — Eu não tenho nada pra vestir!

— Você tá louco?! — Baekhyun se indigno — Olha o monte de roupa que você atirou no chão, cara!

O garoto foi até o amigo e vasculhou as peças que ele havia atirado no chão. Pegou uma camiseta preta simples e a jaqueta de couro marrom.

— A calça tá ótima, agora veste isso. — deu as peças ao maior.

Sehun não demorou para se vestir. E, depois de se olhar no espelho, chegou à conclusão de que o ruivo tinha um ótimo gosto. Deixaria Baekhyun escolher as suas roupas mais vezes.

— Tá uma delícia, viu?

— Obrigado, agora vamos que eu tenho que encontrar o Chanyeol na parada de ônibus.

— Eu não acredito que você tá me expulsando da sua casa.

— Vem logo. — puxou o menor pelo braço.

Eles desceram as escadas em seu típico empurra-empurra, como duas crianças. Eles eram infantis, e isso era um fato comprovado quando Baekhyun quase caiu da escada por conta das brincadeiras agressivas.

— Sehun, não pense que você vai sair sem juntar aquelas roupas que você atirou no chão! — seu irmão disse antes que os garotos pudessem deixar a casa.

— Mas eu vou me atrasar! — Sehun choramingou.

— Não interessa.

— Pode ir, Sehun, eu arrumo o seu quarto. — o Byun disse assim que Junmyeon voltou para a cozinha — Depois eu vou pra casa.

— Eu já disse que te amo?

— Cala a boca e vai logo.

O garoto não hesitou, saiu correndo de casa e foi para a bendita parada de ônibus, para esperar Chanyeol. Mas o Park apareceu lá com uma bicicleta.

Estava lindo, perfeito e cheiroso, mas... Ainda assim, queria levar Sehun para dar uma volta de bicicleta.

— Sobe na minha garupa. — ele pediu.

Sehun sentia que iria morrer naquela noite, mas, mesmo assim, fez o que Chanyeol disse.

•••

Aquela revista estava uma delícia, ainda mais naquela página que tinha um cara parecido com Minseok. Baekhyun mordeu o lábio inferior e apertou o pau por cima da calça, estava começando a se animar novamente com aquelas fotos. Ai dele se seu pai soubesse que ele vendia trabalhos na escola e gastava parte do dinheiro para comprar revista gay.

A sua sorte era que, por ser o primogênito da casa, tinha um quarto só seu. Então não tinha o risco de ser pego no pulo.

Um barulho vindo das latas de lixo, lá fora, chamou a atenção do rapaz. E cortou totalmente o clima.

No fim das contas ele sabia que quem teria que verificar aquilo era ele, porque seu pai ficava trancado no porão trabalhando o tempo inteiro. Inclusive em uma noite de sexta-feira. Não que Byun Kyuhyun fosse um psicopata e escondesse corpos no porão. O homem era contador, e por isso precisava do ambiente mais silencioso da casa.

Baekhyun era mais o adulto da casa do que seu pai, já que ele não era muito presente.

Ele foi até a janela para verificar o motivo do barulho, e a viu a porra do seu melhor amigo caído nas latas de lixo, na frente da sua casa.

— Mas que merda é essa?! — atirou a revista em cima da cama e saiu do quarto correndo.

A pressa era tanta que não demorou para que ele estivesse lá fora, juntando Sehun da calçada. O garoto fedia a álcool e maconha, estava em um estado deplorável. Nitidamente bêbado, e um tanto quanto fora de si. Onde foi que aquele garoto se meteu e o que Park Chanyeol havia feito com ele?

Nem fodendo levaria Sehun para a casa dele daquele jeito. Junmyeon certamente diria para os pais e o garoto ficaria de castigo.

Ele passou o braço do maior sobre seu ombro e o levou para a _sua _casa. Era difícil porque Sehun era enorme, mas ele conseguiu levar o rapaz até o seu quarto. E ele ficou puto demais quando chegou e viu Jaehyun, seu irmão púbere, pegando a sua revista.

— Mas que merda! — ele largou Sehun encostado à parede, então foi até o irmão e tomou a revista da sua mão — Para de mexer nas minhas coisas, seu bosta!

— Você é bicha, Baekhyun?! — o menino mostrou os dentes com aparelho ortodôntico em um sorriso maldoso, e logo saiu correndo — Papai não vai gostar disso!

Seus irmãos eram muito filhos da puta.

Baekhyun respirou fundo e escondeu a revista embaixo da cama. Esse era mais um problema, mas teria que lidar com isso mais tarde. Agora ele tinha a merda do seu melhor amigo bêbado e provavelmente drogado em seu quarto.

Ele voltou até Sehun, que ficou quietinho escorado na parede, e o levou até a cama. Conseguiu o deitar e logo foi até a porta.

— Fica aí, vou avisar o seu irmão que você tá na minha casa.

O garoto foi até o telefone e ligou para a casa de Sehun. Deu graças a Deus pelos pais do menino estarem viajando, assim não perguntariam o porquê do filho estar lá. Depois de falar com Junmyeon, Baekhyun retornou ao seu quarto.

— Que porra aconteceu com você, Sehun?!

— O Chanyeol me levou pra beber. — isso era nítido, e ficava mais ainda com a voz enrolada do Oh — Mas a polícia apareceu lá no bar porque tinha gente fumando maconha.

— E como você veio parar na lata de lixo da minha casa?

— O Chanyeol não podia me levar pra casa porque ele tava mais bêbado que eu.

— Você não vai mais sair com esse garoto até fazer dezoito anos, entendeu?

— Tá parecendo minha mãe.


	4. To Fall Down At Your Door

** _If I get drunk, well I know I'm gonna be_ **

_(Se eu ficar bêbado, bem, eu sei que eu vou ser)_

** _I'm gonna be the man who gets drunk next to you_ **

_(Eu vou ser o homem que fica bêbado ao seu lado)_

** _And if I haver, hey I know I'm gonna be_ **

_(E se eu falar besteira, sim, eu sei que serei)_

** _I'm gonna be the man who's havering to you_ **

_(Eu serei o homem que está conversando fiado com você)_

** _I’m Gonna Be (500 miles) – The Proclaimers_ **

** _[Abril de 1987]_ **

— Há quanto tempo seus pais estão viajando? — Baekhyun questionou subitamente.

Era claro que ele estranhou quando recebeu uma ligação do melhor amigo pedindo para que ele comprasse álcool para a sua festa de aniversário – uma pequena reuniãozinha com Baekhyun e Jongin. Ainda mais quando ele conhecia os pais de Sehun e sabia que, mesmo que o filho estivesse fazendo dezoito anos, eles jamais permitiriam que tivesse uma única gota de álcool na sua _festinha._

Então o Sr. e a Sra. Oh só podiam estar _muito _longe para aquilo estar acontecendo.

— Um mês, eu acho. — o maior colocava as latinhas de bebida na geladeira.

— Quando eles voltam? — roubou uma das latas e a abriu, bebendo logo em seguida.

— Não faço ideia, mas espero que demorem. — olhou para o amigo — Você tá maluco, porra? Essa merda tá quente!

Pela careta que Baekhyun fez ao sorver o líquido, concluía-se que cerveja quente não tinha um gosto _nada _bom. Ele foi correndo até a pia, cuspiu o que tinha na boca, e tratou de beber água para tirar aquele gosto horrível do seu paladar.

— É algum tipo de viagem de trabalho? — o Byun perguntou assim que se recuperou.

— Não, é uma segunda lua de mel, algo assim. — Sehun fez uma cara de nojo — Mas, pra mim, eles estão tirando férias dos filhos. E é melhor assim, a Seungyeon cuida da loja e não fica em casa pra encher o saco.

— Quem mais enche o saco nessa casa é você, Sehun! — a mais velha ouviu da porta do cômodo.

— O que você tá fazendo aqui?! Não era pra você estar cuidando da loja?

— Mamãe disse que não era pra abrir a loja hoje, eu tenho que ficar de olho nessa sua festinha. — ela bufou e seguiu até a geladeira, pegando uma das latinhas de cerveja.

— Ei! Isso é pra festa!

— Essa merda tá quente! — fez uma careta.

— Quantos anos você acha que eu tenho? — o caçula dos Oh estava extremamente indignado — Não preciso que você cuide de nada.

— Mentalmente? Uns oito, no máximo. — devolveu desinteressada — Para de encher o saco, eu nem vou sair do meu quarto. É só não quebrarem a casa e nem a polícia aparecer aqui que tá tudo bem.

— Você acha que somos animais?

— Acho. — a resposta veio banal, e Seungyeon já se direcionava para fora da cozinha — É bom limpar tudo depois, se não quiser que a mamãe saiba que vocês vão servir álcool.

— Tá, tá. Já entendi. — o mais novo resmungou, e logo se virou para o melhor amigo — Não acha que comprou cerveja demais só pra nós três?

— Como assim só pra nós três? — Baekhyun fingiu confusão.

— Nós e o Jongin...? — Sehun estava estranhando o comportamento do menor.

— Ah, acho que me esqueci de te contar, mas... — um sorriso malandro surgiu em seus lábios — Eu convidei algumas pessoas.

— Byun Baekhyun, você fez o quê?! — os olhos do menino se arregalaram.

— Eu convidei umas pessoas pro seu aniversário...

— Os nossos colegas? — a sudorese começou.

Como ele queria matar Baekhyun.

— Também.

— Ai, meu deus... — esfregou o rosto em nervosismo — Quantas pessoas você convidou?

— Umas quinze, vinte, talvez trinta...

— Você é maluco?!

— Não age como se isso não fosse bom pra você. Quando você saiu com o Chanyeol nem deu uns beijos no cara, agora é a sua chance.

— Você chamou o Chanyeol?! — sua voz saiu mais aguda do que o normal.

— Chamei. — disse como se fosse óbvio.

— Garoto, eu juro que vou te matar! — Sehun começou a correr atrás do mais velho, que deu algumas voltas ao redor da mesa para despistar o outro — Volta aqui!

Baekhyun foi correndo para as escadas. O plano era se esconder em algum quarto, mas Sehun estava logo atrás de si. Então ele apenas correu, sem pensar muito no destino. O que foi uma decisão muito estúpida, porque não demorou muito para que ele fosse encurralado no corredor.

Para a sua sorte, a campainha tocou.

— Sehun, eu acho melhor você atender a campainha. — disse com os braços em posição defensiva.

— Você salvou o gongo. — o Oh declarou e se afastou em direção as escadas.

— Olha, eu acho que é ao contrário... Ah, deixa pra lá. — ele seguiu o amigo.

— Não pense que vai escapar depois. — olhou brevemente para o ruivo.

Eles seguiram até a porta da casa, e Chanyeol já estava lá.

— Veio cedo, né? — Baekhyun comentou com um sorriso meio sem graça, ganhando uma cotovelada do amigo pela falta de educação.

— Foi mal, cara, a minha mãe não podia me trazer depois. Depois da merda que deu semana passada eu só posso sair se ela me levar.

— Não tem problema... — Sehun declarou tímido — Entra.

Ele deu espaço para o maior passar e deu um empurrão em Baekhyun, que só não retribuiu porque Sehun estava com o _namoradinho_, e ele não queria fazê-lo passar vergonha.

Bem, pelo menos foi essa desculpa que ele deu para si mesmo.

•••

Pouco a pouco aparecia cada vez mais gente na casa dos Oh. Tinha umas trinta pessoas lá, no mínimo. Sehun só não matava Baekhyun porque não queria que Jongin fosse seu único amigo – aliás, o _super _heterossexual estava de papinho e assanhamento com Wu Yifan; coincidência? Acho que não.

E no fim aquela festa estava sendo divertida para todos, _menos _para Sehun. Ele não teve uma única oportunidade para ficar a sós com Chanyeol. E tinha que carregar copos de cerveja pra lá e pra cá; pegar mais latinhas na geladeira; e ficar pedindo, por favor, para que as pessoas parassem de mexer nos itens de decoração da sua mãe.

E é claro que, pelo menos, Baekhyun teve o bom senso de ajudá-lo em todas essas coisas.

Então a campainha tocou.

— _Mais _gente? — Sehun suspirou derrotado, enquanto pegava mais latas na geladeira — Abre a porta, por favor, Baekhyun.

E ele foi, sem largar o copo de cerveja, _é claro. _E quando abriu a porta, a surpresa o fez fechá-la na cara de quem estava lá; Kim Minseok, é bom mencionar. O que diabos o seu professor de educação física pervertido fazia no aniversário do seu melhor amigo? Ele não se lembrava de ter convidado-o. Ainda mais depois do que aconteceu na enfermaria.

— Você tá louco, pirralho? — o irmão mais velho de Sehun apareceu — Eu tô esperando ele.

— V-você...? – ele travou.

— Olha só, eu tenho a merda de um TCC para fazer, não me pentelha. — abriu a porta da casa, resmungando — Tinha que ser amigo do Sehun.

Minseok estranhou aquela situação toda. Se ele já estranhou ver toda aquela movimentação dos seus alunos na casa de Junmyeon, ele estranhou ver Baekhyun atendendo a porta.

Depois de cumprimentar o Byun com um aceno de cabeça, ele seguiu Junmyeon até o seu quarto.

— O que tá acontecendo na sua casa?

— É aniversário do meu irmão, tá cheio de criança fazendo merda por aí.

— Quem é o seu irmão?

— Sehun.

Ele engoliu em seco. Era o amigo do aluno que ele tinha um interesse muito longe do profissional. As chances de ver o ruivo naquela casa, nos dias em que estivesse ajudando o Oh mais velho com o seu TCC, eram grandes.

Enquanto isso, Baekhyun corria desesperado em direção ao melhor amigo.

— Sehun, o que o Minseok tá fazendo na sua casa?!

— O quê?! — ele se assustou mais do que o outro.

— Seu irmão tava esperando ele.

— Ah... Ele tá ajudando o Junmyeon no TCC, física nos esportes... Alguma merda assim. — suspirou cansado — Quanto tempo falta pra festa acabar?

— Sehun, você precisa aproveitar a porra do seu aniversário! Cadê o Chanyeol?

— Aquele serve? — apontou para o Park, que ria despreocupadamente entre alguns amigos.

— Ei... Vai dar tudo certo, tá bom? Confia em mim.

— Da última vez que confiei em você apareceram pessoas aleatórias na minha casa, _sem eu ter deixado._

— Para de reclamar de tudo só um pouquinho, por favor. Esquece tudo e se diverte, Sehun.

— Como?!

Baekhyun correu os olhos pela grande cristaleira da cozinha, e uma bela garrafa de _vodka _chamou a sua atenção. Suas mãos foram ligeiras até a bebida alcoólica, e logo ele alcançou o líquido cristalino ao amigo.

— Toma isso. Eu tô aqui com você, não tô?

— Tudo?! — seus olhos se arregalaram, o Byun só podia estar louco.

— Não precisa ser tudo. Só o suficiente pra você sentir algo além de tédio.

E eles passaram a dividir a bebida. Beber e relaxar, era esse o intuito. Mas depois de um bom tempo bebendo – até mais do que deveria –, tudo o que Baekhyun conseguiu sentir foi vontade de mijar.

Esse negócio de álcool não funcionava muito para mexer com os seus sentimentos. Ele só ficava mais bobo e tapado do que já era – talvez um pouco mais desinibido também, mas não era muita coisa.

— Posso usar o banheiro lá em cima? Deve ter gente se pegando nesse.

— Pode sim, cara. — Sehun pegou a garrafa e bebeu mais um gole.

O garoto levantou com um pouco de dificuldade, e logo seguiu até as escadas. Subiu com cuidado, a bebida facilitava para que qualquer tropeço significasse uma queda. E ele não estava nem um pouquinho a fim de terminar a noite no hospital. Ele estava quase se mijando, para falar bem a verdade, então apressou um pouco o passo até chegar ao banheiro. Depois de se aliviar – detalhes são totalmente dispensáveis –, ele lavou as mãos – sejam higiênicos, por favor.

Mas parece que Kim Minseok tinha um puta talento para aparecer diante das portas que o Byun abria. Porque lá estava ele novamente, dessa vez com um sorriso tendencioso.

— Posso ajudar? — a sua voz saiu um pouco enrolada.

— Deve. — o Kim espalmou as mãos sobre seu peito, e o empurrou para dentro do banheiro novamente.

Pela forma que ele cambaleava, também havia bebido, e estava no mesmo estado que Baekhyun. Logo as suas costas entraram em contato com a parede, e as mãos do menor agarraram a gola da sua camiseta sem delicadeza alguma.

— Você não devia estar ajudando o Junmyeon? — o mais novo indagou.

— Devia, mas prefiro ficar aqui com você. — ele riu, a voz extremamente enrolada.

Certo, Minseok estava bêbado pra caralho. Só que não era como se Baekhyun estivesse em uma situação muito diferente da sua.

— Tudo bem, então.

E, quando suas bocas estavam quase se encontrando, a porta do banheiro – que os dois afetados pelo álcool só deixaram encostadas – foi aberta subitamente.

— Mas que porra, Minseok! — Junmyeon estava nitidamente puto — Você disse que ia pegar mais bebida, fiquei um puta tempão te esperando.

— É que eu me distraí no caminho.

— Você veio pra me ajudar no TCC ou pra pegar os amigos do meu irmão?

— Foi mal, cara... — Minseok se recompôs e logo se afastou do Byun — Tô indo te ajudar.

Antes que ele saísse, porém, virou-se para o ruivo.

— Até uma outra hora, gostosão.

Claro que o ego embriagado do rapaz mais novo ficou gigantesco depois desse elogio brega. Mas ele só conseguia pensar no quanto ele odiava o irmão de Sehun. Ele achava que o amigo brigava com Junmyeon por pura birra, já que o Oh mais novo era uma criança de pernas compridas em boa parte do tempo.

Mas, sendo prudente, quando estivesse sóbrio novamente, saberia que só ficou puto com Junmyeon porque ele foi um grande estraga-prazeres. E voltaria a ter a certeza de que Sehun era só um moleque birrento mesmo.

Ele desceu as escadas e foi até a cozinha. Ele encontrou o melhor amigo sentado no chão, com uma cara nada boa, abraçado à garrafa de _vodka. _Ele imaginava que o garoto começaria a ria de tudo se ficasse bêbado, e não que entrasse em um estado totalmente melancólico.

Se o fundo do poço existia, não como um local metafórico, Sehun estava lá.

— Que carinha é essa, amor? — abaixou-se em frente ao moreno e segurou o seu queixo, em mais uma daquelas brincadeiras românticas que eles faziam o tempo inteiro.

— Eu nunca vou conseguir nada nessa aposta maldita... Eu sou um fracassado, e nunca vou conseguir chegar no Chanyeol de uma forma decente.

— Esquece isso um pouquinho, uma hora vai dar certo. — ele tomou a garrafa das mãos do maior, e logo a colocou sobre a bancada — Vem, se diverte um pouco. Por mim.

Sehun desviou o olhar para o chão, ele era o típico bêbado triste. E era difícil lidar com essa classe, ainda mais para Baekhyun, que também estava bêbado. Ma ele conhecia o Oh bem o suficiente para saber exatamente como mexer com o seu coraçãozinho do melhor jeito possível.

— Sehun... — ele segurou o rosto do menino com as duas mãos e o fez olhá-lo novamente — Não se preocupa com essa aposta, é algo bobo, tá bom?

— Eu me sinto um lixo e sei que vou morrer virgem e sozinho.

— Não vai, Sehun. — ele riu fraco e trouxe o maior para mais perto, fazendo com que ele escondesse o rosto em seu peito — Vamos fazer um combinado?

— Qual? — perguntou, sendo abafado pela camiseta do Byun.

— Se nenhum dos dois cumprir a aposta, ficamos um com o outro. Pode ser?

Sehun não respondeu nada, apenas anuiu, e continuou lá... Com a cara enfiada no peito do amigo e ganhando conforto emocional através de um cafuné.

— Agora é o seu aniversário... Eu tô aqui com você... Você não pode se divertir comigo? Eu quero te ver feliz.

Ele se afastou do mais velho e se levantou, iria tentar se distrair um pouco.

— O que você quer fazer? — perguntou ao ruivo.

— Quer dançar?

O sorriso que Sehun esboçou foi o suficiente para que Baekhyun segurasse a sua mão e o levasse até a sala na maior empolgação. Coincidência ou não, destino ou não, as primeiras notas de _Waterloo, _do _ABBA, _ecoavam pelo local.

Sehun era louco por essa música. Baekhyun não era _muito_ fã desse tipo de música – até gostava, mas não era _aquela _coisa que o animava; ele era um metido a _rockeirinho. _Mas se o Oh estava feliz, Baekhyun não se importava nem um pouco em dançar e cantar com ele.

— _My, my! **(Minha nossa!) **_— cantaram juntos — _At Waterloo Napoleon did surrender. _**_(Em Waterloo Napoleão se rendeu.)_**

Nem fodendo alguém diria que aquele era o mesmo Oh Sehun de segundos atrás, que abraçava uma garrafa de _vodka _de uma forma fodidamente deprimente. O sorriso que não fugia do seu rosto era cativante, e era o motivo para que Baekhyun começasse a ficar mais feliz também.

— _Oh yeah! — _a teatralidade com que Sehun cantava deixava óbvio o seu amor por aquela canção — _And I have met my destiny in quite a similar way. **(E eu encontrei meu destino de um jeito bem parecido).**_

Algo doeu dentro do Byun. Foi um sentimento estranho.

Ele teve uma vontade súbita de ser o motivo das euforias repentinas de Sehun, como aquela que o consumiu quando _Waterloo_ começou a tocar. Ele queria que aqueles sorrisos fossem para si. Porque só agora ele percebeu o quanto era revigorante ver Oh Sehun feliz. A alegria de Sehun significava a sua.

— _The history book on the shelf is always repeating itself. _**_(O livro de história na estante está sempre se repetindo)._**

E Baekhyun se desesperou, porque não sabia o que aquilo significava. Não sabia o motivo para o seu coração ter se acelerado tanto. Era algo novo, ele só não sabia dizer se era bom ou ruim.

Mas, o que quer que fosse aquilo, ele preferiu ignorar. Era melhor só ignorar. Devia ser o efeito da bebida, pensava ele. Sehun cresceu com ele, se fosse para ter algo entre eles, já teria acontecido há muito tempo. Eram essas as explicações que ele dava para aquelas sensações que não deveria estar sentindo.

Não por aquele garoto.

Não era hora de brincar de conto de fadas.

— _Waterloo... I was defeated, you won the war. _**_(Waterloo... Eu fui derrotado, você ganhou a guerra.) _**— o Oh não se desconectava da canção em momento algum — _Waterloo... Promise to Love you for ever more. **(Waterloo... Prometo te amar para sempre.)**_

Sehun segurou as mãos do mais velho, para que dançassem, literalmente, juntos. E aquilo agiu como uma descarga elétrica.

_“É a bebida, só poder ser!”, _era assim que ele pensava.

E foi a bebida que os manteve lá, um bom tempo, dançando e cantando juntos. Como se mais nada além deles importasse. Era só eles ali, naquela sala, ninguém mais – pelo menos para eles.

O tempo passava, mas eles sequer percebiam. As pessoas iam embora, mas eles não notavam. Nada mais tinha qualquer importância. O que, de fato, os trouxe de volta para a Terra foi Jongin caindo em cima do Byun.

— Que porra é essa, garoto?! — teve que lidar com o menino bem maior que si, segurando-o com força para que eles não caíssem juntos — Por que você tá todo molhado, seu idiota?!

— Me ajuda, Baek. — o rapaz resmungava, torto de bêbado — Eu não tô bem.

— Que merda, você tá fedendo a cachorro.

— Eu caí na piscina.

— Ah, puta que pariu, seu imbecil do caralho. — Sehun se manifestou, vendo o chão todo molhado por causa do seu amigo — A minha irmã vai me matar!

Se Sehun já estava bêbado, Baekhyun e Minseok mais ainda, Jongin estava fora de todos os limites. Ele _precisava _de um banho, e nem fodendo tinha condições de voltar para casa naquele estado. Além do mais, seus pais o matariam se o vissem daquele jeito.

Novamente, Byun Baekhyun agindo como babá de bêbado.

— Fica aí, Sehun, vou dar um jeito nisso. — avisou ao amigo.

Logo ele passou o braço do Kim sobre seus ombros e o levou até o banheiro. Para a sua sorte, quase todo mundo já tinha ido embora, e não tinha ninguém de agarração lá. Ele fez Jongin se sentar no chão.

— Não sai daí, você me entendeu? — advertiu — Vou ao quarto do Sehun pegar roupas para você e já volto.

Claro que o Byun estava alterado devido ao álcool, mas aparentemente estava sóbrio o suficiente para ajudar o amigo. Depois de subir as escadas, foi correndo até o quarto de Sehun. Aqueles dois tinham quase o mesmo tamanho, então qualquer coisa que ele pegasse para Jongin serviria.

Sehun provavelmente ficaria puto por isso, mas ele também pegou uma das suas cuecas para o rapaz.

Com tudo em mãos, pronto para correr de volta até o Kim, seu professor de educação física apareceu magicamente lá.

_Mais uma vez._

Que porra de costume estranho era esse?

— Quer terminar o que nós começamos mais cedo? — questionou sensual, apoiando-se no batente da porta — Junmyeon não precisa mais da minha ajuda por hoje.

_“Claro que não precisa, você tá bêbado. Quem, além de Jongin, precisa da ajuda de um bêbado?”_, ele pensou, mas não ousou dizer.

Ele tinha ali a chance da sua vida, encerrar aquela aposta logo no começo. Estava sozinho, em um quarto, com um cara muito atraente, que o queria. Imagina como seria visto por Sehun se ganhasse a aposta logo na quarta semana? Mas nunca se abandona um soldado no meio da guerra. E Jongin precisava da sua ajuda.

— Olha só, Minseok, eu realmente aprecio muito o seu convite para dar uma afogada no ganso, mas vamos ter que deixar isso para uma outra hora. — explicou — O meu amigo bêbado precisa de mim.

— Quem falou em transar? Tá maluco?! — o Kim riu — Você não sabe como é com dois caras?

A pergunta viera em tom brincalhão, mas a seriedade voltou para o rosto de Minseok quando ele notou a expressão confusa no rosto do mais novo.

— Você não sabe como é com dois caras. — afirmou descrente, e Baekhyun meneou a cabeça, em negação — Você é virgem?

— Sou, e eu realmente preciso ir ajudar o meu amigo.

— Eu vou com você. — deu espaço para que o garoto passasse pela porta, e o seguiu para as escadas — Sabe... Meu passatempo é deflorar homens virgens.

— Eu deixo você me deflorar, mas não agora, tá bom? — ele fez uma nota mental de culpar a bebida, mais tarde, por ter dito isso.

Felizmente, Jongin estava do mesmo jeito que Baekhyun havia o deixado quando saiu do banheiro. Ele levantou o garoto e o despiu, com a ajuda de Minseok, deixando-o somente com a roupa íntima.

Eles o colocaram com cuidado na banheira, e logo a encheram de água morna.

— Minseok, cuida dele aí, eu vou avisar os pais dele que ele vai dormir aqui.

Ele foi correndo até o telefone. Não seria difícil para ele convencer os pais de Jongin que estava tudo bem. Eles amavam o Byun e acreditavam que ele era a melhor influência que o seu filho poderia ter.

_Coitados._

•••

Claro que Sehun ficou puto ao ver que Jongin tinha melado o chão da sua casa. E não demorou muito para que ele se entediasse novamente após Baekhyun ter ido ser a babá do Kim.

Mas as coisas melhoraram um pouquinho quando Chanyeol veio falar consigo.

— Desculpa falar com você só agora... Eu te vi bebendo e achei que não queria conversa com ninguém. Depois você tava com o Byun e eu não quis atrapalhar.

— Não se preocupa, tá tudo bem. — não, não estava tudo bem, mas ele mostrou o seu melhor sorriso.

— Então, pela hora eu acho que a minha mãe tá vindo me buscar. Você se importa de esperar lá fora comigo?

Era isso mesmo? Um convite para ficar a sós com Park Chanyeol?

— Pode ser... — ele sorriu tímido e foram juntos para fora de casa.

Chanyeol sentou-se no meio fio da calçada, Sehun se sentou ao seu lado. Mas aquela distância, para o Park, era demais. Então ele chegou mais perto de Sehun, surpreendendo o garoto.

— Você se divertiu essa noite? — perguntou ao menor, como quem não queria nada.

— É... Acho que sim. — “_Só passei metade do tempo triste porque sou palerma demais pra conseguir falar com você.”, _ele pensou, mas não era louco de dizer isso em voz alta — E você?

— Não muito... Quer dizer, eu conversei com uns amigos, e foi legal. — sendo um cara extremamente clichê, e deixando Sehun todo nervosinho e com foguinho na bunda, ele se espreguiçou e colocou um dos braços ao redor do pescoço do mais novo, em um meio abraço — Mas eu queria ter passado um tempo com você.

— Mesmo? — Sehun não conseguia pensar em mais nada para dizer.

— Semana passada nós nem conseguimos aproveitar direito... A polícia apareceu cedo.

— Talvez, se formos para um lugar sem álcool ou drogas, a gente possa aproveitar mais. — arriscou, virando o rosto para olhá-lo.

— Vão ter mais encontros? — o loiro retribuiu o olhar e sorriu — Achei que não quisesse mais sair comigo depois daquilo.

— Eu só tava esperando fazer dezoito... — riu fraco — Não sabia que os seus programas eram tão intensos.

— Grande noite, Park! — Wu Yifan gritou em tom lúdico ao passar pela calçada para ir embora, e ver o amigo em mais uma de suas conquistas.

— Vai à merda, Yifan! — Chanyeol riu.

— Sehun, aquele seu amigo, Jongin, ele foi embora? — direcionou-se ao Oh pela primeira vez na vida — Não vi mais ele.

— Acho que sim... — seu amigo merecia ser exposto depois de ter sujado a sua casa, mas ele era uma boa pessoa e não o faria.

O tempo passava e, enquanto a mãe do mais velho não aparecia, eles jogavam conversa fora despretensiosamente. Era um clima legal.

Quem ficou em um clima _não legal _foi Baekhyun, ao procurar Sehun para perguntar onde os remédios eram guardados e encontrar ele abraçado com Park Chanyeol e de conversinha ao pé do ouvido.

O que piorava tudo era que quem estava financiando aquilo era ele.

Era a bebida, não tinha motivo para ele ficar puto vendo o amigo abraçado com outro cara. Só podia ser a bebida, é claro.

Ele preferiu não atrapalhar, seu amigo tinha a oportunidade de virar homenzinho. Não seria ele que iria estragar isso. Mas era fato que aquela imagem causou umas pontadas desagradáveis no seu estômago – ou a bebida tinha afetado o fígado mesmo.

Baekhyun retornou para a sala. Ele tinha armado o sofá-cama na sala porque, em sua concepção, dormiria com Sehun. Era costume dos dois desde que eram crianças, dormiam juntos na _enorme _cama de casal que o Oh tinha em seu quarto. E o Kim dormiria na sala.

Mas, no momento, ficaria na sala com Minseok até que Jongin parasse de chorar, por algum motivo que eles não compreendiam muito bem – coisa de bêbado –, e dormisse.

Só que era difícil quando o garoto repetia incessantemente que “aquele vagabundo havia o enganado” ou que “a sua vida era uma mentira”. Ele tinha surtado de vez.

Felizmente, todos já tinham ido embora.

— De quem você tá falando? — Baekhyun perguntou pela milésima vez.

— Aquele chinês! — ele deu um pulo no sofá, assustando os outros dois — Marsupial desgraçado!

Minseok tinha uma _puta _paciência e benevolência para não deixar Baekhyun sozinho com o amigo bêbado. Ainda mais quando ele não tinha obrigação alguma de estar lá.

Mas se as coisas não estavam muito fáceis lá na sala. No lado de fora da casa não estava muito diferente.

— Você tem certeza de que a sua mãe tá vindo te buscar? — Sehun perguntou, aconchegando-se mais no abraço do outro.

Era verão, mas a noite carregava uma brisa fria. E ele não se envergonhou muito de se esquentar nos braços do Park. Eles estavam há um bom tempo esperando a mãe do rapaz.

— Tenho sim, ela disse que, depois que saísse do motel, viria me buscar e... — ele suspirou frustrado — Ela me esqueceu de novo.

— Como assim ela te esqueceu?

— Ás vezes ela vai no motel com o meu padrasto, e nunca aparece pra me buscar.

— O que você vai fazer?

— Considerando que eu tô sem a chave de casa... Eu vou pra casa do meu pai, mas, se ele estiver com alguma prostituta, eu vou pra casa da minha avó, mas eu duvido que ela acorde pra abrir a porta pra mim.

Certo, Chanyeol tinha uma família bem complicada.

— Sua avó não gosta de você?

— Não, não é isso. Ela é surda.

— E o que você vai fazer se ela não acordar? — Sehun se preocupou.

— Eu vou pra minha casa e durmo na garagem... — ele bufou — O sofá velho tá lá, não vai ser tão ruim.

— Ou você pode simplesmente dormir aqui. — o menor ofereceu de forma gentil.

— Não vou atrapalhar?

— Claro que não... — sorriu — Vamos pra dentro, não é bom ficar nesse vento.

Eles foram para dentro, e foram direto para o quarto de Sehun.

— Não acha que é muito cedo pra me trazer para o seu quarto? — Chanyeol ironizou e se atirou na cama do anfitrião.

— Eu acho... — ele riu, pegando uma roupa qualquer para emprestar para o Park, não devia ser muito confortável dormir usando _jeans — _Toma aqui.

— Valeu. — pegou as roupas da mão de Sehun, e começou a trocar de roupa ali mesmo, pouco se importando se o mais novo estava vendo ou não — Onde eu vou dormir?

— Aqui mesmo, eu acho... Acho que o Baekhyun dormiu no sofá com o Jongin.

— O Kim não tinha ido embora?

— Claro que não, ficou bêbado, caiu na piscina, e o Baekhyun teve que cuidar dele.

— Depois os meus programas que são intensos...

•••

Quando Jongin finalmente se acalmou, Minseok acreditou que não seria tão trabalhoso para o Byun ter que aguentar o amigo embriagado.

— Vai conseguir cuidar dele sozinho? — ele perguntou, vendo Baekhyun estender um cobertor sobre o amigo, que mais parecia uma criança naquele estado.

— Claro, pode ficar tranquilo.

— Então eu vou indo... — apertou o ombro do ruivo, em uma forma sublime de despedida.

Minseok foi embora, Jongin se aquietou. Era hora do seu tão sonhado descanso, n cama super confortável de Sehun. Ele gostava do colchão _King Size _do Oh mais do que gostava da própria cama.

Então, crente de que iria dormir com o seu melhor amigo, ele subiu as escadas. Mas, quando chegou ao quarto de Sehun e acendeu as luzes, já tinha alguém no lado da cama que era seu _por direito_. E os dois dormiam, como se não tivesse nada acontecendo.

Se Sehun queria ficar com Chanyeol, tudo bem – não muito bem, na verdade, mas isso não vinha ao caso –, mas era muita traição ele quebrar um costume que tinham desde pequenos.

Não se troca os amigos por namoradinhos. Era ciúme de amigo, e, dessa vez, era sério – talvez um pouquinho além disso, mas algo fraterno em quase toda a sua totalidade.

O rapaz ficou desolado. Ele apagou a luz e fechou a porta. Com o coração quebrado em pedacinhos, ele voltou para a sala.

— Que cara é essa, Baek? Você não ia dormir?

— Aquele vagabundo me enganou! — devolveu com indignação e se deitou ao lado do amigo — Achei que ele me amasse de verdade.

— É, eu sei como é... — Jongin, ainda sentimental por conta da bebida, abraçou o mais velho, buscando dar algum conforto emocional.

— Você acredita nisso? Você dedica a sua vida inteira a alguém, e o que ganha em troca? É trocado por alguém que ele acabou de conhecer. — aconchegou-se entre os braços do maior e deitou a cabeça em seu peito.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, Baek. — ele começou a acariciar os fios mal tingidos de vemelho.

— Era pra _eu_ ser homem que vai acordar do lado dele! — ele choramingava.

— Vai passar. — o Kim, que nem tinha muita noção do que estava acontecendo, tentava acalmar o amigo — Tenta dormir.

Baekhyun dormiu puto e triste – o famoso “tristola” –, mas acordou com uma dor de cabeça desgraçada. E, como se não fosse suficiente, seu polegar estava em sua boca. Que porra era essa? Ele não era uma criança pra dormir chupando o dedo.

Já estava claro, e ele só queria um remédio. Como não estava com muita disposição pra olhar na cara de Sehun, ele decidiu procurar algo por conta própria. Quando chegou à cozinha, o telefone começou a tocar.

Todo mundo estava dormindo, e Baekhyun já era meio de casa, então seria prudente que ele atendesse.

— Alô?! — atendeu com um grande mau humor.

— _Baekhyun, querido, como você está? _— a voz da mãe de Sehun o desconcertou todo, havia acabado de ser estúpido com a mãe do seu melhor amigo.

— Bom dia, Sra. Oh, estou bem, e você? — tentou corrigir a situação com tom mais doce que conseguia assumir.

— _Estou bem... Você pode chamar o Sehun, por favor?_

— Ele tá dormindo, quer que eu o acorde?

— _Não precisa, eu falo com você mesmo... Acabamos de chegar na cidade e estamos abastecendo o carro, agora vamos passar no mercado. Veja, por favor, se alguém deixou alguma lista de compras na geladeira._

Certo, Sehun estava muito fodido. A casa estava cheia de latas de cerveja e copos com bebida espalhados por aí – por toda a casa e os arredores –, e seus pais estavam prestes a chegar em casa. A pele de seu melhor amigo dependia única e exclusivamente dele.

Ele tinha a opção de salvar Sehun ou deixá-lo na mão. Não tinha lista de compras alguma na geladeira.

Tudo bem que ele merecia ser jogado aos lobos depois daquela traição – o Byun era muito dramático às vezes –, mas se Sehun era um desertor, ele não seria a mesma coisa. Ele honrava aquela amizade mais do que tudo.

— Acho bom a senhora anotar, é muita coisa. — já se pôs a pensar em produtos.

Talvez ele levasse os Oh a falência só para salvar a pele de seu amigo.

— _Tudo bem... Só deixa eu procurar um papel aqui..._

Ele tinha alguns segundos.

— Jongin! — gritou, depois de afastar o telefone de sua boca e tapar o microfone — Jongin, acorda e corre aqui, é urgente!

Não demorou para que o Kim aparecesse cambaleando na cozinha.

— Por que você tá gritando já tão cedo? — ele esfregava os olhos devido ao sono.

— Olha só, vai juntando essas latas e copos, e qualquer coisa alcoólica que os pais do Sehun não podem ver. Eu tô enrolando eles aqui. — disse baixo, para que não houvesse o risco de ser ouvido pela Sra. Oh.

— Eles tão chegando?

— Tudo depende de mim, agora faz o que eu tô dizendo, rápido!

Jongin prontamente começou a arrumar a cozinha. Ele pegou um saco de lixo e recolheu todos os copos de plástico e as latinhas que encontrava. Baekhyun ouviu a mãe de Sehun chamando seu nome através do telefone, e logo voltou a falar com a mais velha.

Ele passou uma lista gigantesca de produtos aleatórios, que ela certamente gastaria um bom tempo no mercado procurando. Alguns até inventados, como “cupim de ovelha”, “nozes javanesas”, e “limpador de porta-copo”.

— _Tem certeza de que eles precisam dessas coisas? Pra que serve um limpador de porta-copo?!_

— Adolescentes são estranhos, Sra. Oh, apenas estou repassando pra senhora.

— _Tudo bem, obrigada, querido. _— ela desligou.

Baekhyun colocou o telefone no gancho novamente e foi correndo até o quarto de Sehun. Não se preocupou se estava acordando ele ou Chanyeol. Isso não tinha importância.

— Sehun! — agitou os ombros do amigo, que acordou subitamente.

— O que foi, porra?

— Não tenho muito tempo de explicar, mas os seus pais estão vindo. Jongin já está arrumando as coisas lá embaixo, acho bom você levantar.

— Merda, merda merda! — ele levantou com pressa, e Chanyeol se levantou logo em seguida.

Os três desceram correndo e começaram a limpar tudo, junto com Jongin – isso incluía arrumar a bagunça que foi feita com guardanapos, cadeiras fora do lugar, sofás arrastados, uma poça de vômito na lavanderia, e umas camisinhas atiradas no chão do banheiro.

_Deplorável._

Pelos cálculos de Baekhyun, eles tinham, no máximo do máximo, umas duas horas para arrumar tudo. E correram contra o tempo, mas conseguiram. E o surpreendente é que até o _namoradinho _de Sehun – como o Byun gostava de chamá-lo –, ajudou.

Encheram uns quatro grandes sacos de lixo. E é claro que não eram tão burros de colocar aquele lixo na lixeira dos Oh. Então Jongin inventou de atravessar a rua correndo para colocar um dos sacos na frente da casa de Baekhyun.

Ele foi atropelado por um _Fiat Uno _rebaixado que dava ré, e os outros três garotos se desesperaram achando que o rapaz havia se lesionado. Mas, tão rápido quando caiu no chão, ele levantou, juntou os sacos de lixo, e foi correndo até a casa dos Byun. Depois disso, distribuiu os outros três sacos em casas aleatórias do quarteirão.

Tudo limpo, finalmente, os quatro voltaram para dentro da casa de Sehun, e se sentaram como _anjos _no sofá da sala para esperar os pais do Oh.

Alguns minutos foram suficientes para que eles entrassem com o carro na garagem, e os garotos, como se nada estivesse acontecendo, ajudaram o casal a descarregar o carro, com todas as malas, sacolas e afins.

— Como foram de viagem, Sr. e Sra. Oh? — Chanyeol se prontificou a ser gentil com os pais do _novo amigo _— Devem estar cansados.

— Muito bem, obrigado. — o pai de Sehun respondeu — Cinco horas de estrada são difíceis mesmo...

— Sehun, por que nunca nos apresentou o seu amigo? — a Sra. Oh se referia, claramente, ao Park.

— Sou Park Chanyeol. — o garoto se apresentou sorridente — Eu e Sehun nos tornamos amigos há pouco tempo.

Baekhyun só conseguia revirar os olhos ao ver aquela traição que acontecia ali, bem na sua cara.

— A sua mãe é Park Youngmi? — Hayoung perguntou.

— Sim, senhora.

— Eu faço as unhas com ela. — ela sorriu — É uma grande amiga.

E Baekhyun se sentia mal porque nisso ele não podia competir. Bom, não era sua culpa que ele não tinha uma mãe pra ser amiga de Hayoung, e que seu pai só saía do porão pra comer e pagar contas – nem fodendo ele tinha algum amigo além do cara que trabalhava pra ele. O mais próximo que ele tinha de uma figura materna era a mãe de Sehun.

— Eu só quero saber uma coisa... Eu tive que comprar várias coisas estranhas, e, tudo bem, mas por que tinha um pacote de fraldas na lista?! — ela tirou as fraldas de uma das sacolas.

Baekhyun não conseguiu pensar em nada, então cutucou Jongin discretamente para que ele fizesse alguma coisa.

— É pra mim! — o Kim se pronunciou — Eu vou pagar.

— Você usa fralda, garoto? — o pai de Sehun franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Não, claro que não. — seus olhos se arregalaram — É pra um trabalho da escola.

— Pra que porra de trabalho você precisa de um pacote de fraldas, garoto? — Junmyeon indagou, entrando na cozinha e indo até a geladeira para buscar comida.

— É sobre DST. — ele respondeu a primeira coisa que passou em sua cabeça.

— Mas o que fralda tem a ver com DST?

— É DST infantil.

— Desde quando isso existe?! — o primogênito dos Oh estava realmente surpreso com as bostas que o amigo do seu irmão falava — Você é ignorante?!

— Não vamos questionar. — Baekhyun tentou ajudar o amigo — Jongin não presta muita atenção nas aulas de biologia e sai falando bobagens por aí, pelo jeito eu vou ter que ajudá-lo no trabalho.

Jongin era, na verdade, um garoto _muito_ inteligente. Ele só falava bobagem quando estava sob pressão, o que era o caso.

— Vocês beberam?! — o Sr. Oh apontou para a garrafa de _vodka _que Sehun e Baekhyun dividiram, e que esqueceram de jogar fora.

_Merda!_

O caçula da família estava prestes a se atirar no chão chorando e pedindo desculpas por ser um filho horrível, um delinquente juvenil ou um criminoso em potencial. Mas antes que ele pudesse ter uma atitude, Baekhyun teve a iniciativa.

— Fui eu. — ele se manifestou — Eu bebi, queria provar um gole, mas acabei virando a garrafa na bancada por acidente. Peço desculpas.

Os pais de Sehun trocaram um olhar, o mesmo do primeiro almoço em que o Byun esteve naquela casa, e não disseram nada.

— Certo, meninos, vão trocar de roupa. Eu vou preparar algo para vocês comerem.

Eles seguiram até as escadas, Sehun e Baekhyun andavam lado a lado, atrás dos outros garotos.

— Obrigado, Baek. — disse baixo ao menor.

— Eu devia ter deixado você se ferrar, Sehun.

— Quê?

— Você me trocou, e, mesmo assim, eu honrei a nossa amizade.

— Do que você tá falando?!

— Você sabe do que eu tô falando.

O assunto se encerrou assim que chegaram ao quarto de Sehun. Os quatro se amontoaram sobre a cama do Oh.

— Baekhyun, você bebeu pra caralho ontem. — Jongin comentou.

— Sim... Por quê?

— Olha, eu bebi um pouco também, então não me lembro bem de quem você tava falando... Mas você começou a dizer que alguém tinha te enganado e blá blá blá... Quem era mesmo, talvez eu possa te ajudar agora que eu estou totalmente sóbrio. — aquele moleque só podia estar brincando com a sua cara.

— Eu tive que te dar banho, seu relaxado, e você me diz que bebeu só um pouco?!

Por Deus, Baekhyun só queria saber como ele tinha chegado àquele ponto.


	5. Let Me Sleep On It

** _Baby don't ya hear my heart_ **

_(Querido, você não ouve o meu coração?)_

** _You got it drowning out the radio_ **

_(Você conseguiu abafar o rádio)_

** _I've been waiting so long_ **

_(Eu esperei por tanto tempo)_

** _For you to come along and have some fun_ **

_(Para você vir e ter um pouco de diversão)_

** _Paradise By The Dashboard Light – Meat Loaf_ **

** _[Maio de 1987]_ **

Sehun, mais do que puto, estava triste. Desde a sua festa de aniversário, há duas semanas, Baekhyun passou a agir de forma fria – ele diria até rancorosa. Ele sabia _mais ou menos _o motivo para o amigo estar tão bravo. Mas ele não sabia exatamente o que tinha feito para que o Byun estivesse tão chateado consigo. Não era como se uma briga tivesse ocorrido para ele entender aquela raiva súbita.

Eram vários _“Ei, Baek, empresta um lápis” _ignorados – vale ressaltar, é claro, que muitos deles eram apenas um teste, para que Sehun tivesse a certeza de que Baekhyun não queria conversa consigo. Não era possível que ele tivesse dito algo tão grave.

Já que perguntar não ofende, pensava o Oh, ele arriscou perguntar ao seu nobre amigo o que diabos ele havia feito de errado. Até porque... _“Você me trocou”_, era uma explicação muito vaga. Sim, ele havia considerado – e tinha quase certeza disso – que se tratava de ciúme, porque Sehun, em tese, teria trocado Baekhyun por Chanyeol. O que não fazia muito sentido para ele, na verdade, já que eles eram melhores amigos, enquanto Chanyeol era o cara escolhido pra amaciar o bumbunzinho dele. Mas o fato era que Sehun sabia que não foi essa “troca” que chateou Baekhyun, e sim algo em específico que ele fez e causou esse sentimento de abandono no mais velho. Ele só não sabia o que era.

No fim ele estava errado, porque perguntar ofendia sim. Baekhyun se ofendeu, e muito. Não porque Sehun perguntou por que ele estava com ciúmes, e sim porque ele teve a audácia de _não saber _o que fez para desonrar aquela amizade. Isso ainda rendeu vários e vários xingamentos.

Depois de um tempinho, e uma puta conversa com Jongin, ele descobriu que o motivo daquilo era ele ter quebrado o hábito que eles tinham de dormirem juntos – algo que estava tão enraizado, para Sehun, que ele nem percebia que era um hábito – ao convidar outro macho para se deitar em sua cama. Para o Byun, aquilo tinha a mesma gravidade que um caso extraconjugal – e estava meio perto de ser mesmo.

Sehunzinho decidiu tentar consertar as coisas na aula de geografia. Eles não davam a mínima para aquela aula. Ninguém lá dava, na verdade, nem mesmo o professor. Tanto que ele simplesmente dava folhas de atividades para os alunos e ficava lendo revistas sobre máquinas agrícolas e leilões de gado.

Com toda a sua sagacidade, arrancou uma folha de seu caderno, e começou a escrever aquilo que seria o seu gentil pedido de desculpas. Caprichou o máximo que podia naquela letra – já que, geralmente, ele escrevia com um incrível desleixo e vontade de estar morto. Sehun tinha um _pequeno probleminha _com a sua letra, ao ponto de seus professores exigissem que ele treinasse no caderno de caligrafia mesmo no ensino médio – o foi o tornou um grande alvo de _bullying_ no primeiro ano.

É, acontece.

Ele poderia escrever a letra de mil e uma músicas, mas ele tinha certeza de que o trecho daquela, em específico, iria _derreter _o coração do Byun. Não porque era algo sério, porque não era – tratava-se de mais uma gracinha –, mas sim porque era algo _deles_.

— Professor, posso ir ao banheiro? — perguntou de seu lugar.

— Por que você me interrompeu? — o senhor mal-humorado levantou o olhar de seu respeitável material de leitura — Vai logo.

Sehun sorriu e, antes de sair da sala de aula, largou a folha de caderno com seu pedido de desculpas sobre a mesa de Baekhyun.

O ruivo desviou a atenção das atividades que fazia para o papel deixado em sua mesa. Olhou para a porta e viu o Oh saindo da sala. Ele suspirou e ponderou se deveria mesmo dar alguma chance àquele bilhete.

A verdade era que sim, ele devia, e sabia disso. Ele só era orgulhoso demais para admitir. Mas, sendo honesto, gostava mais de Sehun do que seu orgulho. Veria o que o garoto tinha a dizer.

Até porque, Baekhyun só estava fazendo birra mesmo.

Ele riu ao ver o que tinha naquela folha. Era a música que seu pai estava sempre ouvindo, trancado no porão de casa. _Cold Cold Heart, _mas a versão do Jerry Lee Lewis, já que a do Hank Williams era chumbreguinha demais. E chegava a ser engraçado o quanto Sehun dizia que _odiava _aquela música, mas, mesmo assim, ficava cantarolando a letra sempre que estava na casa dos Byun e aquela canção ecoava minimamente. Mas se tinha alguém que odiava aquela música com toda a força de sua alma... Era Baekhyun, porque ele era obrigado a ouvir aquilo praticamente todos os dias. Então aquilo meio que ficou como uma piada dos dois.

_Ai deles _se o Sr. Byun soubesse que o seu gosto musical era motivo de piada entre aqueles garotos insolentes.

E, além da música, uma das incontáveis piadas ruins de Sehun e aquilo que atestava o seu probleminha com ditados populares.

** _“And so my heart is paying now for things I didn't do._ **

_(E assim o meu coração está pagando por coisas que eu não fiz)_

** _In anger unkind words are said that make the teardrops start._ **

_(Na raiva, palavras cruéis são ditas, que fazem as lágrimas começarem)_

** _Why can't I free your doubtful mind and melt your cold, cold heart?_ **

_(Por que eu não posso libertar a sua mente duvidosa e derreter o seu frio, frio coração?)_

_Porque eu só quero derreter esse seu coração frio... Lembre-se, água pedra em pedra fura tanto bate até que água! Se quiser falar comigo e me perdoar, estou te esperando no banheiro._

_O que o gato disse ao leite antes de bebê-lo?_

_Miau!”_

Sehun até que merecia ser desculpado. Maior do que o orgulho era a falta que Baekhyun sentia do seu melhor amigo. Era um esforço do caralho ter que ignorar até mesmo a cara de idiota do Oh quando ele fazia alguma piada ruim. Sendo honesto, Baekhyun admitia pra si mesmo que aquele trecho mexeu com o seu coraçãozinho frio – talvez nem tão frio assim.

A verdade bem verdadeira era que ele estava esperando Sehun pedir desculpas... Porque ele era cabeça-dura demais pra voltar atrás na própria birra.

Como ele sabia que o professor estava pouco se fodendo para tudo que não envolvesse sua revista. O garoto simplesmente se levantou e saiu da sala. Foi até o banheiro com boas expectativas – e o coração, além de derretido, um pouco acelerado, mas ele não queria admitir isso.

Quando entrou, já viu Sehun, e este veio em sua direção.

— Tem algo pra me falar, Sehun? — Baekhyun fez um grande esforço para parecer sério.

— Eu quero pedir desculpas. — o maior respondeu, um pouquinho nervoso.

— Pedir desculpas pelo quê? — ele sabia o que era, mas queria ouvir em alto e bom som.

— Por trocar você por outro macho.

— Eu te desculpo. — a expressão séria foi embora, e o Byun sorriu mais uma vez.

— Mas...? — tinha um porém quando se tratava de Byun Baekhyun, sempre tinha.

— Mas o quê, bostelho? — Baekhyun se aproximou e deu um tapa no ombro do mais novo — Quero voltar a falar com você, sem condições nem nada do tipo...

Envolveu a cintura de Sehun com seus braços e deitou a cabeça em um de seus ombros. Fechou os olhos e ficou feliz por sentir o abraço do seu amigo mais uma vez. Sehun, por sua vez, abraçou o outro com mais força ainda.

— Posso voltar a rir de você quando você fala merda? — Baekhyun soltou.

— Por mim, nunca teria parado...

— Que boiolas... — a voz de Jongin fez os outros dois se separarem — Podem continuar.

— O que você tá fazendo aqui, Jongin? — Baekhyun estranhou aquela reuniãozinha no banheiro.

— Eu só vim ver se a madame parou com essa frescura de ficar com ciúme.

— Eu já disse que fiquei bravo porque o Sehun deu o meu lugar na cama para um macho que ele conheceu há um mês. — o Byun explicou com a maior seriedade que podia.

— _Seu_ lugar? — Sehun riu — Que socialistinha ordinário.

— Olha só, Sehun, nós não vamos discutir isso, você tá me entendendo?

•••

O almoço naquele dia estava tranquilo, e era o mais feliz dos últimos dias. Nada muito atípico; as piadas de Sehun que deveriam ser boas, mas que ele consegue estragar invertendo a ordem das palavras; xingamentos sendo trocados; discussões sobre qual carro de firma seria melhor rebaixado – sem sombra de dúvidas um _Fiat Uno_. Tudo dentro da normalidade daqueles três garotos.

Mas uma série de eventos parecia querer quebrar a paz e a tranquilidade. Sendo o primeiro deles a estranheza de Jongin

— Posso fazer uma pergunta muito séria para vocês? — olhava os demais com cara de suspense — Quero que me respondam seriamente, é para fins de estudo e em prol da comunidade científica.

— Pode falar, cara. — Baekhyun deu uma mordida em seu hambúrguer, atento ao que o Kim iria dizer.

— Vocês querem a soberania capitalista, não querem? — o seu discurso era positivista, quase inspirador, se não estivesse se tratando de Kim Jongin — Estamos em plena guerra fria, e, como nação capitalista, é nosso dever contribuir com essas pesquisas com nossas experiências pessoais... Soberania sobre a União Soviética, não concordam?

— O Baekhyun é socialista. — Sehun apontou para o amigo mais velho.

— É, eu sou socialista, cara... — disse com a boca cheia e levou a lata de _coca-cola _até os lábios.

— Continuando... — Jongin parecia selecionar as suas palavras com muito cuidado — Isso pode parecer um pouco constrangedor, mas eu realmente preciso de respostas, é tudo em nome da ciência. Entenderam?

— Para de enrolar e pergunta de uma vez, caralho. — Sehun se irritou.

— Tá bom... — o rapaz suspirou — Vocês já enfiaram o chuveirinho no cu?

Baekhyun acabou se engasgando com o refrigerante que bebia, e até precisou de uns tapas nas costas – cortesia do Oh.

— Que merda de pergunta é essa, porra? — o menino ruivo questionou assim que se recuperou da sensação de quase morte.

— Acho muito justo que a gente troque esse tipo de experiência... Pensa, somos três homens viris... — analisou o que dizia e preferiu se corrigir — Ah, certo, o Sehun nem tanto... Mas somos três homens saudáveis e seguros de nossa masculinidade enquanto homens plenos de sua heterossexualidade, e o Sehun pleno de suas tendências sodomitas... Acho que é mais do que normal desconstruir a masculinidade tóxica com meios como esse...

— Homens heterossexuais... — Sehun disfarçou o riso e cutucou a costela do Byun.

— De que merda você tá falando, Jongin? Por que você quer saber se a gente já enfiou o chuveirinho na bunda?

— Olha, eu fiz isso hoje de manhã e é muito bom, recomendo. — conforme ele pensava na experiência que teve mais cedo, suas pernas ficavam bambas e sua fala desconexa — Eu não sou gay por achar gostoso ter uma coisa enfiada lá dentro da minha bunda... Grande, gostosa... Entrando e saindo... Enquanto ele puxa o meu cabelo e me trata como a puta safada que eu... — parou de falar quando percebeu que os amigos o olhavam assustado, seu rosto assumiu um tom rubro e o clima ficou tenso — Vocês tem a masculinidade muito frágil.

— Não precisamos ficar nesse assunto. — Baekhyun olhou para o lado e notou que alguém vinha na direção deles — Olha lá se não é o seu namoradinho te procurando, Sehun...

Sehun arregalou os olhos e olhou para a mesma direção que o Byun. Tudo pareceu se mover em câmera lenta, e o vento parecia tornar a imagem do Park ainda mais irresistível – como nos filmes. O garoto estava sorridente como sempre, uma verdadeira tentação.

— Puta merda! — resmungou e se virou envergonhado para o melhor amigo — Como é que eu tô, porra?!

— Um gostoso, nada de novo. — Baekhyun respondeu ajeitando alguns fios rebeldes do cabelo do maior — Tá ótimo!

— Posso sentar aqui um pouco? — a voz de Chanyeol fez Sehun quase pular da cadeira.

— Claro, Park, senta aí. — foi o ruivo quem concedeu a permissão.

— Ah, obrigado. — sentou-se ao lado de Jongin, ficando de frente para Sehun — Tudo bem com vocês?

— Sim... — Sehun respondeu tímido — E com você?

O Byun pisou com tudo em seu pé. E o garoto teve que comprimir os lábios para não gritar de dor.

— Tudo ótimo... — sorriu mais uma vez e o Oh sentiu suas pernas ficando bambas — Eu vim aqui, na verdade, pra te fazer um convite, Sehun...

— O que é?

— Então... A última vez que passamos um tempo juntos foi na sua festa, sabe... Eu queria saber se você não tá a fim de ir no cinema comigo amanhã.

Foi a vez de Sehun se engasgar com o refrigerante. E ele teve vontade de morrer por passar aquela vergonha na frente do “paquera” – uma puta gíria de avô. E Baekhyun aproveitou o momento para dar, não tapinhas nas costas do amigo, e sim _tapões. _Ele tinha que se mancar e deixar de ser otário.

Quando ele se recompôs, o menor fez sua última agressão do dia, uma cotovelada em suas costelas. E foi aí que o rapaz mais novo se tocou de que _sim, ele tinha que aceitar aquele convite._

— Claro, quero sim. — respondeu empolgado.

— Ótimo! — Chanyeol se levantou — Hoje vejo os filmes que estão em cartaz e combinamos amanhã, pode ser?

— Tudo bem... — devolveu todo bobinho, observando o garoto deixar a mesa. Quando ele já estava em uma distância segura, virou-se para Baekhyun com uma expressão de ódio — Por que você ficou me batendo, seu doente?

— Porque você fica agindo que nem um virgenzinho inexperiente.

— Grande notícia, Baekhyun... Eu sou um virgenzinho inexperiente!

— Por que você fica tão tímido assim? Vocês já dormiram juntos... — Baekhyun disse com certo rancorzinho, e logo voltou a comer.

— Mas você ainda não superou isso, porra? — Sehun se revoltou e largou os talheres sobre o prato.

— Vocês deveriam procurar uma terapia de casal... — Jongin soltou despretensiosamente, enquanto comia seu pudim de chocolate — Não é saudável ter traições mal resolvidas...

— Cala a boca, Jongin! — os dois devolveram em uníssono, e então voltaram a comer.

— Vocês parecem casados. Um casamento de quase dez anos, pra ser bem sincero.

— Por que você não fica quieto e come o seu pudim? — Sehun retrucou.

— Eu só não te bato porque seus pais me dão presentes. — Baekhyun disse ao Kim.

●●●

— Pensa rápido, Sehun! — Baekhyun disse e prontamente jogou a bola de vôlei na cara do amigo.

Sehun acabou caindo por causa do susto – ele era bem dramático às vezes. Mas depois sentiu a cara ardendo devido ao impacto. Levou sua mão até o queixo e alisou o local, perguntando-se o porquê de ainda ser amigo de Byun Baekhyun.

— Levou bolada no queixo, baitola? —perguntou entre risos.

— Sério, Baekhyun, eu te odeio! — Sehun resmungou.

As aulas de educação física com Minseok eram terra de ninguém – ou quase isso. Geralmente ele dividia a turma em pequenos times, apitava alguma partida de basquete ou queimada, e as equipes que não estavam jogando ficavam a toa pelo ginásio. Era uma relação mútua. Minseok não cobrava deles e tinha um trabalho tranquilo, enquanto os alunos não faziam merda nenhuma e não enchiam o saco do professor.

Naquele dia os alunos jogavam queimada. Jongin, Sehun e Baekhyun estavam entretidos em um canto jogando uma bola de vôlei um na cara do outro – eram crianças grandes –, enquanto a equipe deles não entrava em quadra. O ócio é essencial ao homem, dizia o Byun.

Mas, aparentemente, uma das equipes já havia perdido. E era a vez do time deles entrar em jogo. Além deles, a equipe contava com mais uns sete colegas.

O jogo se iniciou, todos corriam de um lado para o outro feito baratas tontas. Todos _vírgula. _Sehun e Baekhyun estavam parados que nem duas bestas, falando merda e rindo que nem dois tapados – certo, eles definitivamente eram dois tapados.

Mas enquanto eles ficavam fazendo qualquer coisa, menos jogar queimada – e surpreendentemente Minseok ainda não havia notado –, havia alguém que estava dando tudo de si naquele jogo. Como se aquela partida fosse a maior honraria que ele receberia na vida. Jongin parecia realmente se esforçar naquilo.

Mas quando ele estava prestes a atirar a bola que tinha em mãos em alguém da outra equipe, a voz de um certo chinês pareceu desconcertá-lo.

— E aí, Jongin! — Yifan, que estava no outro time, chamou com um sorriso tendencioso — Tá a fim de um _replay _do que aconteceu na festa do Oh?

O Kim ficou todo sem jeito, seu rosto assumiu uma coloração rubra – e não era devido ao cansaço – e seus passos ficaram mais atrapalhados. Ele acabou errando um alvo e não conseguiu desviar de uma bola que atiraram em si. Ele “morreu” e teve que ir para o banco.

— Wu Yifan, eu te odeio! — gritou irritado.

— Que porra foi essa, Sehun? — Baekhyun sussurrou para o melhor amigo, surpreso com o que acabara de acontecer — O Jongin e o Wu...?

— Oh, vem aqui pra frente, no lugar do Kim. — Zitao, aquele garoto que tinha cara de quem podia levar uma arma pra escola na mochila, determinou com um grito. Não teve nem o trabalho de olhar para o Oh, estava concentrado demais no jogo para isso.

— Não quero, valeu. — respondeu preguiçoso e logo voltou a falar com o Byun — Você acha?

— Ele tava bêbado pra caralho, vale lem... — a fala do garoto foi interrompida com a voz de Zitao logo ao lado.

— O que disse, pirralho? — o garoto perguntou perto do ouvido de Sehun, seu rosto não era muito amigável.

— Eu disse que eu tô indo. — sorriu sem graça e foi para o lugar que o colega havia mandado.

Baekhyun era um cara meio sem noção, então ele ficou lá mesmo, de braços cruzados e cara de tédio. Ele não estava nem um pouco a fim de jogar, e ninguém iria obrigá-lo a nada. Até se permitiu rir de Sehun se esforçando para jogar, porque sabia que ele só estava fazendo isso porque tinha medo de Zitao _pegá-lo _na saída.

E nem seria de um jeito muito agradável.

— Fala, Oh Sehun, meu cunhadinho. — Yifan pegou uma das bolas, e ficou em posição de ataque, direcionado para Sehun.

— Beleza, cara? — o menor ficou da mesma forma, virado para o adversário.

— Quando vai dar uns beijos no meu amigo?

— O quê? — Sehun ficou com a postura normal e baixou a guarda, aquela pergunta o pegou de surpresa.

Yifan aproveitou o momento de vulnerabilidade do garoto e acertou-o com a bola, bem na barriga. Sehun teve que ir para o banco junto com Jongin. E é claro que Baekhyun ficou puto. Seus amigos estavam lá conversando e ele tinha que ficar fingindo que estava jogando?

Nem fodendo!

Ele andou despretensiosamente até a divisa dos lados da quadra e ficou parado lá, de braços cruzados. Esperou ansiosamente até que alguma bola o acertasse e ele pudesse finalmente se sentar com seus amigos.

E não demorou muito para isso acontecer. Yifan aparentemente gostava muito de jogar queimada, e acertou a bola em Baekhyun, que foi feliz para o banco com seus amigos.

— Byun, quero você na detenção hoje. — Minseok determinou baixo, já que estava perto do banco onde os “mortos” estavam.

— Quê?! Por quê?! — o garoto se exaltou, indignado com aquele castigo. Pois, em sua humilde opinião, ele não merecia.

— Não quero ninguém fazendo corpo mole nas minhas aulas.

Mais do que irritado, Baekhyun ficou nervoso. Ele meio que não falou mais com o Kim desde a festa de Sehun. Apenas umas trocas de olhares um tanto quanto indiscretas durante as aulas e nos corredores, mas nada muito além disso. E ter que ficar sozinho, por uma hora, talvez, com Minseok era uma ideia que o deixava um pouco desesperado.

Não era ruim, ele só não sabia o que fazer.

— Se fodeu, otário! — Sehun riu da cara do amigo assim que o sinal soou — Vai ficar sem carona.

— Sério, Sehun, tomara que você morra, seu desgraçado. — respondeu emburrado.

Ele mostrou o dedo médio ao mais novo, e observou seus dois amigos indo embora, rindo feito babacas da sua situação deplorável. Talvez ele merecesse um pouquinho aquilo depois de jogar uma bola na cara do Oh. É o que chamam de carma, e ele até acreditava um pouquinho nisso.

— Vem, Byun. — Minseok chamou o aluno, assim que todos saíram do ginásio — Vamos pra sala de aula.

O tom do mais velho não era lá muito amigável, e a sua expressão parecia denunciar que ele estava bravo. Pelo menos era o que Baekhyun achava, então ele não ousaria desrespeitar alguma ordem do professor. Não ousaria nem dar em cima dele. Mas, honestamente, sendo o Byun um virjão... E sabendo que, para a sua sorte, quem havia começado com os flertes fora Minseok... Não seria difícil ficar quieto para não aborrecer ainda mais o rapaz.

Sendo assim, ele se limitou a seguir o Kim até a sala de aula, e se sentou no lugar em frente à mesa de Minseok.

O mais baixo, no lugar de se sentar na cadeira, sentou-se sobre a mesa, e ficou na frente de Baekhyun. Observou-o de braços cruzados, e sua expressão ainda era de seriedade. O Byun estava com medo, não iria negar. Ele não ligava muito pra levar esporro de professores, mas, tratando-se de Kim Minseok, ele ligava e muito.

— Você disse que me deixaria te deflorar, não lembra disso?

Ouvir aquilo foi suficiente para que Baekhyun deitasse sua cara na mesa, em pura vergonha.

— Ah meu deus... — resmungou, sem conseguir olhar para o mais velho — Me desculpa, eu tava bêbado e...

— Então você só me quer quando tá bêbado? — a voz do professor interrompeu sua fala, e Baekhyun se desesperou.

— N-não, não quis dizer isso, eu... — atrapalhou-se todo para falar, mas não precisou concluir. Nem conseguiu, na verdade, porque o moreno começou a rir de si, e ele ficou um pouco puto por isso — Você tá rindo de mim?! — a pergunta veio com um tom de indignação.

— Você é engraçado quando fica nervoso, Baekhyun. — soltou com um sorriso — Não precisa ter vergonha do que você falou... Eu também tava muito bêbado e acabei passando um pouco dos limites. Desculpa se eu te deixei desconfortável.

— Tá tudo bem... Mas naquele dia da enfermaria você não tava bêbado. — devolveu, olhando brevemente para o Kim.

— Naquele dia eu só queria te deixar duro pra você passar vergonha na frente dos seus amigos. Mas eu acabei gostando de você depois...

— Como assim?

— Você não foi o único aluno que fez alguma gracinha pra chamar minha atenção, mas foi o único que conseguiu ter ela. — explicou, selecionando muito bem as suas palavras — Eu descobri muita coisa sobre você, Baekhyun, seus professores te conhecem melhor do que você imagina.

— Ah meu deus...

— Não são coisas ruins, relaxa. — sorriu minimamente — Mas não é sobre isso que eu quero falar, na verdade...

— O que é, então?

— Então, essa é a minha última semana dando aula aqui, depois o professor de vocês vai voltar. — desviou o olhar — Só que eu quero continuar te vendo...

— Sério? — Baekhyun foi pego de surpresa com aquilo.

— Sim, quem sabe alguma hora você me deixa te deflorar... — provocou — Mas não foi só por isso que mandei você ficar pra detenção. Não gostei de você ficar agindo com indiferença na minha aula.

— Me desculpa...

— Desculpa é o caralho. Faça uma redação sobre a importância das aula de educação física. Eu ainda sou seu professor, moleque.

●●●

Cruzar pela porta do cinema foi a tarefa mais difícil da semana de Sehun – depois de fazer Baekhyun desculpá-lo, é claro –, porque ele sabia que quem o esperava lá dentro era Park Chanyeol. E ele não demorou a ir em sua direção quando o viu entrando, o que deixou Sehun muito desesperado, para falar a maior das verdades.

Tudo bem que, de fato, ele já havia dormido ao lado de Chanyeol, mas não era um encontro. A situação em que eles estavam naquele exato momento... Aquilo sim era um encontro, o segundo deles pra falar bem a verdade.

Você deve pensar que Sehun não deveria estar assim, já que ele já teve um encontro com Chanyeol. Bom, o Oh pensa o mesmo, mas ele colocou em sua cabecinha que estava sendo diferente.

E, honestamente, ele não estava totalmente errado. Porque ele tinha absoluta certeza, no primeiro encontro, que daquela vez não teria beijo algum. Mas, depois de ouvir a pergunta de Yifan, mesmo que fosse só uma provocaçãozinha barata, ele ficou todo pilhado e desesperadíssimo com aquele encontro no cinema.

— Oi, Sehun. — Chanyeol sorriu e passou o braço sobre os ombros do garoto — Como você tá?

— Eu... — devido ao nervosismo, Sehun falava lentamente para que não acabasse gaguejando — Eu estou bem, e você?

— Tô ótimo, melhor agora, pra falar a verdade. — riu fraco — Já comprei os nossos ingressos.

— Quanto foi? Vou te pagar.

— Nem pense nisso, Oh Sehun. — guiou o garoto até a _bomboniere_ — Eu te convidei, eu pago.

Sehun sorriu um pouco sem graça, e achou que seria um pouco prudente se ele, pelo menos, pagasse pelo que fosse consumir durante o filme. Mesmo que Chanyeol continuasse insistindo para que pagasse um refrigerante para o mais novo, Sehun foi intransigente e não permitiu isso.

Até aí tudo bem, Sehun pagou o seu próprio refrigerante, e estava esperando Chanyeol pegar algo para si. Tudo na normalidade, mas não.

Ele viu o seu irmão saindo de uma das salas do cinema com uma mulher nitidamente mais velha. Por conveniência, preferiu fingir que não viu Junmyeon. Até porque, não era como se ele quisesse ser visto também. Já que ele havia dito aos seus pais que iria para a casa de Baekhyun.

Ah, esse era um grande e importante detalhe. Naquela noite de quinta-feira, o caçula dos Oh deveria cuidar da loja de conveniência... Mas ele disse que tinha uma prova de história _super importante _e que Baekhyun iria ajudá-lo a estudar – aquele filho da puta conseguia ir bem em todas as matérias sem nem tocar nos livros, era algo surreal, embora não viesse muito ao caso.

Por isso, seus pais obrigaram Seungyeon a cuidar da loja naquela noite, ignorando totalmente o seu argumento de que quem ficou responsável pela loja enquanto eles não estavam foi ela, e somente ela.

Sehun _definitivamente _não disse que iria ao cinema com um garoto que não era Baekhyun. E mais... O garoto para quem ele pretendia, em algum momento de sua medíocre vida, dar o seu bumbunzinho maculado.

Se eles soubessem dessa mentira, matar seria pouco para definir o que eles fariam com o filho. Mas Baekhyun é um bom amigo e concordou em encobri-lo. Caso seus pais ligassem para a casa dos Byun, ele diria que Sehun estava no banheiro e que ligaria mais tarde – era infalível.

Só que o garoto não contava com a presença da porra do seu irmão no cinema. E isso provavelmente foderia com tudo.

E não é como se tivesse dado muito certo tentar se esconder, porque Junmyeon viu _sim_ que ele estava lá. E foi muito puto em sua direção, só que sem a sua _amiga._

— Sehun, mas que porra você tá fazendo aqui, seu idiota?!

— Bom te ver, maninho. — sorriu sem graça, e logo a conversa atraiu a atenção de Chanyeol, que havia acabado de pagar pela sua bebida.

Aquela situação estava um pouco constrangedora. Junmyeon estava com uma cara de _bulldog _raivoso, e Sehun não sabia onde esconder a sua. Chanyeol estava ainda com um braço sobre os ombros do mais novo, e bebia o seu refrigerante sem entender direito o que estava acontecendo – ele sequer havia percebido que tinha algo acontecendo.

— Quem é esse, Sehun? — seu irmão questionou.

— É... Esse é o Chanyeol. — apresentou um pouco envergonhado pela situação tensa, e logo virou o rosto para o Park — Chanyeol, esse é o Junmyeon... Meu irmão.

— Chanyeol, será que você me empresta esse bostelho por um minuto? — perguntou enquanto lançava um olhar mortal para o irmão.

— Ah, claro. — respondeu banal, um pouco confuso — Eu vou te esperar na frente dos banheiros, Sehun.

Por deus, como Sehun queria morrer naquele momento. Junmyeon segurou seu braço com força e o puxou para um canto do cinema. Ele com certeza estava muito puto.

— Que merda você tá fazendo? Você disse que ia pra casa do Baekhyun, pra estudar. — o seu tom era sério, e isso assustava o Oh mais novo.

— É... Eu menti. — deu um sorriso nervoso — O Chanyeol me chamou pra ver um filme e eu não tava a fim de cuidar de loja nenhuma.

— Seu filho da puta! — Junmyeon chutou a canela do maior.

— Ei! Em minha defesa, Seungyeon não faz absolutamente nada, eu ainda tenho que estudar.

— Ordinário, desgraçado, você vai ver quando chegar em casa...

— Papai e mamãe sabem que você tem uma _sugar mommy? _— Sehun arriscou.

— O quê? — aquilo pegou Junmyeon desprevenido — O que isso tem a ver, porra?

— Quem é aquela mulher que tava com você? É com ela que você sai quando diz que tem aula extra à noite?

— Você não ouse, Oh Sehun! — ameaçou.

— Então não ouse primeiro, Oh Junmyeon.

O menor o olhou com extremo ódio. Mas acabou se vendo obrigado a se conformar com aquilo.

— Se você abrir a boca, eu te fodo, Sehun, de verdade. — apontou o dedo na cara do irmão — E não tô falando de um modo sexual.

— Eu hein... Seu problemático, nunca que eu iria dar pra você.

— Cala a boca, Sehun. — rosnou — Aliás, você tá traindo o Baekhyun?

— Como assim traindo? — questionou confuso.

— A porra do seu namorado tá sei lá onde, enquanto você tava abraçado com outro garoto no cinema. — falou como se fosse óbvio.

— Hã... O Baekhyun não é meu namorado... — as sobrancelhas de Sehun estavam franzidas , ele realmente estava confuso.

— Vocês não namoram? — Junmyeon se exaltou.

— Não...? De onde você tirou isso?

— Sei lá, porra, ele fica pegando na sua bunda o tempo inteiro... Vocês dormem abraçados... Vocês estão sempre juntos.

Sehun já iria xingar o seu irmão, falando o quanto era idiota ele achar que eles namoravam, quando na verdade eram apenas bons amigos com uma fodida intimidade. Mas ele não conseguiu.

Ficou quieto porque começou a pensar.

Ele e Baekhyun...? Será?

Esse questionamento martelou em sua cabeça por alguns segundos, eles eram namorados sem a parte dos beijos, praticamente – poderia dizer que era sem a parte das mãos bobas também, mas o Byun tinha uma mania de ficar o apalpando sem nem perceber, e Sehun nem se incomodava com isso também.

Mas ele afastou essa ideia de si tão rápido quanto ela chegou. Ele cresceu com Baekhyun, se alguma coisa deveria acontecer entre eles, já teria acontecido... Era o que ele pensava.

— A gente nunca namorou. — disse simples e se afastou.

Ele não queria continuar pensando sobre isso, ou poderia se arrepender. Sehun estava lá para ver Chanyeol, e era no Park que ele queria pensar, e somente nele. Então não demorou a ir até o garoto que o esperava ali perto.

— Vamos ver o filme?

— Claro.

Chanyeol sorriu e deu mais um daqueles seus meio-abraços em Sehun. E assim eles foram para dentro da sala.

Sehun não era muito fã de filmes de terror, mas havia escolhido aquele porque parecia ser o mais interessante entre as opções em cartaz – podem julgá-lo, ele foi ao cinema realmente na intenção de ver o filme.

Para falar a verdade, o filme não decepcionou o Oh. Porque ele não esperava muita coisa.

Aquela merda estava chata pra caralho, e ele só não ia embora porque estava lá com Chanyeol. Mas, quando perguntado, ele apenas disse que estava gostando. Acontece.

Em algum momento daquela interessantíssima trama, Sehun só não sabe dizer qual – porque parou de prestar atenção no filme lá pelos seus quinze minutos –, ele estava tomando seu refrigerante e sentiu a mão do Park em sua coxa.

O garoto sugou o canudo nervosamente e olhou discretamente para baixo. _Sim, a mão de Park Chanyeol estava em sua coxa. _Outra sugada nervosa.

Aparentemente, Chanyeol fez isso de forma totalmente despretensiosa – até mesmo inocente, se me permite dizer –, porque ele continuou olhando atentamente para a tela.

Ele estava mais do que acostumado com toques assim. Porra, Byun Baekhyun era o seu melhor amigo. Mas com Chanyeol era diferente... Aquele cara foi o escolhido pra deflorar o seu bumbum de ouro – ou quase isso.

Sehun respirou fundo e tentou colocar em sua mente que estava _tudo bem_, que não tinha absolutamente nada demais acontecendo, e estava tudo dentro da normalidade. Quem nunca teve o _paquera _– palavra de velho – bonitão tocando a sua coxa?

_Ai, Sehun, só quem viveu sabe._

Mas se você pensa que isso acabou aí, está completamente enganado. Chanyeol foi além e, poucos segundos depois de repousar a mão ali, arriscou acariciar – a princípio de forma casta – a parte interna da coxa do rapaz. Maldito o momento em que Sehun decidiu sair de bermuda. Porque as pontas dos dedos do Park estavam geladas, e até um pouquinho molhadas por segurar a lata de refrigerante – aquele suorzinho gostoso da latinha quando ela sai do refrigerador –, e isso, em contato direto com a sua pele quente, causou uns arrepios _fodidos_.

Sehun só não engoliu em seco porque estava sugando aquele canudo, além de nervosamente, freneticamente. Ele não estava achando aquilo ruim, de jeito nenhum, só estava com um puta medo de ter uma bela de uma ereção no cinema.

Ele só queria morrer, só isso.

Tudo ficou mais sério quando Chanyeol se virou em sua direção. Ele ficou olhando para Sehun, que estava imóvel, fingindo que estava vendo o filme, e somente tinha o Park em sua visão periférica. É claro que o canudo não saía da sua boca.

O maior então, com sua outra mão, tirou o refrigerante da mão de Sehun e colocou-o no porta-copo do assento. Isso foi o que faltava para o Oh surtar de vez, seu coração ficou muito acelerado, e ele se dignou a olhar para o outro garoto.

Depois de um sorriso travesso, Chanyeol se inclinou na direção do mais novo e deu-lhe um breve selar nos lábios. Foi um toque simples, sem movimentação alguma, e em alguns segundos eles acabaram se afastando.

Chanyeol sorriu mais uma vez e se endireitou em sua cadeira, voltando a prestar atenção no filme. Sehun só não entendia como aquele garoto conseguia estar tão calmo enquanto ele surtava tanto.

Com certeza era porque aquele não foi o primeiro beijo de Chanyeol.

●●●

— Você não acha deprimente comemorar o seu aniversário de dezenove anos bebendo vodka comigo enquanto o seu pai tá escutando aquela música insuportável de novo? — Sehun estava sentado na cama do seu amigo, com a cabeça apoiada no ombro dele. E isso era um pouquinho complicado, considerando o tamanho de Baekhyun.

— Fala o que você quiser, Sehun, mas eu sei que, no fundo, você gosta daquela merda de música. — bebeu mais um gole — E deprimente foi aquela coisa que você chama de seu primeiro beijo.

— Tá, caralho, vai ficar me lembrando disso o tempo inteiro? — a voz meio arrastada do Oh entregava que ele também havia bebido uma quantia razoável — Eu tava nervoso, merda. Será que você não entende isso?

— Eu entendo. Meu primeiro beijo também foi uma merda. — riu e passou a garrafa para o amigo — Mas eu tinha treze anos.

— Meu primeiro beijo não foi uma merda, tá bom? Foi muito bom, na verdade. — ingeriu mais da bebida — Eu só não soube o que fazer, e acho que foi por isso que ele não tentou nada a mais.

— Tudo bem, pode não ter sido uma experiência ruim, mas parece ter sido broxante porque você deve ter ficado paradão lá, nem deve ter fechado o olho. — Baekhyun gargalhou.

— Pra sua informação, eu fechei o olho sim. — devolveu a garrafa para o menor — E eu tava paradão porque tava tentando controlar a merda de uma ereção.

— Você ficou de pau duro, Sehun? — as risadas aumentaram — Certo, foi tenso mesmo, vou parar de te zoar.

— Acho bom... — respondeu emburrado.

— Mas... Vem cá, o Junmyeon te dedurou?

— Não, ele também tem o rabo preso. — riu fraco — Não é louco de dizer algo... Ah, porra, Baekhyun, pelo amor de deus liga esse rádio.

— O quê? O que deu em você, caralho? — o Byun se assustou um pouco pelo surto repentino do mais novo.

— Eu não aguento mais ouvir _Cold Cold Heart_, por favor, eu te imploro!

— Bem vindo à minha realidade. — levantou-se e foi até o rádio, ligando-o em seguida — É uma merda.

Uma música qualquer ecoava pelo ambiente, eles nem deram muita atenção. Era algo de fundo, somente para que não tivessem que ouvir a música que o pai de Baekhyun costumava escutar o tempo inteiro, e nem ouvir os irmãos mais novos de Baekhyun gritando como animais.

— Sabe, Baekhyun, você é muito bunda-mole. — Sehun disse assim que o garoto se sentou novamente ao seu lado — Olha tudo o que Minseok já fez... E você não fez nada com ele ainda.

— Cala a boca, idiota! — chutou a perna do amigo — Bunda-mole é você, nem pra beijar o Chanyeol direito você presta!

— O que você quer que eu faça se eu não sei beijar?

Baekhyun ficou quieto por um tempo, e o mais novo tinha quase certeza de que ele estava pensando em alguma forma ácida e agressiva de ofendê-lo. Mas a resposta que veio fugiu totalmente do que ele esperava que algum dia iria ouvir do Byun.

— Quer que eu te ensine? — perguntou banal, mesmo que estivesse uma pilha de nervos por dentro.

Acontece que o álcool dá ao homem a coragem que lhe falta para fazer o que quer quando está sóbrio. Naquele momento, tocava _Your Love _no rádio. Baekhyun não mentiria, até que apreciava The Outfield. E a música não poderia ter vindo em momento melhor – ou pior, considerando o nervosismo de Baekhyun.

Sehun o olhou assustado. Não sabia reagir àquilo, sua mente não funcionou muito além da informação de que Baekhyun estava lhe ofertando um beijo. Então ele não respondeu nada, porque nada em sua mente parecia ser suficiente para responder aquilo. Certamente só sairiam palavras desconexas e sem sentido algum.

— Como você pensa em perder a virgindade se nem consegue beijar?

Ah... Era o seu ponto fraco. Sehun sabia que o menor tinha razão. E, meio que sem pensar nas consequências, resolveu levar aquilo adiante.

— Tá. — respondeu simples — Me beija.

— Me beija você, eu já sei beijar. — o Byun devolveu e largou a garrafa de vodka ao lado da cama.

— Mas que porra!

O garoto praguejou, mas logo fechou os olhos, inclinou-se na direção de Baekhyun e os lábios se encostaram. Na hora Sehun congelou, não sabia _mesmo _o que fazer. Não soube o que fazer com Chanyeol, e também não soube o que fazer com Baekhyun. Ele estava quase tendo certeza de que o problema era mais sério do que ele imaginava.

E se ele nunca fosse capaz de beijar alguém?

Ele começou a se desesperar, e o ruivo percebeu isso. Bom, ele estava lá para _ensiná-lo_, certo?

Ele segurou uma das mãos do Oh, enquanto a outra servia como apoio no colchão, e a levou até o seu pescoço. Sehun pareceu entender o recado, então começou a acariciar o _mullet _mal pintado do amigo – o que causou uns arrepios nele. Baekhyun, então, soltou a mão de Sehun para segurar a cintura dele. Não ousou muitos toques, apenas firmou a mão ali.

Quando notou que o moreno estava mais confortável, passou a movimentar a boca com cuidado. O rapaz mais novo acompanhou o que o seu amigo fazia, e foi assim que ele entendeu como um beijo “funcionava”... E ele gostou.

Em algum momento, Baekhyun arriscou usar a língua, e Sehun hesitou um pouco antes de acompanhar aquilo. Mesmo que de forma um pouco desajeitada no começo, ele conseguiu manter o mesmo ritmo que o Byun. Aos poucos a insegurança ia embora e Sehun se sentia mais confortável – por consequência, acabava beijando melhor.

Baekhyun tinha um ótimo aluno, pôde concluir.

Ele pensou também que, por ser uma experiência nova para o maior, este não saberia também como findar aquele contato – e que ele até poderia sentir vergonha ao fazer isso. Então Baekhyun mesmo tomou a iniciativa de encerrar aquele beijo, embora ele tivesse gostado de beijar o seu amigo – e não se importaria de fazer isso mais vezes.

Mas foi só ele se afastar um pouco que Sehun já o puxou pela gola da camiseta para que se beijassem mais uma vez. Certo, ele definitivamente havia aprendido a beijar.

Depois de alguns segundos Baekhyun se afastou brevemente só para uma pergunta narcisista.

— Eu beijo tão bem assim? — riu fraco.

— Cala a boca, eu preciso treinar. — respondeu e riu também, mas não demorou para puxar o Byun para mais beijos.

É claro que as coisas ficavam meio fodidas quando Baekhyun beijava Sehun e ouvia aquela música que dizia para si muito mais do que deveria.

** _“Try to stop my hands from shaking_ **

_(Tento fazer as minhas mãos pararem de tremer)_

** _But something in my mind's not making sense_ **

_(Algo na minha mente não está fazendo sentido)_

** _It's been a while since we were all alone_ **

_(Faz um tempo que não ficávamos sozinhos)_

** _I can't hide the way I'm feeling_ **

_(Não consigo esconder como estou me sentindo)”_

Porque talvez Sehun estivesse somente usando o seu amor naquela noite, aquele que Baekhyun descobriu nutrir só quando teve a boca do seu amigo colada na sua. Mas ele não se importava, era algo que ele pensaria em lidar no dia seguinte.


	6. It's not the perfume that you wear

** _I don't mind you comin' here_ **

_(Eu não me importo de você vir aqui)_

** _and wastin' all my time_ **

_(E tomar todo o meu tempo)_

** _'cause when you're standin' oh so near_ **

_(Porque quando você está parado tão perto)_

** _I kinda lose my mind_ **

_(Eu meio que perco a minha cabeça)_

** _Just What I Needed – The Cars_ **

** _[Maio de 1987]_ **

— Acharam que seria moleza até o final do ano?! — o professor gritou irritado com os alunos, que já não aguentavam mais correr ao redor da quadra — Eu sabia que não era boa ideia deixar um estagiário cuidando de vocês...

— Cu de cachorro desgraçado... — Baekhyun resmungou para Sehun, que quase não aguentava o peso da própria respiração — Fica puto com a vida e vem encher o saco.

— Cala a boca e faz o que ele tá mandando, pode piorar... — o rapaz falava pausadamente, tentando recuperar o fôlego a cada palavra dita — Além do mais... Você só tá mal humoradinho assim porque o Minseok não dá mais aula.

— Sehun, vai me dizer que você vai dar moral pra esse bostelho desse professor?

— Eu não, eu odeio esse cara... Mas é que, geralmente, você só ignora.

— Baekhyun?! — Jongin chamou os amigos, assustando-os; os garotos não sabiam que o Kim estava logo atrás deles — Esse negócio que o Sehun falou sobre o Minseok é verdade?

— Não, ele só fala bosta, você já deveria estar acostumado com isso. — Baekhyun tratou de remendar; ele não precisava de ninguém além de Sehun e Minseok sabendo sobre a sua sexualidade.

— Chega de conversa! — o Choi gritou para os alunos, e Baekhyun até ficou feliz por seu professor ser um insuportável e interromper aquele diálogo — Peguem as bolas de vôlei ou basquete e vão treinar! Agora!

— Acho que ele tá mais puto do que o normal hoje... — Jongin comentou.

— Você _acha? _— o Byun se agarrou no braço de Sehun e o puxou para o carrinho onde as bolas estavam.

Era engraçado observar a naturalidade com que os dois agiam, considerando que há dois dias eles estavam se atracando no quarto do Byun. Foi uma agarração tão insana que é impossível que Sehun não tivesse aprendido a beijar.

Mas a verdade bem verdadeira é que _não estava tudo normal. _Porque os dois se preocupavam em agir normalmente para que o outro não pensasse que o melhor amigo estava estranho. Eles só não sabiam que isso era recíproco.

— Quer jogar vôlei ou basquete? — perguntou ao mais novo.

— Não quero jogar nada... — Sehun respondeu meio manhoso, puxando o amigo para que ele não se aproximasse do carrinho.

— Certo, vôlei. — ele se desvencilhou dos braços do Oh, arrancando um suspirou frustrado deste.

Depois de pegar a bola de vôlei, arrastou o rapaz moreno para o canto da quadra. Eles poderiam até chamar Jongin, mas sabiam que o garoto se empolgava demais jogando com os repetentes que eram bons em educação física.

— Pensa rápido. — Baekhyun jogou a bola na cara de Sehun, mas dessa vez ele foi mais rápido em pegá-la.

— Eu não quero jogar. — devolveu-a para o amigo com um saque meio mal feito.

— Mas vai ter que jogar. — chutou a esfera para o maior — Nosso professor não é mais o Minseok, não se esquece disso.

— Acho melhor _você _não se esquecer disso. — replicou, retribuindo a pelota com o pé; inconscientemente, já estava jogando — Não sei se você se lembra... Mas nós temos uma aposta. Você nem beijou o cara ainda!

— Acho que não preciso lembrar do seu fiasco no cinema, Sehun... — chutou a bola com um pouco de mais força.

— Mas que merda, Byun! — o grito estridente do professor chamou a atenção de todos — Não chuta a bola de vôlei!

Aquele homem tirava seus óculos totalmente trêmulo, seu rosto vermelho entregava o seu estado de ira. Choi Siwon já era um homem muito mal humorado, mas ele parecia estar surtando muito naquele dia.

E isso era bizarro.

— Continuem jogando! Eu vou até a direção tomar um calmante! — gritou para todos — Eu odeio o meu emprego!

Até que era um pouco cômico ver aquele cara saindo do ginásio enquanto resmungava palavras de ódio a respeito de seus alunos. Compreensível era, no mínimo. Baekhyun também odiaria seu emprego se tivesse que dar aula para um bando de adolescentes fedorentos.

Mas, a partir do momento que o professor deixou o local, não demorou muito para que Sehun fosse até o seu amigo, com o mesmo jeitinho manhoso que o segurou antes – talvez até um pouquinho mais. Agarrou-se ao braço magro e deitou a cabeça no ombro do mais velho. Baekhyun estranhou um pouco aquilo tão repentinamente, e estranhou ainda mais quando o menino começou a cheirar o seu pescoço.

— Eu não quero jogar... — apertou o rapaz com mais força e fechou os olhos.

— O que é isso, Sehun? — perguntou um pouco nervoso.

— Eu não quero jogar.

— Se você falar isso de novo eu vou chutar a sua bunda, garoto! — ameaçou em um rosnado — Eu já entendi que você não quer jogar!

— Não, você não entendeu. — a destra se agarrou à gola da camiseta alheia — Eu não quero jogar.

— Então o que você quer fazer, porra?! — acabou perdendo a paciência com o Oh.

— Eu... — levantou a cabeça brevemente para sussurrar no ouvido do amigo — quero ir pra trás do ginásio. — seu tom era meio travesso, o que causou uns arrepios no ruivo e um friozinho na barriga. Quem era aquele menino e o que ele havia feito com o Oh Sehun que Baekhyun conhecia? Nem fodendo aquele era o mesmo garoto que ele vivia entre tapas e abraços; agora, entre tapas e beijos — Com você.

— Pra quê? — o Byun acabou se limitando àquela resposta dissilábica porque sabia que, se tentasse falar mais, acabaria falhando.

— Você é um bom professor de beijo, Baekhyun. Mesmo sendo um cabaço.

— É assim que você flerta com as pessoas, Sehun? — questionou e riu.

— Eu não tô flertando com você. — certo, aquela resposta havia doído um pouco.

Mas ele nunca deixava passar.

— Ainda bem, porque meu pinto teria murchado na hora.

— Cala a boca e vem logo. — puxou o amigo pelo braço para fora do ginásio.

Eles olharam bem para os lados – certificando-se de que ninguém prestava atenção neles – antes de atravessarem a enorme porta metálica que, infelizmente, deveria permanecer aberta.

O esconderijo perfeito foi a lavanderia improvisada para os coletes da educação física – aquilo era protegido somente por uma estrutura porca de fibrocimento. Eles acharam um cantinho entre a máquina de lavar e o _enorme_ cesto de coletes. Sehun já empurrou o menor ali e passou os braços sobre os ombros dele.

— Garoto, que animação toda é essa? — o Byun perguntou um pouco assustado; era mais pela surpresa mesmo, porque ele não seria hipócrita de dizer que não estava gostando daquela voracidade súbita de Sehun.

— Fica quieto e me beija. — com o empurrão de Sehun, suas costas tocaram o muro que ali havia.

Baekhyun respirou fundo, tentando conter aquele misto de coisas que sentia concomitantemente. Era empolgação, por estar prestes a beijar Oh Sehun; nervosismo; por estar prestes a beijar Oh Sehun; um pouquinho de tesão, não iria mentir, por estar prestes a beijar Oh Sehun; e muita indignação, por estar prestes a beijar Oh Sehun.

A ideia de beijar Oh Sehun significava muita coisa para ele, afinal. Mas, algumas delas, Baekhyun se recusava a admitir.

Ele acreditava fielmente que aquilo não tinha para o seu amigo um grande valor. Portanto, deveria ter para Baekhyun? Ele queria acreditar que não, então foi o que afirmou a si mesmo.

Aquilo seria algo totalmente sem importância, prometeu para si.

No fim ele não conseguiu conter foi merda nenhuma, mas ele preferiu ignorar isso e beijar Sehun de uma vez. Então apenas segurou a cintura dele e procurou seus lábios.

Contrariando tudo o que esperava, aquele beijo não foi tão afobado como as atitudes prévias do Oh indicavam que seria. Claro, não era como se a cadência daquele beijo fosse de um todo letárgica – até porque não era algo que cabia ao momento. A euforia também não permitia.

As bocas se encaixavam perfeitamente, e Sehun estava muito mais _solto _do que na vez no quarto de Baekhyun. Suas línguas se encontravam de forma carinhosa, e isso era estranhamente bom para os dois.

As mãos do ruivo deslizavam pelo tronco do Oh, mas em dado momento ele se atreveu a apalpar a bunda redondinha do melhor amigo – a qual, ele não mentiria, sempre teve uma vontadezinha de apertar sem ser de brincadeira. Como um garoto virgem com uma grande carga hormonal que era, achou aquilo excitante para um senhor caralho. E, por isso, acabou gemendo contra a boca do mais novo.

Sim, apenas por apertar a bunda bonitinha de Oh Sehun.

E Sehun não estava muito diferente não... A inexperiência e os hormônios a flor da pele o deixaram bem _animadinho _com aquilo. Por Deus, Baekhyun beijava muito bem! E a sua mão o apertou de um jeito... Subia até um calor pelo seu corpo.

Jamais se imaginou daquela forma com Byun Baekhyun. Era estranho, mas era bom, não iria mentir. E, além do mais, aquilo era um treinamento para que ele fizesse direito com Chanyeol... Não era...? Bem, ele queria acreditar que sim, pelo menos.

Ele não sabia muito bem como retribuir aquilo... Não sabia o que fazer exatamente, então apenas deixou o garoto apalpar livremente a sua bunda – afinal, motivos para não permitir não existiam. Apenas para dar mais um “sabor” àquele beijo, tentou morder o lábio inferior do amigo.

Era o que ele via nos filmes, e o que ouvia de seus amigos que já beijaram – inclusive Baekhyun.

Quando o fez, sentiu as duas mãos do rapaz se firmando com mais força na fartura de sua comissão traseira. Um suspiro logo em seguida, e Baekhyun afastou o rosto minimamente.

— Garoto, onde você aprendeu isso?!

— Sei lá... É assim que eles fazem nos filmes. — deu qualquer resposta — Cala a boca e me beija, não te trouxe aqui pra conversar!

Aquilo atiçou o Byun, que acabou empurrando o corpo do maior contra o cesto dos coletes. Aquele negócio alcançava o quadril do Oh, que, estupidamente, achou que seria uma boa ideia sentar na borda para deixar Baekhyun se enfiar entre as suas pernas.

Não foi uma boa ideia.

Foi péssima.

O cesto acabou cedendo e virou. Uma pilha de coletes se formou no chão, e foi isso que evitou que Sehun quebrasse a coluna naquele chão de concreto. Mas não bastava cair sozinho, ele teve que se agarrar ao ruivo para não cair, como se isso fosse adiantar alguma coisa. Não adiantou foi merda nenhuma, Baekhyun caiu entre as pernas do amigo.

Mas isso não foi empecilho algum para eles. Apenas riram e se atracaram novamente. Não sabiam dizer como chegaram àquele ponto, mas gostavam de como as coisas estavam se encaminhando.

Dessa água não bebereis o caralho! Dessa água tu bebereis, nadareis dentro dela e te afogareis!

Falando em água. Eles não compreenderam muito bem como começou a chover embaixo daquele telhado porco de fibrocimento – ele era ruim, mas não era pra tanto também... E aquele estrondo que antecedeu a chuva era estranho demais para ser um trovão.

Aquilo tudo estava estranho demais, para falar a verdade. Então Sehun empurrou Baekhyun.

— Que porra é essa?! — o Byun gritou ao notar o cano estourado a poucos metros dali, com uma bola de futebol logo ao lado da cena do crime.

Jorrava água em todas as direções, com muita força. Baekhyun até comparou silenciosamente com as suas gozadas matinais.

Ele saltou para longe de seu amigo e foi correndo até o tal do cano estourado, com Sehun em seu encalce. Não demorou muito para que mais gente se aproximasse.

Baekhyun já deveria ter previsto os responsáveis por aquilo.

Jongin, Chanyeol e Yifan.

— Que merda aconteceu?! — Sehun manifestou exatamente o que o menor pretendia vociferar.

— A gente só tava jogando fute... — Chanyeol tentou explicar, mas foi cortado pelo chinês ao seu lado.

— A porra do Jongin chutou a bola pra fora!

— Foi sem querer! — o Kim devolveu meio que choramingando.

— Mas que porra, Baekhyun, você não fechou a porta?! — sem perceber, Sehun acabou gritando com o melhor amigo.

— Você acha que ninguém iria me ver fechando aquele trambolho monstruoso?!

— O que vocês dois estavam fazendo aqui, aliás? — Jongin questionou.

— É... A gente tava cabulando aula. — Baekhyun inventou qualquer desculpa.

A conversa foi interrompida pelos passos apressados que cruzavam a porta de trás do ginásio. Era o professor Choi, ele chegou com uma cara pior do que a com que saiu minutos antes para tomar o seu calmante.

— Mas que merda é essa?! — ele gritava totalmente histérico — Que porra vocês fizeram, seus inúteis?!

— Foi um acidente, professor, desculpa aí...

— Quem é que autorizou a pegar a bola de futebol?! — os gritos seguiam estridentes e agressivos — Vocês acham que estão acima das minhas ordens?!

Com todo aquele escândalo, os outros alunos não tardaram a sair do ginásio. E logo um aglomerado de gente observava o surto do professor de educação física. E algum esperto chamou o diretor para resolver o problema com o cano.

E quando o diretor Zhang chegou para verificar o tendéu que ocorria atrás do ginásio, Siwon acabou se apressando para se aproximar do superior, e assim expressar toda a sua raiva pelos alunos. Mas ele acabou escorregando no rio que o cano estourado formou.

Importante observação, a água que jorrava daquele negócio já tinha molhado tudo e todos que estavam por perto. Era uma cena deplorável, para falar a verdade.

— Eu odeio esses infames! — ele permanecia berrando enquanto levantava — Eu odeio o meu emprego!

— O que foi que aconteceu? — o diretor questionou.

— Foram eles! — apontou para os cinco garotos; Sehun, Baekhyun, Jongin, Chanyeol e Yifan — Foram eles!

— Por favor, Choi, tente se acalmar. — Yixing tentava, de todos os modos, conter o professor de educação física; não queria que nenhum pai processasse a escola porque aquele cara surtado xingou algum adolescente fedido.

Por falar em adolescente fedido, os alunos estavam achando toda aquela situação meramente cômica, e tentavam conter o riso.

Jovens são idiotas, em sua maioria.

Porém, todo e qualquer possível riso cessou no momento em que o professor contorceu o rosto em dor e levou a mão até o peito.

— Eu me demito! — gritou, por fim, antes de cair no chão.

●●●

A saída da sala do diretor, para os cinco garotos, foi algo muito deprimente. Claro, ninguém fica feliz quando tem os pais chamados na escola e ainda recebem uma suspensão de dois dias – Sehun até gostou dessa parte, porque ele odiava ser obrigado diariamente a ir para a escola.

No entanto, Baekhyun pôde fazer algumas observações bem curiosas a respeito da família dos outros meninos.

A mãe e o padrasto de Chanyeol já chegaram brigando entre si, o que safou o Park de uma bronca – o garoto levou somente uns puxões de orelha. O mais bizarro é que, em certo momento, o homem apenas mostrou o dedo médio à namorada – Baekhyun não notara nenhuma aliança nas mãos deles – e foi embora, deixando-a lá com o filho.

Bom, o ruivo definitivamente não queria saber o motivo da briga.

Os pais de Sehun não apareceram, mas aparentemente mandaram Junmyeon no lugar deles. E isso foi algo muito estranho. Só que era compreensível, já que eles tinham a _lojinha _para cuidar.

Os pais de Yifan brigavam em chinês com ele, a cara deles e a tonalidade com que as palavras saíam deixavam bem claro que aquele discurso estava muito longe de ser algo agradável. Por medo, Baekhyun não fez questão alguma de tentar entender o que era dito.

Os pais de Jongin apenas olhavam de forma mortal para ele. Parece que alguém iria apanhar mais tarde. O Byun até se compadeceu pelo amigo. Desejava forças e mandava energias positivas para que ele encarasse com dignidade qualquer situação que lhe acometesse!

Mas a situação de Baekhyun era a pior de todas. O seu pai não estava bravo – pelo menos não parecia estar – e nem o repreendia. O seu rosto denunciava decepção, e isso fez com que, mais do que nunca, ele se sentisse um fardo para o pai.

Esse já era um sentimento crônico, embora Baekhyun evitasse a todo custo falar ou até mesmo pensar sobre isso. Mas, mesmo que ele fosse responsável por manter a casa em ordem – devido ao trabalho de Kyuhyun –, era inevitável que ele se sentisse inútil, ou algum tipo de peso para o mais velho.

Nunca ouviu um “parabéns”, ou qualquer tipo de elogio. Desde a morte da esposa, Kyuhyun acabou se tornando um cara extremamente fechado. E Baekhyun acabava se sentindo como se fosse uma decepção constante na vida de seu pai.

E, naquela situação em que se encontrava, tudo acabava ficando mais intenso. E ele se sentia mal.

Depois que o diretor conversou com todos os responsáveis, aquele monte de gente foi deixando a sala aos poucos. Baekhyun andou lado a lado com o seu pai, até o carro.

— Me espere aí dentro, eu já volto. — Kyuhyun entregou as chaves ao filho e se afastou.

Ele estranhou aquilo, mas tratou de obedecê-lo. Não era momento para questionamentos. Então apenas abriu a porta do carona e se sentou ali. Baekhyun pôde observar, de longe, seu pai conversando com Junmyeon e com a mãe de Chanyeol; enquanto Sehun e o Park não trocavam uma única palavra, sequer se olhavam.

Ele estava estranhando _muito _toda aquela situação? Estava, era perceptível.

Depois de poucos minutos, Kyuhyun retornou, e se sentou em frente ao volante. Antes de ligar o carro, no entanto, decidiu falar com o filho – algo muito raro, considerando que ele passava o dia inteiro trabalhando no porão.

— Você tá de castigo, já sabe.

— Pai... Não fui eu que quebrei o cano... Eu nem tava com os meninos quando isso aconteceu...

— Tava fazendo o quê, então?

Baekhyun aquiesceu. Geralmente ele tinha um ótima habilidade para inventar desculpas e se livrar de situações com pequenas mentirinhas. Mas aquela não era uma dessas situações. Ele não foi capaz de falar, então ficou quieto.

— Se você não pode dizer é porque é algo que você não pode assumir a responsabilidade. — o mais velho devolveu — Então vou considerar que você prefere assumir a responsabilidade pelo cano.

— Qual é o meu castigo?

— Eu ainda não pensei nisso.


	7. Loving By Proxy

** _Is there any just cause for feeling like this?_ **

_(Existe alguma causa justa para um sentimento assim?)_

** _On the surface I'm a name on a list_ **

_(Na superfície, sou um nome em uma lista)_

** _I try to be discreet, but then blow it again_ **

_(Tento ser discreto, mas então estrago tudo de novo)_

** _(I Just) Died In Your Arms – Cutting Crew_ **

** _[Maio de 1987]_ **

O terreno era completamente hostil. Olhares vorazes eram lançados de todos os lados. Criaturas carnívoras, prestes a executarem um ataque mortal a qualquer momento, estavam à espreita, qualquer deslize poderia resultar em uma grande fatalidade. Todo cuidado era pouco em um ambiente que funcionava com base na estrutura da cadeia alimentar.

Aqueles cinco forasteiros não eram nada bem-vindos por lá.

Mas só para os professores, porque, naquela segunda-feira após o período de suspensão, os garotos foram ovacionados pelos colegas no momento em que colocaram o pé no estacionamento daquela escola.

Talvez ninguém gostasse do professor de educação física, e não era como se eles tivessem que pagar o processo, aquilo estava nas mãos do Estado. Então estava tudo bem comemorar a saída do professor Choi.

E foi mera coincidência o encontro ocorrido entre os repetentes – Yifan e Chanyeol – e o trio que sempre ia junto para a escola – Jongin, Baekhyun e Sehun – bem em frente ao colégio. Os cinco estavam parados em frente ao prédio, olhando para a enorme porta e suspirando.

— Quanto tempo de reclusão, Baekhyun? — Sehun questionou o amigo assim que todos começaram a andar para dentro da escola.

— Três semanas, e você?

— Maldito! — o garoto resmungou — Dois meses.

— Eu não fiquei de castigo! — Jongin comemorou.

— Como assim, garoto?! — o Byun se surpreendeu — Pela cara que seus pais fizeram, achei que se você saísse vivo já seria um grande alívio.

— Falei pro meu pai que se alguma coisa acontecesse comigo eu ia contar pra minha mãe que ele tava dormindo com a secretária.

— Jongin você não acha que isso é muito babaca da sua parte? — Baekhyun perguntou.

— Subornar meu pai?

— Não só isso... Compactuar com a mentira do seu pai e ainda tirar proveito disso... Entende?

— Não. Ela dorme com o vizinho, tá tudo bem.

Mais uma vez, um olhar cúmplice trocado por Sehun e Baekhyun. Acharam que era melhor encerrar o assunto por ali mesmo.

— E você, Yeol, ficou de castigo? — Sehun perguntou doce para o mais velho.

E aquele tom, estranhamente, irritou Baekhyun, que apenas suspirou e revirou os olhos. _Yeol? _Desde quando tinham essa intimidade. Ele teve que lutar por uns bons anos para conseguir arrancar _Baek _ou um _Hyun _da boca do Oh. Mas, lá no fundinho, ele se sentia um idiota por deixar algo assim o abalar.

_Quer dizer... _Oh Sehun era seu amigo, não era? Chanyeol era o cara para quem Sehun pretendia dar o bumbum. Eram situações diferentes.

E foi aí que Baekhyun quis morrer, porque foi ele que financiou aquilo.

Não era como se ele não gostasse de Chanyeol... Ele só não gostava dos olhares que Sehun o lançava, não gostava da forma com que Sehun falava com ele, não gostava das intenções que Sehun tinha com ele.

Mas isso era tão engraçado; porque, ao mesmo tempo em que ele não gostava de nenhuma daquelas coisas, Baekhyun ainda conseguia querer todas elas para si.

Não sabia o porquê, e tinha medo de descobrir. _A-ha _mentiu ao dizer “_It’s no better be safe than sorry”, _naquela música que o Byun tanto adorava ouvir no seu _Walkman. _É sim melhor estar seguro do que arrependido.

Pelo menos era do que ele tentava se convencer.

Porque talvez não houvesse mais volta se ele decidisse pensar um pouco e perceber o que estava bem ali na sua frente em letras coloridas.

Já que pensar era o problema, pensava Baekhyun, ele preferiu se afastar. O que os olhos não veem o coração não sente! Ou quase isso, o que ele sabia era que essa frase sairia totalmente invertida se saísse da boca de Sehun.

_Merda, _ele não deveria estar pensando no Oh.

Então, sem demora e com prudência, foi até Jongin, deixando aquele que não deve ser mencionado com o seu – insira um suspiro frustrado por parte do Byun aqui – _namoradinho_.

Não dava pra competir com Chanyeol.

E com aquela dispersão do grupo, acabou que Sehun e Chanyeol foram para um lado, e acabou que os outros garotos seguiram para o lado oposto.

— Mais ou menos... — o Park respondeu — Minha mãe já tinha me deixado de castigo desde aquela vez que a polícia apareceu, sabe? Ela só estendeu o negócio.

— Quanto tempo?

— Bom, até a formatura, todas as tarefas da casa estão sob minha responsabilidade.

— E ela brigou muito com você?

— Não... Deu umas confusões entre ela e o meu padrasto, ela nem se lembrou de brigar comigo. — Chanyeol confessou em um tom levemente entristecido.

Sehun notou aquilo, e acreditou que fosse um assunto extremamente delicado para o Park. A verdade é que ele sabia que ele era meio que negligenciado pela família desde aquela vez que a mãe do garoto foi para o motel com o namorado e nem se preocupou em ir buscá-lo.

— Eu sinto muito, Chanyeol...

— Tá tudo bem. — ele sorriu, tentando afastar aquele clima pesado — Você quer sair?

— É... Eu tô de castigo... — o Oh sorriu sem graça — Por dois meses.

— E daí? — o maior devolveu, já passando o braço direito sobre os ombros de Sehun e puxando o garoto por uns corredores meio abandonados da escola — Quem disse que alguém precisa saber?

— C-como assim? — aquela ideia causou um grande estranhamento no mais novo, que logo ficou nervoso.

— Você já matou aula? Tipo... De verdade?

— Eu já me escondi no banheiro pra não ter que fazer uma prova de matemática. — ao perceber o que disse, Sehun ficou repentinamente vermelho — Ai meu deus! Por que eu te contei isso?!

— Isso não é matar aula, Sehun... — o outro riu — Você já saiu da escola quando sentiu vontade?

— Não dá, o guardinha não deixa sair.

— Hoje nós vamos sair sem que o guardinha veja.

— Você quer dizer _fugir_? — Sehun franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Eu não diria _fugir... _É sair escondido... Vamos, vai ser legal!

Sehun parou por algum tempo e analisou as circunstâncias, ponderando se aquilo era realmente uma boa ideia...

•••

— Não era! — Baekhyun se exaltou com o amigo, a conversa camuflada em meio à baderna que aquela sala de aula se tornava durante as aulas de geografia — Tô te dizendo, Jongin!

— Pois eu acho que era.

— Garoto, de onde você tirou que era eu que desenhava rola no seu caderno no fundamental? — o tom dele era tão indignado que era quase como se ele acreditasse na própria inocência.

— Porque você faz isso até hoje! — virou a folha e a mostrou para o amigo, onde havia um belo de um cacete torto desenhado — Tá vendo?

— Eu tenho certeza de que foi o Sehun e... — ao mencionar o menino, percebeu que ele não havia ido para a sala de aula — Cadê a porra do Sehun?

— Não tenta mudar de assunto, seu babaca! — Jongin se revoltou.

—Eu tô falando sério, porra! — Baekhyun acertou um pescotapa no amigo — Você tá vendo o Sehun por aqui?!

— Merda... — resmungou em resposta — Aonde ele foi?

— Sim, caralho, eu vou saber aonde ele foi... — o Byun devolveu com uma ironia um tanto agressiva — Se eu tô te perguntando, idiota, você acha que eu sei?

— Nossa... Eu te odeio, Baekhyun! Continua falando assim comigo que você não vai mais ter carona pra escola!

— Tá, tá, cala a boca e olha lá. — apontou para o outro lado da sala, onde estava Yifan, aparentemente entediado enquanto rabiscava em seu caderno — Por que ele tá sozinho?

— Por que você acha que eu sei? — Jongin o olhou indignado.

— Eu realmente preciso dizer o porquê, Jongin? — Baekhyun arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Não estou entendendo o que você quer dizer com isso, cara...

— Você finge que não entende muita coisa... — o ruivo suspirou — Vamos lá com ele.

— Por quê?! — o Kim acabou se desesperando um pouco.

— Ah vai... O cara é legal... E tá sozinho, coitado.

— Você e o Sehun nunca se importam em me deixar sozinho... — o menino disse um pouco ressentido — Parece até que vocês namoram e eu só tô ali pra segurar vela...

Aquele comentário causou um sentimento em Baekhyun que ele com certeza não queria ter. Um certo friozinho na barriga e um ardor no rosto pioraram tudo. Ele não sabia dizer se queria ou não que Jongin estivesse certo.

Tinha medo de descobrir.

— Caramba, você só abre essa boca pra falar bosta.

— Eu tô errado? — o maior desafiou.

— Eu e Sehun somos só amigos. — o Byun não gostou de usar aquelas palavras, mas achou indispensável para o momento.

— O que deu em você, Baekhyun? — o rapaz estranhou — É... Eu não tava levando as coisas pra esse lado aí... Você me entendeu errado. Não quis dizer que vocês namoravam.

— Vamos parar de falar disso, por favor. — ele pediu sincero.

Aquela reação de Baekhyun foi um pouco inesperada, pelo menos para Jongin. Pelo que sabia, ele gostava de _garotas _somente, mas não tinha problemas com as brincadeiras feitas sobre ele namorar com Sehun. Inclusive, sempre que o Kim olhava para os dois, estavam grudados ou apertando a bunda um do outro... E Baekhyun nunca pareceu se importar com isso.

Era o que costumava chamar de sexualidade confiante.

O que não aconteceu naquele momento.

— Baekhyun... — chamou um pouco apreensivo, havia tirado uma conclusão e achou que era uma boa ideia perguntar sobre — Você e o Sehun brigaram?

— Não. — respondeu, olhando para o próprio caderno enquanto desenhava outra rola torta para a esquerda para colocar dentro da mochila do amigo.

— E você gosta dele?

Baekhyun ficou estático, a caneta parou de rabiscar a folha, seus olhos se ergueram da _obra de arte _para olhar alguns metros diante de si. Aquela pergunta era difícil, embora ele soubesse a resposta. Não iria mentir para Jongin.

_Ele gostava de Sehun?_

— Não. — respondeu e logo se levantou — Vamos lá com Yifan...

Ele não gostava de Sehun, já podia admitir que era algo maior do que isso. Embora ferisse totalmente o seu orgulho e fosse contra tudo o que ele tentou se convencer a respeito. Só não se sentia no direito de foder tudo porque era um bosta encantado até demais pelo melhor amigo.

Jongin o acompanhou, sem questionamentos. Baekhyun parecia não querer prolongar aquela conversa, e ele iria respeitar isso. Talvez o Byun só estivesse puto com Sehun e estranhasse aquelas perguntas repentinas. E estava tudo bem, pra falar a verdade.

— E aí, cara, beleza? — Baekhyun puxou uma cadeira e se sentou ao lado do chinês.

— E aí... — respondeu e fechou seu caderno rapidamente, olhando de relance para Jongin, que repetia o gesto do amigo.

— Tá sozinho aí?

— Aparentemente...

— E o Chanyeol? Onde ele tá? — a pergunta viera gentil, não era como se Baekhyun quisesse realmente saber a resposta, só estava sendo legal.

— Você é burro? — o Wu soltou indignado — Você não sabe onde o amiguinho de vocês tá?

Baekhyun se assustou um pouco com a agressividade do repetente, mas compreendeu que talvez aquele fosse somente o jeito dele. E no momento em que percebeu que ele estava falando de Sehun, olhou para Jongin, que retribuía a mirada.

— Você tá dizendo que o Chanyeol e o Sehun estão juntos?

— Você só pensou nisso agora?

— Onde eles estão?

— O que você acha, caralho? — o rapaz se irritou um pouco — Estão matando aula. Vazaram da escola!

— Mas que porra! — o ruivo socou a mesa, atraindo um olhar reprovador do mais velho — Eu vou matar esse bosta!

— Isso aí é com você...

Baekhyun não era louco de dizer isso, mas o motivo da sua raiva não era o sumiço do Oh sem aviso prévio, ou por ele ter fugido da escola quando há pouco retornara de um suspensão – injusta, mas ainda assim uma suspensão, considerando que nenhum dos dois conseguia assumir a responsabilidade daquilo que de fato estavam fazendo.

Claro que não, o motivo era bem simples; ciúmes. Ele odiava o fato de que não era com _ele _que Sehun estava matando aula, odiava o fato de que não passaria aquela aula ao lado de Sehun – como fazia todos os dias há uns bons anos. Mas, acima de tudo, odiava muito mais o fato de que ele estava sentindo aquilo que não deveria, não queria, e não podia sentir.

Porque Sehun estava fadado a ser seu melhor amigo, e nada mais que isso. E ele acreditava que era egoísmo seu almejar algo diferente.

Mas não conseguia evitar ficar irracionalmente bravo por isso. Era uma vontade imensa de gritar, mesmo sabendo que não podia fazê-lo. E não era vontade de gritar com Sehun, Chanyeol, ou qualquer outra pessoa – porque isso sim seria realmente babaca e escroto de sua parte. A vontade que tinha era de gritar consigo mesmo por ser tão tolo, idiota e ridiculamente apaixonado por Oh Sehun.

De um jeito que ele não deveria ser, e que muito menos deveria estar confessando a si mesmo.

Os pensamentos de Baekhyun foram interrompidos quando a porta da sala de aula foi aberta, e assim Yixing, o diretor, adentrou o local.

Mas ele não estava sozinho, _Kim Minseok _estava com ele.

— Bom dia, turma... — o diretor começou a falar — Como vocês já devem saber, depois do acidente com o cano do ginásio, o professor Choi se demitiu... E ainda processou a escola. — ele dissera a última parte com certo nervosismo — Gostaria de dizer que o professor Kim dará aula para vocês por tempo indeterminado.

Bastou aquilo e um olhar de Minseok em sua direção para que Baekhyun se lembrasse de algo muito importante...

Ele tinha uma aposta para vencer.

•••

— Você tem certeza, Chanyeol? — Sehun riu baixo, enquanto o maior o puxava pelo braço — Esse lugar é muito caro!

— Confia em mim, Sehun... — o Park sorriu em sua direção momentaneamente.

Sehun deixou que o mais velho o guiasse para dentro daquela padaria de gente rica – tipo, pra caralho, no nível de Jongin ou mais. Sentaram-se em uma mesa ao lado da janela e prontamente começaram a analisar aquele cardápio meticulosamente.

— Chanyeol... — o menor chamou tímido — Eu não tenho dinheiro pra nada disso aqui...

— Não se preocupa com isso... Pode pedir qualquer coisa.

— Você não vai pagar pra mim. — Sehun largou o cardápio sobre a mesa e cruzou os braços.

— Sehun... Eu também não tenho dinheiro. — o outro riu e colocou a destra sobre os braços cruzados do moreno — Relaxa e confia em mim.

O garoto estava muito apreensivo com aquilo, então permaneceu olhando seriamente para Chanyeol.

— Ei... Tá tudo bem, não se preocupa. — acariciou o braço de Sehun, o que trouxe um arrepio ferrado no corpo deste.

Chanyeol percebeu isso, e deixou que um sorriso tendencioso aparecesse em seu rosto.

— Pede alguma coisa... — afastou-se do mais novo e voltou a sua atenção para o cardápio — O que você quiser.

Sehun suspirou e se deu por vencido. Assim que os dois escolheram o que iriam comer, Chanyeol acenou para que um garçom viesse atendê-los. Os pedidos foram coisas simples; para o Oh, uma torta de limão, e para o maior, um chocolate quente. Mas, ainda assim, tudo aquilo custava o olho da cara.

Maldito capitalismo e sua superestimação de valores baseada em status.

Algo, no entanto, chamou a atenção de Sehun assim que o garçom saiu. Seu irmão estava no estabelecimento com a _mesma_ mulher que o acompanhava no cinema há algumas semanas. Estavam no caixa, a mulher pagava a conta.

Ele estava _muito _ferrado.

A sua respiração já ficou um pouco desordenada e ele tremia feito um _Chihuahua. _A possibilidade de ser pego a qualquer momento por Junmyeon era tão assustadora que ele quase tinha vontade de ir ao banheiro – se é que você me entende. Já era um puta _cagaço _estar matando aula _desse jeito _pela primeira vez – possivelmente última, já que a quase diarreia não valia a pena –, e ser pego fazendo isso logo após ter sido suspenso na escola representaria a sua morte em casa.

Bem, e ele sentiu que iria _cagar _nas calças mesmo quando viu que o Oh mais velho notou sim a sua presença, e estava vindo em sua direção. Seu rosto assumiu um pimentão, devido ao sentimento de nervosismo latente que fazia a sua cabeça queimar.

— Você tá bem, Sehun...? — Chanyeol se preocupou ao ver o estado em que o garoto estava.

— Não. — riu em puro nervosismo.

— Mas que merda você tá fazendo aqui? — Junmyeon indagou assim que parou ao lado da mesa — Não era pra você estar na escola?

Sehun ficou estático, olhando para o irmão mais velho. Chanyeol alternou a sua atenção entre os dois rapazes, e arriscou algo para tentar ajudar o seu “_namoradinho” _– que, por conta do nervosismo, não conseguiu ser mais inteligente para se defender sozinho.

— Não era pra você estar na faculdade? — o Park soltou, atraindo o olhar do estudante de física.

Mas Sehun também o olhou, mas foi com surpresa. Aparentemente, nem tudo estava perdido. Ele só havia esquecido daquele _pequeno _detalhe; Junmyeon tinha um _grande _segredo, que o caçula sabia e podia muito bem usar contra ele.

Ele certamente se lembraria de agradecer o Park com uns beijos naquela boca linda mais tarde.

—Você é o moleque que tá pegando o Sehun? — devolveu ao loiro.

— Olha, a parte de _pegar_, na verdade, tá meio complicada...

— Pelo amor de Deus! — Sehun resmungou e escondeu o rosto com as mãos — Junmyeon vaza daqui, por favor!

— Cuidado como você fala comigo, pirralho! — deu um tapa nas mãos do irmão para que ele o olhasse — Você vai ver! Vão comer seu cu lá em casa, hoje!

— Abre essa sua boca de caçapa pra ver se eu não digo que você anda matando aula pra sair com a sua _sugar mommy._

Aquilo foi suficiente para que Junmyeon se calasse e fechasse a cara.

— Volta pra escola, seu merda.

— Quando eu estiver a fim eu volto.

O menor suspirou frustrado e finalmente saiu. Ele foi até a mulher que o esperava no caixa, e logo o “casal” deixou a padaria.

Sehun pôde finalmente respirar aliviado.

— Você não gosta do seu irmão?

— Eu gosto, é só que... Eu acho que ele nunca gostou muito de mim.

— Por que você acha isso? — nesse momento, o garçom chegou com o que eles haviam pedido.

— Ele é muito rígido, parece que qualquer coisa que eu faço já é motivo para ele ficar bravo...

— Junmyeon se importa com você, Sehun... — Chanyeol disse e logo se direcionou ao garçom, agradecendo pelo atendimento.

— É... Acho que sim. — Sehun encarou a torta posta em sua frente por alguns segundos, e então suspirou — Chanyeol, você vai ficar chateado se eu disser que não vou conseguir comer?

— O quê?! Não! — ele riu — Por que você não vai conseguir comer?

— Acabei de passar por um momento de muita tensão... A comida não vai descer não...

— Ah... Tudo bem. — bebeu um gole do seu chocolate — Você quer?

— Não, obrigado.

— Tem certeza? — Chanyeol se inclinou em sua direção — Tá muito bom.

Sehun ficou um pouco nervoso com aquela proximidade súbita. Engoliu em seco e desviou o olhar. Parecia até um virgem.

_Ah, ele era virgem!_

— Ou você prefere experimentar com um beijo? — a mão do Park pousou sobre a coxa do rapaz, que trancou a respiração involuntariamente.

Em resposta, Sehun riu de nervosismo, e não disse nada. Somente pegou a caneca com o chocolate e bebeu um pequeno gole rapidamente. O que acabou sendo uma decisão muito estúpida, porque, assim que o líquido quente entrou em contato com sua língua, seus olhos lacrimejaram e ele largou a caneca na mesa com pressa.

— Você não viu que tava quente? — Chanyeol riu fraco vendo o garoto tapar a boca com uma das mãos.

— Merda! — resmungou e cruzou os braços mais uma vez.

A verdade era que ele estava se sentindo um idiota. Estava agindo como um otário na frente de Park Chanyeol, e isso era tão vergonhoso.

— Não fica assim, Hun... Podemos ir tomar sorvete.

— Tá, mas pra isso a gente tem que pagar a conta aqui, e eu não tenho a menor ideia de como vamos fazer isso.

— Quem falou em pagar a conta, Sehun? — o maior sorriu tendencioso.

— Como assim?!

— Eu falei pra você confiar em mim... — ele se levantou e puxou a cadeira de Sehun — Não falei?

— Sim...?

— Então confia em mim. — estendeu a mão para o mais novo, esperando que ele a segurasse.

O moreno não entendeu muito bem o que Chanyeol pretendia fazer. Honestamente, estava bem confuso com aquilo. Mas não hesitou ao se levantar e segurar a mão do Park.

— Corre. — o rapaz disse e logo correu em direção à saída, levando Sehun com ele.

Foi difícil, e até de uma forma bem atrapalhada, mas o menino conseguiu acompanhar seu ritmo, e logo estavam fora da padaria. Mas, se acharam em algum momento que poderiam desacelerar, estavam muito enganados.

Um guardinha da padaria gritava e corria atrás deles.

Pronto, Sehun acreditava fielmente que aquele seria o dia de sua morte. E, pior, ele já tinha dezoito anos, podia ser preso por sair de uma padaria sem pagar. Isso sim seria muito humilhante.

Chanyeol o levava pela rua movimentadíssima do centro, com aquele troglodita alguns metros atrás deles. Sehun estava _cagado_ de medo, mas deixava que o maior o guiasse, já que não era como se ele tivesse outra opção.

Em algum momento, o Park adentrou uma loja de roupas íntimas – outra grande humilhação. E, mesmo com umas mulheres gritando assustadas por causa daqueles moleques correndo feito condenados lá dentro, seguiram até os fundos do estabelecimento, onde ficavam os provadores.

Ah, vai, era um bom esconderijo.

Eles adentraram o último provador, e logo Chanyeol trancou a cabine. Ele apoiou suas mãos na cintura, enquanto tentava normalizar a respiração – era impossível não ficar cansado depois daquela corrida.

Sehun ainda estava _muito _em choque pelo que acabara de acontecer. Ele ficou muito puto mesmo, porque o repetente o fez fazer essas coisas sem nem avisar.

Ele não fazia ideia de que iria se tornar um criminoso naquela manhã, e se ele fosse preso? E se seus pais descobrissem? Ele estaria ferrado de tantas formas...

— Chanyeol, eu te odeio! — repreendeu o garoto com um sussurro irritado.

Com a respiração ainda ofegante e as sobrancelhas franzidas, direcionou o olhar ao moreno.

— É mesmo? E por que você me odeia?

— Porque eu... — ficou quieto por alguns instantes, olhando para Chanyeol.

Aquela imagem cansada dele era tão... Ah, ele não era capaz de raciocinar, muito menos de descrever aquilo. Achava aquele garoto muito gostoso e estava a fim de beijá-lo. E foi o que fez. Segurou os ombros de Chanyeol e o puxou para perto. Não pensou muito antes de juntar seus lábios aos dele. Não podia pensar. Logo sentiu as mãos grandes segurando a sua cintura.

Uma de suas mãos foi para a nuca do rapaz, acariciando os fios loiros, e, em resposta, o maior deslizou as mãos pelo tronco de Sehun. Olha... O Oh ficava feliz em admitir que aquele beijo estava uma delícia.

Em dado momento, suas costas entraram em contato com a porta do cabine. E, meio que pelo susto, ele abriu os olhos momentaneamente. Foi pouquíssimo tempo, mas suficiente para que tudo desabasse dentro de si.

A imagem que viu, do reflexo de Chanyeol – que estava de costas para o espelho –, não era do Park. Na verdade, ele via um baixinho de roupas anarquistas, coturnos sujos e um _mullet _mal pintado.

De início, não estranhou. Apenas conseguia se derreter ao ver quanto o seu melhor amigo era um gostoso da porra, e o quanto apreciava a imagem de Baekhyun o beijando.

Mas a ficha caiu, e ele se assustou para caralho, bem... Porque não era Baekhyun que estava o beijando. Aqueles toques não pertenciam ao Byun, e não era com ele que Sehun havia se escondido no provador de uma loja.

Isso, com certeza, era demais para ele. Piscou os seus olhos várias vezes, e sua visão se normalizou. Podia ver o repetente novamente, e assim fechou os olhos.

Sehun suspirou, mas não era capaz de saber se era um sinal de alívio ou de frustração. Talvez fosse melhor nem descobrir...

•••

— Eu tô dizendo, porra... Você deveria tentar, Yifan!

— Cala a porra da boca, seu retardado! — o chinês rosnou.

— Ei, Yifan... Não é legal usar retardado como xingamento. — Baekhyun interferiu.

— Ah, vai... Você vai gostar, Fanfan, é uma experiência transcendental!

— Eu não vou enfiar a porra de um chuveirinho no meu cu, caralho!

— Masculinidade tóxica... — Jongin resmungou

— Mas você ainda não esqueceu essa história do chuveirinho, Jongin? — o ruivo questionou com certa indignação.

— Baekhyun! — uma voz bem conhecida, poucos metros atrás dos garotos, interrompeu a conversa.

Baekhyun se virou rapidamente, não poderia ser diferente quando se tratava de Kim Minseok.

— Sim, professor? — ele conseguia ser tão cara de pau que agia normalmente quando seus amigos estavam por perto.

— Posso falar com você um momento?

Ele deixou que Yifan e Jongin seguissem para a cantina, e logo seguiu o Kim para um local mais reservado – lê-se a sala do _novo professor_.

— O que quer falar comigo? — questionou despretensioso.

— O que você acha? — apoiou as costas na parede e cruzou os braços, sem tirar os olhos do Byun — Você é esperto, deve saber do que eu estou falando.

— Não, eu prefiro que você me diga. — escorou o braço na parede, tentando de alguma forma parecer sedutor.

Minseok achava isso uma graça.

— Quando vamos sair? Acho que não pega muito bem a gente se encontrar aqui na escola.

— Mas eu sou maior de idade.

— Ainda assim é meu aluno.

O ruivo olhou por alguns segundos para o professor, como aquele cara era tão... Era difícil dizer, mas era algo que se aproximava do incrível, e que fazia Baekhyun se sentir mais incrível ainda. Um cara gostoso lhe dando moral era um puta motivo para a sua autoestima estar extremamente alta.

— Olha... Eu tô de castigo por enquanto.

— Não tem problema, eu sou bem paciente.

— Você não vai se irritar por ter que esperar?

— Não, Baekhyun... — afastou-se da parede, aproximou-se do mais novo e colocou sua mão sobre a bochecha alheia — Eu vou esperar com muito prazer...

Depois de acariciar o rosto do estudante, Minseok foi até a porta e a abriu para o garoto.

— Vai pro intervalo...

É realmente necessário explicar como o Byun deixou aquela sala? Bem, que se explique então. Ele saiu daquele lugar se sentindo foda para caralho, um verdadeiro macho alfa conquistador. E foi feliz da vida até a cantina.

Assim que localizou Yifan e Jongin, foi até eles e se sentou à mesa.

— O que ele queria com você? — o Kim perguntou.

— Disse que, se eu não me dedicar nas aulas de educação física, vai conversar com o meu pai... — contou a mentira mais merda que passou por sua mente.

— Ih, olha lá quem voltou... — Jongin ignorou a resposta do amigo e apontou para a porta da cantina.

Sehun e Chanyeol adentravam o local com suas mochilas nas costas, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Aquilo fez tantos sentimentos confusos retornarem para Baekhyun. Ele estava puto, então fechou a cara no mesmo instante e roubou o pudim de Jongin.

— Ei! Eu ia comer!

— É, você ia. — respondeu e se levantou — Depois eu pego outro pra você.

— Aonde você vai? — estranhou o amigo estar deixando a mesa.

— Sei lá, não quero ficar aqui. — ele estava puto demais para querer ficar perto de Sehun, Chanyeol, ou qualquer outra pessoa.

Ele caminhou em direção à saída da cantina. Estava pronto para passar reto pelo seu melhor amigo, que caminhava na direção oposta.

— Ei, Baekhyun! Você não vai acreditar! — ele tentou chamar a atenção do amigo, mas foi completamente ignorado.

Não recebeu nem mesmo um olhar.

— Baekhyun! — segurou o braço do Byun — O que deu em você?

— Você vai precisar de muito mais do que uma música ruim, Sehun. — disse com frieza e soltou seu braço de forma estúpida.

Baekhyun não queria saber de mais nada, só queria ir para longe dali o mais rápido possível.


	8. Part-time love just brings me down

** _But you know that I'll forgive you_ **

_(Mas você sabe que irei te perdoar)_

** _Just this once, twice, forever_ **

_(Apenas essa vez, duas vezes, para sempre)_

** _'Cause baby_ **

_(Porque, querido)_

** _You could take me to heaven and back_ **

_(Você pode me levar ao céu e voltar)_

** _Freedom – Wham!_ **

** _[Junho de 1987]_ **

— Baekhyun!

Antes que a mão do garoto pudesse alcançar a maçaneta, a voz autoritária de seu pai se fez presente; algo que não era muito comum, já que era só o sol dar as caras que Kyuhyun já se trancava no porão para fazer todos aqueles cálculos fodidos para guiar a vida financeira de alguma empresa que empregava crianças na China.

Baekhyun não gostava do emprego capitalista do seu pai. Por que ele não podia simplesmente ser contador de... Sei lá... Velhinhos?

— O que foi? — respondeu um tanto sonolento, virando-se para trás e vendo o maior com uma xícara de café em uma mão e um jornal fechado na outra.

— Amanhã de noite eu vou sair e quero que fique de olho nos seus irmãos.

— Tá... Onde tá a novidade? — resmungou; talvez ele já estivesse de saco cheio dos pirralhos selvagens que saíram do mesmo _saco_ que ele — Pera aí! — arregalou os olhos ao notar o detalhe perdido no que seu pai disse — Você vai sair?

— Vou...?

— Tipo, de noite? Uma noite de sábado? — ele estava realmente surpreso com aquilo.

— Sim, Baekhyun... — o mais velho suspirou frustrado, era um pouco humilhante ser questionado pelo próprio filho daquela forma — Eu vou sair.

— E não é a trabalho?

— Não, não é a trabalho. Eu conheci uma moça e vou levá-la para jantar.

— Caralho...

— Olha a boca, seu merda. — aproximou-se do ruivo e acertou-lhe o ombro com o jornal — Não sei com quem você aprendeu essas coisas.

— É... Eu também não sei. — abriu a porta com pressa e saiu — Tchau, _véio!_

Foi ouvindo alguns xingamentos de seu pai que ele subiu em sua _magrela _e começou a pedalar pelas ruas do bairro em direção à escola.

Você deve estar estranhando isso, já que Baekhyun supostamente iria para a escola de carona, no carro super caro de Jongin, e metendo coices na canela de Sehun. Bem, acontece que o último citado era exatamente o motivo que o fazia não querer carona nenhuma.

Ele sabia que era babaca de sua parte ficar puto com Sehun porque ele estava se agarrando com Chanyeol em algum canto fora da escola. Mas a verdade é que Baekhyun não estava exatamente _bravo _com aquilo. Acontece que ter um leve penhasco por seu melhor amigo e ficar por perto enquanto sabia que ele “estava” com outro cara era algo que não o fazia nada bem.

Honestamente, Baekhyun precisava de um tempo para si. Assim poderia organizar as coisas em sua cabeça, acostumar-se com a situação ou, até mesmo, descobrir que a quedinha por Sehun não passou de um momento de confusão mental e instabilidade emocional.

Ele não apostava muito na última opção, mas sonhava com isso.

Mas tinha sim algo que o deixava um pouco puto, que era Sehun se fingindo de sonso, como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Ele sabia que havia uma enorme possibilidade de que o garoto, de fato, não soubesse o que estava acontecendo, mas não conseguia deixar de se irritar.

Só que outra possibilidade existente era que Baekhyun estivesse bravo consigo mesmo por não conseguir mandar a real para seu amigo. E ele acabava se frustrando imensamente porque o Oh não era capaz de adivinhar.

Baekhyun era péssimo com essas coisas de dizer o que sentia... Odiava vulnerabilidade.

E essa certeza o fazia se sentir verdadeiramente como uma vergonhosa garota de quatorze anos.

_Lamentável._

Conforme pedalava, a vontade de pegar um atalho para ir para a escola crescia – ele estava com uma puta preguiça, e eu vou ser bem parcial ao ponto de dizer que isso é digno. Tinha um bairro meio perigoso pelas redondezas que poderia reduzir o seu trajeto pela metade.

E ele não pensou duas vezes antes de tomar o atalho.

Foi pensar nisso depois, quando um moleque começou a correr atrás dele.

— E aí, cara... Me vende essa _bike_.

Baekhyun era bem otário para a maioria das coisas, mas não era bobo nesse sentido. Sabia que se tratava de um trombadinha querendo roubar a sua bicicleta – ou até mesmo a sua mochila com os trabalhos feitos para vender aos colegas –, então ele acelerou aquela merda para um senhor caralho para sair daquele bairro de uma vez.

Ele podia perder a dignidade, mas os trabalhos que garantiriam uma merenda de qualidade _não!_

Ah sim... Ele deitava muito para o opressor quando se tratava da merenda. E o seu sustento no intervalo vinha dos trabalhos que ele vendia aos colegas preguiçosos. Mesmo sendo um militantezinho socialista que se odiava por ser destro, às vezes ele gostava do capitalismo.

Mas só às vezes mesmo.

Porque ele voltou a odiar aquele sistema podre quando, ao passar por um cruzamento a toda velocidade, quase foi atingido por um _Monza _rebaixado que dava ré na contramão. Ah... Mas ele queria saber quem foi o _boca aberta_ que deu ré na merda do _Monza _no meio da rua.

Para a sua sorte, já tinha despistado o trombadinha.

Mas, para o seu azar, sua _magrela _deu uma entortada daquelas e, aparentemente, seu joelho esquerdo estava todo arrombado – certo, talvez essa seja uma palavra muito forte, mas ele estava todo esfolado e sangrando.

Estava definitivamente na merda, e esperava que o corno do motorista pelo menos tivesse a dignidade de ajudá-lo.

Tudo bem, ele sabia que também tinha culpa em correr feito um fugitivo perseguido pela Interpol sem nem saber guiar uma bicicleta direito, e ainda ficar olhando para trás para verificar se o trombadinha estava por perto. Mas Baekhyun ainda achava que aquilo era uma grande opressão contra ele.

Só porque ele era gay, socialista _e _asiático.

Isso não tinha muito a ver, na verdade, só que a militância era a sua marca registrada, e não poderia ficar oculta naquele momento. E talvez ele estivesse meio fora das ideias com aquela queda – honestamente, nada que se comprove.

Ele acabou percebendo que aquilo não tinha nada a ver mesmo quando descobriu que o motorista daquele maldito _Monza _era Kim Minseok.

— Caralho, Baekhyun! — ele deixou o veículo com pressa e foi até o garoto — Você tá bem? — estendeu os braços para Baekhyun, que ainda estava no chão, para que ele se levantasse.

— Ah eu tô ótimo. — disse com uma ironia ácida, enquanto se firmava nas mãos do mais velho.

— Sabe... Tem outros meios de chamar a minha atenção... Não precisava se jogar atrás do meu carro. — falou em tom lúdico. Ele ajeitava as roupas do Byun com alguns tapinhas para tirar a sujeira ocasionada pela queda — Você se machucou muito?

— Não... Só ralei o joelho. — apontou para a calça _jeans _desbotada, que agora apresentava um rasgo ferrado do lado esquerdo.

— É a moda agora, não ficou tão feio. — Minseok riu fraco e se prontificou a juntar a bicicleta deformada — Eu estava andando tão devagar, como você não conseguiu desviar?

— Tinha um trombadinha me seguindo... E quando eu olhei pra trás deu nisso.

— Sorte a sua que não amassou o meu carro.

— Isso é sério?! — Baekhyun soltou com certa indignação.

— Claro que não. — abriu o porta-malas com a chave e largou a bicicleta ali dentro — Entra aí, eu te dou carona pra escola.

— Tem certeza? — a pergunta veio apreensiva.

— Não é problema algum pra mim... — fechou o porta-malas — Eu tô indo pra lá mesmo...

Com aquilo, o garoto entrou no carro sem questionamentos. Sentou-se no carona e colocou o cinto – estupidamente, ele não costumava fazer isso, mas Minseok se mostrou do tipo que não sabia dirigir muito bem, tanto é que dava ré na contramão.

— Tem _Band-Aid _no porta-luvas se você quiser... — o professor disse assim que entrou no carro e fechou a porta.

Ele não estava errado, Minseok dirigia muito mal. As derrapadas nas curvas comprovavam isso, e Baekhyun quase rezou para que chegasse vivo à escola. Seria uma merda morrer sem poder ganhar aquela maldita aposta – é, ele tinha uns pensamentos bem babacas às vezes.

— Baekhyun, onde você mora? — questionou de forma despretensiosa.

— Na frente da casa de Junmyeon.

— Se você quiser, eu posso te dar carona para a escola, sabe? Pra ir e pra voltar... — Minseok ofereceu totalmente amigável — Eu moro realmente bem perto...

— Não tem problema pra você?

— Claro que não... E é muito perigoso você ficar se enfiando nesses bairros sozinho.

— Eu sei me defender! — o garoto fingiu indgnação.

— Sabe sim... — o moreno parou no estacionamento para os professores e tirou seu cinto — Não pense que você sabe brigar só porque Sehun deixa você chutar as canelas dele.

— Eu sei brigar sim, Minseok. — ele também tirou o cinto, mas, antes que pudesse abrir a porta, o mais velho segurou seu braço — O que foi?

— Nos limites dessa escola você tem que me chamar de Sr. Kim. — disse e sorriu tendencioso.

— Que porra de fetiche é esse? — Baekhyun franziu as sobrancelhas, e logo o outro riu.

— Você quer saber qual é realmente o meu fetiche?

— Depende do que é. — o Byun devolveu com um pouco de medo.

— Você ainda tá de castigo?

— Não.

— Hoje à noite eu vou passar na sua casa, esteja pronto às oito.

Mas seria hoje que ele perderia o cabaço? _Macacos me mordam!_

— Mas que caralho... Pra onde você vai me levar?

— É surpresa! — soltou o braço do rapaz e saiu do carro.

— Tá, agora devolve a minha bicicleta. — imitou o gesto do menor e logo fechou a porta.

— Eu vou consertar ela pra você. — andou em direção à porta da escola, tendo o aluno em seu encalce.

— Minseok! — Baekhyun chamou.

E fora ignorado.

— Sr. Kim... — chamou tímido.

— Diga, Byun. — ele sorriu vitorioso.

— Obrigado pela carona...

•••

— Jongin, cala a boca, pelo amor de deus! — Yifan puxou os próprios cabelos e deitou a cara no livro de história — Ninguém aguenta mais te ouvir falando sobre essa porra de enfiar o chuveirinho no cu!

— Masculinidade tóxica, eu hein... — o Kim se emburrou e cruzou os braços.

— Jongin, você é gay? — o questionamento viera do garoto de _mullet._

— Quê gay o quê? Sou gay não, meu pai não gosta dessas coisas... Não tem esse negócio de gay não... Às vezes eu sou, mas não sou não.

— Você tem certeza?

— Olha, não é porque eu gosto de enfiar o chuveirinho no cu que eu sou gay, entendeu?

— Quem foi que te ensinou essa merda, Jongin? — Baekhyun resolveu questionar mais uma vez.

— E-eu aprendi sozinho, por quê? — o garoto sorriu sem graça.

— Ah, eu definitivamente não quero saber sobre isso. — Yifan resmungou irritado e voltou a sua atenção para a tarefa da aula; algo inusitado, considerando de quem se tratava.

— Sozinho, é? — Baekhyun sorriu maldoso e apoiou o queixo na mão esquerda, olhando de forma incisiva para o amigo.

Nisso o Byun pôde notar que, na verdade, Yifan estava segurando o riso. E, como diria Sehun, _tem angu nesse caroço._

— Mais ou menos... — Jongin com certeza não sabia mentir — Foi com um amigo...

— É mesmo, Jongin? — aquilo não surpreendeu tanto Baekhyun, já fazia um tempo que o Kim dava alguns indícios de gostar, pelo menos um pouquinho, de garotos — E que amigo é esse?

A mão de Yifan se tencionou em volta da caneta, o olhar fixo no livro de história. O mais novo dos três engoliu em seco e vacilou o olhar.

— Um amigo. — deu de ombros — Nada sério, é tipo você e o Sehun.

— C-como assim eu e o Sehun? — em um momento de desequilíbrio, Baekhyun deixou que o seu queixo escapasse do apoio da mão, e acabou caindo sobre a mesa.

Ele olhou rapidamente para o rapaz mencionado. Ele estava sentado com Chanyeol – nada de novo – e ria despretensiosamente com o repetente. A forma com que ele parecia nem se importar com a sua distância o irritava.

E a forma que Sehun parecia estar bem sem ele – e até melhor com Chanyeol – o irritava mais ainda. Embora ele soubesse que esse pensamento podia ser extremamente egoísta da sua parte.

— Vocês se pegam às vezes, não é? E você continua sendo hétero!

— Que história é essa, porra?! — Baekhyun sentiu a sua boca ficar seca. Como Jongin sabia disso? E como ele faria para esconder isso novamente?

— De você ser hétero?

— Não, caralho, não isso! — embananou-se todo para falar; não estava pronto para sair do armário para o seu amigo fofoqueiro, sem falar que tinha a merda de uma aposta para ganhar e esfregar na cara de Sehun. No momento, quem sabia sobre o seu “desvio” era Sehun, Minseok, _possivelmente _um dos pirralhos que ele era obrigado a chamar de irmão, e Junmyeon — Eu sou hétero! Eu tô falando dessa história aí de que eu e o Sehun nos pegamos.

— Vocês não se pegam?

— Não! — _sim, _ele pensou — Não e não!

— Poxa, mas naquele dia que a gente estourou o cano eu jurei que vocês tavam se pegando...

— É, mas a gente não tava.

— Ah, saiba que eu não te julgaria... É completamente normal para um homem plenamente ciente e seguro da sua heterossexualidade beijar caras às vezes... — ele começou a falar naquele mesmo tom que tentava convencer os amigos a enfiar a desgraça do chuveirinho no cu — Às vezes é apenas uma demonstração de amizade.

— Eu sou hétero, Jongin, eu só gosto de beijar mulheres... — tentou encerrar a conversa ali.

— Falando nisso, você nunca mais viu aquela garota das férias, viu?

Mas aparentemente não deu certo.

— Q-que garota?!

— Aquela que você ficou nas férias... Que tá na faculdade.

— Não, não vi mais. — ele respondeu prontamente, não queria perguntas sobre aquilo.

Porque não saberia respondê-las como deveria.

— Mas... Vem cá... Você nunca contou como foi.

— Foi normal, cara. — deu de ombros.

— Ela comeu seu cu? — Jongin questionou baixo.

— O quê?! Não! — o rapaz franziu as sobrancelhas e empurrou o amigo — Para de me perguntar essas coisas!

— Heterossexualidade frágil...

— Acabei de lembrar de algo! — Baekhyun interrompeu o Kim assim que pensou no primeiro pretexto para fugir daquele assunto — Amanhã à noite meu pai vai sair e eu vou fazer uma festa!

— Uma festa?! — Jongin se empolgou — Quem você vai chamar?

— Chama aí quem você quiser, você conhece mais gente.

Um suspiro de alívio saiu do ruivo quando ele notou que o amigo se empolgou e começou a falar com Yifan sobre a festa que ele acabara de decidir que iria fazer. E, certo, agora ele havia se colocado em uma merda maior ainda. Teria que fazer a tal da festa, e teria que fazer de tudo para que não se encrencasse com o seu pai.

Ele respirou fundo e decidiu vazar dali por um momento; tomar água, e talvez dar uma passeada pela escola. Aproveitaria a ausência do professor para sair sem ter que pedir permissão.

Mas seria mentira dizer que o Byun havia saído por completo dali. Porque seu nome permaneceu naquela sala, sendo mencionado em duas conversas distintas.

— Você é burro, Jongin? — Yifan soltou de seu modo naturalmente agressivo.

— O quê? Por quê?!

— Você realmente acha que o Byun é hétero?

— Acho.

— Pelo amor de Deus... — Yifan suspirou e logo olhou além do menor — Olha seu outro amigo gay vindo aí.

Nisso o rapaz se virou e notou a aproximação de Sehun. O que era uma espécie de milagre, sabendo que ele meio que esquecia os amigos para ficar de _viadagem _com Chanyeol. Talvez ele tivesse uma pequena ideia do porquê de Baekhyun estar nitidamente puto com o Oh.

Mas ele não iria dizer nada.

Sehun se sentou no lugar de Baekhyun, e respirou fundo antes de tomar coragem para falar.

Era difícil.

— Você sabe por que o Baekhyun não tá falando comigo?

O acaso faz umas coisas engraçadas.

— Não sei, por quê? — fez-se de desentendido, talvez fosse papel de Sehun descobrir o motivo. Não seria muito moral ajudá-lo com o seu palpite, mesmo ele querendo muito que eles se entendessem.

— Sabe se eu disse algo errado? — arriscou novamente.

— Não sei, Sehun. — Jongin suspirou — Acho que você deveria falar com ele…

Com aquilo, o Oh se aquiesceu, e decidiu que era melhor retornar para o seu lugar. 

Mas isso só até Baekhyun voltar para a sala, porque aí o moreno já se atiçou para falar com o melhor amigo. Foi até ele com certa pressa e parou em frente a sua mesa.

O Byun desviou o olhar do seu caderno para cima, assim pôde encarar o rosto do mais novo. O que não durou muito tempo, porque ele não estava nem um pouquinho a fim de ver a cara daquele garoto. Então somente voltou a atenção para o que fazia, sem esboçar reação alguma.

— Baekhyun, posso falar com você? — questionou tímido.

Aquilo foi muito chocante para o menor, já que ele nem imaginava que Sehun iria notar a sua “indiferença” – vale lembrar que uma indiferença proposital jamais é uma indiferença.

— Eu não quero falar com você. — devolveu sem nem lhe direcionar o olhar.

— Então é isso? Você nunca mais vai falar comigo? — dessa vez, Sehun falou com indignação.

— Volta pro seu lugar, Sehun. — disse firme, sem hesitar.

Yifan observava tudo, e, mesmo ele sendo um pouquinho bruto, aquilo meio que o causou uma espécie de tristeza. 

É, ele tinha empatia. Embora não deixasse isso transparecer.

Doeu um pouco no seu coraçãozinho de gelo ver Sehun voltando para o seu lugar com uma expressão decepcionada. Era como se ele pudesse ouvir o descontentamento do menino através de uma espécie bizarra de telepatia.

Porque era palpável o quanto Sehun e Baekhyun se gostavam – pelo menos enquanto amigos.

— Jongin… — sussurrou para o mais novo — Você não sabe mesmo por que o Byun tá bravo com ele?

— Claro que sei. — a resposta foi simplista.

— E por que não disse nada?

— Eu não preciso fazer isso.

— Mas eles são seus amigos... Não é um pouco tenso ver eles divididos assim?

— Eles sabem se entender, Yifan... — direcionou o seu olhar a Baekhyun, que estava atento à tarefa que fazia, e logo olhou para Sehun, que sorria fraco com alguma piada de Chanyeol — Eles conhecem um ao outro muito bem, mas eu conheço como eles são juntos melhor do que ninguém.

●●●

Aparentemente a moça que Kyuhyun havia conhecido conseguiu fazer um bem imenso ao homem. Ele não ficava mais _o tempo inteiro _no porão fazendo contas e mais contas. Era até estranho, para Baekhyun, ver aquele cara perambulando pela casa em uma noite de sexta. E foi mais estranho ainda ouvir o som da televisão sendo ligada.

Então seu pai fazia algo para se divertir além de ouvir _Cold Cold Heart?_

De qualquer forma, estava feliz pelo seu velho.

No momento, a sua maior preocupação era achar a _merda _do seu perfume. Que ele tinha quase certeza de que o pirralho fedorento, mais conhecido como Jaehyun, havia pegado. Ele tinha um _encontro _para ir, e estar cheiroso era indispensável.

— Jaehyun, mas que porra! — o rapaz gritou conforme andava enfurecido até o quarto do irmão mais novo — Devolve o meu perfume!

— Pra que você precisa disso? — largou o gibi que lia para encarar o ruivo — É odor pra atrair fêmea, eu pesquisei!

— Quê?! — Baekhyun até se esforçava pra entender de que _caralhos_ aquele moleque estava falando, mas era estúpido demais para ser digno de alguma compreensão.

— É perfume pra atrair fêmeas, você é _bicha, _não precisa disso.

— Cala a boca, seu bostelho desgraçado. — foi até o guarda-roupa do menino e procurou o bendito perfume — Você tem quinze anos e mal tem pentelho no saco, que merda você entende sobre atrair mulher?

— Vai se foder, Baekhyun!

— Vai você, seu insuportável. — com o frasco em mãos, fechou aquela porta com força — Se eu te pegar mexendo nas minhas coisas de novo... Você já pode ir rezando.

Ele voltou para o seu quarto, encheu-se com aquele perfume e então o guardou onde tinha certeza de que nenhum de seus irmãos encontraria. Era um local tão secreto que nem você irá saber.

— Aonde você vai, meu filho? — ouviu a voz do pai assim que passou pela sala de estar.

— Eu vou sair com um amigo. — respondeu rapidamente e se sentou ao lado da porta para amarrar os coturnos.

— Com Sehun?

Seus dedos ficaram estáticos e ele encarou o próprio pé por alguns segundos, antes de conseguir responder.

— Não. — disse e logo voltou a amarrar os cadarços.

— Que amigo você tem além dele?

Certo isso doeu um pouquinho em seu estômago.

— Eu tenho o Jongin.

— E você vai sair com ele?

— Não.

— Ah... — o mais velho ficou um pouco sem reação — Tudo bem então. Só não volte tarde.

— Baekhyun vai sair com o namorado! — Jaehyun apareceu do nada e se atirou no sofá.

Um dia o primogênito dos Byun cometeria fratricídio. E não iria demorar muito.

— Como assim? — Kyuhyun estranhou o que ouviu — Você tem namorado, Baekhyun?

— Ignora ele, pai. Esse moleque só sabe falar bosta.

— Você é gay, filho?

— Não! — revoltou-se ao ver a expressão maldosa no rosto do irmão.

— É sim! — Jaehyun se meteu outra vez.

— Jaehyun, já chega! — dessa vez o Byun mais velho interferiu — Vai ver o que os seus irmãos estão fazendo.

— Que merda... — o garoto saiu resmungando.

Baekhyun tratou de levantar rapidamente para sair dali de uma vez, mas o chamado de seu pai o impediu.

— Você quer carona?

— Não, meu amigo vem me buscar.

— Seu amigo tem carro? Quantos anos ele tem? — o maior franziu as sobrancelhas.

Nem fodendo ele diria que estava saindo com o seu professor de educação física.

— É que ele é repetente. — abriu a porta antes que o outro pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa — Tchau, _véio!_

— Não volte tarde! — pôde ouvir o grito do pai.

Mais rápido do que saiu, Baekhyun fechou a porta. E não demorou muito para que o tal do _Monza _rebaixado na frente de sua casa. E, como um príncipe que desce de seu alazão, Minseok saiu daquele carro.

— Eu não vou te chamar de Sr. Kim. — foi a primeira coisa que disse ao rapaz.

— Nas noites de sexta você não precisa. — sorriu e foi até o porta-malas, abriu o compartimento e tirou a bicicleta do mais novo de lá — Toma aqui a sua _magrela, _consertadíssima!

— Obrigado. — o Byun acabou sorrindo tímido, porém sincero.

Depois de guiar a bicicleta para a garagem, retornou ao local onde Minseok estava.

— Aonde vamos?

— Entra no carro que eu te digo.

O garoto olhou apreensivo por alguns segundos, talvez esperasse uma resposta mais objetiva.

— Eu não vou te sequestrar, Baekhyun. — abriu a porta do carona, em uma tentativa de encorajar o maior a entrar.

— Eu sei que não. — cedeu e entrou no veículo, Minseok fechou a porta logo em seguida e deu a volta para assumir seu lugar no volante.

Honestamente, ele estava um pouco tenso por causa da situação. Poxa, estava a sós com Kim Minseok dentro de um _Monza _rebaixado – em uma _noite de sexta-feira. _Seus hormônios estavam uma loucura, e olha que a puberdade já havia chegado ao fim.

O carro deu partida, e um silêncio monstruoso tomou conta do ambiente. Embora, por dentro, Baekhyun estivesse uma verdadeira euforia e um completo nervosismo.

Ele sentia como se eu coração estivesse prestes a saltar pela boca a qualquer momento, e ele quase o fez quando ouviu uma espécie de ruído animal vindo de algum lugar daquele carro. Era um... _Cacarejo?_

— Minseok, o que é isso? — perguntou assustado.

— Deve ser o Kevin... — respondeu simplista.

— Quem é Kevin?

— É o meu galo.

Mas que porra.

— E o seu galo tá no carro?

— Sim, tá ali atrás, olha. — sorriu e apontou para o banco traseiro.

Baekhyun se virou para trás e viu uma gaiola no banco, dentro dela tinha um _fodendo _galo de combate. O bicho até usava um parzinho de tênis! Ele olhou para o Kevin, o Kevin olhou para ele e soltou aquele _“cócó”._

— Nada contra, mas por que você trouxe o seu galo?

— Ah, eu não disse para onde vamos?

— Não.

— Vamos para uma rinha de galo, Baekhyun! — disse com uma puta empolgação.

— Perdão, o quê?! Minseok, isso é crime! — o menino se desesperou — Isso é cruel!

— Ei! Não é assim! Não é uma rinha de verdade, é só jeito de falar. Eles não brigam de verdade, só batem as asas girando um ao redor do outro até um se cansar ou ficar tonto, aí a gente separa, é uma disputa de ego, na real. Eles são treinados para não serem agressivos. É como uma competição de dança, mas sem qualquer contato. Já bateu polícia lá e tá tudo certo, essa não é _nada_ criminosa. Nós os salvamos das rinhas de verdade e cuidamos deles com muito amor, se você quer saber.

— Eu ainda tô meio assustado... É que você disse que ia me mostrar o seu “fetiche”. — fez aspas com os dedos.

— Eu só disse isso pra você querer sair comigo. — Minseok riu fraco e acelerou um pouco mais, fazendo com que o Byun se lembrasse da necessidade do cinto de segurança, especialmente quando se tratava daquele _Monza _— Isso é mais um _hobby... _A gente cria por amor, eles lutam por instinto. Além do mais, rinhas de verdade têm apostas de grana, a gente aposta dinheiro do Banco Imobiliário.

— E por que o seu galo se chama Kevin?

— É que eu sou fã do _Dexys... _— sorriu sem graça.

— Entendo...

É, Minseok tinha um bom gosto, Baekhyun concluiu – e eu também.

— Ah... Posso perguntar por que ele tá de tênis?

— Não sei, ele gosta. — deu de ombros — Fazer o quê?

Depois de alguns minutos, o Kim estacionou o carro em frente a um prédio abandonado. _Por Deus, _para onde ele estava levando Baekhyun? O medo era real e ele não iria negar.

— Tá tudo bem, Baekhyun? — o menor perguntou apreensivo, ainda dentro do carro — Se você quiser eu posso te levar pra casa, não quero que se sinta desconfortável.

— Sério, Minseok, tá tudo bem... É só que esse negócio de batalha de dança de galos é algo meio novo pra mim.

— Você não gosta?

— Parece ser divertido, na verdade... Eu quero ver como é. — sorriu sincero — Mas só porque os galos não se machucam, porque eu não quero compactuar com crime algum.

Com aquilo, Minseok se empolgou novamente, e assim saiu do carro e foi pegar a gaiola com o Kevin no banco de trás. Baekhyun também deixou o veículo e seguiu o mais velho para dentro daquela construção.

Não era um local hostil como o Byun imaginou que seria. Imaginava ver gente brigando pelos cantos e usando todos os tipos de drogas. Mas, aparentemente, só tinha gente bebendo cerveja e exibindo os seus galos de combate. Não era muito diferente da sua sala de aula, a única diferença era que os galos não eram tão selvagens.

E nem o magoariam.

Foi só as pessoas notarem a chegada de Minseok que um tumulto tomou conta do local.

— Quem é que vai dançar com o Kevin?! — surpreendentemente, Baekhyun ouviu a porra do diretor da escola gritando. Zhang Yixing, o diretor da escola, estava em uma rinha de galo — uma _pseudorrinha._

Esse _rolê _estava muito mais aleatório do que ele esperava.

— Don Corleone! — uma voz firme foi ouvida por todos, e assim os olhares se voltaram para o rapaz que anunciara o competidor da noite; Huang Zitao. Baekhyun tinha um pouco de medo daquele cara.

É, aquilo estava louco demais para ser verdade.

O chinês ergueu uma gaiola com o seu galo – o maldito deu o nome de _Don Corleone _para o bicho –, e aquele negócio era, no mínimo, duas vezes maior que o Kevin. E usava a porra de um lenço vermelho.

— Minseok, olha o tamanho desse bicho... — Baekhyun sussurrou para o professor — Ele vai matar o Kevin!

— Nah... Eu já falei que eles nem se encostam, isso seria maldade. Qualquer contato é proibido, nós separamos na hora.

— E você vai deixar o seu galo enfrentar aquele dinossauro?!

— Não subestime o Kevin. — acariciou o rosto do garoto e então se aproximou do ringue — Venha, Huang! O Kevin aceita o desafio!

Todos se aproximaram do ringue, e, assim que as apostas foram feitas, os galos de combate foram colocados lá dentro. Baekhyun usou a boa desculpa de não ter uma notinha do Banco Imobiliário, assim não precisou apostar em ninguém. Ele certamente apostaria em Don Corleone, se fosse totalmente livre para isso, aquela ave era imensa. Mas, por outro lado, não gostaria de chatear Minseok, então teria de apostar no Kevin.

Se houvesse uma rinha de gado, Baekhyun com certeza seria um ótimo competidor.

A luta se iniciou, e Don Corleone já foi para cima do menor, que ficou parado até que aquele tanque de guerra estivesse quase encostando em si. Nisso, Kevin desviou e deu uma asada traiçoeira no cangote do “pavão”. O galo de tênis era esperto, e logo avançou no outro, acertando-lhe mais e mais asadas perto da cara.

Com todo o seu tamanho avantajado, o galináceo de Zitao pulou pra cima de Kevin. E isso desnorteou um pouco o pobre coitado, estava tonto o menino. Maldito _Snorlax _do caralho. Nem de _Snorlax _dava para chamar aquele trator, aquele galo estava mais para um _Venusaur _ou até mais um _Blastoise _mesmo. Mas naquela época ainda não existia _Pokémon, _então fica aqui a comparação apenas para que você possa compreender melhor a proporção daquele galo de combate.

Pobre cloaca que liberou o ovo com aquele bicho.

Asadas aqui, asadas ali, Kevin conseguiu virar o jogo e saiu vitorioso. Depois de um passo de dança bem executado, Don Corleone deu aquela fraquejada e a briga foi apartada. O que deixou o Byun de queixo caído.

Aquilo foi insano.

— Baekhyun... — aproximou-se do mais novo — Você quer ficar para os outros combates ou podemos ir?

O Kim já queria ir embora? Isso o pegou meio de surpresa!

— Tô por você, na verdade... — Baekhyun sorriu.

Bastou isso para que Minseok segurasse a sua mão e o puxasse para fora daquele prédio. Eles foram para dentro do carro, e o Kevin já dormia bonitinho quando o seu “pai” largou a gaiola no banco de trás. O _Monza _deu partida, e logo o professor dirigia de um jeito torpe pela cidade.

Baekhyun até temia como ele poderia dirigir bêbado, se sóbrio já era um puta de um desastre.

— O que você achou do combate? — a pergunta veio para erradicar o silêncio.

— Eu gostei... — respondeu sincero — É legal.

— Sabe... Se a gente passar gel no seu cabelo, você pode competir.

— O quê?! Como assim?!

— Essa crista maneira aí, Baekhyun... Parece um galo.

— Ah, vai se foder, Minseok. — acertou um soco no braço do menor.

— Isso é um elogio, tá bom? Você parece um lindo galo de combate!

— Por Deus... — Baekhyun resmungou.

— Sim! Deus galo! É você!

Minseok ainda ria quando estacionou o carro um pouco antes da casa do ruivo – nem fodendo faria o que pretendia na frente da residência do menino –, que tentava manter a pose de puto – mais por birra do que por qualquer outra coisa. Ele ficou olhando para o Byun, que o encarava de volta com os braços cruzados.

O dono do _Monza _sabia bem que era só pose mesmo, um sorrisinho dele e Baekhyun já iria ficar todo bobinho.

— Por que parou o carro?

— Você sabe por que eu parei o carro. — devolveu, olhando incisivo, e logo sorriu travesso.

O mais novo virou o rosto para a janela, tentando esconder o sorriso que queria escapar de todo jeito.

— Ah... O que foi, Baekhyun? — Minseok colocou uma das mãos sobre a coxa do garoto, e acariciou um pouco a região até notar um arrepio nele — Você é sensível... — riu fraco — Não vai olhar pra mim?

— Não.

— Então como é que eu vou te beijar se você não quer virar pra cá? — inclinou-se sobre o corpo de Baekhyun e deixou um selar em seu pescoço.

Com isso, o Byun finalmente olhou para o moreno. Não eram só os olhares que se cruzavam, os sorrisos pareciam conversar entre si, cúmplices. E assim Minseok tomou a iniciativa de beijar o rapaz em sua frente.

Foi um beijo simples, tinha lá a sua cadência, e era agradável. Os dois estavam aproveitando, não havia pressa. As línguas se encontravam com calma, e rolava até umas mordidinhas no meio daquilo.

Ah, vai, era gostoso.

O Kim acabou se vendo um pouco desconfortável naquela posição, e decidiu se sentar sobre as coxas de Baekhyun. Algo aparentemente normal, não é?

Bom, não para um ser _cabaço _como Byun Baekhyun. Porque ter um sapão daqueles se sentando no seu colo, enquanto o beijava e acariciava o seu pescoço, era uma verdadeira afronta. Sua testosterona entrou em combustão, e logo ele sentiu algo crescendo vergonhosamente dentro de suas calças.

Ah ele queria morrer.

— Minseok... — chamou tímido, depois de findar o beijo subitamente.

— O quê? — o outro perguntou baixo, enquanto descia os beijos para o pescoço do menino.

Aquilo piorou tudo, e Baekhyun descontou aquela sensação agarrando a camiseta do mais velho. Um gemido baixo escapou de sua garganta quando sentiu a boca do professor chupando a sua pele, deixando uma mordida logo em seguida.

— E-eu... — tentou pedir para que ele saísse do seu colo, mas falhou miseravelmente ao senti-lo se remexer em cima de si para buscar mais conforto.

Aparentemente Minseok não havia notado a _animação _do estudante, e Baekhyun não sabia se deveria sentir alívio ou desespero por isso.

— Você...? — encorajou o garoto a continuar.

— Eu tenho que ir! — soltou rápido em um momento de coragem.

— Só uns beijinhos e você já fica assim? — riu fraco e saiu do colo dele, sentando-se em frente ao volante novamente — Vou te deixar em casa.

Baekhyun quase soltou um _amém _por estar escuro, assim não era possível visualizar o vermelhão que o seu rosto assumiu. Mas, ao contrário do que pensava, o clima não ficou estranho no carro. Minseok acariciava a sua coxa, sem segundas intenções, enquanto dirigia até a casa do Byun – o que estava muito longe de incomodá-lo.

— Está entregue. — o mais velho soriu e parou o tal do _Monza _em frente à residência.

— Desculpa por... Isso. — referiu-se ao evento mais recente, sendo compreendido — E obrigado por essa noite, eu me diverti bastante.

— Ei, não tem motivo pra pedir desculpas, Baek. — acariciou o rosto do maior — E se você quiser podemos ter mais noites assim, eu gostei muito de sair com você.

Baekhyun ponderou por alguns instantes, e decidiu fazer algo que apresentava chances mínimas de arrependimento.

— Amanhã à noite eu vou fazer uma festa... Se quiser aparecer, eu vou ficar feliz.

— Claro... Eu venho sim.

— Boa noite, Minseok. — abriu a porta e saiu do carro.

— Boa noite. — respondeu antes que o outro fechasse a porta.

No entanto, antes que o moreno partisse, em uma olhada momentânea para o banco traseiro, Baekhyun pôde jurar que vira Sehun sentado ao lado da gaiola de Kevin. Ele se assustou e se afastou subitamente, quase caindo no chão. Quando olhou novamente, para o bem de sua sanidade mental, a imagem do Oh não estava mais lá.

E assim o _Monza _rebaixado acelerou e foi embora. Baekhyun, por sua vez, foi para dentro de casa, com uma cara de quem tinha visto uma assombração.

Entrou pé por pé, com cuidado, para não chamar a atenção de seu pai, que assistia televisão. Tirou os coturnos na porta e foi na pontinha dos pés até o corredor. Mas, aparentemente, isso não foi suficiente.

— Baekhyun, aonde você foi com o seu amigo?

O garoto girou sobre os calcanhares para olhar para o pai, ainda um pouco atordoado pelo que acabara de acontecer. E ele disse algo que, em seus medíocres dezenove anos de vida, jamais pensou que diria.

— Fomos a uma rinha de galo.

— Uma rinha de galo? — Kyuhyun franziu as sobrancelhas, era um pouco difícil enxergar o filho naquela iluminação porca do corredor.

— Exatamente.

— Esses jovens de hoje gostam de coisas estranhas... — resmungou e voltou sua atenção ao que assistia.

Depois de um suspiro aliviado, seguiu para o seu quarto e se atirou em sua cama. Estava com as pernas bambas demais para ficar mais tempo em pé. Mas e quem é que disse que a sua paz iria durar muito tempo? Não demorou muito para que a _praga _do seu irmão aparecesse lá para pentelhá-lo.

— Deu a bunda?

— Jaehyun, cuida da sua vida.

— O que é esse chupão no seu pescoço?

— Não te interessa. — devolveu e pegou um livro qualquer em sua cabeceira, só para não precisar dar atenção àquele embuste.

— O Sehun também é gay? Vocês namoram? — provocou com um sorriso maldoso, mostrando aquele aparelho que Baekhyun tinha vontade de arrancar com uma tesoura de jardinagem.

A capacidade de Jaehyun, com quinze anos, parecer uma criança de cinco era _impressionante. _Estava para nascer alguém mais ignorante, insuportável e idiota do que aquele menino.

— Garoto, para de falar bosta e sai do meu quarto. — disse com um tom mais agressivo — Vaza!

O mais novo ficou parado, de braços cruzados, somente por birra, encarando o ruivo.

— Sai daqui, Jaehyun.

— E se eu não quiser?

Qual era o problema daquele garoto?

Bom, para cada problema havia uma solução, e Baekhyun acreditava que, para aquele, a solução seria o maço de cigarros que tinha guardado na gaveta da escrivaninha. Que ele e Sehun haviam comprado há um tempo para fazer um trabalho sobre o sistema respiratório. E, expondo-os um pouquinho, eles tentaram fumar aquela merda para saber como era, e acabou com dois moleques vomitando e se entupindo de água.

Experiências vergonhosas a parte... O Byun encontrou uma finalidade para aqueles cigarros abandonados. E nem esperou que Jaehyun saísse do seu quarto para pegar aquele maço na gaveta.

— O que você tá fazendo? — o menor questionou.

Baekhyun o ignorou, e seguiu até a sala com os cigarros, tendo o seu irmão em seu encalce, perguntando o que diabos ele estava fazendo.

Resolvendo o seu problema, é claro!

— Pai, olha o que eu achei embaixo da cama do Jaehyun!

Ele apenas soltou a bomba e foi correndo para o seu quarto. Teria uma _maravilhosa _noite de sono e um puta problemão resolvido. Embora isso fosse uma enorme _filha-da-putagem _de sua parte.

•••

— E os seus irmãos? — Jongin questionou ao amigo, observando-o abrir outra garrafa de cerveja.

— Jaehyun tá de castigo, não pode sair do quarto. — explicou e entregou a garrafa ao maior — Prometi a Taehyung e Jaemin que se eles ficassem quietinhos no quarto, assistindo televisão, eu os levaria ao cinema amanhã.

— Seu pai brigou demais com Jaehyun?

— Só o suficiente pra ele nunca mais encher o meu saco. Ele tem sorte de não ter apanhado.

— E Kyuhyun sabe sobre essa festa?

— Sabe e não se importa. Ele tava feliz demais com esse negócio de sair com uma mulher, ele tá pouco se fodendo pra qualquer outra coisa. — guiou o Kim para fora da cozinha, e então se surpreendeu com a quantidade absurda de gente que estava lá — Mas que caralho, Jongin, você chamou quantas pessoas?

— Bastante.

— Mas que porra, você chamou a escola inteira!

— Você disse pra eu chamar quem eu quisesse. — o rapaz deu de ombros.

— Por Deus, cara... — suspirou frustrado — Eu só espero que não vomitem no sofá.

— Eu acho que esse é o menor dos seus problemas... — ele apontou para a janela, em um canto do quintal tinha um cara em pé e um garoto ajoelhado em sua frente, a visão era meio obstruída por algumas plantas, mas era nítido o que ocorria lá.

Baekhyun se recusava a ficar olhando para aquilo – sinceramente, havia coisas que não possuíam a menor necessidade de serem vistas –, então ele virou o rosto para o outro lado da sala. E duas imagens conflitavam para roubar a sua atenção.

A primeira era de Kim Minseok conversando com Junmyeon – aparentemente Jongin convidou _literalmente _todo mundo que ele conhecia. E a segunda, talvez mais impactante, era a de Sehun sentado em um canto, sozinho, bebendo cerveja.

Não era como se ele não quisesse convidar Sehun, nem como se ele fosse impedir Jongin de convidá-lo. Mas também não era como se ele quisesse, de fato, convidar. Só que, acima dessa confusão, ele não imaginava que ele fosse a sua festa, embora uma vontadezinha chata no fundo do seu coração esperasse que sim.

Baekhyun era confuso, sabia bem disso.

Mas, mais do que confuso, Baekhyun era um filho da puta orgulhoso. Então ele deixaria Sehun lá, sozinho. Ele que fosse com Chanyeol, _porra._

Ele iria continuar conversando com Jongin, pelo menos até ficar bêbado o suficiente para chegar em Minseok sem ficar vemelho.

— E você não ouse se embebedar essa noite, Kim Jongin! — ameaçou — Porque da última vez eu tive que ser a sua babá.

E assim Sehun ficou lá, _sozinho. _Já que Chanyeol estava por algum canto da casa com Yifan, e Baekhyun se recusava a falar com ele. _Que vida de merda, _ele pensava.

Bem, isso pelo menos até o seu irmão aparecer.

— Tá, agora me fala... — sentou-se ao lado do caçula — O que deu entre você e Baekhyun?

— O quê?! Por quê?!

— Não se faça de desentendido, eu te conheço bem, pirralho. Apesar de tudo, eu sou seu irmão, e eu sei que essa sua cara de bunda não é de graça. — roubou a cerveja da mão de Sehun e bebeu um gole — Além do mais, ele tava te encarando há pouco tempo. E mesmo vendo que você tava sozinho não veio falar com você. É óbvio que tem alguma coisa aí.

O maior suspirou. De fato, seu irmão o conhecia bem. E, aparentemente, conhecia Baekhyun também.

— Sinceramente? Eu não sei... Ele tá estranho comigo desde que... — ao perceber o que iria falar acidentalmente, ficou quieto.

— Desde que...? — Junmyeon o incentivou a continuar, ganhando um olhar apreensivo.

— Desde que a gente se beijou.

— Caralho, eu sempre achei que vocês tivessem alguma coisa... Mas e o grandão orelhudo?

— Ainda não cheguei nessa parte... O que eu e Baekhyun “temos” é algo bobo e recente, Junmyeon. — fez as aspas com os dedos — A gente só se beijou duas vezes, só por beijar mesmo, na verdade, e já faz tempo, porque ele tá puto comigo, e eu não sei nem o porquê.

— Tá, mas e o orelhudo?

— Chanyeol é alguém que eu beijo às vezes. — ele se recusava a falar sobre aquela aposta para o seu irmão — O que eu não entendo é que... Baekhyun me incentivou a ficar com ele, mas ele parece não gostar do Chanyeol, e eu acho que é por causa dele que ele fica bravo comigo. Mas não tem nem um motivo específico pra isso!

— Por que você acha que ele não gosta do Chanyeol?

— Primeiro foi no meu aniversário... Ele ficou puto porque eu deixei o Chanyeol dormir comigo. E depois, naquele dia que você me encontrou na padaria, ele não estava bravo antes de eu sair da escola... Mas quando eu voltei ele não queria olhar na minha cara. E adivinha com quem eu tinha saído...

— Com o orelhudo.

— É... E desde esse dia ele parou de falar comigo... Nem pega carona com Jongin pra não ter que ficar no mesmo carro que eu. E, por causa disso, eu meio que tenho que ficar com Chanyeol na aula, ou eu fico sozinho... E Baekhyun acaba se emputecendo mais ainda.

Junmyeon ficou quieto por alguns instantes, processando o que o mais novo havia contado. Ele pensou, pensou e pensou... Até chegar a uma boa conclusão.

— Você já parou para pensar que, talvez, a questão não seja Baekhyun não gostar de Chanyeol, e sim ele gostar de você?

— Como assim? É claro que ele gosta de mim, ou gostava, não sei... Eu era o melhor amigo dele!

— Deixa de ser sonso, Sehun! Eu tô falando sobre ele gostar de você mais do que só como um amigo. E, eu tenho quase certeza de que ele não tá puto com você, como você pensa. Eu acho que ele só tá tentando se afastar pra não ter que ver você ficando com alguém que não é ele.

— Isso é muita informação pra você jogar de uma vez só! Pelo amor de Deus, eu preciso beber.

— Nem pensar, depois você bebe! Agora você vai dar um jeito de se entender com esse garoto, vocês tem uma amizade longa demais pra deixar ela acabar por causa de rebuceteio.

•••

— Filho da puta, para com isso! — Baekhyun gritou com um moleque que fumava papel higiênico atrás do sofá — Qual o seu problema?!

Ele estava pouco se fodendo para os pulmões daquele cara, sua preocupação mesmo era não deixar a casa fedendo à fumaça. Ah, ele estava prestes a surtar com aquela merda, seu único motivo para não acabar com aquela festa de uma vez era saber que tinha a chance de dar uns beijos em Minseok mais tarde.

— Byun! — uma voz conhecida estava logo atrás de si, e Baekhyun se assustou um pouco ao se virar e ver Zitao ali.

Ele se lembraria de dar uns cascudos em Jongin mais tarde.

— Mandaram te avisar que tem alguém te esperando no seu quarto.

_Porra! _Sua hora havia chegado! Iria finalmente beijar Minseok e salvar a sua noite.

E assim ele foi super empolgado até o seu quarto. A porta estava fechada, mas ele era o dono e podia entrar lá quando bem entendesse. E foi o que ele fez. Mas o que ele encontrou, de início, o deixou confuso. E logo aquela confusão se converteu em um puta nervosismo.

Não era Minseok que o esperava.

Era Oh Sehun, sentado em sua cama, com uma cara de cachorro que caiu da mudança. E ele parecia tão nervoso quanto Baekhyun, a julgar pelas mãos unidas presas entre as coxas e o castigo incessante que seu lábio inferior recebia de seus dentes.

— O que você quer, Sehun? — questionou com desinteresse.

— Conversar.

— Não temos nada pra conversar. — abriu a porta, pronto para sair de seu quarto.

No entanto, um grito do mais novo foi suficiente para impedi-lo.

— Fecha a merda da porta, Baekhyun!

O Byun suspirou, então fechou a porta e se virou para Sehun. Suas costas buscaram apoio na madeira, e seus braços se cruzaram em frente ao corpo.

— Nós temos muito pra conversar, e nós vamos conversar!

— Tô ouvindo. — soltou ríspido.

— Você não acha que é muito escroto da sua parte jogar quase nove anos de amizade no lixo sem nem dar um motivo?

— Então a culpa é toda minha agora? Eu é que sou o escroto? — Baekhyun riu em tom de indignação.

— Não fui eu que surtei e parei de falar com o meu melhor amigo sem nem explicar o porquê.

— Você só precisa de um motivo pra nós não sermos mais amigos? Só quer que eu te dê um motivo pra isso?

— Sim, Baekhyun. — levantou-se e elevou o tom da sua voz mais uma vez — Me dá a porra de um único motivo pra nós são sermos mais amigos!

Sehun só precisava de um motivo, e Baekhyun queria dar o único que ele tinha.

_“Porque eu quero ser mais do que isso.”_

Só que não era algo que ele podia dizer tranquilamente. Porque fora uma batalha perdida para conseguir admitir isso para si mesmo... Admitir isso para Sehun significaria perder a guerra. E, bem, Baekhyun não era Napoleão, e não estava pronto para se render.

Ele não podia dizer nada, mas não podia suportar o sentimento preso em sua garganta. O silêncio tomou conta do local, e o ruivo acabou prestando atenção na música que tocava um pouco abafada pelas paredes do quarto.

Por que _The Outfield _sempre fazia questão de estar na trilha sonora de seus momentos com Sehun?

** _“Say it isn't so, tell me I'm the only one_ **

_(Diga que não é assim, me diga que eu sou o único)_

** _Say it isn't so, without you I can't go on_ **

_(Diga que não é assim, sem você eu não posso continuar)”_

Aquela música traduzia, vergonhosamente, o modo como Baekhyun se sentia, embora ela falasse sobre uma suspeita de traição – deixa em _off. _E era a verdade, embora ele tentasse se afastar, não conseguia continuar sem Sehun. Doía demais. E ele nunca sumia completamente, esse era o fato.

Baekhyun se sentiu fraco por não conseguir segurar o choro. E uma vez que as lágrimas começaram a sair, tudo só piorou.

— Você não entende que não dá?! — disse ao maior com a voz embargada — Isso só me machuca!

— Ei! — foi até o mais velho e segurou os seus ombros, guiando-o até que ele se sentasse na cama — Como assim? O que te machuca?

— Você!

— Eu te machuco?! — Sehun estava mais confuso do que qualquer outra coisa — Por quê?!

— Você gosta do Chanyeol!

Baekhyun não precisava dizer nada. O Oh entendeu, e começou a crer que a conclusão que seu irmão tirou sobre a situação podia estar correta. Baekhyun gostava dele? Não, isso era irreal demais para ele conseguir crer.

E ele? Ele gostava de Baekhyun?

No momento, não gostaria de ter a resposta para aquela pergunta. Porque ele sabia que mais e mais perguntas viriam...

— Baekhyun... — suspirou — Eu não gosto do Chanyeol... Assim como eu sei você não gosta do Minseok.

O ruivo desviou o olhar, e Sehun segurou o seu rosto. Nenhum dos dois tinha as palavras certas para dizer. Um tinha uma certeza que angustiava, e o outro tinha uma incerteza que ardia.

Embora não possuíssem as palavras certas, eles tinham outra forma de expressar toda aquela confusão que se encontrava dentro de cada um deles.

Sehun foi quem iniciou o beijo, pegando o Byun um pouco de surpresa. Mas não demorou a ser correspondido. Baekhyun sequer conseguia processar direito o que estava acontecendo, apenas beijava Sehun porque aquilo, de alguma forma, o aliviava. Chegava a ser irônico... Ele buscar o analgésico naquele que o causava a dor.

E o mais novo, por sua vez, beijava o melhor amigo porque aquilo acabava clareando, nem que fosse um pouco, a bagunça que a sua cabeça estava. Porque era difícil colocar as coisas no lugar quando estava no escuro.

Aquele beijo, diferente dos outros, não era só uma brincadeira ou passatempo. Aquilo, talvez, fosse uma nova chance... Ou talvez só o conserto do que eles já sabiam que tinham.

De qualquer forma, era o suficiente para prendê-los.

Um estrondo na porta fez eles se separarem rapidamente, parecia alguém se chocando contra a madeira, do outro lado.

Eles se esconderam embaixo da cama de Baekhyun, um maldito lugar apertado e sufocante. E logo a porta do quarto se abriu, eles só podiam ver os pés de quem entrava.

Quem quer que fosse... Estavam bêbados para caralho.

— Hoje sou eu que vou comer você! — aquela voz enrolada... Eles podiam jurar que era de Jongin.

— Que história é essa, caralho?!

É, aparentemente, Sehun e Baekhyun teriam uma ótima noite como _Voyeurs. _Não que eles quisessem isso...

•••

— Mas que porra, seu imundo! — Junmyeon passava o braço de Sehun sobre seu ombro, com a ajuda de Baekhyun — Eu falei que não era pra você beber!

— Mas o meu irmão disse que eu podia beber depois que falasse com o Baek! — respondeu todo enrolado, e, estupidamente, soltou-se do irmão mais velho para se pendurar no melhor amigo — Cara, não me abandona de novo, por favor! — dizia próximo ao rosto do menor, enquanto acariciava a bochecha dele — Se você me abandonar eu vou morrer!

— Tá bom, Sehun, tá bom... — Sehun estava bêbado demais, ainda mais do que os dois garotos que eles tiveram que ouvir transando no quarto do anfitrião mais cedo, e o cheiro de cerveja era muito forte — Agora vai com ele! — deu uns tapinhas nas costas do moreno e tentou empurrá-lo para Junmyeon novamente.

— Não, Baek! — berrou — Não deixa esse cara me levar! Socorro!

Sehun não era do tipo que se esquecia das coisas quando o efeito da bebida passava. Mas era cômico ele não reconhecer o irmão enquanto bêbado.

— Sehun, ele vai te levar pra casa... — tentou acalmar o garoto, que esperneava enlouquecido.

— Não vou! — agarrou-se com mais força ao Byun.

É... Ele não acreditava que teve que atravessar a rua carregando Sehun para colocá-lo para dormir. Porque ele não reconhecia a porra do próprio irmão. Depois de ter certeza de que ele finalmente havia dormido – ou seria agarrado antes de sair daquele quarto – e pedir desculpas a Junmyeon por ter dado bebida a ele, Baekhyun finalmente pôde voltar para casa.

Àquela hora, quase todo mundo já tinha ido embora.

_Exceto Chanyeol_.

O garoto estava sentado no fio da calçada, tremendo de frio – o maluco estava só com uma regata fininha – e com uma cara de derrota. E aquilo sensibilizou o rapaz de _mullet._

— Cara, o que você tá fazendo aí no frio? — aproximou-se dele.

— Eu tô esperando a minha mãe... Ela saiu com um cara, não sei quando volta... Acho que ela esqueceu de mim de novo.

— Você não precisa ficar aqui na rua, vem... — ofereceu a mão para que ele se levantasse — Vamos pra dentro.

Chanyeol segurou a mão do menor para levantar, e então o seguiu para dentro de casa.

— Vou ajeitar um colchão no meu quarto pra você... — abriu o armário no corredor para pegar o colchão.

— Não precisa, cara, eu posso ficar no sofá mesmo...

— Não recomendo... Esse negócio fede. — pegou um lençol e um travesseiro, alcançando-os para o Park em seguida — Pode dormir no meu quarto, eu não vou te matar enquanto você dorme...

— Não duvido... — o outro riu.

Baekhyun levou o colchão para o seu quarto, e o colocou no chão. Então ajeitou-o com capricho para que o colega dormisse ali.

— Prontinho!

— Porra, valeu! — um sorriso sincero se mostrou em seu rosto — Sabe, eu... — uma apreensão repentina tomou conta do rapaz.

— Tá tudo bem? — o outro estranhou.

— Tá sim... É que eu podia jurar que você me odiava...

— Por quê?! — Baekhyun riu, um pouco surpreso com aquela informação.

— É que... Sei lá, é que sempre que eu vou falar com você e Sehun... Você sai de perto...

_Bingo!_


	9. Lord Have Mercy on me

** _I'd relate my thoughts to you_ **

_(Eu diria meus pensamentos a você)_

**_But I'm not so stupid to put my faith in you_**

_(Mas eu não sou tão estúpido para colocar minha fé em você)_

** _ I'll just keep searching_ **

_(Eu apenas vou continuar procurando)_

** _Thankfully Not Living In Yorkshire It Doesn’t Apply – Dexys Midnight Runners_ **

** _[Julho de 1987]_ **

Assustar o filho enquanto ele saía de casa pode ter virado um hábito para Kyuhyun.

— Baekhyun! — chamou, quase fazendo o garoto derrubar o livro que segurava.

— O que foi, pai? — virou-se prontamente.

— Vamos receber visitas hoje à noite. Por favor, fique em casa. Quero que conheça a minha namorada, ela tem um filho da sua idade, e acho que ele também virá. — falava calmo e em tom manso, o que era um pouco surpreendente para o mais novo — Se quiser, pode convidar Sehun e Jongin.

— Tá bom, tá bom... — ele realmente estranhou o fato de que seu pai havia convidado alguém para visitá-lo, considerando que ninguém, além dos amigos de Baekhyun e o amigo problemático de Jaehyun iam lá — Precisa de ajuda pra fazer a janta?

— Não, só preciso que limpe a sala quando voltar da escola.

— Tá bem, pode deixar.

Kyuhyun estava realmente atípico ultimamente, e isso só se confirmou quando ele abraçou o filho. Baekhyun conhecia seu pai, e sabia que ele não era de demonstrar afeto, isso desde que a esposa faleceu. E ele entendia isso.

Mas, nos últimos dias, aquele “muro” que Kyuhyun construiu ao seu redor, parecia estar cedendo.

O ruivo só queria saber quem era a responsável por isso e agradecer. Havia tanto tempo que não via seu pai feliz.

E era engraçado abraçá-lo, porque o Byun mais velho era realmente muito alto, e Baekhyun definitivamente não havia herdado tal característica. Ele sempre iria se sentir como uma criança pequena sendo abraçada por um adulto.

Talvez fosse um “crianção”, mas isso não vinha ao caso.

— Você não sabe o quanto sou grato por ter você como meu filho. — Kyuhyun disse ao se afastar do menor, com os olhos minimamente marejados.

O garoto ficou sem reação para o que acabara de ouvir. Ele não se lembrava dessa figura mais carinhosa de seu pai. Mas, depois de assimilar aqui um pouco, acabou por sorrir.

— Agora vai pra escola, que eu não vou te sustentar até os quarenta anos! — a ordem cortou aquele momento de afeto familiar e Baekhyun riu fraco.

— Tá bom... Tô indo. — respondeu, andando até a porta — Tchau, _véio!_

Antes que pudesse ser xingado pelo mais velho, ele saiu de casa. E, graças aos bons deuses – não que ele fosse muito religioso, pra falar a verdade –, Minseok já estava com o seu _Monza _rebaixado, esperando-o em frente a sua casa.

Mas o equilíbrio perfeito – e gatilho de um surto de Baekhyun – foi ver Sehun andando até sua casa com um sorriso empolgado no rosto.

Falando no Oh; a situação com o seu melhor amigo era _curiosa. _Desde a conversa que tiveram na festa de Baekhyun, há quase uma semana, a amizade havia “voltado aos trilhos”. Mas as coisas estavam um pouquinho estranhas... Era como se eles forçassem uma naturalidade.

Evitavam ao máximo retornar _àquele _assunto, e também evitavam falar sobre a aposta; embora ainda perguntassem um ao outro como estavam indo com Minseok ou Chanyeol. As _frescuras_ que tinham de agirem como crianças e ficarem se estapeando continuavam intactas, mas aquelas brincadeiras de pegarem na bunda um do outro não existiam mais.

Quer dizer, na terça-feira, Sehun apertou com vontade a bunda do amigo quando o encontrou distraído, mas o Byun acabou ficando inerte – não esperava aquilo, e ainda tinha gostado. E o que, há alguns meses, acabaria rendendo um chute na canela ou seria devolvido na mesma moeda – com ainda mais força – acabou se tornando um rosto vermelho e uma encarada surpresa. O que fez Sehun sair todo desconcertado, dizendo que ia tomar água, e ficar o resto do dia sem conseguir olhar na cara do mais velho.

Por isso as brincadeiras mais depravadas ficaram de lado.

E, bem, esse tipo de provocação costumava ser algo bem natural para eles, e não carregava segundas intenções.

Acontece que as coisas estavam sim diferentes para eles, nada mais era a mesma coisa. E não importava o quanto eles se esforçassem para não deixar isso transparecer, eles sentiam isso e _sabiam _muito bem do que se tratava. E isso deixava o garoto do _mullet _apreensivo sobre deixar escapar mais um pouco do que estava preso em seu coração, como fizera no sábado à noite. Não botava fé que o outro saberia assimilar isso e lidar de uma forma prudente.

— Você não vai querer ir com a gente hoje? — o moreno perguntou esperançoso, mesmo que eles tenham se entendido, Baekhyun ia com Minseok para a escola. E isso chateava um pouquinho o Oh, porque era um costume de anos se enfiarem no carro da mãe de Jongin para ganharem uma carona pra escola — Jongin tá nos esperando.

Baekhyun olhou para o _Monza _que o esperava, e então voltou a encarar o amigo. Estava com uma dorzinha no coração pela resposta que teria que dar, mas não tinha outra opção. Não iria fazer o Kim de bobo.

Mesmo que a sua prioridade fosse ficar perto de Sehun. Uma decisão que viera à sua mente após a conversa que teve com Chanyeol. E havia uma puta lógica por trás disso, ele jurava; embora não quisesse assumir a si mesmo os reais motivos para aquilo.

— Hoje não, Sehun... Desculpe. É que ele já tá me esperando. — apontou com a cabeça para o carro ali perto.

— Ah... Tudo bem... — a resposta fora dada em um tom perceptivelmente decepcionado — Te vejo na escola...?

— Claro. — ele sorriu minimamente e tocou o ombro do maior, atraindo o olhar deste para a sua mão, que ficou ali por alguns instantes, até retornar ao seu rosto.

Baekhyun ficara um pouco bobo com aquilo, não iria mentir. E involuntariamente eles ficaram daquela forma por algum tempinho.

— Eu tenho que ir... — disse baixo e se afastou do mais novo.

Sehun ficou ali, parado, observando o Byun entrar no carro. E sentiu um aperto desagradável no miocárdio quando viu o veículo se distanciando naquela rua. Por que o seu melhor amigo estava causando aquelas sensações estranhas e doloridas?

Por que logo Byun Baekhyun?

Ele não sentia essas merdas antes daquela maldita aposta. O que diabos havia mudado?!

— Bom dia, Sehun! — ouviu a voz do pai do ruivo, o homem estava na porta de sua casa, bebendo café e segurando um jornal com a mão livre. Será que ele havia observado a cena de segundos atrás? — Está tudo bem?

_“Não, seu filho tá me deixando confuso e triste.”, _teve vontade de responder.

— Bom dia, Sr. Byun. — respondeu um pouco atrapalhado — Tá tudo ótimo... Eu vou pra escola, com licença.

Ele nem quis esperar um resposta do homem, estava – além de ligeiramente magoado – com muita vergonha. Apertou o passo para chegar logo à casa de Jongin.

** _•••_ **

— Puta merda, seu insuportável! — Baekhyun vociferou e bateu a porta do seu armário — Mas você _ainda _tá enchendo o saco com isso?!

— Será que dá pra você respeitar os hábitos de um homem desconstruído? — Jongin devolveu, abrindo o seu armário, que ficava logo ao lado.

Creio que sequer seja necessário mencionar o assunto que o Kim havia começado e que irritara Baekhyun. É previsível, tratando-se desse garoto.

— Cara, eu te pago o quanto você quiser, até um boquete se for o caso, mas cala a boca com essa merda de enfiar o chuveirinho no cu! — o Byun choramingou — A minha sanidade mental clama por isso!

— Perceba, Sehun, a petulância do cavalo. — o garoto disse indignado — Veja bem, é esse sujeito que você pega?

— A gente não se pega! — os outros dois responderam em uníssono.

Eles se assustaram um pouco por terem dito aquilo simultaneamente, e acabaram se olhando automaticamente. Novamente, por interferência divina, alguém apareceu para salvar a pele de Baekhyun de um clima tenso.

Yifan chegou extremamente puto, encurralando Jongin contra os armários. A força de seu tapão acabou quase lacrando a porta daquele armário.

— Nós dois precisamos ter uma conversa muito séria!

O menino olhou desesperado para os amigos, que eram tão corajosos quando ele, então apenas saíram de perto.

— Qual foi, porra? Você some a semana inteira e aparece assim... Querendo me matar?

— Eu sumi?! — o rapaz se revoltou — Você que tá me evitando desde sábado!

— É que eu fiquei com vergonha...

— Jongin, quando você tava rebolando no meu pau que nem uma vagabunda você não teve vergonha, mas resolveu ter vergonha depois de me comer?! Eu sou uma piada pra você?!

— Yifan, eu nunca tinha me exaltado tanto como naquela noite... Eu não sei o que aconteceu comigo...

Yifan ainda era muito orgulhoso – e tinha a tal masculinidade tóxica que Jongin adorava criticar –, então ele não daria o braço a torcer para dizer que tinha _gostado _de conhecer um lado mais “selvagem” do mais novo, e que queria vê-lo mais vezes.

— Você deixou o meu cu todo assado, seu maldito, e quer falar em vergonha? Você sabe como foi ter que explicar pra minha mãe por que eu tava passando hipoglós na bunda?

— Eu sinto muito Fanfan, eu...

— _Sinto muito_ é o caralho, Jongin! — cortou o rapaz antes que ele pudesse concluir — Eu te dei o cu! Eu me depilei e todo o caralho a quatro porque sabia que você ia querer, e achei que você ia gostar. Daí você me deixa todo assado, com dor, não me liga no outro dia e ainda me ignora por uma semana?! Você é um canalha! Não ouse abrir a boca pra falar de masculinidade tóxica novamente, seu hipócrita de merda.

— Mas eu gostei, gostei muito, Fanfan. — ele tentou amenizar a situação, mas ganhou um olhar mortal.

— Cale a boca!

— Você tá bravo?

— Não, Jongin, eu tô muito feliz! Vou até te levar pro banheiro e chupar esse seu pinto de polenguinho. — respondeu sarcástico — Olha pra minha cara de quem não tá bravo.

— Mas você vai parar de falar comigo...? — o menor perguntou baixo, apreensivo — Digo... O que a gente tem... Nós vamos continuar?

— Pra ser sincero, eu nem sei o que é que a gente tem... — o Wu suspirou frustrado, e recuou um pouco, deixando de encurralar o outro — Mas, seja o que for que nós temos... Não vai acabar por causa disso. Eu, infelizmente, gosto de ter você por perto.

— Você gosta de mim? — o coreano acabou sorrindo, com um brilho descomunal em seus olhos.

— Eu não disse isso!

Jongin achou muita graça naquelas bochechas bonitas ficando vermelhas e nos braços compridos se cruzando. Não conhecia, até então, aquele lado do fodendo repetente Wu Yifan. Mas achou muito adorável toda aquela vergonha repentina.

— Tá bom, tá bom... — riu fraco, puxando o maior pela cintura discretamente e ganhando um tapa na mão — Eu compro um lubrificante melhor da próxima vez.

— Acho bom você comprar hoje mesmo, porque essa noite quem vai dar é você!

— Hoje?!

— Vou na sua casa essa noite, esteja pronto.

— Mas e os meus pais?

— Vamos dar um jeito pra você não fazer barulho.

Não muito longe dali, Sehun e Baekhyun observavam aquela conversa atentamente, tentando decifrar a partir da leitura labial; algo em que eles se descobriram péssimos.

— Mas de que caralhos eles estão falando? — Baekhyun murmurou para o amigo.

— Não sei, mas eu percebi a palavra “cu” várias vezes nessa conversa.

— Devemos nos preocupar?

— Acredito que não, o Jongin é meio estranho com essas coisas mesmo...

— Tá, fica quieto, ele tá vindo.

Buscaram qualquer outro assunto e fingiram que sequer lembravam que tinham deixado o amigo com o menino chinês. E, aparentemente, deu certo, porque Jongin chegou todo aéreo ali.

— O que o cara queria com você? — Sehun questionou curioso.

O Kim já tinha previsto que perguntas viriam, e inventou a melhor história que pôde em pouquíssimos segundos – ele teve que ficar mais convincente desde a história sobre a DST infantil.

— Ele tinha pedido pra eu comprar um lubrificante pra ele usar com um amigo, mas acabei comprando um ruim e ele ficou com o cu assado.

— Ele não vai ficar puto se souber que você o expôs dessa forma? — Baekhyun devolveu.

— Cala a boca, Baekhyun! — Sehun retrucou o menor — A pergunta que não quer calar é... Então Yifan realmente é gay?

— Sehun, entenda que não é porque dois homens transam que eles são necessariamente homossexuais, pode ser apenas a confirmação de uma amizade, sabe?

— Sei... — o Oh preferiu encerrar o assunto ali, não estava com paciência para as abobrinhas de Jongin — Então tá bom.

— Seguinte, meus consagrados, o que vocês acham de jantar lá em casa hoje? — Baekhyun se lembrou do convite que tinha a fazer aos amigos — Ele quer apresentar a namorada e o filho dela.

— Você vai ganhar mais um irmãozinho? — Sehun riu.

— Acho que não é irmãozinho... O garoto tem a minha idade.

— Você vai pegar seu novo irmão? — Jongin sorriu malicioso.

— Que porra de pergunta esquisita é essa, seu estranho? — Baekhyun fez uma pequena expressão de nojo — Pra início de conversa, eu nem gosto de homem.

— E ele não é fã da Janis Joplin. — Sehun tentou acrescentar à mentira.

— Na verdade, sou sim, quando eu tiver minha guitarra vou chamá-la de Janis. — o Byun confessou — De qualquer forma, vocês vão?

— Eu vou. — o maior dos três respondeu empolgado.

— Eu, infelizmente, não vou poder cara... — o Kim disse, pensando no compromisso que tinha à noite com Yifan.

— Por quê? — o ruivo questionou decepcionado.

— Eu vou estudar com Yifan e Chanyeol para a prova de geografia.

— Em plena noite de sexta-feira? — Baekhyun estranhou aquilo — Você?

— Quem se importa com isso, Baekhyun? — Sehun se intrometeu novamente — Eu quero entender é o que Jongin sabe de geografia. O cara fica jogando palavras cruzadas a aula inteira...

— Olha só, vocês deveriam estar se preocupando em estudar. — ele procurou mudar de assunto — Aliás, estudaram para a prova de história de hoje?

— Estudou, Sehun? — o Byun questionou ao mais novo deles de forma incisiva, vendo-o se encolher e omitir a resposta.

Que, com certeza, era um não.

— Mas que porra, depois eu tenho que ficar te pagando sorvete porque você pega recuperação e seus pais cortam a sua mesada. — o rapaz repreendeu-o — Você sabe que consegue ótimas notas se estudar um dia antes da prova, por que não aproveita essa facilidade?

— Eu odeio a escola, não ligo pra isso... — ele bufou e se escorou na parede — Não ligo se eu não me formar, eu nem sei o que quero fazer da minha vida...

— Olha, Sehun... — o baixinho suspirou, não sabia o que dizer para aconselhar o amigo, então apenas iria ajudá-lo com aquela prova — Lembra aquele nosso esquema de cola?

— Ah, isso vai dar muita merda! — o Kim riu.

— Cale a boca, Jongin. — o moreno respondeu — Sei sim...

— Se der errado, você se atira no chão e finge que tá desmaiado, aí eu seguro as pontas.

— Quando é a nossa formatura? — Jongin falou após um longo tempo de silêncio.

— Dezembro, eu acho...

— Então vamos fazer uma aposta... Se vocês forem pegos colando, o que eu tenho quase certeza de que vai acontecer, vocês terão que fazer algo no baile de formatura.

— O quê?

— Vocês irão vestidos de mulher ao baile.

— Quê? Mas que merda de aposta é essa? — Sehun se exaltou.

— Aceitamos. — Baekhyun respondeu convicto — Mas, se não formos pegos, quem vai se vestir de mulher na formatura será você!

— Fechado!

Sehun ficou tão puto... Não queria mais apostas que o ferrassem.

_•••_

— Professor, eu acho que a questão sete está um pouco incompreensível. — Sehun disse alto, para que o professor ouvisse.

— Concordo! — Baekhyun acrescentou.

Realmente, o esquema deles era bem inteligente. Sehun reclamava ao professor a respeito das questões que não sabia a resposta e Baekhyun comentava com apenas uma palavra sobre a reclamação, e a inicial da palavra indicava a letra com a resposta correta.

Só havia um único problema: Sehun não sabia a resposta de nenhuma questão. Então era foda ter que chutar algumas e perguntar sobre as mais importantes para não levantar suspeitas.

— Oh Sehun, já é a terceira vez que você diz que não entendeu uma questão. Fique quieto e faça a sua prova. — repreendeu o menino — O que faz na escola se não sabe interpretar texto?

— Grosso... — resmungou.

— O que disse?

— Nada.

Sehun bufou frustrado, aquela merda tinha vinte questões, e, usando aquele método, ele só conseguira a resposta de umas três. Além do mais, nem todas eram de marcar. Estaria muito fodido se não pensasse em algo rapidamente.

E foi assim que ele achou que seria muito prudente virar para trás e perguntar para Baekhyun como o líder fascista era chamado pelo povo italiano.

— O que você tá fazendo? Vira pra frente! — o Byun sussurrou — Assim ele vai ver a gente!

O menino se virou e colocou as duas mãos para trás, fazendo um oito com os dedos. E ouvindo um _“duce” _sussurrado como resposta. E aquele esquema até que estava funcionando, considerando que eles estavam no fundo da sala, o mais novo até aproveitou para pedir a resposta daquelas que havia pulado.

Mas isso durou só até a questão dezesseis. Que foi quando o professor notou os lábios de Baekhyun se movendo para dar a resposta ao amigo.

— Vocês dois! — chamou bravo — O que vocês estão fazendo?!

— Ele tá passando mal, professor! — Baekhyun disse alto, e logo sussurrou para o moreno — Se joga no chão e só levanta quando eu disser.

— O que ele tem?!

Como combinado, Sehun deixou que seu corpo amolecesse e fosse de encontro ao chão. Sua cabeça doeu um pouco com aquilo, mas não tinha outra opção. E isso foi suficiente para que a sala de aula se tornasse um caos, todos falando formas de acordar o garoto.

— Eu posso fazer respiração boca a boca! — Chanyeol sugeriu, realmente acreditando naquela balbúrdia.

— Boa ideia! — Baekhyun disse, achando que aquilo tornaria as coisas mais convincentes, mas logo se desesperou. Porque... Bem, seria Park Chanyeol praticamente beijando o menino que ele, _infelizmente, _gostava, _bem na sua frente. _Então ele logo tratou de fazer algo a respeito — Farei isso!

Baekhyun não tinha a menor ideia de como se realizava uma respiração boca a boca, mas ele não se importou com isso, porque Sehun não estava desmaiado de verdade.

Era um peso a menos para a sua consciência ferrada por ser pego colando.

Ele se ajoelhou ao lado de Sehun, e se aproximou de seu rosto.

— Conta até quinze e abre os olhos, com cuidado. — sussurrou na maior discrição possível, aproveitando o fato de estar de costas para todos na sala.

E assim ele começou a fazer do jeito que via nos filmes. Segurava o nariz de Sehun e encostava sua boca na dele. E Sehun, por sua vez, estava se esforçando para não levar a mão até o _mullet, _que gostava de puxar fracamente às vezes, e transformar aquilo em um beijo de verdade. Ele estava louco e sedento por algo assim desde aquela maldita festa.

— Eu acho que não é assim que... — Chanyeol tentou ajudar, mas levou uma cotovelada de Yifan.

— Cala a boca! Você não tá vendo que é encenação?! — o chinês sussurrou para o amigo.

— Quê?!

— Eles estavam colando, o professor viu, e aí o Sehun se atirou no chão. — ele disse baixo, mas não era como se a falação por parte dos alunos, desesperados com aquele acontecimento repentino, permitisse que algo um pouco mais alto fosse ouvido — Aliás, Jongin, isso aí não te diz nada sobre eles? Ou você é tapado demais pra não perceber nada? — disse somente ao Kim, sabia do envolvimento de Chanyeol e Sehun, e não queria explanar as desconfianças que tinha a respeito do Oh com o melhor amigo.

— Olha só, Yifan, o que a porra de uma respiração boca a boca tem a ver com isso?

— Você acha que Baekhyun não deixou que Chanyeol fizesse isso em seu lugar por nada?

— Eu acho que você está sendo preconceituoso.

— Então tá, cara... — ele riu — Depois vamos ver... E eu vou adorar dizer que eu estava certo!

** _•••_ **

— Espero que eu morra. — Sehun resmungou, socando fracamente o travesseiro de Baekhyun — Tivemos todo aquele trabalho para o professor dizer que vai aplicar outra prova pra mim...

— Pensa, pelo menos você vai ter outra chance pra estudar e ir bem sem colar. Eu te ajudo se você quiser.

— Foda-se isso, a gente vai ter que ir vestido de mulher pro baile, Baekhyun.

— Eu não sei o que você vê de tão ruim nisso... — o Byun riu fraco — Eu acho que você seria uma linda mulher.

— Eu não faço a menor ideia de como vou conseguir um vestido do meu tamanho, minha mãe e Seungyeon são pequenas e... Olha pra mim. — ele reclamou, enquanto se deitava ao lado do amigo e passava a olhar para o teto, assim como ele.

— A minha mãe era uma mulher alta, tinha a altura que eu tenho hoje... E você é bem magro, então eu acho que um dos vestidos dela te serviria.

— Seu pai ainda guarda as roupas dela? — Sehun perguntou um tanto triste.

— Sim, ele nunca teve coragem de vender, doar, e muito menos jogar fora.

— Jogar fora seria um pouco complicado, eu acho...

— Eu também acho, mas... De qualquer forma, elas estão guardadas no sótão. Podemos escolher algum vestido um dia desses...

— Tem certeza de que não tem problema em usar os vestidos da sua mãe? Quer dizer... Deve ser algo bem importante.

— Não, não... Tá tudo bem. — ele riu mais uma vez — Ela iria achar engraçado ver a gente usando as roupas dela... — logo a expressão séria retornou ao rosto do mais velho — Eu acho que ela teria adorado conhecer você, Sehun...

— Eu também adoraria conhecer ela, pelo que você diz, sua mãe era incrível...

— É... Ela era.

Eles ficaram quietos por algum tempo, ainda encarando o teto, mas algo deixou Sehun inquieto.

— Você realmente acha que eu seria uma mulher bonita? — perguntou, virando o rosto para o amigo, e observando-o de perfil.

— Eu tenho certeza. — ele sorriu — Seria uma mulher linda. Eu sou gay, mas eu te daria uns beijos, com certeza.

— Me daria uns beijos? — Sehun riu, sentindo as bochechas esquentando — Mas você já me beija.

— É, eu beijo... — virou, finalmente, o rosto para o maior.

Eles ficaram quietos por alguns segundos, apenas se encarando.

— E você quer me beijar agora? — o Oh acabou perguntando de forma impulsiva, alternando o olhar entre os lábios e os olhos de Baekhyun. Ele não pôde mais calar aquela vozinha em sua cabeça que adorava chamar por Byun Baekhyun.

— Quero... — respondeu, apoiando-se em um de seus braços para aproximar os rostos, e a outra mão foi até a cintura do amigo.

Sehun estava totalmente deitado, o que o fazia ter uma sensação de vulnerabilidade – mas que ele não achava ruim. Seus olhos encaravam os do seu melhor amigo, que estava inclinado sobre si. Por puro instinto, uma de suas mãos foi até a cintura de Baekhyun, puxando-o para mais perto.

Uma urgência por beijar aquele garoto estava cada vez maior, e ele não conseguia ficar um único segundo longe de Baekhyun – que não estava em uma situação tão diferente.

Bastou que os lábios se tocassem para que as pernas de ambos se amolecessem e uma enorme tensão se esvaísse.

Mas Baekhyun tinha três irmãos, e, mesmo que Jaehyun fosse um desgraçado insuportável, que só existia para atrapalhar a sua vida, não fora ele que interrompeu seu momento com Sehun.

Quando as coisas estavam começando a ficar mais legais, Jaemin, seu irmão de doze anos que era um pouco sem noção, abriu a porta do quarto sem bater.

Baekhyun era meio ligeiro para escapar de situações complicadas, então tratou de afastar seu rosto do de Sehun e subir em cima dele.

— Finge que tá me batendo. — ordenou baixo, enquanto começava a socar os braços do amigo, que demorou para processar o que ocorria.

— O que vocês estão fazendo? — o garoto franziu as sobrancelhas, vendo aquela cena estranha.

— A gente tá brincando de lutinha... — Baekhyun riu sem graça.

— Deixa de ser ridículo, eu sei que vocês estavam se pegando.

— O quê?

— Baekhyun, eu não tenho mais cinco anos. E eu realmente não tô nem aí pra isso.

— É... — ele saiu de cima do amigo — Isso é segredo, tá bom?

— Que seja. — o pequeno respondeu — As visitas chegaram, papai pediu pra vocês irem pra sala.

O menino saiu do quarto na maior naturalidade. E Baekhyun olhou assustado para Sehun.

— Você viu isso?! — questionou assustado, apontando para a porta.

— É... Seu irmão é mais maduro que nós dois juntos.

Eles foram até a sala, Baekhyun estava um pouco nervoso em conhecer a madrasta e o novo “irmão” – ele não sabia um jeito melhor para chamar o filho da namorada do seu pai.

E ele até poderia ter se agarrado ao fato de que Chanyeol não estava com Jongin e Yifan, como o Kim disse que estaria, para zoar o amigo em alguma outra hora com perguntas que o colocassem contra a parede. Sua mentalidade infantil permitia essas coisas.

Mas seu cérebro só conseguia gritar o quanto era bizarro ver Chanyeol e sua mãe na sala da sua casa, conversando com seu pai.

— Baekhyun, como foi que eu não me lembrei que você era colega do filho de Youngmi?

_Cazzo!_


	10. You think you're in the movies

** _Maybe you think I'm lucky to have something to do_ **

_(Talvez você pense que eu tenho sorte para ter algo para fazer)_

** _But I think that you're wild, and inside me is some child_ **

_(Mas eu acho que você é selvagem, e dentro de mim existe uma criança)_

** _You might think I'm foolish or maybe it's untrue_ **

_(Você deve pensar que eu sou tolo ou talvez isso não seja verdade)_

** _You might thinkI'm crazy but all I want is you_ **

_(Você deve pensar que eu sou louco, mas tudo o que eu quero é você)_

** _You Might Think – The Cars_ **

** _[Setembro de 1987]_ **

— Pai! — Baekhyun gritou, revirando o armário do banheiro atrás do frasco de repelente — Você sabe onde tá o repelente?!

— Não faço ideia. — ouviu a resposta do mais velho, que estava na cozinha.

— Ah... Merda! — sua mão fechou a porta com certa frustração.

— Procura na sua bunda. — a voz de Jaehyun foi suficiente para que ele revirasse os olhos — Você não gosta dessas coisas?

Ao olhar momentaneamente para o irmão, Baekhyun viu novamente o aparelho ortodôntico sendo exposto em um sorriso prepotente. Como alguém podia ser tão insuportável o tempo inteiro?

— Moleque insolente, você só vai parar de me perturbar quando eu sair dessa casa?

— Então você vai ao passeio? — Jaehyun questionou subitamente, fazendo o primogênito franzir as sobrancelhas em confusão.

Certo, agora o moleque só pode estar maluco.

— Que passeio, Jaehyun?! — o ruivo questionou, passando a procurar pelo repelente nas gavetas.

— _Passei o _pau na tua bunda. — respondeu rindo feito um idiota.

O mais velho encarou o irmão por alguns segundos, com uma expressão nítida de julgamento.

Não era possível que eles compartilhassem dos mesmos genes.

— Pai! — Baekhyun gritou outra vez — Tira esse pirralho problemático daqui antes que eu quebre todos os dentes dele!

Não demorou muito para que os passos irritados do Byun mais velho fossem cada vez mais audíveis, e logo Kyuhyun já estava lá, puxando a orelha do filho; que choramingava pedindo para ser solto. E Baekhyun riu demais com aquilo.

— Já falei para você parar de fazer essas piadas com o seu irmão! — repreendeu o garoto e logo o soltou — Vai pro seu quarto, agora!

— Que merda! — o menino saiu resmungando e batendo os pés.

— Baekhyun, procure no quarto dos seus irmãos, deve estar por lá.

Por conveniência, o primeiro quarto em que o rapaz foi procurar o maldito repelente foi no de Jaemin. Ele não estava lá no momento, então Baekhyun acreditou que fosse uma boa ideia iniciar sua busca por lá. Mas não era, apesar de que o frasco realmente estivesse lá.

Ao analisar o perímetro do quarto, o ruivo reparou, pela primeira vez, na escrivaninha do garoto; e se traumatizou demais com o que viu. Além daquele frasco de repelente, havia vários outros, todos vazios. E até seria menos bizarro se fosse somente isso... Acontece que havia potes transparentes, daqueles utilizados em laboratórios, contendo insetos – mosquitos, moscas, aranhas e até baratas –, a maioria estava morta.

— Mas que porra é essa? — Baekhyun indagou a si mesmo.

Seria Jaemin uma espécie de mini psicopata?

— Você não deveria estar aqui.

A voz firme do irmão viera da porta, assustando o maior, que se virou de súbito com a mão no peito. E a visão que ele teve do pequeno foi ainda mais _bizarra _do que tudo o que ele já vira naquele quarto.

O loirinho tinha na mão esquerda o pote que seu pai usava para guardar arroz vazio, exceto por uma coisa... Honestamente, era até preocupante a possibilidade de que os grãos foram jogados fora para que Jaemin utilizasse aquele pote para sabe-se lá o quê. Mas _mais preocupante ainda_ era o fato de que havia um _fodendo _sapo lá dentro.

Já mão direita, um frasco de biotônico _Fontoura. _E não era possível ter a menor noção do motivo para que ele tivesse todas aquelas coisas na combinação mais estranha já vista pelo homem.

_“Mas que porra é essa?!”, _Baekhyun não conseguia parar de se questionar.

— É... Jaemin... — o adolescente engoliu em seco — O que são todos esses bichos? — apontou para o pseudonecrotério na escrivaninha.

— Todos nós temos segredos, _hyung._

A forma fria com que o menino respondera foi extremamente assustadora. Então ele passou reto pelo irmão mais velho, largando os itens que segurava sobre a mesa. E se aquilo não podia piorar... Ele tirou, de uma das gavetas, uma cueca furada.

— Jaemin o que é isso?

— Uma cueca suja do Jaehyun. As varejeiras aparecem mais rápido.

— Não fica mexendo com essas coisas, cara... É sujeira, você vai ficar doente ainda. — Baekhyun tentou aconselhá-lo, não falando especificamente sobre a cueca de Jaehyun, embora ela pudesse estar inclusa também.

Porque quase todos da casa – e muitos de fora, também – sabiam bem que os quarenta minutos que ele passava no banho não eram exatamente para se lavar. Ele só ligava o chuveiro e fazia _outras coisas _cuja a menção não cabe ao momento.

— Baekhyun, isso é tudo em nome da ciência. E eu não espero que você entenda.

— Em nome da ciência?! — o ruivo franziu as sobrancelhas — Que conversa é essa, garoto?

— Você já ouviu falar em super insetos?

— Jaemin... Você tá dando o biotônico _Fontoura _do Jaehyun para os insetos?

— Não só isso! Eu os mergulho em repelente! Eu sou o deus da seleção natural.

Baekhyun não tentaria explicar que o repelente não matava insetos, e sim que tornava a pessoa “invisível” a eles. Preferia não se envolver demais com aquela situação. Então apenas suspirou.

— E você tem algum repelente sobrando pra eu levar para o acampamento?

— Não.

— Por Deus, Jaemin... — ele se afastou e foi até a porta, prestes a sair o mais rápido possível daquele quarto — Só não usa as minhas coisas pra isso, por favor.

Ele retornou ao seu quarto, chateado por não conseguir um repelente; teria que contar com o bom sendo de um dos palermas irresponsáveis que ele costumava nomear como amigos. Mas ele sabia que nenhum dos animais lembraria a necessidade de ter um repelente consigo naquela escola infestada de mosquitos.

Mas já não era suficiente toda aquela desordem no seu dia, a começar pelas perturbações de seu irmão homofóbico e os hábitos peculiares de Jaemin... Quando Baekhyun adentrou seu próprio quarto, viu Jaehyun mexendo em sua mochila.

— O que você quer aí, pirralho? — estapeou a mão do garoto para que ele se afastasse.

— Eu quero um desodorante, porra!

— O que você quer com o meu desodorante? Você nem tem pelo no sovaco, vaza daqui seu imundo.

— Claro que tenho!

— Se você tomasse banho de verdade, no lugar de ficar brincando com essa minhoquinha, tenho certeza de que esses três cabelinhos em baixo do seu braço não iriam feder tanto. — devolveu grosso e sem qualquer paciência — Agora some do meu quarto!

Depois de expulsar o menor do quarto, Baekhyun terminou de arrumar a sua mochila e saiu. Ele fez questão de trancar a porta e levar a chave consigo – não confiava na integridade de suas coisas desprotegidas quando não estava em casa.

— Baekhyun! — o rapaz do _mullet _ouviu a voz de seu pai o chamando — Abra a porta, Youngmi e Chanyeol chegaram.

Sem muita demora, o garoto foi até a entrada da casa, já com suas coisas arrumadas, para receber as _visitas. _Chanyeol estava com uma mochila enorme nas costas, um boné bizarro de criança e um sorriso assustador. Além de lembrar seu irmão, Jaemin, o Park parecia a porra de um escoteiro de nove anos.

Qual era a necessidade de tudo aquilo? Iriam dormir uma noite na escola, certamente era um grande exagero levar uma mochila de alpinista consigo.

— Fala, maninho! — Chanyeol espremeu o menor entre os seus braços, levantando-o do chão e quase o sufocando.

Baekhyun definitivamente não se acostumaria tão cedo com esse negócio de ser chamado de _maninho; _ele esperava, de verdade, que fosse algum tipo de brincadeira do mais velho.

— Beleza, cara? — soltou-se de forma sutil e então cumprimentou a madrasta.

Mas antes que ele pudesse fechar a porta, viu um Oh Sehun correndo desesperado para atravessar a rua, com uma mochila pendurada em seu ombro. Claro que aquilo era muito estranho para o momento, mas Baekhyun não se surpreendeu tanto... Ele era bem ciente de que o melhor amigo tinha uns parafusos a menos.

O que _caralhos_ aconteceu com o Oh agora?

O ruivo não pensou muito, apenas deu espaço para que o garoto adentrasse a sua casa.

— Boa tarde! — Sehun cumprimentou a todos, ofegante — Me desculpem.

— O que deu em você? — Baekhyun questionou.

— Junmyeon quer me matar, apenas isso.

— O que você fez, Sehun? — o Byun suspirou, fechando a porta e percebendo que, do outro lado da rua, Junmyeon os olhava da porta de sua casa, com os braços cruzados e uma expressão nada amigável.

— Depois eu explico. — o mais novo respondeu, e foi compreendido.

— Fiz sanduíches! — Kyuhyun foi à sala com três potes, entregando-os aos meninos, e então cumprimentou a namorada — Vocês já organizaram as barracas?

— Jongin vai levar uma barraca para dividir comigo e com Sehun... — Baekhyun explicou — Acho que Yifan e Chanyeol vão dividir outra.

— Meu filho... O Jongin não tem aquele problema noturno ainda...?

— Não. — o menor riu — Ele tinha isso quando era mais novo.

— Problema noturno? — Chanyeol soltou, deixando transparecer a sua confusão.

— Então... — a voz do Oh se fez presente após um certo tempo de silêncio; não era como se os que sabiam sobre essa peculiaridade do Kim se sentissem _confortáveis _em explicar — Jongin, desde pequeno, tinha um probleminha com incontinência urinária...

— Ah, ele fazia xixi na cama? — o repetente questionou.

— Quem nos dera que fosse só isso... — Baekhyun suspirou — Ele também era sonâmbulo...

— Aonde vocês querem chegar? — o loiro definitivamente não estava compreendendo aquela enrolação toda.

— Uma vez, quando fomos dormir na casa dele, ele acabou mijando na perna do Baekhyun enquanto dormia, porque estava sonhando que uma cobra tinha picado ele.

O silêncio tomou conta da sala novamente, um clima tenso havia se instaurado. Pelo menos até Chanyeol não se aguentar mais e começar a rir _do nada_. O que acabou fazendo com que Sehun começasse a rir também e os adultos, quase rindo, saíssem do local.

E é claro que Baekhyun se emputeceu demais com aquilo.

— Olha só... Isso não tem graça! — repreendeu os outros dois.

Sem nem esperar para que os palermas se recompusessem, Baekhyun saiu de casa. Em alguns segundos eles se tocaram de que já era hora de ir; o combinado era que eles fossem até a casa de Jongin para ganharem carona até a escola. E assim eles logo alcançaram o garoto, poucos metros longe da porta de sua casa.

— Mas vem cá, Baekhyun... — Chanyeol chamou o Byun de forma descontraída, colocando o seu braço sobre os ombros do menor — Eu acho que você não deveria ter guardado mágoas do que Jongin fez, sabe?

Foi sim um pouco estranho ter aquela aproximação repentina com Chanyeol, mas Baekhyun não protestou. Apesar de todo o “ciúme” que sentia por causa de Sehun, ele gostava do Park. Só seria um pouco difícil se acostumar com aquela intimidade.

Bom... Seus pais namoravam e isso era bem estranho.

— Eu não guardo mágoas... Só foi nojento.

— Nojento?! — o rapaz parecia ter ficado indignado, de certa forma — Eu não acredito que você está chamando uma demonstração de amor de algo nojento!

— Demonstração de amor?! — fez uma careta de desgosto — Você está ficando louco.

— Poxa, Baekhyun... É assim que os machos fazem! — ele sorriu tendencioso — Eles costumam marcar território.

— Ah, vai pra porra, Chanyeol! — deu uma cotovelada na barriga do mais velho para que ele o soltasse — Moleque do diabo...

Não demorou muito para que Baekhyun não estivesse mais puto – aquele menino era uma montanha-russa de emoções – e logo estavam os três falando _merda _e rindo como idiotas.

— E aí, Sehun... Não vai falar por que o seu irmão quer te matar? — o menor dos três questionou ao melhor amigo e ganhou um beliscão no braço para que ficasse quieto.

— Depois falamos sobre isso! — Sehun devolveu baixo, aproveitando a distração de Chanyeol.

Em poucos minutos eles chegaram à casa de Jongin, e a primeira coisa que viram foi _bem _marcante.Mas não surpreendente. Ele e Yifan saíam de dentro de casa, carregando as mochilas de uma forma no mínimo suspeita. Eram sussurros pra cá e sorrisos pra lá.

Honestamente? Algo que os outros garotos acharam bizarro. Quase tanto quanto o irmão evolucionista esquisito de Baekhyun... Com Jaemin não dava pra competir. Nunca.

Mas claro que o mais estranho foi ver Yifan ali. Todos acreditavam que o chinês se atrasaria um pouco para o acampamento, e ainda chegaria lá caindo de bêbado. Era meio que uma puta surpresa ver aquele garoto sóbrio, às cinco da tarde, e pronto _antes _de algum evento, ainda mais escolar.

— O que você tá fazendo aqui, Yifan?! — Baekhyun questionou assim que se aproximaram mais da casa de Jongin.

Isso foi suficiente para que ele e o Wu se assustassem e saltassem para longe um do outro. Algo suspeito ocorria ali, era fácil notar pelo jeito que eles ficaram.

— Eu vim pegar carona. — o repetente respondeu um tanto sem jeito.

— Não vai caber todo mundo no carro. — o baixinho devolveu.

— Vai sim! — Jongin determinou, abrindo o porta-malas e largando suas coisas já, logo todos fizeram o mesmo — Você vai no colo do Sehun!

— Quê?! Que história é essa? — o Byun se emputeceu mais uma vez — Por que eu?

— Pare com essa sua masculinidade tóxica, Baekhyun! É tudo questão de logística. — Você é o menor de todos, é mais fácil assim, ou queria alguém de um metro e oitenta em cima de você?

— Olha, Baek... — Sehun tocou o ombro do amigo — Eu juro que não vou ficar de pinto duro e...

— Cale a boca! — Baekhyun interrompeu o mais novo, observando-o rir em seguida — Caramba, eu te odeio.

— Você prefere ir no porta-malas? — cansado das reclamações, Jongin questionou.

— Por que você não vai no colo de Yifan? — o ruivo tentou.

— Porque o carro é da minha mãe, e a mãe é minha, então eu vou na frente, ao lado dela!

Certo, havia momentos em que o Kim parecia assumir o gênio de uma criança de oito anos.

Quando Baekhyun se deu por vencido, todos entraram no carro, onde a Sra. Kim já os esperava. E, muito sem vontade, o rapaz irritadiço se sentou no colo do melhor amigo; então a mãe de Jongin deu partida no veículo.

Bom, pelo menos era Sehun.

O problema, na verdade, não era sentar no colo de Sehun. O problema era ter que fazer isso na frente dos outros... Porque ele ficaria completamente sem jeito.

E seu coração parecia querer saltar pela boca quando ele teve as mãos do Oh se firmando em sua cintura. Baekhyun teve uns arrepios meio ferrados e se encolheu todo, torcendo para que ninguém notasse aquela sua reação totalmente _gay._

— Porra, Sehun, assim não. — resmungou, olhando-o por cima do ombro — Segura aí não, cara. Tá me estranhando?

O moreno, por sua vez, somente fez uma expressão um tanto quanto incrédula. Deixava claro que Baekhyun estava sendo meio surtado naquele momento.

— Quer que eu coloque a mão onde, caralho? Eu tenho que apoiar em algum lugar.

— Sei lá. — respondeu, por fim, e se virou para frente mais uma vez.

Seus olhos, então, captaram o momento em que a destra do Oh pousou sobre a coxa de Chanyeol. E ele ficou possesso.

No mesmo instante, buscou as duas mãos do amigo e as colocou em sua cintura novamente, sentindo-o rir contra as suas costas. _Mais arrepios. _De repente, Sehun envolveu-o com seus braços, quase como se agisse como um “cinto de segurança” para o mais velho, e deitou a cabeça em sua coluna.

— Mais vale um pássaro na mão do que um na gaiola. — disse ao menor.

— Eu tenho certeza de que não é assim, Sehun.

— É dois, Sehun! — Chanyeol interferiu — São dois pássaros na gaiola!

— De onde você tirou o segundo? — Sehun franziu as sobrancelhas, direcionando o olhar ao Park.

— Veja bem, um pássaro na gaiola seria o pinto do Baekhyun preso na cueca, certo? Mas, se ele estivesse no porta-malas, ele também seria um pássaro preso na gaiola, então são dois!

— Eu juro que, se vocês não calarem a boca, eu atiro os três da janela, e mato o pássaro de cada um! — Yifan ameaçou, indignado com o tanto de bosta que ouvira daqueles garotos.

** _•••_ **

O acampamento das turmas de formandos no final do ano letivo já era um hábito, quase um ritual, na escola. E era fato – do conhecimento de todos os _alunos _– que lá acontecia tanta _ilegalidade _inominável. Era como se houvesse um pacto entre todos os formandos: o que acontecia no acampamento ficava no acampamento. Então apenas restava, aos que não estavam no último ano ainda, sonhar e imaginar o que de tão vil e sujo podia ocorrer lá.

Até porque... Chanyeol e Yifan simplesmente se recusavam a falar um único _A _a respeito do evento para os amigos mais novos. E eles sabiam _bem _de toda a pilantragem que lá ocorria.

— Para de vadiar e ajuda a gente a montar essa merda! — Sehun gritou com Jongin, que estava com a bunda na grama, jogando canastra com Yifan; curiosamente, enquanto este deixava o serviço de montar a sua barraca totalmente nas mãos de Chanyeol.

— A barraca é de quem mesmo? — o Kim devolveu — Eu detenho os meios de produção e vocês a mão de obra!

— Porra, Jongin, vai tomar no cu, seu burguês de merda! — o discurso totalmente enviesado de Baekhyun se fez presente na conversa — Quando eu pegar nas armas para fazer a revolução você será o primeiro a morrer!

— Isso aí! — Sehun incentivou.

— Fique quieto, Sehun! Você é o segundo.

— Por quê?! — o menino parecia estar extremamente magoado com a ameaça do melhor amigo.

— Porque você é filho de patrão. — o menor respondeu sem nem dedicar-lhe o olhar, concentrado na tarefa de unir as peças da estrutura da barraca.

— Mas eu sou social democrata.

— Outro motivo! — apontou uma das varetas para o rosto de Sehun — Aliás, você nem sabe o que isso significa.

— Tá, Baekhyun, agora olha pra trás.

Baekhyun prontamente se virou, e quase se engasgou ao ver o professor de educação física andando em sua direção. Minseok estava, com todo o respeito e nas palavras do Byun, um _puta gostoso _naquela tarde. Ele estava com uma bermuda que deixava as pernas torneadas expostas, o seu típico tênis esportivo – era bizarro como isso era meio que um padrão para professores de educação física, mas estava _sem camisa. _Como se isso já não fosse suficiente, seu cabelo estava completamente molhado e seu tronco reluzia de tanto suor.

Como alguém podia ser tão gostoso suado?! Isso indignava Baekhyun ao extremo.

Não que ele fosse de um todo pervertido, mas seus olhos analisaram _bem _toda a extensão visível de Minseok. E quando eu digo que analisaram bem, é porque eles analisaram _muito bem mesmo. _Principalmente as gotas de suor que escorriam pelo peitoral definido e o abdômen trincado.

_Que beleza!_

Mas só alguém sem muitos escrúpulos ficaria encarando por muito tempo alguém que andava em sua direção, com o olhar fixo em si. Então Baekhyun tratou de recobrar o juízo e voltar a atenção aos encaixes da barraca que ele já havia colocado de forma completamente torpe.

— E aí, Byun... Beleza? — o professor parou em frente ao mais novo, parecendo extremamente opressor do ângulo deste, já que ele estava sentado.

O ruivo direcionou o seu olhar discretamente para o amigo, que aparentemente compreendeu o recado e se afastou do local.

— Tudo bem, professor? — o garoto respondeu, logo engolindo em seco.

— Ah, por favor, Baekhyun... — ele riu — É sábado, não sou seu professor hoje.

— Mas nós estamos no acampamento da escola!

— Tá bem... — o menor suspirou — Vamos combinar uma coisa: eu sou seu professor até as dez, depois disso você me encontra atrás do ginásio.

— Onde o cano foi quebrado?

— Aí mesmo... — um sorriso tendencioso surgiu nos lábios do Kim — Eu te espero lá.

Então ele saiu, deixando Baekhyun relativamente ansioso para o que possivelmente o aguardava naquela noite. Nisso, Sehun retornou para ajudá-lo a terminar de montar a maldita barraca que Jongin trouxera.

— E então? Boas notícias? — soltou como quem não queria nada, mas a verdade era que ele estava se corroendo por dentro.

Porque havia muito tempo que Sehun não experimentava a sensação que era ter que presenciar Baekhyun totalmente perdido e _gay _apenas por olhar ou falar com Minseok. Ele se odiava por pensar dessa forma, mas... Ele só queria, às vezes, que o seu melhor amigo o olhasse de tal forma, que agisse de tal forma em sua presença.

O que havia de errado consigo mesmo? Era o que Sehun costumava se perguntar nesses momentos.

Em sua concepção, Minseok era um _dez _em todos os sentidos... E quanto a ele, a única coisa que Sehun acreditava ser dez nele era a sua bunda. Era inevitável se sentir mal; não dava pra competir com um fodendo esportista saudável.

Ele se odiava por ser tão inseguro.

— É... — Baekhyun começou, um pouco sem jeito — Acho que hoje eu vou perder a virgindade.

— Ah, legal. — o maior devolveu inexpressivo.

Era estranho – e Baekhyun notou, com certeza – porque não havia motivos para que Sehun achasse isso _legal. _Talvez a parceria, mas o Oh era competitivo demais para se empolgar em uma situação dessas; _porra, _isso significava perder o seu _Atari _e a dignidade.

Porém havia algo a mais...

Aquele tom sutil jamais enganaria Byun Baekhyun.

** _•••_ **

Por algum motivo, até então desconhecido, os professores acharam que seria uma boa ideia mandar os alunos de dois em dois para dividirem _um _chuveiro, o único no banheiro do campo. Na verdade, isso fora ideia do diretor Zhang “Mão De Vaca” Yixing. Ele achava que liberar os vestiários para um bando de adolescentes suados e sujos de terra iria trazer muita confusão, e ele não queria ter que pagar hora extra para os funcionários da limpeza, não queria gastar com “mais água”, e muito menos pagar quaisquer manutenções que poderiam ser necessárias eventualmente.

Porque os mesmos moleques que quebraram o cano do ginásio eram os que tomariam banho lá, e Yixing jamais esqueceria esse detalhe.

Então ele achou muito mais prudente liberar somente o banheirinho mixuruca do campo para uns sessenta alunos. E achou que mandá-los em duplas iria economizar água e tempo. Com, novamente, _um _chuveirinho mequetrefe.

Algumas lógicas sequer mereciam ser questionadas.

Mas Yifan era um cara muito observador, e quando buscava métodos de fugir da escola, memorizava táticas para chegar a esses locais de acesso. E ele também era um cara que, apesar da carranca, era benevolente com seus amigos.

E por esse mesmo motivo ele avisou aos quatro garotos sobre a escada de incêndio ao lado da escola, que ficava bem ao lado das janelas e dava no terraço. E a janela do terceiro andar, veja só, fora esquecida aberta.

Eles já tinham o acesso à parte interna da escola garantido. Sendo assim, eles tinham acesso ao vestiário do clube de natação, que ficava no subsolo do prédio.

Claro que foi uma tarefa meio arriscada ter que se esgueirar entre as árvores para que nenhum professor os impedisse, e nem para que os demais alunos descobrissem aquela mina de ouro. E foi mais difícil ainda subir aquela escada de emergência com as mochilas penduradas aos ombros, e depois ainda ter que dar um pequeno salto para conseguir entrar pela janela.

Baekhyun quase se estatelou no chão nesse último momento, mas todos acabaram entrando na escola sãos e salvos.

No fim aquele vestiário se tornou um mausoléu de marmanjos pelados batendo uns nos outros com toalhas molhadas. Principalmente Sehun e Baekhyun, estes eram os mais idiotas. Ficaram agindo como selvagens, correndo um atrás do outro e se batendo enquanto os outros tomavam banho – tal qual o propósito pelo qual fizeram toda aquela maratona para adentrarem o colégio.

Tanto que os outros três terminaram o banho e eles sequer haviam tirado a cueca – Baekhyun, para piorar, ainda estava com suas meias.

— Enquanto as crianças decidem se vão se limpar ou não, nós vamos voltar para as barracas. — Jongin determinou, deixando o vestiário com Chanyeol e Yifan.

— É, cara... — Sehun largou a toalha sobre o banco em frente aos chuveiros e tirou a cueca — Melhor a gente tomar banho mesmo.

— Sim. — o menor concordou, e tirou suas últimas peças também; então, meio que sem intenção, direcionou o olhar até o corpo do amigo. Não era como se ele não visse Sehun pelado desde que eles eram dois moleques ranhentos, mas daquela vez era... _Diferente. _As coisas ficaram consideravelmente atípicas nos últimos vezes, e um certo distanciamento relativo fez com que momentos de intimidade, como aquele, acabassem se extinguindo — Fazia tempo que eu não via essa sua bunda branca. — ele soltou o comentário sem nem pensar muito, foi instintivo.

— Tava sentindo falta? — Sehun riu.

— Eu gosto de apertar ela.

Certo, o Byun não havia respondido a sua pergunta, e sim criado outras dezenas, mas o moreno não conseguiu fazer nada, senão rir envergonhado e desviar o olhar. Os chuveiros foram ligados novamente, um ao lado do outro, sem repartição alguma entre eles. Era libertador e, ao mesmo tempo, tão angustiante.

Estava tudo indo aparentemente bem, conversas banais pra cá e pra lá; as mesmas bobagens de sempre... Tudo certo.

Obviamente não seria duradouro.

Quando Baekhyun desligou o chuveiro, para ensaboar a cabeça, ele foi estúpido o bastante para deixar que a espuma escorresse do cabelo para os seus olhos. E é claro que um sabão a álcool – o seu _mullet _chorava por ter que ser lavado com aquele produto que o deixaria extremamente ressecado – fornecido pela escola, no auge dos anos oitenta, não é nem um pouquinho hipoalergênico. Sendo assim, o berro que o menino deu conseguiu assustar Sehun, fazendo-o derrubar o sabonete – que frase!

A mesma dificuldade que Sehun estava tendo para pegar o sabonete escorregadio, naquele chão mais liso ainda, Baekhyun estava tendo para encontrar o registro, com as mãos ensaboadas, e abri-lo novamente. Depois de infinitas tentativas, o baixinho desistiu e recorreu ao chuveiro do Oh para tirar a espuma dos olhos.

Nunca, na história da humanidade, correr de olhos fechados era uma boa ideia. Ainda mais porque Baekhyun não viu que o amigo estava inclinado para frente, tentando juntar o maldito sabonete do chão, com a bunda empinada. Parece irônico, e realmente é. Acabou que o ruivo acabou por _pechar _a sua _manjuba_ na bunda do amigo. Foi uma sarrada meio agressiva, e o maior acabou caindo no chão, e Baekhyun caiu junto, em cima dele.

— Mas que porra é essa, Baekhyun?! — Sehun gritou sentindo seu corpo doer com a queda.

A cena era um tanto constrangedora.

Embaixo tínhamos um Oh Sehun com a bunda virada pra lua, que só não quebrou a cara porque seus braços foram mais rápidos em buscar apoio no chão. Em cima tínhamos um Byun Baekhyun atordoado, com os olhos ardendo e o pau encaixado entre as nádegas do amigo.

Alguns graus a menos naquele ângulo e ambos já teriam perdido a virgindade.

— Foi sem querer! — Baekhyun respondeu desesperado, levantando-se como podia, e logo Sehun fez o mesmo — Eu tô cego, me ajuda!

Apesar das dores, o moreno se levantou rapidamente, segurando o Byun pelos braços e o guiando até o chuveiro. Então, como o excelente amigo que era quando queria, ajudou-o a tirar aquela espuma dos olhos, e – de quebra – do cabelo.

Eles ficaram quietinhos, enquanto terminavam de se enxaguar, ali mesmo... Dividindo o mesmo chuveiro.

— Então... Vai me contar por que seu irmão quer te matar? — Baekhyun resolveu perguntar antes que o silêncio se tornasse constrangedor.

— Eu quebrei o cofrinho dele...

— Só isso? Eu conheço vocês há tempo suficiente pra saber que esse tipo de coisa só faria ele te xingar, e não algo que faria você fugir desesperado de casa.

— É que eu usei o dinheiro dele. — o Oh explicou sem graça.

— Mas ele tá sempre te dando dinheiro, mesmo que pareça que ele te odeia.

— Porra, Baekhyun, você vai mesmo me obrigar a dizer que eu quebrei o cofrinho dele pra comprar um dildo? — Sehun acabou se indignando um pouco com a capacidade que o mais velho tinha de ser lesado às vezes.

— Você o quê?! — Baekhyun ficou atônito — Sehun, eu não sabia que você usava essas coisas... Por que nunca me contou?

— Eu não usei, tá bom?! Eu tava pensando em usar, mas Junmyeon achou os pedaços do porquinho e a nota fiscal no lixo do meu quarto, e não acho que eu vou poder usar tão cedo. — ele explicava, seu rosto ficando brutalmente vermelho mais uma vez — Eu tive que trazer ele comigo para o Junmyeon não mostrar aos nossos pais ou, sei lá, jogar fora ou ficar para ele.

— Mas que caralho! Você trouxe a porra de um dildo pro acampamento da escola?! Já pensou se alguém encontra isso aí na sua mochila?! Te zoam até você terminar a faculdade! — o rapaz se exaltou um pouco, pensando na cagada que o amigo cometera, mas logo se acalmou — Deixa eu ver?

— Tá, vem cá...

Sehun finalmente fechou o registro e, depois de pegar a toalha e enrolar em sua cintura, deu a volta nos armários para ir até a mochila, tendo o menor em seu encalce.

Mas o pior aconteceu... Porque não havia nada no local onde eles deixaram suas coisas

— Baekhyun, levaram as nossas mochilas! 

** _•••_ **

Até que era bem cômico ver dois garotos aleatórios cruzando o campo, em pleno pôr do sol, trajando apenas uma toalha enrolada na cintura para esconder o _precioso. _Era mais engraçado ainda porque eles estavam nitidamente muito putos.

E a primeira coisa que viram, entre as barracas, foi Jongin segurando um dildo azul correndo de um lado para o outro, batendo em todo mundo que estava por perto, na mão livre uma garrafa de _vodka._

_Deplorável._

Logo atrás do Kim, Yifan corria desesperado, tentando alcançar o mais novo. Ninguém sabia dizer se era para matá-lo, roubar a bebida ou o dildo.

— Eu quero morrer... — Sehun choramingou ao ver o seu brinquedo sendo profanado daquela forma.

— Vai dar tudo certo, Sehun, fica calmo... — Baekhyun tentava tranquilizar o amigo.

Mas em meio a tantas desgraças, uma luz apareceu para iluminar os caminhos daqueles dois; e ela se chamava Park Chanyeol.

O rapaz estava logo na frente da barraca que eles _em tese _dividiram com Jongin, segurando as suas mochilas. E prontamente a dupla dinâmica correu até ele.

— Eles queriam esconder na barraca do Huang. — Chanyeol apontou discretamente para a barraca do chinês que todos temiam; não surpreendentemente, ele estava sentado no chão afiando uma faca — Eu não deixei.

Zitao os mataria, certamente.

— Que Deus lhe pague, Chanyeol! — Baekhyun agradeceu, pegando a sua mochila e arrastando Sehun para dentro da barraca, para que eles finalmente pudessem se vestir.

** _•••_ **

Quando Minseok fez todo aquele suspense para persuadir Baekhyun a ir para trás do ginásio às dez horas, o moleque imaginou que algo realmente _marcante _aconteceria... Como, sei lá... _Perder a virgindade? _Era o que ele mais queria, desde o início do ano. Não que o que se sucedeu na tenda improvisada em local quase que clandestino – e terra de ninguém – da escola não fosse marcante. Na verdade era... Porque aquelas coisas jamais deixariam de impressioná-lo.

Acontece que outra rinha de galo nos conformes da lei não era algo marcante no viés que ele esperava.

Mas tudo bem, ele pôde beber um pouco – muito, apesar da completa imprudência desse ato –, e ainda viu a trigésima vitória consecutiva de Kevin, o galo de combate mais foda daquela maldita cidade.

Era provavelmente meia-noite quando Baekhyun saiu daquele mega evento; ele não sabia ao certo, já que a escuridão, a visão turva e os números miúdos não contribuíam muito para que ele conseguisse interpretar a hora indicada em seu relógio de pulso.

O que ele sabia era que tinha tomado várias latas de cerveja, e isso era suficiente. E, merda, ele também sabia que não deveria ter bebido, mas estamos falando de um moleque de dezenove anos totalmente inconsequente.

Uns puxões de orelha seriam bem merecidos.

Ele voltou cambaleando um pouco, mas nada que fosse preocupante. E esperava encontrar Sehun para que pudesse abrir a matraca sobre como aquela rinha de galo tinha sido incrível. Mas não havia nem sinal do garoto por perto das barracas.

Baekhyun somente visualizou Yifan e Jongin, sentados na grama e dividindo _vodka. _O que era _tão deplorável._ Os dois estavam absolutamente _podres _de tão bêbados. Só que o Byun não tinha muito do seu juízo no momento, então resolveu perguntar se eles tinham alguma ideia de onde o garoto poderia estar.

— Vocês viram o bunda mole do Sehun?

— Não. — Jongin respondeu, rindo como um idiota enquanto se inclinava na direção do chinês ao seu lado — Você viu o Sehun, Yifan?

— Não dá pra ver ele, cara... — o Wu respondeu enrolado — Ele tá dentro da barraca!

— É, Baekhyun... Sinto muito, não vimos o Sehun.

Tudo bem que Baekhyun estava consideravelmente embriagado, mas nem fodendo chegava ao nível daqueles dois pamonhas. No fim eram todos imprudentes que estavam fazendo tudo o que não deviam. Ele apenas sorriu sem graça e se afastou, indo até a barraca.

Quando a abriu, a luz mediana proveniente do poste ao lado permitiu que ele pudesse identificar o que se passava ali... Ele não tinha cogitado, mas não era surpreendente. Chanyeol estava no colo de Sehun, os dois se amassando freneticamente ali.

E ele percebeu que ficou tempo demais olhando quando o amigão lá embaixo deu alguns sinais de vida... Ficar excitado por ver o melhor amigo – vulgo garoto por quem ele era apaixonado – se pegando com outro garoto era uma coisa... Mas não podia estar duro por algo que envolvia Park Chanyeol! Nunca, em sua vida, foi capaz de prever algo assim.

O universo, querendo ver o _quengaral _queimar, fez com que os dois meninos parassem de se beijar no mesmo instante, e Sehun notou que o melhor amigo estava ali fora, assustado, olhando para eles.

No mesmo instante Baekhyun se atrapalhou todo e tentou se afastar o mais rápido possível.

Porém algo o impediu.

— Espera, Baekhyun. — Sehun o chamou tímido, as bochechas extremamente vermelhas — Fica aqui com a gente.

— Não tô a fim de olhar vocês se pegando não, obrigado! — afastou-se novamente.

— Você não vai só olhar.

Aquela resposta deixou o ruivo totalmente inerte por alguns segundos; seu cérebro se esforçava ao máximo para tentar entender a situação. Quando finalmente conseguiu ter alguma reação, mandou tudo à merda e entrou naquela maldita barraca.

Qualquer coisa era só culpar a bebida no outro dia.

O que era absolutamente reprovável, com certeza. Por favor, não seja inconsequente como Baekhyun, não beba dessa forma.

Mas ainda não dava pra crer na merda que estava fazendo; porque da lista de coisas que imaginaria para aquele acampamento... Encerrar a noite com um beijo triplo jamais seria uma delas.


	11. Pushed you too far, what I'm trying to conceal; parte 1

** _I try to laugh about it_ **

_(Eu tento rir disso tudo)_

** _Cover it all up with lies_ **

_(Cobrir tudo com mentiras)_

** _I try to laugh about it_ **

_(Eu tento rir disso tudo)_

** _Hiding the tears in my eyes_ **

_(Escondendo as lágrimas em meus olhos)_

** _'Cause boys don't cry_ **

_(Porque garotos não choram)_

** _Boys Don’t Cry – The Cure_ **

** _[Novembro de 1987]_ **

— Cansou dos seus irmãos e resolveu se mudar pra cá? — Sehun soltou assim que abriu a porta e viu o melhor amigo segurando uma mala — Porque se for isso... Já aviso que Junmyeon pode ser um pouco hostil, e Seungyeon consegue ser mais irritante que você.

— Cale a boca, cavalo imundo! — Baekhyun devolveu — Trouxe os vestidos para você provar.

— A gente realmente tá incorporando esse negócio de se vestir de mulher. — deu espaço para que o baixinho entrasse.

— Não deixe Jongin ouvir isso. — o outro disse, adentrando a casa — Ele come seu cu... E eu não duvido que isso _literalmente _aconteça.

— Ah e você sabe quem vai comer o _seu_? — o maior questionou, já rindo da _excelente_ piada que viria a seguir.

— Que pergunta é essa, porra?! Tá viajando?! — ele soltou um tanto indignado, seguindo Sehun pelas escadas até o seu quarto — Espera aí, Oh Sehun! — agarrou o braço do amigo e o prensou contra o corrimão da escada — Se isso for algum tipo de piada por causa do que aconteceu no acampamento, eu juro que te empurro desses degraus.

— Eu sei que você não vai fazer isso. — o Oh riu e aproximou seu rosto do de Baekhyun.

O ruivo engoliu em seco com aquela proximidade, alternando o seu olhar entre os olhos incisivos do mais novo sobre si e a boca rósea tão acessível. Sehun então riu mais uma vez e afastou-o pelos ombros.

— Vamos logo! — segurou seu braço e o guiou pelo corredor.

Pelo menos até Junmyeon se meter no caminho.

— Atenção, palermas. — o garoto disse firme, com os braços cruzados e um olhar assustador — Eu tenho a merda de um trabalho de conclusão de curso para terminar e eu tô completamente fodido, como o curso é física, eu tô fodido mais ainda. — explicou — Eu preciso de silêncio por aqui, então se as duas crianças começarem de bagunça e anarquia, eu chuto a bunda de vocês pra fora dessa casa, _capisci?_

— Ninguém mandou matar aula pra sair com a sua _sugar mommy. _— Sehun retrucou, já puxando o melhor amigo até o quarto e ignorando completamente os xingamentos do irmão.

— Sehun, não tô a fim de apanhar do seu irmão. — Baekhyun disse assim que foi jogado para dentro do cômodo, observando a porta ser fechada.

— Ele não vai fazer nada, fica tranquilo. — o maior deu de ombros e se atirou na cama — Ele não briga mais comigo desde aquela vez do dildo... Ele se sentiu muito culpado porque eu arrumei dinheiro pra devolver pra ele.

— Então era por isso que você estava vendendo os discos dele na escola?! — o Byun largou a mala no chão e a abriu.

— É, mas ele não sabe exatamente dessa parte... — Sehun desviou o olhar para os seus dedos, brincando com o anel em seu polegar, não era como se ele se orgulhasse muito disso, e sabia que seria repreendido por Baekhyun.

— O quê?! — no mesmo instante, o ruivo passou a encarar o amigo, não acreditando no que ouvia — Como assim?!

— Ah, até ele notar que eles sumiram eu já vou estar na faculdade e ele não vai se lembrar desse momento. — tentou justificar — Por Deus, eram discos do Elvis Presley!

— Você não deveria ficar pegando as coisas do seu irmão sem mais nem menos — Baekhyun até tentava fazer o amigo se tocar de que estava sendo um _porre _de irmão, bagagem para isso ele tinha; lidar com Jaehyun todos os dias não era uma tarefa fácil — Isso é uma merda.

— Eu vou retribuir, cara... Tá tudo certo! — Sehun se levantou e foi até o rapaz mais velho — Eu vou ter que cuidar dele quando ele ficar velho, banguela e os vizinhos chamarem a polícia porque ele joga água nas crianças que sobem na árvore na frente da casa dele.

— Porra, Sehun...

— Enfim... O que você trouxe aí? — apontou para a mala aberta, fazendo a atenção de Baekhyun voltar aos vestidos.

— Ah, eu separei alguns que parecem ser do tipo que as garotas usam nos bailes. — ele retirou, primeiramente, um vestido amarelo e o alcançou para Sehun — Experimente esse.

— Tá bem. — antes de começar a se despir para provar a roupa, o Oh teve a ideia de ligar seu humilde rádio, deixou-o em um volume baixo, assim Junmyeon não seria perturbado; e, por consequência, Sehun também não — Você não vai experimentar também?

O moreno questionou enquanto tirava a sua roupa, ele estranhava o fato de ver o amigo sentado no chão sem fazer nada.

— Não, já escolhi o meu em casa.

— É? — o garoto se esforçava para fazer o vestido passar pelo seu tronco e passar os braços através das alças pequenas; os ombros largos foram um problema pela primeira vez — E como ele é?

— Isso é surpresa! — riu e se levantou para ajudar o amigo a fechar o vestido.

Seus dedos seguraram o zíper e o subiram com cuidado para não estragar o fecho. Naquela lentidão, suas falanges deslizavam sutilmente pela pele das costas de Sehun, que acabou fechando os olhos para sentir aquilo com mais precisão. Era divino sentir o calorzinho dos dedos de Baekhyun acariciando sua tez sem perceber.

Porém o apertão que recebeu em sua cintura o despertou prontamente.

— Tá apertado? — Baekhyun questionou baixo, o outro sentindo o sopro quente de suas palavras no ombro exposto.

— Um pouco... — Sehun devolveu um pouco desnorteado, mas logo se virou para encarar-se no espelho.

Estaria tudo ótimo com aquele vestido, se ele não fosse colado o suficiente para marcar o volume adormecido do Oh. Até havia um _quêzinho_ de excitação nessa acidental e sublime obscenidade – algo que Baekhyun se deliciou internamente por acabar reparando –, mas não era algo para se usar no baile de formatura.

— Esse aqui não vai rolar, Baekhyun.

O baixinho abriu o zíper e se afastou, voltando até a mala para pegar o segundo vestido enquanto Sehun retirava a peça de seu corpo.

— Prove esse agora.

Baekhyun atirou-lhe um vestido branco, dessa vez era um tecido leve e Sehun não teve dificuldade alguma para colocá-lo. Esse, diferente do anterior, não era colado e caía muito bem em seus ombros. Era um pouco curioso como aquele vestido lembrava um pouco as vestes gregas da antiguidade e esse foi o obstáculo encontrado naquela roupa.

— Parece que eu tô indo pra uma festa à fantasia. — o rapaz disse, encarando a própria imagem no espelho.

— Sim... E o _Soviet Gummo _vai tocar lá. — Baekhyun ironizou, aproximando-se novamente e colocando na cabeça do amigo a peruca castanha que trouxe consigo — Relaxa, tá lindo.

_Uma linda mulher!_

— E eu não vou poder te ver de vestido hoje? Eu acho isso tão injusto!

— Que fixação é essa por me ver de vestido? — o garoto riu — É algum tipo de fetiche?

— Por falar em fetiche... — um sorriso arteiro apareceu no rosto de Sehun, embora ele estivesse apenas dando uma resposta evasiva — Sabe quem vai querer te dar uns pegas quando te vir vestido de mulher?

— Quem? — o outro devolveu, realmente confuso.

— Park Chanyeol!

— Ah não, Sehun... — ele choramingou, indo até a cama e se atirando ali — Você nunca vai parar de me zoar por isso?

— Não. — o moreno seu deitou ao seu lado, ainda rindo da situação.

— Eu tava bêbado, porra... E eu topei mais porque queria te beijar.

— Você queria tanto me beijar que aceitou pegar o filho da sua madrasta pra isso? — Sehun questionou baixo, aproximando seu rosto do de Baekhyun — É bom saber disso.

O Byun não disse nada, sua voz sumiu, ele apenas se manteve inerte enquanto olhava para o mais novo. Era inevitável, nesses momentos, contemplar tudo o que cercava a simples existência de Oh Sehun; o que diabos naquele moleque era tão viciante? O que estava acontecendo, principalmente naquele dia, para Baekhyun ficar tão idiota pela porra do seu melhor amigo?

Ele nunca diria que o moleque que ele conheceu com dez anos seria motivo de tanto desconcerto quando ele fosse praticamente um adulto.

E como uma simples aposta pôde mudar totalmente a perspectiva de uma amizade... Isso seria uma grande incógnita por um bom tempo. Acontece que essa mesma aposta era um dos motivos para que o relacionamento deles não passasse de uma amizade.

Somente um deles, porque o principal era: Ambos tinham medo de perder aquilo que tinham.

Aquela proximidade foi interrompida de forma bruta quando Sehun notou as primeiras notas de _Don’t Go Breaking My Heart _vindo de seu modesto radinho.

— Cacete, Baekhyun! — ele se empolgou, saltando da cama e correndo até o aparelho — Você lembra dessa música?!

E é claro que Sehun aumentou o volume daquela canção, e é mais claro ainda que Baekhyun se lembrava bem daquela música. Um puta sentimento nostálgico atingiu os dois mutuamente porque era mais do que comum aqueles dois, quando eram pirralhos, saltarem e dançarem pela casa dos Oh ao som de Elton John e fazendo um dueto maravilhosamente cômico.

— Porra, lembro sim! — o ruivo também se levantou.

— _Don’t go breaking my heart. _**_(Não vá partir meu coração.) _**— Sehun começou, assumindo o papel de Sr. John.

E Baekhyun, como sempre faziam quando pequenos, cantaria a parte da Kiki Dee.

— _I couldn’t if I tried. _**_(Eu não poderia, mesmo se tentasse.) _**— a voz grave e doce do menor se manifestou, com uma garrafa d’água servindo como um microfone improvisado.

— _Honey, if I get restless... _**_(Amor, se eu ficar impaciente...) _**_— _Sehun chegou bem pertinho do amigo, segurando a sua cintura para que eles dançassem juntos.

— _Baby you’re not that kind. _**_(Meu bem, você não é desse tipo.) _— **Baekhyun cantarolou, sorrindo bobo e segurando o ombro alheio com a mão livre.

Coisas como aquela acabavam tendo um efeito quase que analgésico para eles; talvez o _hype_ de alguma droga também pudesse ser uma referência proporcional. O ponto é que aqueles momentos os faziam esquecer sobre tudo o que existia em seu entorno, o que importava, no final, era eles e somente eles. Não precisavam de absolutamente mais nada.

— _Don’t go breaking my heart. _**_(Não vá partir meu coração.) _**_— _Novamente, a voz do Oh se fez presente, e seus olhos se tornavam adoráveis meias-luas com todos os sorrisos que tomavam conta de seu rosto.

E, honestamente, havia um certo baixinho que se derretia com aquilo.

— _You take the weight off me. _**_(Você tira a pressão de mim.) _**— a mão de Baekhyun, então, fez caminho até o rosto de Sehun, onde ele acariciou e foi agraciado com a visão de um rubor magnífico.

— _Honey, when you knocked on my door... _**_(Amor, quando você bateu em minha porta...)_**

— _I gave you my key! _**_(Eu te dei a minha chave!) _**— o Byun completou, deixando que o garoto o girasse.

Quando a voltinha terminou, uma empolgação maior ainda tomou conta deles, a ponto de pularem para cima da cama.

— _Nobody knows it... **(Ninguém sabe disso...) **_— Os dois cantaram juntos e logo Sehun se ajoelhou teatralmente para cantar sua parte de olhos fechados — _When I was down... **(Quando eu estava para baixo...)**_

— _I was your clown. **(Eu era o seu palhaço.) **_— enquanto puxava o amigo para que ele ficasse em pé novamente, Baekhyun concluiu.

— _Nobody knows it! **(Ninguém sabe disso!) **_— as vozes se mesclaram mais uma vez, e isso era tão intenso que Sehun abraçou o ruivo impulsivamente, para então cantar em seu ouvido — _Right from the start... **(Desde o começo...)**_

**— **_I gave you my heart. **(Eu te dei meu coração.) **_— Baekhyun também cantou baixo, da mesma forma que Sehun.

Só que ele finalizou a canção ali, mesmo que devesse repetir a frase logo em seguida. Ele não conseguiria seguir adiante... Não quando tinha seu coração latejando absurdamente e ainda podia sentir o do Oh nas mesmas condições.

— Sehun... — chamou-o baixo, descendo suas mãos para a cintura bonita — Eu...

Antes que ele pudesse terminar de falar, Sehun foi ágil e colocou seu indicador rente aos lábios do garoto do _mullet. _Ele estava no mesmo estado, e não conseguia raciocinar bem; sua mente só gritava a respeito de uma coisa: Byun Baekhyun. Qualquer outra palavra que fugisse disso seria totalmente incompreensível para ele.

— Você não precisa dizer nada. — respondeu e, por fim, o beijou.

A música ainda tocava em um volume consideravelmente alto, e tornava aquilo mais perfeito do que já era. Baekhyun correspondeu, como sempre fazia; mas, daquela vez, expressava a paixão que sempre tentava esconder.

Por um momento, ele considerou abandonar aquela merda de aposta e se render de vez, como Napoleão fez em Waterloo.

_ **Continua...** _


	12. Pushed you too far, what I'm trying to conceal; parte 2

** _What's the name of the game_ **

_(Qual o nome do jogo?)_

** _Does it mean anything to you_ **

_(Significa alguma coisa a você?)_

** _What's the name of the game_ **

_(Qual o nome do jogo?)_

** _Can you feel it the way I do_ **

_(Você pode se sentir do jeito que eu me sinto?)_

** _Tell me please, 'cause I have to know_ **

_(Por favor me fale, porque eu tenho que saber)_

** _I'm a bashful child, beginning to grow_ **

_(Eu sou uma criança tímida, começando a crescer)_

** _The Name Of The Game – ABBA_ **

** _[No capítulo anterior:]_ **

**— **_I gave you my heart. _**_(Eu te dei meu coração.) _**— Baekhyun também cantou baixo, da mesma forma que Sehun.

Só que ele finalizou a canção ali, mesmo que devesse repetir a frase logo em seguida. Ele não conseguiria seguir adiante... Não quando tinha seu coração latejando absurdamente e ainda podia sentir o do Oh nas mesmas condições.

— Sehun... — chamou-o baixo, descendo suas mãos para a cintura bonita — Eu...

Antes que ele pudesse terminar de falar, Sehun foi ágil e colocou seu indicador rente aos lábios do garoto do _mullet. _Ele estava no mesmo estado, e não conseguia raciocinar bem; sua mente só gritava a respeito de uma coisa: Byun Baekhyun. Qualquer outra palavra que fugisse disso seria totalmente incompreensível para ele.

— Você não precisa dizer nada. — respondeu e, por fim, o beijou.

A música ainda tocava em um volume consideravelmente alto, e tornava aquilo mais perfeito do que já era. Baekhyun correspondeu, como sempre fazia; mas, daquela vez, expressava a paixão que sempre tentava esconder.

Por um momento, ele considerou abandonar aquela merda de aposta e se render de vez, como Napoleão fez em Waterloo.

** _Continua..._ **

** _[Novembro de 1987]_ **

Um TCC era algo que jamais deveria deixar de ser o foco da atenção de alguém por assuntos banais, pelo menos era o que Junmyeon acreditava. Ele sempre fora um rapaz extremamente aplicado, e não acreditava que isso poderia ser diferente em qualquer momento de sua vida...

Mas foi.

Foi iniciando a conclusão de seu trabalho que o telefone de sua casa começou a tocar... E ele até mandaria Sehun atender, mas sabia que seria ignorado completamente pelo caçula – era só ele se juntar com o bunda-mole do melhor amigo que já se esquecia do mundo real. Então o garoto apenas suspirou e foi até o andar de baixo atender aquela o maldito telefone_._

Já não estava satisfeito por ter abandonado uma tarefa tão importante para atender ao telefone.

E ficou mais puto ainda pelo objeto da conversa o fazer querer mandar o seu TCC inteiro a merda... Quando foi que ele se tornara aquilo que mais criticava? Na verdade, isso não era uma grande novidade, sabendo que aquele mesmo motivo já o fizera matar aula algumas vezes...

Sua namorada, a quem ele odiava que chamassem de sua _sugar mommy_ – ela era alguns anos velha sim, mas _e daí? _–, chamou-o para dormir em sua casa naquela noite... E, sejamos conscientes, sabe-se muito bem o que isso significava.

Junmyeon precisava comprar camisinhas!

Sendo assim, ele não pensou duas vezes antes de pegar sua carteira e se mandar para a farmácia mais próxima. Aparentemente, tudo estava em ordem dentro de casa, Sehun e Baekhyun não estavam fazendo barulho... E, sinceramente, eles poderiam estar até transando loucamente dentro daquele quarto, desde que não perturbassem a paz daquela residência.

Não tinha como aquela tranquilidade dar errado.

Na verdade tinha, e deu.

Porque a primeira coisa que o estudante de física ouviu quando entrou dentro de casa foi uma música consideravelmente alta vindo do quarto de Sehun. E Junmyeon obviamente se emputeceu mais uma vez, porque esse era um estado que ele alcançava muito facilmente; ele havia sido bem claro sobre não querer barulho dentro de casa naquele dia.

_Ah, mas aquele pirralho iria ver o que era bom!_

** _●●●_ **

Aquele beijo, em algum momento em que nenhum dos dois sabe dizer quando ocorreu exatamente, tornou-se algo lascivo... Muito mais do que qualquer beijo que eles já tiveram. Era algo completamente inédito para eles. Eles se beijavam de forma totalmente desajeitada, mas se deliciavam ao extremo, aquilo estava gostoso demais para que eles pudessem se incomodar de alguma forma.

Baekhyun adorava ter Sehun em seu colo, sentia-se completamente aquecido com aquilo... Mas ele não esperava o viés sexual que aquela posição acabou assumindo.

Entre aquele beijo afobado e mãos bobas das duas partes – das costas para a bunda e da bunda para as costas –, o Byun, sem perceber, segurou a bunda de Sehun com muita força e o trouxe para ficar mais colado em seu corpo. Bom, fisicamente falando, o atrito é algo a se considerar, que fique registrado.

E o atrito entre um corpo que usava somente cueca e um vestido de malha fina e um corpo que usava calças _jeans _apertadas acabou causando uma puta reação química e biológica.

Quimicamente falando, muita serotonina começou a rolar ali. Biologicamente falando, muita testosterona começou a ferver. E, literalmente falando... Eles ficaram de pau duro.

Eles já nem pensavam direito no que estavam fazendo, apenas se atracavam cada vez mais. Sehun, agindo por impulso, arrancou a camiseta que o melhor amigo vestia, e em resposta... Olha, é complicado dizer isso de uma forma tão simplista... Mas Baekhyun enfiou a mão dentro da sua cueca.

Aquilo, apesar de ter sido gostoso, o assustou um pouco, e ele acabou soltando um pequeno grito contra os lábios do menor.

E eles estavam tão entretidos com aquilo que sequer notaram os passos no corredor, muito menos as batidas na porta; só foram perceber o que estava acontecendo quando ouviram o grito de Junmyeon.

Não que o primogênito dos Oh estivesse puto por encontrar o irmão daquela forma... Foi a manifestação de alguém que se sentia traumatizado pelo que acabara de ver.

Também pudera, não é todo dia que se encontra o seu irmão no colo do amigo, com a mão do tal amigo na sua cueca, e... _De vestido?!_

Mas _que caralhos_ Sehun fazia de vestido?

De qualquer forma, com aquele grito Sehun já saltou para longe de Baekhyun, e este tratou de vestir a sua camiseta – do avesso mesmo, não havia muito tempo para trivialidades. O ruivo quase chorou, tentando espichar aquela camiseta o suficiente para esconder o volume do Byun Júnior.

Sehun, por sua vez, catou um travesseiro para colocar em cima do seu _pacote._

Os três ficaram em silêncio. Os amigos sentados na cama, olhando para baixo, morrendo de vergonha; e Junmyeon, em pé, alternando o olhar entre os dois moleques constantemente, com a boca aberta, sem ainda saber ao certo como iria reagir.

E àquela altura, já nem tocava mais Elton John no rádio... Tocava _Is That You?_, do Kiss; e sabemos bem que quando a música se trata de um _Rock Porra ‘Loca, _o volume, automaticamente, se torna um pouco mais ensurdecedor.

Então, imagine aí, uma situação constrangedora que só não tinha um silêncio ainda mais constrangedor porque uma música assustadoramente alta preenchia o ambiente.

— Baekhyun, eu acho melhor você ir embora. — Sehun falou após um tempo.

O garoto logo se levantou e guardou os vestidos na mala, meio com pressa – mas não muita, pra não parecer estranho. Então se virou para o amigo.

— Eu... É... Ãnh... — atrapalhou-se por inteiro para falar — O vestido. — apontou para a peça branca que Sehun ainda usava.

O moreno, tão vermelho quanto um tomate, tirou o vestido e alcançou para o rapaz, que o jogou dentro da mala e tratou de sair correndo dali.

Mais um tempo de silêncio e Junmyeon resolveu falar.

— Certo, Sehun... Nem eu imaginava que esse momento iria chegar, mas precisamos ter uma conversa, de homem pra homem.

Sehun suspirou e deixou seu corpo encontrar o colchão, Junmyeon sentou ao seu lado e jogou o travesseiro novamente entre as pernas do irmão.

— Esconde essa barraca armada, isso não é legal, cara.

— Tanto faz... O que você quer conversar? — o maior questionou, encarando o teto.

— Pode não parecer, mas eu me importo com você, Sehun... Embora você me dê motivos diariamente para te matar.

— É, eu sei.

— Afinal, você tá namorando com o Baekhyun ou com o tal de Chanyeol?

— Com nenhum dos dois...

— E você tá confuso sobre qual dos dois gosta? É isso?

— Quê?! — Sehun ergueu o pescoço momentaneamente para encarar o outro com as sobrancelhas franzidas — Não. Infelizmente eu tenho certeza de quem eu gosto.

— Ah, então você tá ficando com o Baekhyun pra não magoar ele?

— Junmyeon, para de tentar adivinhar, você é péssimo nisso. — ele bufou frustrado e sentou-se novamente, encarando o mais velho com seriedade — Você quer realmente saber o que tá acontecendo?

— Quero.

— Eu gosto do Baekhyun... E eu acho que ele gosta de mim.

— Tá e por que vocês não ficam juntos?

— Porque o que eu tenho com ele... — o garoto se aquietou, sem saber o que dizer — É difícil explicar, eu só tenho medo de perder ele.

— Mas você não acha que se não ficar com ele, vai acabar o perdendo de qualquer forma? Ninguém quer permanecer como um estepe para sempre, Sehun.

— Não, Junmyeon... Eu tô preservando a nossa amizade enquanto eu posso.

Mas ele sabia, muito bem, que quanto mais eles se envolviam, mais aquela situação se afundava... Mas ele não conseguia ficar perto de Baekhyun sem querer, ao menos, tocá-lo – da forma mais pura que você pode pensar – e mostrar todo o sentimento reprimido dentro de si.

Só que, acima de tudo, por mais problemático que isso fosse para ambos... Eles tinham uma aposta para cumprir. E até então aquele era o pretexto oficial para que não rolasse nada entre eles... Havia um detalhe: Eles não sabiam o que usariam como desculpa depois que a formatura passasse.

** _●●●_ **

Foi uma semana de distância. Nenhum dos dois estava indo de carona com Jongin, achando que o outro estaria lá. Mesmo que Baekhyun não estivesse ignorando ou evitando Sehun, não queria propiciar um clima estranho.

Sehun não ignorava Baekhyun, mas o evitava a qualquer custo. E por isso, no terceiro dia, o Byun já nem tentava conversar com o amigo aos fins de aula...

Mas na sexta-feira, ele resolveu fazer algo.

Ninguém entendia exatamente o motivo do rapaz de _mullet _estar de conversinha com Huang Zitao antes da aula. As vozes maldosas já saíram por aí espalhando que os dois planejavam fazer um massacre na escola – algo que deixou Baekhyun verdadeiramente puto da cara.

Isso era lá coisa de se dizer?!

O fato é que algo realmente grande ocorreria, e o único que poderia sair machucado daquilo, na verdade, era Baekhyun. E ele não queria estar presente quando o chinês fosse abordar Sehun.

O Oh estava em seu armário, conversando normalmente com Chanyeol.

E, usando da honestidade, aquela conversa foi normal até certo ponto... Porque uma mãozinha boba rolou ali, discretamente, o que deixou aquele papo bem sugestivo. Sehun se tremeu todo quando sentiu a mão do maior apalpando a sua bunda.

— Sehun... O baile de formatura é daqui duas semanas...

— Sim...?

— Você quer... Sei lá, fazer algo depois?

— Claro. — respondeu sem malícia — Aonde vamos?

— Para o banco de trás do meu carro. — Chanyeol sorriu tendencioso — O que você acha disso?

Foi aí que ele se lembrou o motivo de ter se aproximado de Chanyeol e engoliu em seco. Ele tinha uma aposta para vencer, e não poderia deixar isso passar. Era quase nos 45’ do segundo tempo, mas – de qualquer forma – era antes da cerimônia oficial de formatura, o prazo final daquela aposta... Então já estava ótimo.

Ele sabia bem que Baekhyun estava para trás.

— Eu gostei da ideia... — sorriu sem jeito.

— Ótimo. — Chanyeol deu um último aperto na bunda de Sehun — Aliás, minha mãe tá vindo me buscar, você quer carona?

— Ah, eu aceito.

No entanto, antes que eles pudessem se direcionar para a saída da escola, uma figura caótica se posicionou entre os dois.

Era Huang Zitao.

— Oh Sehun, tem algo pra você lá atrás do ginásio.

— Quê?!

— Ficou surdo, porra?! Vai lá pra trás do ginásio.

— Eu não, vai que você quer roubar minhas córneas! — respondeu assustado.

Mas se havia alguém que estava verdadeiramente apavorado com aquela situação era Chanyeol.

— Você acha que eu tô de brincadeira, garoto?! — o chinês agarrou com firmeza a gola da camiseta do menor e o prensou contra os armários — Não é você que vai me fazer ficar sem a minha _Cola-Cola!_

— Por favor, não me bate! — Sehun já virou o rosto, choramingando vergonhosamente.

— Vai para trás daquela merda de ginásio! — determinou, por fim, afastando-se do Oh e direcionando o olhar para Chanyeol — Sem o Park.

Depois de quase _cagar as tripas _de medo, Sehun fez o que lhe fora exigido. Foi para trás da porcaria do ginásio, ver o que diabos queriam com ele.

Mas a única coisa que encontrou, primeiramente, foi um papel.

Nele, os primeiros versos de _The Promise,_ uma canção do When In Rome; lançada há pouquíssimo tempo no Reino Unido, mas que já fazia um tremendo sucesso nas rádios coreanas.

** _“If you need a friend_ **

_(Se você precisar de um amigo)_

** _Don't look to a stranger_ **

_(Não olhe para um estranho)_

** _You know in the end_ **

_(Você sabe que, no final)_

** _I'll always be there_ **

_(Eu sempre estarei lá)_

_Vá até o vestiário.”_

Seria inocência demais dizer que aquilo não tinha um cheirinho de Byun Baekhyun. Uma inocência que Sehun já não tinha mais... Então, depois de respirar fundo e tomar coragem, ele seguiu para o vestiário.

Um segundo bilhete estava lá, sobre a pia. Não é necessário dizer que eram mais versos, é?

** _“And when you're in doubt_ **

_(E quando você estiver em dúvida)_

** _And when you're in danger_ **

_(E quando você estiver em perigo)_

** _Take a look all around_ **

_(Dê uma olhada ao redor)_

** _And I'll be there_ **

_(E eu estarei lá)_

_Vá para o campo.”_

Ele foi até o campo, com as pernas já tremendo, e a boca totalmente seca. Seu coração parecia querer sabotá-lo, pois não havia jeito de parar de saltar naquele momento inoportuno. Sua cabeça o mandava correr para o mais longe possível dali o mais rápido que ele pudesse, mas seus pés não o obedeciam, o guiavam automaticamente até o campo.

Mas não encontrou papel algum... Encontrou um pirulito de morango no chão – embalado, obviamente. Ele o juntou e o guardou no bolso; e então notou que mais a frente havia outro.

Foi até o segundo pirulito, e percebeu que se tratava de uma trilha...

Isso soava tão _João & Maria, _ele estava um pouco assustado. Mas Sehun continuou; se tentassem atacá-lo, enfiaria o palito do doce no olho do meliante. Estava tudo calculado.

— Não é uma grande arma... Mas quem não tem gato caça com cão... — resmungou para si mesmo — Ou algo assim.

A trilha de doces o levou até uma árvore, onde havia um terceiro bilhete grudado com fita adesiva.

** _“I'm sorry, but I'm just thinking of the right words to say_ **

_(Me desculpe, mas eu estava pensando nas palavras certas pra dizer)_

** _I know they don't sound the way I planned them to be_ **

_(Sei que elas não soam do jeito que planejei)_

** _But if you'll wait around a while, I'll make you fall for me_ **

_(Mas se você esperar um tempo, farei você apaixonar-se por mim)”_

No momento em que ele terminou de ler, a voz que Sehun mais temia ouvir se fez presente...

— _I promise... **(Eu prometo...) **_— Baekhyun completou a letra da música, cantando suavemente no ritmo — _I promise you I will. **(Prometo a você que farei.)**_

— Mas o quê...? — o Oh ficara sem qualquer capacidade reativa... Não sabia o que dizer, ou se devia dizer alguma coisa.

Não sabia sequer o que pensar.

— Sehun, esquece essa merda de aposta... — ele se aproximou do amigo, segurando as suas mãos, sentindo o quão frias e suadas elas estavam; não era como se ele estivesse em outro estado, de qualquer forma — Eu gosto de você!

Sehun se sentia extremamente angustiado; estava, naquele momento, como nos sonhos em que tinha em que tentava gritar e sua voz não saia, ou em que tentava correr e suas pernas não se movimentavam de forma alguma. Seus olhos arregalados denunciavam a sua alteração interna.

Ele lutava! Tentava de todas as formas conseguir, pelo menos dizer o nome de Baekhyun. Mas nada saía... Então, de pálido, seu rosto assumiu uma vermelhidão em conjunto com seus olhos... Ele estava prestes a chorar.

Porque não conseguia se expressar de forma alguma.

— Baekhyun!

Um grito saiu...

Mas não foi da boca de Sehun.

Era Minseok, do outro lado do campo. E isso fez o coração dos dois garotos parar no mesmo instante. Simultaneamente, algo se quebrou dentro do moreno. O Oh tirou suas mãos das do menor e se afastou rapidamente.

— Eu tenho que ir.

Baekhyun tentou dizer algo, mas Sehun saiu correndo...

E qualquer força que ele podia ter foi embora com ele.

O baixinho não estava puto com Minseok por ter quebrado o clime, com o fato de ter gastado grana em uma _Coca-Cola _– em troca dos serviços de Zitao – e um pacote dos melhores pirulitos do mercado, e muito menos com Sehun por ter fugido.

Ele estava puto consigo mesmo, por todos os motivos imagináveis.

— Baekhyun! Eu te procurei pela escola inteira! — o professor se aproximou com um sorriso, com certeza não fazia a menor ideia do que estava acontecendo.

E Baekhyun não queria que ele soubesse, de qualquer jeito. Então mostrou seu melhor sorriso – dentro do possível para quem acabara de ter seu coração dilacerado.

— Oi, Minseok... No que posso ser útil?

— Tenho um convite para te fazer... E agora que não estamos em horário escolar, acredito que seja adequado.

— Pode falar.

— Eu e você, depois do baile formatura, na minha casa.

— Claro, o que vamos fazer?

— O que a gente passou o ano inteiro enrolando pra fazer, Baekhyun? — o Kim riu fraco — Leve camisinha.

Ao que tudo indicava... Aquela aposta não se encerrara. E Baekhyun não deixaria essa oportunidade escapar. Era antes da cerimônia da colação de grau, então já valia... Ele estava certo de que Sehun estava para trás, aquela relação com Chanyeol era inocente demais para eles se deflorarem tão cedo.


	13. Especial: Interrogatório

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo não tem influência nenhuma no desenvolvimento da história, e não deve ser tomado como base para o modo em que as relações se encontram, dados os fatos do capítulo anterior. Isso é apenas um >spin-off< para descontrair antes do último capítulo.

A porta da sala de aula mais precária do prédio abandonado se abriu, revelando a imagem da figura mais temida da escola; talvez de toda a Coreia. Era ele, o homem mais sanguinário que já pisara na face da terra, a inspiração de Chuck Norris, o rei dos chineses...

— Vocês devem estar se perguntando por que eu os reuni aqui. — a voz de Zitao soou séria, no momento em que ele parou em frente a mesa que um dia serviu para algum professor.

Claro que era muito estranho o fato de que Sehun, Baekhyun, Jongin, Chanyeol, Minseok e seu galo de combate, Junmyeon e Yifan receberam uma carta assinada em sangue – ou algo vermelho, só pra dar aquela moral – _exigindo _que eles comparecessem em uma reunião em plena madrugada soturna de segunda-feira.

— Eu já digo que não vou vender meus órgãos! — Sehun gritou.

— Cale a boca, ninguém te perguntou nada ainda! — Zitao gritou, assustando a todos, e logo se recompôs — Eu fui enviado por Deus para questioná-los a respeito de seus pecados.

— Surtou de vez... — Baekhyun comentou.

— Na verdade, eu tava indo comprar cigarro e uma _maria-rapaz_ me parou no caminho e disse que ia me pagar uma garrafa de _Coca _se eu fizesse isso.

— E você sabe quem era? — a pergunta viera do Byun, indignado com aquela situação em que foi colocado.

— Era Deus, porra! — Jongin devolveu — Cê não tá ouvindo a história do cara?!

— É como se fosse Deus. — Zitao esclareceu — Desse mundo, pelo menos.

— Amém! — Jongin manifestou-se novamente.

— Cale a boca. — o chinês ordenou — Agora vamos ao que interessa... Vocês terão que responder algumas perguntas.

O rapaz retirou uma folha de caderno de seu bolso. Depois de analisar um pouco o conteúdo, direcionou o olhar aos _convidados._

— Baekhyun, a primeira pergunta é para você. O que rolou com o Minseok no acampamento?

Com a lembrança vaga, turva pela bebida que ingerira no momento, dos eventos daquele acampamento, o garoto bufou frustrado. Pobre menino, esperava afogar o ganso, viu o galo rival de Kevin sendo afogado naquela rinha improvisada.

— Nada. — respondeu simplista.

— Justifique sua resposta. — o pseudoentrevistador insistiu.

— Ah, teve uma rinha de galo. — Baekhyun deu de ombros.

— Então aconteceu algo... Mas você disse que não aconteceu nada... Não aconteceu nada do que você estava esperando, Baekhyun? — o tom tendencioso de Zitao era nítido — O que você queria que acontecesse naquele acampamento?

— Eu não vou responder isso. — o Byun fechou os olhos, meneando a cabeça lentamente em descrença.

—Então morre, garoto. — o rei dos chineses retornou sua atenção ao papel em sua mão — Sehun, duas perguntas para você sobre o mesmo assunto.

— Oba! — sentindo-se importante, Sehun comemorou.

— A primeira: _“O que aconteceu com o seu dildo?”_ — ele leu, tal qual constava na folha — E a segunda: _“Oi, Sehun, cê devolveu o pau de borracha ou aquilo virou mesmo instrumento de brincadeira entre teus amigos?”_

— Não, eu não gostei. — o Oh reclamou — Faz outra.

— Não tem outra, responde essas e fica quieto.

— Eu não sei, cara, eu acho que você deveria perguntar para o Jongin. — Sehun respondeu de forma insinuante e direcionou o olhar para o amigo, que se deliciava comendo um _croissant._

_Onde foi que ele conseguiu isso?_

— Escuta aqui, Sehun... Se fosse para eu responder, ele teria perguntado pra mim e não pra você. — disse de boca cheia — E outra coisa... Não se faça de burro, eu coloquei o dildo na sua mochila quando o diretor viu que eu tava batendo nos outros com ele e mandou eu guardar ou ele iria recolher. O que você fez com ele depois disso não é problema meu.

— O que você fez com o dildo, Sehun? — Zitao perguntou mais uma vez.

— Eu guardei ele... — Sehun finalmente confessou, sentindo as bochechas corarem intensamente — Não tive coragem de usar ainda.

— Tá, foda-se isso, agora tem pergunta mais interessante. Essa aqui vai separar os homens dos meninos: _“Queria saber se alguém realmente deixou de ter a masculinidade frágil e colocou o famigerado chuveirinho no rabo.”_

— Eu já, e convenci o Yifan a fazer o mesmo. — Jongin levantou a mão, respondendo de forma orgulhosa.

— Cala a boca, porra! — o garoto mencionado não conseguiu evitar de ficar vermelho.

— Honestamente, nada contra _viado, _tenho até um irmão que é. — Junmyeon falou pela primeira vez naquela noite — Mas isso aí é coisa de gay.

Aquele comentário foi suficiente para ativar toda a raiva existente dentro de Kim Jongin. Seus olhos assumiram o fogo do inferno e sua voz ficou assustadoramente mais grossa.

— Um homem completamente seguro de sua heterossexualidade pode muito bem gozar pela bunda sem ser gay! — ele berrou.

— Você é ignorante? — o estudante de física rebateu — Ninguém goza pela bunda.

— Tá bom, calem a boca... — o Huang encerrou o assunto ali — Certo, outra pro Byun: _“Baek tem cara de que tem uma cuequinha favorita.”_

— Isso é pegadinha? — Baekhyun cruzou os braços, irritado com aquilo — Você tá sendo pago pra fazer isso comigo?

— Na verdade eu tô, então responde logo.

— Não, eu não tenho.

— É mentira, ele tem sim. — Sehun se intrometeu, ganhando um olhar mortal do amigo — Ele tem uma cueca do Homem Aranha, ele diz que dá sorte!

— Olha só, Sehun, você tá inventando isso. Eu tinha uma cueca do Homem Aranha quando era pequeno, e não tinha essa de... — ele parou de falar quando viu o Oh levantando e andando em sua direção — Sehun, o que você tá fazendo?

Os tapas que ele ganhou do mais velho enquanto se abaixava não foram suficientes para ele afastar a barra da calça de Baekhyun e espiar sua roupa íntima.

— Ele tá usando ela agora!

— Que decadência... — o chinês falou de forma decepcionada — Vejam só, agora a pergunta é para o Sehun: _“O que você achou de dar um beijo triplo?”_

— Sehun?! — Jongin e Junmyeon chamaram o menino em uníssono.

— Foi legal.

Sehun limitou-se àquela resposta por alguns bons motivos. Mas para ele era muito claro que foi bom... Em um sentido que o deixava de barraca armada só de pensar.

— Justifique a sua resposta.

— Eu não justifico nem as minhas respostas em provas, vá se foder. — respondeu impaciente — Vai logo pra próxima pergunta.

— Chanyeol. — o Park acabou o olhando assustado, temendo pelo que seria obrigado a ouvir — _“Você já tinha interesse no Baekhyun antes da pegação a três na barraca?”._

— Como é? — a réplica viera automaticamente.

— Sehun, Chanyeol e Baekhyun se pegaram?! — Jongin gritou.

— Não! — os três responderam juntos.

— Ah bom... — o Kim riu — Porque isso já tava ficando estranho... Claro que beijar outro cara não te torna gay, mas o Baekhyun tava realmente parecendo gay ultimamente, e essa história aí, se fosse verdade... Rapaz, aí você seria oficialmente _bicha_. Nada contra, é claro, você teria meu total apoio, irmão.

— Eu vou reformular a pergunta. — Zitao interviu — Você já teve interesse no Baekhyun?

— Olha, não vou mentir... Ele é alguém que eu daria uns beijos, mas o cara é meio invocado, tenho medo de ele me morder.

— Não, mas ele só morde se você pedir. — Sehun comentou.

— Como você sabe, Sehun?

O questionamento jogado por Yifan fez com que todos os olhares se voltassem para Sehun, ansiosos pelo modo com que ele sairia dessa.

— O Minseok me falou!

— Eu nunca falei com você, seu doido. — o professor se manifestou pela primeira vez.

— Chega disso! — Baekhyun suplicou — Vai pra próxima pergunta!

— A próxima é pra você, moleque. _“Baek, você já ouviu Sweet Child O’ Mine?”_

Aquela pergunta fez o Byun encarar o nada, experimentando a sensação de uma grande elevação espiritual. É como se ele pudesse enxergar a si mesmo através de outras realidades e universos paralelos.

Todos de um único deus.

Todos se preocuparam com o silêncio repentino do rapaz, que já durava quase um minuto, e o olhar misterioso que denunciava infinitos pensamentos. Tudo ficou mais estranho quando ele começou a tremer e caiu no chão. No mesmo instante, Sehun e Jongin se ajoelharam ao lado do amigo.

Claro que toda essa bobagem poética é um jeito bonito de falar que o menino surtou.

Ele abriu os olhos lentamente, zonzo e sem responder qualquer estímulo. Depois de alguns segundos ele finalmente conseguiu falar.

— Jorge?! — ele olhou assustado para Jongin, e então passou a encarar Sehun — Minha doce criança?!

— Como é que é?

— Meus dias poderiam ser completamente dominados pela monotonia; minha vida era consideravelmente chata, e eu nunca tive muitas expectativas de um futuro próspero... — Baekhyun falou com uma entonação realmente dramática, causando mais confusão ainda nos que observavam a cena.

— Baek, você fumou maconha antes de vir pra cá?! — Sehun questionou.

O Byun então, depois de encarar o melhor amigo, direcionou um olhar vazio para a parede.

— Com quatorze anos meu pai já fumava maconha... — ele falava de modo misterioso — Eu só toco guitarra.

— Mas que porra aconteceu com esse garoto?! — Zitao gritou.

— Foi possuído. — analisando bem o estado bizarro do menor, que acariciava o rosto de Sehun de forma torpe, Jongin comentou.

Não era uma mentira, caso me permitam utilizar meu poder como Deus nessa narrativa.

De qualquer forma, com alguns tapas do chinês ele voltou ao normal... E assim puderam prosseguir com toda aquela reunião estranha.

— Jongin, preste atenção... Meu deus, quem foi o analfabeto que escreveu isso aqui? — por mais que tentasse, era extremamente difícil para o Huang entender aquelas palavras — _“Jongin, queria dizer que nem dois celtas rebaixados atropelariam a sua heterossexualidade versátil.”_ — ele franziu as sobrancelhas — Que porra é essa?

— Eu não entendi essa pergunta. — respondeu Jongin.

— Bom, que fique para interpretação do público...

— Que público, Zitao?

— Você acha mesmo que nós não somos observados? Diariamente... É como se estivéssemos em uma espécie de entretenimento... — Yifan ponderava — Será que somos nós mesmos que escolhemos nossas ações? Ou temos o nosso destino totalmente planejado por alguém? O Sehun é gay por causa dele ou porque algum ser além de nossa compreensão determinou isso?

— Você toma banho de chinelo, Yifan, logo a sua opinião não conta. — Zitao devolveu ao rapaz cabeludo e voltou a ler a folha — Sehun, mais uma pra você.

— O que é agora? — o menino suspirou.

— _“Sehun, lança uma braba aí pro Baek.”_

— É o quê? O que é lançar uma braba?

— É uma gíria para boquete! — Jongin esclareceu — Ninguém vai te julgar, Sehun.

— Cale a boca e pare de falar o que você não sabe. — o Kim foi repreendido pelo entrevistador — Significa escolher uma música, Sehun.

— Ah bom... — ele sorriu — _Cold Cold Heart._

— Eu te odeio, Sehun. — Baekhyun respondeu.

— Eu te amo.

— Chega dessa boiolagem aqui. Vamos continuar. — Zitao assumiu o comando mais uma vez — _“Minseok, você sente algo pelo moleque Byun?”_

— Claro que sinto... — o professor disse simplista, enquanto acariciava o seu galo — Tesão.

— É o fim dos tempos... — o Huang meneava a cabeça em descrença — Opa, essa aqui é boa: _“Baekhyun, você já foi apaixonado por outra pessoa além do Sehun?”_

Os dois mencionados acabaram se engasgando, e trocaram olhares um tanto quanto desesperados.

— Eu não sei do que você está falando. — Baekhyun respondeu — E por que a maioria das perguntas são pra gente?

— É verdade... Eu sinto como se eu estivesse em segundo plano... — Yifan comentou.

— Eu quero fazer uma denúncia! — Jongin se revoltou, atraindo a atenção para si — Eu não quero viver em uma sociedade de masculinidade tóxica, onde dois rapazes que nutrem uma paixão fraterna são julgados! Chupar o pinto do seu amigo atrás do banheiro do campo às vezes não te torna gay, gozar com ele te estapeando enquanto você uiva descontrolado também não te torna nada gay e... — antes que ele pudesse terminar, o chinês ao seu lado acertou-lhe um chute discretamente.

— Eu juro que se você não ficar quieto, eu vou embora daqui.

— Não, você não vai embora! — a voz grave e austera de Zitao o assustou — Porque a pergunta de agora é pra você: _“Yifan, quando você vai assumir que é apaixonadinho pelo Jongin?”_

— Que história é essa, porra?! Pode parar com essa palhaçada aí. — Yifan gaguejava e seu rosto esquentava, ele olhava ao redor e só queria sumir dali de uma vez — Tão vindo com ideia errada aí...

— Tudo bem, então... — o agente de Satanás sorriu sádico — Essa pergunta veio em ótima hora... _“Jongin, você que é super hétero, está atualmente pegando alguém?”_

— Acredito que nos dias atuais o conceito de “pegar” é usado inadequadamente, de modo a nos enquadrar em um modelo heteronormativo tóxico, em que só por você fazer um _meia nove _com o seu amigo no porão é motivo pra te chamarem de gay. — a didática da abordagem de Jongin era até impressionante — Então eu não diria que estou pegando alguém, e sim fazendo um... Experimento emocional, enquanto homem plenamente seguro de sua heterossexualidade.

— Eu tenho vontade de morrer toda vez que você abre a boca, cara. — Zitao o olhou anojado — Sehun, é pra você completar: _“Deus ajuda a quem...”_

— Cedo reza! — o menino gritou empolgado, acreditando que acertaria, pela primeira vez, um ditado popular.

— Eu tenho certeza de que não é isso, mas tudo bem... Vamos continuar. — a figura profana de Huang Zitao leu o papel com as perguntas — Quem foi que fez pergunta para o galo?!

— Qual é o problema, Huang? — Minseok devolveu — Ainda tá magoado pela humilhação que o Kevin fez com o teu Don Corleone?

— O entrevistado aqui não sou eu. _“Kevin, como você se sente sendo o melhor personagem de Come On Eileen?”_

Obviamente, por motivos mais do que lógicos, o galo não respondeu.

— Eu tenho certeza de que ele fica feliz. — seu dono falou por ele.

— Uma _Coca _é muito pouco pra isso... — Zitao resmungou — Junmyeon, finalmente alguém se importou com a sua existência: _“Jun, como você se sente em relação a sexualidade do Sehun? Acha que seus pais vão aceitá-lo?”_

— Mas se o menino quer dar a bunda, o que eu tenho a ver com isso? Ele é feliz sendo gay, e isso não faz diferença alguma pra mim... No fim todo mundo toma no cu de algum jeito, eu escolhi cursar física, ele escolheu tomar de um jeito mais literal. E tá tudo bem com isso. E lá em casa todo mundo sempre soube que o Sehun é... — ele fez o _típico _gesto com a mão — Ele nem precisa falar nada.

— Como é que é? — Sehun questionou.

— Você não engana ninguém, Sehun.

— Tá, ninguém se importa. Baekhyun e Sehun, essa é pra vocês dois: _“Entre todos da escola, qual aluno vocês nunca ficariam? Nem na vida e nem na morte.”_

Eles trocaram olhares cúmplices... Ambos tinham o exato mesmo nome como resposta, mas se tinham amor pelos seus órgãos, não poderiam ser muito sinceros.

— É... Um chinês aí... — o Byun começou cuidadoso.

— A gente não sabe dizer o nome dele, mas ele tá sempre de preto por aí... — Sehun concluiu — A galera tem um pouco de medo dele.

— Tá bom, boiolas, estamos quase acabando. — Zitao cortou o assunto — Minseok, aqui vai mais uma: _“O Baekhyun ganharia o seu coração se desse um tênis de lacre pro Kevin?”._

— O coração e a bunda!

— Pelo amor de deus, eu queria não estar ouvindo isso. Graças a deus a última! — a euforia tomou conta do rapaz, por saber que estava quase se livrando da presença daquelas pessoas tão irritantes — _“Junmyeon, qual é a sensação de ter uma sugar mommy?”_

— Ah, eu me recuso a responder isso, podem ir tomar no cu. — Junmyeon se levantou extremamente puto e foi até a saída, mas antes de deixar o local, virou-se para trás — Ela me dá presente caro.


	14. Eileen, I'll Hum This Tune Forever; epílogo

Caso você, caro leitor, queira se recordar de todos os momentos dessa incrível jornada com rinhas de galo, chuveirinhos você sabe onde, carros rebaixados, ditados sendo distorcidos e muita merda sendo feita por jovens tapados e inconsequentes... Deixo aqui uma breve síntese para que você possa se guiar com maestria nesse _intenso _epílogo.

Da amizade de quase uma década de Sehun e Baekhyun, todos temos ciência... Inclusive como ela se iniciou. Mas o nosso foco aqui é a respeito de todos os fatos que se sucederam a partir de março de 1987.

Era o último dia de férias antes do último ano escolar, e Sehun foi meio que forçado pelo melhor amigo a ir tomar um sorvete com ele e Jongin. O Kim fez uso daquele encontrinho para esbanjar as suas recém descobertas sexuais; ele havia perdido a virgindade com uma prima de sei lá quantos graus.

Baekhyun não queria aquele cara contando vantagem não, e acabou inventando que ficou com uma universitária há algumas semanas. E, vejam só, Jongin não tinha a menor ideia de que o amigo era gay, e Baekhyun não queria que ele soubesse... Já que aquele rapaz era extremamente fofoqueiro e certamente acabaria contando para a escola inteira, mesmo que sem intenção.

Sehun, que era outro virgenzinho, mas assumidamente gay para todos ao seu redor – exceto seus pais , acabou tendo a genial ideia de uma aposta para ver quem perdia a virgindade primeiro. Caso Sehun ganhasse, Baekhyun contava a verdade para Jongin; casa Baekhyun ganhasse, Sehun o presenteava com o seu _Atari._O prazo dessa aposta era válido até o dia da cerimônia de formatura.

Mas é claro que isso tinha tudo para dar certo.

O Oh escolheu um repetente bonitinho, e bem gente boa, para deflorá-lo; enquanto o Byun... Escolheu a porra do professor substituto.

Mas aquilo conseguiu ficar mais sério.

Eles se aproximaram de seus respectivos _parceiros em potencial _e tudo até que caminhava bem; tirando, é claro, a ciumeira que Baekhyun sentia quando via seu melhor amigo com aquele garoto – ele acreditava ser ciúmes de amigo. Mas um probleminha surgiu no caminho de Sehun, e Baekhyun se propôs a resolvê-lo...

Ele ensinou o amigo a beijar... E isso meio que se tornou algo comum entre eles. A questão é que _todas as vezes _em que eles se beijavam, inevitavelmente eles acabam se afastando por medo de que aquilo acabasse criando sentimentos que não deveriam existir... Mas era só questão de tempo até eles fazerem as pazes novamente.

Certo dia, casualmente, Sehun deixara de estudar para uma prova de história, e Baekhyun se ofereceu para salvar seu couro, passando cola. Jongin duvidava que aquilo desse certo e propôs um desafio aos rapazes: se eles fossem pegos colando, teriam que ir ao baile de formatura vestidos de mulher.

Outra aposta imbecil que os garotos mais imbecis ainda aceitaram.

Dito e feito, deu tudo e errado e Sehun ainda teve que encenar um desmaio no meio da sala de aula.

Aquela dinâmica de _puxa e solta _que eles mantinham naquela amizade estranhamente sentimental em outro viés permaneceu... E tudo se quebrou de vez quando em um desses momentos em que eles se beijavam _quase _rolou algo que poderia sim ser considerado como _perder a virgindade. _Mas o momento foi interrompido acidentalmente pelo irmão de Sehun.

E foi aí que eles se afastaram mais uma vez.

Baekhyun tentou resolver as coisas fazendo uma declaração para Sehun, pedindo para que ele esquecesse aquela maldita aposta e ficasse com ele.

Mas Sehun não foi capaz de responder...

E é aqui que você vai descobrir o final dessa história:

** _[Dezembro de 1987]_ **

Maldito foi o momento em que Byun Baekhyun fechou aquela aposta com Sehun.

Mais maldito ainda o momento em que eles aceitaram a aposta de Jongin.

Foi ouvindo _Cold Cold Heart _pela quarta vez naquele dia que Baekhyun escondeu um pacote de camisinha e um sachê de lubrificante no sutiã, que era sustentado por meias emboladas. O único vestido que o agradava minimamente, entre todos os que a sua mãe tinha, era um vestido tubinho preto, ele era de manga longa e se estendia até metade das coxas... Mas a Sra. Byun era uma moça provida de seios grandes, coisa que seu filho não tinha, então ele teve que pegar um dos sutiãs dela e preencher o espaço com algumas meias furadas.

E não tocava aquela mesma música porque Kyuhyun estava trancado no porão, e sim porque ele estava apaixonadíssimo por Youngmi. Portanto, ele colocava o disco pra tocar na sala mesmo e ficava por lá; seu local de trabalho já devia ter criado pó àquela altura. E Baekhyun não reclamaria daquela música incessante ficando mais alta, contanto que seu pai estivesse feliz. Além do mais, sua atenção naquele momento estava na sua imagem refletida assumindo uma identidade mais feminina. Era um choque bem grande para ele.

E é claro que faltavam algumas coisas, mas ele já estava ficando feliz com o que via. A peruca loira e lisa combinou perfeitamente com o seu rosto, e ele quase soltou um _gostosa _na frente do espelho, enquanto se encarava com a sua cueca vermelha do Homem Aranha e um sutiã igualmente vermelho. Embora fosse gay, ele _super _deixaria a sua versão feminina comê-lo.

Ele não se importava com a possibilidade de Minseok rir de sua cueca extremamente adulta quando fossem para a parte que interessava, ele realmente precisava de sorte.

Muito de negligenciar o seu próprio estilo – ainda que estranho –, Baekhyun colocou a meia arrastão que comprou em um brechózinho no final da rua. Então colocou o vestido e calçou seus coturnos.

Ele era inerentemente brega.

Se bem que ele até que ficou bonitinho daquele jeito, era como se a Cinderela estivesse prestes a ir a uma roda de _punk _ou a um show do Kiss. Ele lembrava _um pouco_ a Nancy Wilson.

Quando finalmente ficou pronto, foi atrás de seu perfume. Mas, para a sua infelicidade, o maldito do seu irmão o pegou novamente. Não demoraria a chegar o dia em que ele jogaria aquele moleque dentro de um saco de lixo e o daria para o lixeiro levar embora.

— Jaehyun, seu desgraçado! — ele gritou, indo para o corredor e andando até o quarto do menino, e logo começou a bater com raiva na porta trancada — Abre essa merda!

— O que você quer? — Jaehyun questionou assim que abriu a porta, mas quando prestou atenção no mais velho, arregalou os olhos — O que você tá fazendo vestido de mulher?!

— Não interessa. — empurrou o garoto e adentrou o quarto — Eu quero o meu perfume.

— Pra que você quer usar perfume de homem? — ele debochou.

Naquele momento, Baekhyun perdeu o restinho da paciência que tinha com o traste que ele tinha o desprazer de chamar de irmão e prontamente ergueu a mão para acertar-lhe um soco. Mas Kyuhyun foi rápido, e apareceu no momento certo para segurar o braço do primogênito.

— Jaehyun, devolve o perfume do seu irmão.

Aquela ordem firme foi suficiente para que Jaehyun devolvesse o tal do perfume para o rapaz ruivo, que logo foi guiado pelo pai para fora do quarto.

— Por que tá vestido assim?

— Eu perdi uma aposta, pai. — ele respondeu envergonhado, temendo qualquer tipo de julgamento.

— Você podia ter pegado os brincos da sua mãe no meu quarto.

Aquilo surpreendeu Baekhyun consideravelmente. Sua intenção, mais cedo, era sair sem ser notado, e voltar quando todos já estivessem dormindo; assim não seria visto daquela forma. Mas obviamente não rolou.

Ele passou o perfume e então foi para o seu quarto escondê-lo. Ao sair de lá, fez questão de trancar a porta e esconder a chave em seu sutiã – o que aquele lugar estava se tornando?

Indo para a sala, para finalmente sair de casa, ouviu o chamado de seu pai.

— Baekhyun, quero ter uma conversa com você.

— Sim...? — a resposta foi dada de forma nervosa.

— Meu filho, eu quero que saiba que, independentemente de qualquer decisão sua, eu te amo... E, por isso, eu tenho muito medo que você sofra. — Kyuhyun dizia cautelosamente, selecionando com extremo cuidado cada uma de suas palavras.

— Como assim, pai?

— Eu posso não ter sido muito presente desde que a sua mãe morreu, mas eu te conheço muito bem, Baekhyun... — ele segurou a mão do menor — Desde aquele dia, você assumiu uma responsabilidade muito maior do que um garoto daquela idade deveria ter... E eu me culpo por isso, deveria ter dado uma assistência maior a vocês.

— Tá tudo bem, não precisa se preocupar com isso.

— O que eu quero dizer é que... Você é um menino muito forte... Aliás, já não é um menino mais, é um homem! — os olhos do Byun mais velho assumiram um tom vermelho, quase lacrimejando — Então eu não quero que você deixe ninguém te julgar por aquilo que você é.

— Tá bom...? — Baekhyun estava confuso com tudo aquilo, isso era um fato, mas ele até que temia do que se tratava... Ele tinha uma ideia do que era, e isso era um pouco constrangedor; uma conversa que ele não esperava ter com o seu pai — Fica tranquilo, ninguém sabe que eu sou virgem.

— Eu não tô falando disso, Baekhyun.

_Mas que caralho!_

— Então do que você tá falando?

— Você é... Gay, não é?

Com aquilo, o rapaz arregalou os olhos e sentiu seu rosto começando a queimar.

— Pai, eu tenho que ir... Tchau. — ele deu as costas e saiu correndo pela porta.

Kyuhyun até iria dizer algo, ou pelo menos tentar... Mas sabia que estava tudo bem.

Ele confiava no seu menino.

** _●●●_ **

Como combinado alguns dias antes, Baekhyun foi para a casa de Jongin, assim ganharia carona para o baile – ele abusava da boa vontade da mãe de seu amigo. E, pra falar a verdade, ele sentiu um pouco de medo no caminho... Veja bem, estava escuro e ele estava vestido de mulher, ele teve uma sensação de vulnerabilidade que o fez trancar o cu de uma forma que não passava nem mesmo uma agulha.

Mas, graças a deus, aquilo não durou muito; logo ele já estava na casa de Kim “Hétero” Jongin. Ele e a Sra. Kim já estavam saindo de dentro de casa quando o Byun se aproximou.

— Quem é essa, Jongin? — a mulher sorriu, acreditando que seu filho finalmente arrumou uma namoradinha — É a sua namorada?

— Tá doida, mãe?! É o Baekhyun.

Estava escuro, o que exigiu que a matriarca estreitasse bem os olhos para conseguir reconhecer o amigo de Jongin.

— Meu Deus! — ela levou a mão até a boca — Desculpa, Baekhyun.

— Tá tudo bem... — o garoto sorriu sem graça.

— Tá uma gatinha, Byun. — o mais novo dos três comentou, ganhando um dedo médio em resposta.

Todos entraram no carro e um sentimento muito angustiante atingiu Baekhyun. Ele olhou para o lado esquerdo do banco e Sehun não estava lá. Tudo bem que aqueles meninos eram meio de lua e sequer haviam ido de carona com Jongin, portanto não se viram dentro daquele carro nas últimas semanas. Mas o rapaz do _mullet_ sentia muita falta de ver as pernas gigantes espremidas no espaço entre o banco da frente e o traseiro, sentia falta de ver os dedos bonitos alisando despretensiosamente o couro do assento, sentia falta da risada aguda quando eles zoavam o amigo desconstruído no caminho, e sentia falta de ver o sorriso dele.

Ele sentia falta de Sehun.

E com a certeza de que provavelmente arruinara com aquela amizade... Sabia que sentiria para sempre.

Aparentemente, para ferrar com tudo mais ainda, aquele maldito rádio tocava _Love Of My Life_, do Queen.

Parando para pensar, aquela ideia era muito assustadora para Baekhyun. Porra... Nove anos ao lado daquele moleque ridiculamente mimado, com um sentimento reprimido que resolveu desabrochar nos últimos meses. Ver-se sem a pessoa que fazia suas pernas tremerem, seu peito doer com as pancadas do miocárdio e sorrisos involuntários surgirem o tempo inteiro... Doía tanto.

Ele não queria se ver sem Sehun

Aquela música, no pior momento possível, infelizmente estava tendo um grande significado para Baekhyun, seu coração era capaz de _sentir _cada palavra e cada nota. E quanto mais ele sentia, mais ardia. Ele queria poder rir a respeito disso e esconder as lágrimas em seus olhos, porque garotos não choram, e ele estava bonito demais para chorar naquela noite... Mas não dava.

Robert Smithque o perdoe.

Então ele somente deitou a cabeça na janela e fechou os olhos, tentando não pensar em como seria não ter Sehun como ele gostaria... Ou simplesmente _não ter _Sehun.

Ele tentava não se chatear com isso e tentou ao máximo ignorar tudo nos últimos dias. Mas se tornava cada vez mais difícil ignorar algo que tomava tanto espaço dentro de si.

Jongin não disse nada, mas ele notou a quietude do amigo, e o viu de olhinhos fechados em uma rápida espiada para o banco de trás. Ele sabia que tanta coisa passava pela cabeça do rapaz, e partia seu coração ver um menino tão sorridente com uma aura tão azul como a que ele estava naquele momento.

Quando eles chegaram à escola, Baekhyun apenas murmurou um “Obrigado” para a Sra. Kim e desceu do carro.

— Baekhyun... — Jongin apertou um pouco o passo para alcançar o Byun, que parecia extremamente atordoado enquanto andava na direção do ginásio — Tá tudo bem?

Ele tocou o ombro do amigo, que ficou inerte por alguns instantes, até conseguir olhar para Jongin.

— Não.

— O que você tem? Quer que eu te leve pra casa? Minha mãe tá ali ainda.

— Não, Jongin, não se preocupa... — ele meneou a cabeça e desviou o olhar — Eu só preciso tomar um pouco de ar, eu te encontro lá dentro daqui a pouco.

— Tem certeza? — o maior insistiu, preocupado.

— Claro, pode ir lá.

— Qualquer coisa me chama, eu dou um jeito de te levar pra casa.

— Tudo bem, obrigado.

Jongin foi para dentro do ginásio, e Baekhyun ficou na frente da escola, tentando aliviar o aperto em seu peito – e não era culpa das meias. Ele foi até uma árvore e se escorou no tronco, respirando fundo enquanto observava tudo ao seu redor. Era triste demais observar todas aquelas pessoas arrumadas andando por lá e não ver Sehun. Ele sabia que o garoto iria ao baile, mas temia não vê-lo tanto quanto gostaria; não iria, isso era fato, mas queria aproveitar o pouco que poderia observar daquele que ele há pouco podia chamar de melhor amigo.

Ele fechou os olhos por um momento, focando em sentir a brisa fria tocando seu rosto; não que isso o fizesse esquecer o que se passava, apenas aliviava a sensação de impotência.

Porque ele sentia que nada do que fizesse iria resolver aquilo.

E ele deixou as lágrimas rolarem livremente, não resistiu mais. Deixaria aquilo fluir, talvez ficasse melhor até encontrar com Minseok... E aquela seria a sua distração, embora isso soasse tão egoísta. Como se para castigá-lo por esse pensamento, era possível ouvir a música do ginásio... E o universo parecia gostar de ferrá-lo com canções.

Tocava _Your Love, _a porra da música que tocou no rádio na maldita noite que ele se odiava por lembrar. Ele estava começando a odiar The Outfield.

Ao abrir os olhos momentaneamente, Baekhyun teve a certeza de que podia ver Sehun bem ali, bem na sua frente; usando o exato maldito pijama que ele usava na noite em que eles se beijaram pela primeira vez. Ele teve que piscar várias vezes devido ao salto que seu coração deu...

E Sehun já não estava mais lá.

— Merda... — ele resmungou, limpando as lágrimas de seu rosto.

Alguns passos próximos atraíram a sua atenção, estava meio escuro mas, pelas roupas do sujeito, era nítido que se tratava do diretor se aproximando. Mas que caralhos aquele cara queria com Baekhyun?

— Com licença, moça... Quanto é a hora? — o homem questionou.

Certo... Que porra é essa?

— Como é que é? — o Byun devolveu em choque.

É claro que com a voz grossa saindo da boca de uma moça, Yixing já estranhou, então ele estreitou os olhos e quase saltou longe quando notou que se tratava de um _aluno _– ênfase no gênero da palavra.

— Meu Deus, Byun! Me perdoa, achei que fosse uma dama da noite!

— Dama da noite?! — o rapaz fez cara de indignação — Sr. Zhang, eu acho que isso é crime.

— Você não pode provar nada! — o diretor respondeu e saiu correndo dali.

Baekhyun refletiu; então ele estava parecendo uma prostituta? Ele estava começando a entender sobre o machismo que Jongin e as meninas da sua sala tanto falavam.

Naquele momento, ele já se sentia melhor... Pelo menos o suficiente para conseguir entrar naquele baile e ficar rodeado de gente sem começar a chorar por causa de Sehun. Portanto, ele criou coragem e foi até o ginásio.

Entrando lá, tentou ao máximo, mas não conseguiu evitar olhar ao redor para _tentar _localizar alguém muito óbvio. Não o encontrou, então tratou de encontrar Jongin. Surpreendentemente, ou não, ele estava com Yifan, os dois estavam sentados e gesticulavam assiduamente – Baekhyun ponderava sobre o que _diabos _aqueles dois poderiam estar conversando.

Pelo gesto do chinês, imaginou que poderia ser sobre chupar um picolé, mas o que Jongin fez com os dedos e a língua dava a entender que ele falava sobre comer um pote de iogurte sem colher.

Meninos estranhos, pensou ele.

De qualquer forma, não deixaria de sentar junto aos amigos. Mas, antes disso, ele foi até a mesa do ponche para falar com Minseok. Sabia que o professor estaria lá, sempre colocavam o professor que dava mais medo para cuidar aquela área – e sempre eram os professores de educação física.

— Oi... — ele se aproximou com um sorriso tímido.

— Boa noite, gostosa! — Minseok ficou um tanto surpreso em ver Baekhyun daquele jeito, mas confessava que era uma imagem agradável — Aceita ponche?

— Tá batizado? — o outro perguntou irônico.

— Ainda não, alguém tem que cuidar para esses filhos da puta não jogarem qualquer porcaria... — iniciou falando sério, mas logo seu tom mudou e um sorriso tendencioso surgiu no rosto do moreno — Se for uma vodka boa, eu finjo que não vi.

— Como você é professor? — Baekhyun riu, pegando um copo e se servindo com a bebida _por enquanto _sem álcool.

— Você não perguntou isso no meu carro...

— É. — ele sorriu sem jeito — Acontece...

— Tudo certo pra depois do baile?

O garoto quase se engasgou com a bebida, e então voltou seu olhar para Minseok; por pouco não mijou nas calças, ou melhor... No vestido e na cueca do Homem Aranha.

— S-sim, tudo certo. — respondeu nervoso — E-eu te vejo depois, tenho que encontrar os meus amigos.

Ele saiu correndo, e o professor achava esse nervosismo todo uma graça. Não podia dizer que tinha algum sentimento por ele ou algo do tipo, mas Baekhyun era certamente um garoto de se esperar acordar antes de ir embora e de, no mínimo, manter uma amizade.

Quando nossa estonteante _Baekhee _– um nome bobo que ele batizara a sua versão feminina – chegou na mesa em que seus amigos estavam, Yifan ficou de queixo caído.

— Na boa, cara... Cê fica melhor de mulher.

— Vá se foder. — ele respondeu, sentando ao lado de Jongin — O que os boiolas estão fazendo?

— Eu já falei pra você parar com esses termos homofóbicos, Baekhyun, você não tem respeito por eles? — o Kim deu uma cotovelada no menor, em forma de repreensão.

— Eles quem, Jongin?

— Os boiolas!

— Por Deus, cara... — Baekhyun suspirou.

** _●●●_ **

Uma pergunta que não abandonava a cabeça de Baekhyun era: Quem foi o imbecil que deu uma garrafa de _Coca _para Zitao cuidar das músicas do evento. Desde que o chinês chegara para _lançar a braba, _seus ouvidos já clamavam por descanso, depois de quase uma hora ouvindo a discografia do Black Sabbath. Aquele metaleiro desgraçado ainda mostrava o dedo médio para todos que ousavam pedir para colocar algo mais aceitável para um baile de formatura.

O universo gostava mesmo de brincar com Baekhyun. Uma das caixas de som teve um defeito momentâneo, causando um ruído estranho, porém breve. O barulho foi alto o suficiente para o Byun virar o rosto na direção da fonte, mas algo no caminho que seus olhos estavam percorrendo impediu que ele olhasse para a tal caixa.

Era Sehun entrando no ginásio, junto com seu irmão.

E, honestamente, ele se sentiu dopado pela imagem que seu sentido visual tinha o _privilégio _de contemplar.

Oh Sehun, a porra do menino mais bonito que ele já vira em sua vida, usava um vestido vermelho vivo, como a coloração que os lábios dele assumiam em todas as vezes que se beijavam. Ele era simples, delicado, fazia um contraste perfeito com a palidez de sua pele. A parte de cima tinha uma alça fina em seus ombros, ele não usou nada para fingir que tinha peitos, e nem precisava – era, agora, a porra da mulher mais bonita que já pisou na Terra. Já na parte inferior, era um tecido leve, não ficava preso ao seu corpo, nem rodado demais; mas já era o bastante para aparentar uma silhueta mais feminina.

Obviamente, não acabava aí! Para Baekhyun jamais faltariam palavras para descrever o visual completo de Oh Sehun naquela noite.

Ele usava uma peruca preta, ela era lisa até os ombros, então os fios se ondulavam e se estendiam até metade das costas, onde formavam cachinhos sutis. Aquela cor caiu tão bem nele, que o Byun jamais seria capaz de achar algum outro cabelo preto tão hipnotizante, se não fosse de Sehun. O garoto levou tão a sério aquele lance de se vestir de mulher que aparentemente até raspou as pernas – algo que Jongin criticaria por perpetuar padrões, com certeza.

Ao contrário do que esperava, Sehun o encarou de volta. E contrariando mais ainda todas as suas expectativas, ele não desviou o olhar, e nem fez a típica expressão de _avoiding_, pelo contrário... Até sorriu, sem mostrar os dentes, e Baekhyun sentiu que estava tendo outra alucinação.

Era sim, de fato, muito estranho que o Oh estivesse sorrindo para ele depois de inúmeros dias o evitando de todas as formas e desviando cada olhar...

Acontece que Sehun não pode deixar de se maravilhar com o que viu quando adentrou o ginásio.

Não era surpreendente que Baekhyun se vestisse de forma cafona, como fazia sempre para tentar expor o cara grosso que ele era – até passava um imagem de um cara duro, mas por trás dos coturnos habitava um moleque _cagão _–, no entanto aquilo tornou aquela imagem do ruivo perfeita. Era aquilo que transformava a _garota _que ele via em Byun Baekhyun, o garoto que infelizmente ele se odiava por ter deixado tomar espaço no seu coração – por mais clichê que isso soe.

Além do mais, aquela representação agressiva de _femme dom _o deixava meio... Fraco? Sim! Totalmente, ficava sem fôlego quando olhava demais para a meia arrastão e as botas surradas. E aquela peruca loira? Por Deus, Sehun era louco demais pelo _mullet _brega, mas se viu surtando com os fios dourados na cabeça do amigo.

_E se Baekhyun deixasse o cabelo crescer? _Não era má ideia... Ele até se viu tentado a puxar aquelas madeixas bonitas...

Mas não podia fazer isso. E se não pensasse nisso, seria melhor.

Aquele encanto todo foi afastado pelo pensamento de que Baekhyun não podia, ou não deveria ser seu dessa forma; pelo bem de ambos. Ele tinha algo combinado com _outro garoto _para mais tarde, no banco traseiro de um _Fiat Uno._

Não era para ser com Baekhyun, não era para ser com o seu melhor amigo. Porque ele tinha medo de tudo acabar e ele se ver sem a pessoa mais importante na porra da sua vida.

Mas ele não queria ficar longe do Byun. Se pelo menos pudesse tê-lo como amigo, já era grato. Sehun não conseguia se imaginar sem aquele baixinho para corrigi-lo toda vez que ele proferia algum ditado de forma totalmente errada.

E foi por isso que ele andou na direção do menino. Não havia motivo para se privar de risadas sinceras naquela noite... Era apenas questão de tentar deixar de lado qualquer sentimento.

— Oi... — Sehun sorriu sincero, vendo o outro de queixo caído — Posso sentar aqui? — apontou para a cadeira ao lado dele.

Baekhyun demorou um pouco para processar aquilo, demorou mais para pensar em alguma reação, e demorou mais ainda para conseguir executá-la.

— Que pergunta é essa, porra?! — ele puxou a cadeira para o mais novo — Claro que pode!

— Obrigado. — o Oh se sentou — Você tá bem?

— Você tá bonito. — ele soltou automaticamente como resposta, só então percebendo a pergunta que havia recebido — Digo, eu tô bem, e você?

Ele queria demais enfiar a cara na bacia de ponche.

— Eu tô bem. — Sehun riu tímido — Você também tá bonito. Muito bonito.

E um sorriso totalmente bobo tomou conta de Baekhyun... Porque ele notou que nada entre eles havia mudado.

Talvez ele sempre fosse apaixonado por Sehun... Desde que fez aquele garoto de pernas grandes demais para a idade ajudá-lo a descarregar as caixas do caminhão de mudança... E só não sabia disso.

Ele já não se importava com o fato de não ter Sehun como _mais do que seu melhor amigo_, a ideia de pelo menos tê-lo por perto já o aliviava um pouco. Porque apenas de olhar para o sorriso bonito ele já se sentia completo. A presença do moreno passava uma sensação indescritível de forma racional, apenas a respiração discretamente ofegante entre as batidas aceleradas e a vontade de chorar era capaz de se aproximar daquilo que ela significava.

** _●●●_ **

— E aí, como anda a aposta? — Baekhyun puxou aquele assunto delicado.

— Depois do baile... — Sehun suspirou nervoso — Eu e Chanyeol vamos para aquela rua escura atrás do museu...

— Aquela em que o pessoal para com o carro pra transar?

— É... — a vergonha atingiu o Oh, ele não queria usar termos tão explícitos — Essa aí.

— Legal.

— E você? Como tá indo com o Minseok?

— Aparentemente, Sehun, nós vamos acabar empatando essa aposta. — ele riu — Depois do baile eu e Minseok vamos para a casa dele.

— Então... Sem _Atari _pra você e sem contar a verdade pra Jongin?

— Até dá pra falar a verdade pra Jongin, se você me der o _Atari. — _Baekhyun sorriu travesso, tentando a sorte.

— Sonhe, Baekhyun. Vamos deixar assim mesmo.

— Pelo menos nós dois vamos perder a virgindade...

— É... — o rapaz de vermelho forçou um sorriso — Pelo menos isso.

— Aliás, onde tá o Chanyeol? Não o vi ainda.

— Ele tá um pouco entretido, eu acho... — Sehun apontou para o Park, que dançava àqueles _rocks _bizarros de Zitao enquanto bebia do ponche que _com toda a certeza _já fora batizado àquela altura.

Aquele cara estava _muito _empolgado... E até doía um pouco para Baekhyun saber que a primeira vez de Sehun seria com Chanyeol bêbado.

Poxa... Sehun era especial... Aquilo deveria ser mais do que especial!

Do outro lado da mesa, alguém parecia ler o que se passava dentro da mente deles de tanto que os encarava; quase como se fizesse uma análise da linguagem corporal deles, mesmo sem entender porra nenhuma disso. Infelizmente, o dito cujo não era capaz de ouvir as palavras que eles trocavam, e nem era bom de leitura labial.

Mas ele era extremamente sensitivo quando se tratava de energias... E a energia que Sehun e Baekhyun emanavam, naquele momento mais do que nunca, era inconfundível.

Só entregava uma coisa...

— Vem cá, Yifan... — Jongin chamou o _parceiro _de forma discreta, sem tirar os olhos da dupla dinâmica — Me diz uma coisa.

— O quê? — o chinês devolveu de boca cheia, ele se deliciava com um hambúrguer cheio de cheddar, e aquele cheiro causava uma careta de nojo no Kim.

— Você vai escovar os dentes antes de me beijar, Yifan.

— Olha o militante sendo hipócrita aí... — falou revirando os olhos — Fala logo o que você quer, porra.

— Olha bem pra eles... — apontou sutilmente para os rapazes com a cabeça — Você não acha que eles tem algo? Tipo... Além de amizade e admiração masculina enquanto homens plenamente seguros de sua heterossexualidade... Quer dizer, o Sehun não, todo mundo sempre soube que ele é gay... Mas... Você entendeu!

Yifan largou o seu hambúrguer no prato, puto da cara e olhou para o pseudonamoradinho com os olhos arregalados e os braços abertos.

— Que porra eu tô te falando há meses, Jongin? — a sua cara de “não é óbvio?” era bem explícita — E sabe o que vai acontecer? Seu amiguinho boiola número um vai sair desse baile no _Fiat Uno _imundo do meu melhor amigo... E vai perder a virgindade com ele, naquele estado. — apontou para a figura alterada de Chanyeol dançando como uma minhoca com dor de barriga — Enquanto o seu amigo mais ou menos boiola vai, com certeza, ficar chorando.

— Ah não...

— E tem mais, duvido que Chanyeol dure mais do que vinte segundos, se é que você me entende, bêbado desse jeito. Não quero ferrar meu melhor amigo, mas não quero que Sehun acabe entrando nessa situação broxante.

— Eu tive uma ideia! — Jongin se empolgou e logo dividiu todo o plano mirabolante com o repetente.

Foi algo até fácil... Porque Kim Jongin, sabia do que falava às vezes... E ele nunca esteve errado quando disse que conhecia aqueles dois juntos mais do que ninguém. A sua memória também era boa o suficiente para lembrar do aniversário de oitenta anos de sua avó, há cinco anos, e que seus amigos estavam lá; Baekhyun tinha seus quatorze anos, e Sehun treze, quando eles dançaram juntos a música do Dexys Midnight Runners que tocava em todos os lugares no ano de 82, e no aniversário de sua avozinha não foi diferente.

Aquela foi a primeira vez em que Jongin sentiu que seus amigos nutriam uma admiração mútua muito grande...

Enquanto o Kim prometia para Zitao que o pagaria uma _Coca _se ele colocasse a fita do Dexys, em uma música _bem _específica, Yifan guiava Chanyeol até o banheiro, dizendo que precisava ter uma conversa muito séria com ele; e claro que com o Park naquele estado, não foi muito difícil.

— Ei, você não quer dançar? — Baekhyun sugeriu — O Chanyeol parece estar se divertindo... — ele, então, deu-se por conta de que o garoto já não estava mais na pista de dança — Cadê ele?

— Deve ter ido mijar. — Sehun deu de ombros, rindo fraco — E eu com certeza não vou dançar essa música.

Realmente, o Byun deveria dar a razão para o amigo... Sem condições de dançar _Paranoid, _a não ser que você esteja bêbado ou seja um metaleiro meio assustador – bem ao estilo de Zitao –, o que não era o caso de nenhum dos dois.

Eles já não aguentavam mais ouvir Black Sabbath. Mas, o universo resolveu interferir _mais uma vez_, e aquela canção bizarra foi interrompida de forma totalmente súbita. Um minuto de confusão, e alívio pelo fim daquela tortura, e logo um som bem familiar chegou aos ouvidos de Sehun e Baekhyun.

O típico solo de violino da introdução de _Come On Eileen _foi suficiente para uma troca de olhares cúmplices e sorrisos bem nostálgicos.

— E agora, quer dançar? — Baekhyun estendeu a mão para o moreno.

— Com certeza! — Sehun não pensou duas vezes antes de segurar a mão do amigo e guiá-lo para a pista de dança.

Aquela era uma música muito alegre, perfeita para eles. Eles seguravam as mãos um do outro, enquanto giravam e se abraçavam, constantemente – eles tinham uma forma bem peculiar de dançar. Logo no _Poor Old Johnnie Ray _eles já começaram a cantar como se ainda fossem aqueles _quase _adolescentes no aniversário da avó de Jongin.

O refrão chegou, e Baekhyun percebeu que aquela música não poderia ser mais perfeita para aquele momento, e ele a dedicaria a Sehun. Porque ele tinha certeza de que, bem na sua frente, estava a Eileen para quem Kevin Rowland escrevera aquela faixa.

— _Come on, Eileen… **(Vamos, Eileen...)**_ — fez questão de dizer cada palavra olhando para o menino em sua frente, e sentindo um frio na barriga ao ter o olhar retribuído — _Oh, I swear... **(Oh, eu juro...)**_

**— **_Well, he means... **(Bem, ele quer dizer...) **_— instintivamente, Sehun acabou cantando a parte do coro da canção; como os outros vocalistas complementavam as palavras de Kevin na música.

— _At this moment, you mean everything. _**_(Nesse momento, você significa tudo.) _**— as mãos do Byun, que antes apenas seguravam as alheias de forma até simples, entrelaçaram os dedos — _You in that dress, my thoughts, I confess... Verge on dirty. **(Você naquele vestido, meus pensamentos, eu confesso... Beiram o obsceno.)**_

Com aquela declaração tão sublime, e ao mesmo tempo tão sincera, Sehun se encontrou totalmente fraco e perdido por Baekhyun. Não sabia dizer ao certo que momento a vontade de ficar com aquele moleque era maior que o medo que ele sentia... Mas isso acabou acontecendo, e ele não tinha mais resistência alguma para se esconder atrás.

Ele queria Byun Baekhyun; se não fosse Baekhyun, não servia, e ele não queria ter.

_— Ah, Come On, Eileen. _**_(Ah, vamos, Eileen.) _**— o Byun concluiu, e foi aí que Sehun parou de dançar, fazendo-o parar também, por consequência.

— Baekhyun... Eu não quero ficar com o Chanyeol.

— Mas e aposta? — Baekhyun franziu as sobrancelhas — Achei que não queria me dar seu _Atari._

— Foda-se a aposta, Baekhyun! — Sehun largou as mãos do amigo e segurou o seu rosto — Vamos embora daqui, eu quero ficar com você.

A música seguia tocando ao fundo, e o menino do _mullet _quase não teve uma resposta.

— Você quer ficar comigo? — ele perguntou, sentindo seu coração acelerar cada vez mais, suas mãos suarem e sua boca ficar seca.

— Sim. — o maior respondeu baixo, tirando as mechas da peruca do rosto de Baekhyun e ajeitando-as atrás das orelhas — Eu quero ficar com você!

— Só ficar? — questionou inseguro, sem raciocinar decentemente, ainda tinha seus temores de não significar para Sehun o tanto que ele significava para si.

— Ficar _só com você_.

Baekhyun sorriu e se aproximou o suficiente para sussurrar no ouvido do mais novo.

— _Eileen, I’ll hum this tune forever. _**_(Eileen, eu vou cantarolar essa melodia para sempre)._**

Aquele cochicho foi muito mais em um tom falado do que propriamente cantado, e Sehun entendeu aquilo como um sim.

** _Come on, Eileen. Oh, I swear_ **

_(Vamos, Eileen. Oh, eu juro)_

** _Well, he means..._ **

_(Bem, ele quer dizer...)_

** _Ah, come on, let's, take off everything_ **

_(Ah, vamos, vamos lá, tire tudo)_

Foi ainda ao som daquela canção que Sehun foi correndo avisar seu irmão que ele iria dormir na casa de Baekhyun. Com o baixinho ao seu lado, ainda por cima, o que fez o estudante de física alternar o olhar desconfiado repetidas vezes entre aqueles dois.

Ele já imaginava bem o que aconteceria, então apenas deu de ombros e soltou um _“se cuidem”._

Junmyeon só esperava, de verdade, que seu irmãozinho não tivesse seu coração partido... E algo dentro de si confiava em Baekhyun e sentia que, com aquele menino, isso jamais aconteceria.

** _Pretty red dress, Eileen_ **

_(Belo vestido vermelho, Eileen)_

** _Tell him yes_ **

_(Diga-lhe sim)_

** _Ah, come on, let's. Ah, Come On, Eileen_ **

_(Ah, vamos, vamos lá. Ah, vamos, Eileen)_

E eles podiam não ter notado, já que não pensaram em mais nada além de sumirem dali juntos, mas Jongin e Yifan assistiam àquilo extremamente orgulhosos.

— Vai me levar pra andar no seu carro novo agora? — o Kim soltou despretensioso — A gente volta pra cá quando isso estiver mais animado.

— Bora, tá lá fora... — aquela resposta era bem apreensiva, não era difícil notar isso.

Assim eles foram até o estacionamento da escola. Yifan tinha um puta medo de desagradar o namoradinho riquinho com o carro meia boca que ele tinha _conseguido_, mas, diferente do que esperava, Jongin ficou empolgado _pra caralho _quando viu o fusquinha azul.

— Na época que meu pai era vivo ele utilizava muito esse fusca aqui no dia-a-dia dele. — o chinês explicou um tanto sentimental , enquanto alisava o capô.

— Ele é lindo.

— Só tem dois problemas... — ele abriu a porta do carona para que o menor entrasse, e então deu a volta para fazer o mesmo.

— Quais?

— A minha mãe não sabe que eu saí com ele, ela tá viajando. — o Wu deu partida e logo acelerou até a rua.

— Então isso não é bem um problema... É só uma voltinha... — Jongin deu de ombros — Se ninguém sabe, então não aconteceu.

— Tudo bem, então. — Yifan sorriu, um pouco mais tranquilo.

— E qual é o segundo problema?

— Eu não tenho carteira.

— Wu Yifan, eu vou te matar!

** _●●●_ **

É óbvio que quando dois legítimos _cagões _estão juntos andando por ruas consideravelmente escuras e desertas eles ficam mais _cagões _ainda. Principalmente no caso de Sehun e Baekhyun, que apertaram o passo o trajeto inteiro, com medo de aparecer algum lobisomem, assaltante ou até o _chupa-cu _no caminho.

Mas nenhum perigo desses se aproximou de ser real. Algo de fato atípico aconteceu quando os dois já estavam se aproximando da rua em que moravam; um conversível desacelerou e passou a acompanhá-los, lado a lado. Dentro do veículo havia três garotos com o uniforme esportivo de outra escola.

Uma particular que ficava do outro lado da cidade.

— Olá, meninas! — o cara do volante os abordou — Sozinhas essa noite?

— Não. — Baekhyun rosnou para o cara, segurando o braço de Sehun e andando mais rápido.

— Aonde vão? — ele insistiu — Não querem carona?

— Tá tirando, meu?! — Sehun se emputeceu e gritou com o moleque, com uma voz ligeiramente mais grossa do que o habitual — Pega aqui, caralho! — fez um gesto rude, agarrando o próprio pacote.

— Mulher com pinto? Que coisa medonha... — um dos caras dentro do carro disse.

— Com um grande pinto, pra sua informação! — o Oh foi correndo até o carro e chutou a porta, fazendo com que o rapaz no volante estacionasse o carro.

Certo, Sehun definitivamente não esperava que ele tivesse aquela reação, e Baekhyun quase se cagou ali mesmo.

— As _bichas _vão ter que aprender a ser homem. — os meninos sequer viram de qual dos três aquele comentário veio, e não perderiam tempo com aquilo, só começaram a correr o mais rápido que podiam para a casa de Baekhyun, que já não estava longe.

Dizem que em situações de perigo podemos fazer proezas sobre-humanas para nos protegermos ou protegermos outrem. E, naquela noite de sexta-feira, Oh Sehun e Byun Baekhyun tiveram certeza disso.

Porque só Deus sabe de onde surgiu perna naqueles dois – embora o mais novo fosse mais _pernudo _– para correr tão rápido. Pelo menos foi o suficiente para que aqueles _bullies _não os alcançassem, e estava ótimo. No fim, sequer tiveram tempo para prestar atenção no cansaço, e só diminuíram o ritmo quando chegaram à casa do Byun. Um detalhe preciosíssimo: eles correram de mãos dadas, como se puxassem um ao outro.

O ruivo abriu a porta, arrastando Sehun para dentro de casa. Ele não olhava muito ao redor, tinha o seu quarto como destino; e o outro, por sua vez, também não focava em nada que não fosse seguir Baekhyun.

— Pai, não vai no meu quarto, por favor. — o baixinho pediu assim que cruzaram pela cozinha.

— Boa noite, Sr. Byun. — Sehun cumprimentou o pai do amigo sem jeito, enquanto ainda era puxado pela mão.

A mente de Kyuhyun era um grande ponto de interrogação, mas ele não questionou absolutamente nada. Apenas soltou um _“se cuidem” _e foi para a sala com o seu sanduíche; talvez colocar música fosse uma boa ideia.

Quando os meninos chegaram ao quarto de Baekhyun, deram de cara com Jaehyun tentando destrancar a porta com um grampo de cabelo.

— Que porra você tá fazendo, seu imundo? — afastou o irmão, sem agressividade, da porta — Vaza daqui.

— Quero usar o perfume, caramba!

— Ele não é seu, você não vai usar. — Baekhyun tirou a chave de dentro do seu sutiã e começou a destrancar a fechadura — Agora some daqui que eu quero transar.

Aquilo fez o Oh arder em vergonha.

— Por que você usa perfume de atrair fêmea se é bicha?

— Sim, Jaehyun, eu sou bicha, e daí?! — o garoto perdeu a paciência de vez — O que você tem a ver com isso?! Vaza logo e vê se não aparece aqui mais.

A fala do seu irmão mais velho deixou Jaehyun um pouco chocado sim, já que ele não esperava uma resposta tão direta assim, e sim… Somente xingamentos, como era de praxe. Perturbar Baekhyun perdeu a graça, e assim um garoto decepcionado voltava para o seu quarto.

— Relação fraterna boa, hein… — Sehun riu, seguindo o amiguinho para dentro do quarto.

— Você não tem ideia. — Baekhyun respondeu e trancou a porta.

Finalmente!

Parados no meio cômodo, eles não tinham a menor ideia de por onde ou como começar.

— Você fez aquele negócio que o Jongin vive falando? — o Byun questionou envergonhado, aproximando-se lentamente de Sehun.

— Do chuveirinho? Fiz sim.

— E você sabe por onde a gente começa agora? — agora, pertinho do moreno, ele procurou as mãos alheias.

— Não sei mesmo. — um sorriso tímido retornou aos lábios do maior quando teve suas mãos tomadas pelas de Baekhyun — Acho que é melhor só...

Sehun parou de falar no momento em que uma música começou a tocar, e ela era claramente audível do quarto. _Cold Cold Heart... _Para variar. A quebra do clima foi tão brusca que eles não conseguiram deixar de rir, como riam de absolutamente qualquer bobagem que acontecia. Mesmo com dezoito e dezenove anos na cara, conseguiam parecer duas crianças que cresceram demais – Baekhyun nem tanto, mas tudo bem.

Só que o rapaz mais velho, quando viu Sehun mostrando os caninos daquela forma tão adorável, que era seu sorriso, ele não pôde não sentir vontade de beijá-lo. E não tentou conter essa sua vontade.

Ele agarrou a cintura bonita e trouxe o menino para perto, que de início se assustou, mas logo relaxou... Ele sabia o que aconteceria, e queria isso mais do que tudo.

Sehun confiava em Baekhyun, e sabia que tinha que ser com ele.

As suas mãos se firmaram no pescoço do Byun, acariciando a pele macia, enquanto sua boca fazia caminho para se juntar a dele. Aquele beijo não estava destoando muito de outros que tiveram, mas havia um detalhe importantíssimo, que o tornava completamente diferente de todos os outros:

Não existia incerteza alguma.

Não houve incerteza quando as línguas se tocaram sem o temor de terem que acabar logo com o beijo; eles tinham todo o tempo do mundo. Não houve incerteza quando Sehun tirou a sua peruca e a jogou longe. Também não houve incerteza alguma quando a mão boba de Baekhyun adentrou o vestido vermelho para apertar a bunda do melhor amigo.

Eles estavam bem certos, na verdade, quando andaram cegamente, sem nem se separarem, até a cama de Baekhyun. O Oh caiu deitado ali, e o baixinho – atrapalhado pela pressa – abriu o fecho do próprio vestido, deixando que ele caísse por seu corpo.

Quando Sehun viu a cueca estilo sungão do Homem Aranha por baixo da meia arrastão, ele não conseguiu segurar o riso.

— Porra, Baekhyun...

— Ela me dá sorte! — o outro respondeu indignado, enquanto tentava desenroscar o vestido dos coturnos, já que ele foi imbecil o suficiente para não tirar os sapatos antes de tentar tirar a roupa — Agradeça por eu estar usando ela, ou não estaríamos aqui!

— Não fica assim, Baek... Eu acho bonitinho... — ele percorreu os olhos pelo corpo do amigo, e então reparou no sutiã — Você tá usando meias dentro do sutiã?

— Era pra parecer que eu tinha peito... — Baekhyun riu fraco, então tirou as meias de lá, atirando-as em qualquer canto, e depois colocou a camisinha e o lubrificante sobre o bidê — E conseguir guardar isso.

Já livre do vestido e dos coturnos, o garoto tirou o sutiã e já se livrava da meia arrastão. Sehun, claro, aproveitou o momento para se livrar do seus tênis e logo tirou o vestido também, ficando somente com a sua cueca _slip _preta e as meias curtinhas.

Honestamente, o ruivo achou aquilo surrealmente bonito e obsceno; a visão de Oh Sehun na sua cama, seminu, era divina.

Baekhyun estava somente de cueca, e se aproximava do amigo enquanto tirava a própria peruca.

— Não tira! — Sehun pediu, segurando o braço dele.

— Por quê? — o Byun questionou, já com o joelho esquerdo sobre o colchão, pronto para deitar em cima do mais novo.

— Você fica engraçado com ela. — ele respondeu com um sorriso bobo.

— A gente vai transar e você fica me zoando, cara? — Baekhyun soltou em um tom minimamente ressentido.

— Ei... Eu não tô te zoando. — ainda sorrindo, Sehun puxou o outro para perto, prendendo-o entre suas pernas — Se você quiser, pode tirar, mas vai ser muito cômico guardar o fato de que eu perdi a virgindade com um cara que tava usando peruca.

— Você é doido. — era, de fato, estranha aquela vontade... Parecia um fetiche excêntrico... Bizarro demais.

— É mesmo? — Sehun rebateu, levando a mão até o pacote do amigo e apertando-o.

— Puta que pariu! — Baekhyun rosnou após um gemido, e logo retribuiu o gesto, fazendo o moreno gemer também.

Sehun, então, enfiou a mão dentro da cueca do garoto. E, bem... Ele já viu o pau do melhor amigo muitas vezes, mas nunca reparou o suficiente para recordar muito a respeito do tamanho ou para notar a floresta amazônica que ali havia. Ele não se importava em ser julgado pela sociedade por isso... Mas era algo que o agradava.

— Meu Deus! Que matagal! — ele comentou, fazendo o rosto do Byun corar violentamente e olhar ser desviado.

— Vai me zoar por causa dos meus pelos?!

— Não, não! — Sehun devolveu com certo desespero, com medo de tê-lo magoado — Não tô zoando, Baek, eu gosto disso!

— Você gosta...?

— Sim! — o rapaz respondeu, começando a masturbar o mais velho — É mais... _bruto._

Baekhyun fechou os olhos e afundou o rosto no pescoço de Sehun, ofegando conforme a mão dele se movimentava ao redor de seu pênis. E sendo o Oh um menino sensível... Aquelas lufadas de ar em seu pescoço o causavam uns arrepios bem _perigosos._

A excitação do garoto do _mullet _ia aumentando gradativamente, chegando a um ponto em que ele se encontrava desesperado por alívio e já estocava contra a mão de Sehun, que sentia-se endurecendo cada vez mais.

— Eu vou gozar. — ele segredou no ouvido do amigo.

— Mas já? — Sehun tirou a mão do pau de Baekhyun, ouvindo uns resmungos em resposta.

— Para de me julgar, é a primeira vez que eu transo!

— Tá, tá... Desculpa. — beijou a testa do menino — Chupa o meu pau?

— É o quê?

— Chupa o meu pau! — ele insistiu no pedido — Ele é limpinho, cara...

— T-tá... É que eu não sei como fazer isso... Eu nunca fiz.

— Acho que é só fingir que tá chupando um picolé.

— Mas eu mordo o picolé. — Baekhyun franziu as sobrancelhas, estranhando aquela comparação.

— Se você morder o meu pau eu juro que te mato. — Sehun ameaçou com uma cara não muito próxima de algo amigável.

— Tá bom, tá bom, fica tranquilo! — ele se afastou, sustentando-se sobre os joelhos novamente, e levou as mãos até a cueca do outro garoto, retirando-a com cuidado... E com um tremor nítido nas mãos. Ao contrário do seu melhor amigo, Baekhyun reparava bastante no pau dos outros, e sabia que Sehun tinha uma anaconda entre as pernas; e sabia também que, se sua intimidade era uma floresta amazônica, ele podia comparar descrevendo a do Oh como a mata atlântica, já que esta é umas quatro vezes menor. Só que ele não esperava ver o _malaquias _dele completamente pelado, carequinha — Sehun, você depila o pau?

— Foi a primeira vez que eu me depilei... Doeu bastante. E não foi só o pau... — ele sorriu sem jeito — A maioria dos caras das revistas se depila, então achei que eu...

— Você é mais bonito que eles, Sehun. — Baekhyun o cortou — Com ou sem pentelho... Não precisa se depilar pra ficar gostoso.

Aquilo foi ridiculamente romântico, e fez o moreno ficar extremamente vermelho, enquanto ria envergonhado.

Com medo de machucar o amigo devido a sua inexperiência, o Byun achou melhor não _chupar_ o pênis de Sehun, e sim tentar agradá-lo com a língua... Iria se esforçar para aquilo ser gostoso. Ainda trêmulo, segurou a ereção do menino mais alto e, primeiramente, apenas lambia a cabecinha.

A reação dele foi algo que não sairia da mente de Baekhyun, nunca. Sehun prendia o lábio inferior entre os dentes e jogava a cabeça para trás, enquanto seu abdômen se contraía involuntariamente. Suas mãos agarravam com força o lençol da cama, e ele não se lembrava de ter sentido tanto prazer assim em qualquer punheta que já bateu na vida.

Quando Baekhyun desceu a língua até suas bolas, ele acabou não aguentando e gozou... Não o julgue, era um menino jovem em sua primeira experiência sexual. Ele não se desfez na boca do baixinho, porém os jatos melaram seu rosto.

— Mas já?!

— Ei... É a minha primeira vez, tá? — ele respondeu envergonhado.

— Tá tudo bem, não se preocupa... — Baekhyun sorriu, limpando sua face com as costas da mão — É agora que a gente... Vai para aquela parte?

— Que parte?!

— Aquela de enfiar o pau, sabe?

— Meu Deus... — Sehun suspirou — Tá... Acho que sim.

— Tá bom... — o Byun respirou fundo e pegou a camisinha e o lubrificante no bidê, tremendo mais ainda — Abre mais as pernas... — pediu, abrindo o sachê do lubrificante.

— Não fica olhando pro meu cu não... Eu tenho vergonha. — conforme respondia, Sehun afastava mais suas pernas, como foi pedido.

— Sehun, a gente tá transando... Você não precisa ter vergonha disso. — colocou um pouco do líquido nos dedos e se inclinou para aproximar seu rosto da face bonita — Só... Relaxa e não pensa nisso.

— Tá... — ele respondeu calmo, fechando os olhos ao sentir a respiração de Baekhyun batendo contra seu rosto, mas acabou por soltar um grito com a sensação que teve; sentiu algo gosmento e gelado adentrando sua bunda — Baekhyun!

_Foi ótimo!_

— Tá tudo bem?! Quer que eu tire? — o rapaz já estava prestes a tirar seus dedos do interior do Oh, mas este segurou seu braço antes que ele o fizesse.

— Não tira! Isso é bom! — gritou novamente, puxando o braço de Baekhyun contra si, de modo que os dedos o penetrassem mais — Caralho!

Depois de algum tempinho sendo preparado, Sehun finalmente sentiu que podia receber o pau do seu amigo sem problemas.

— Baekhyun, acho que você já pode... — tentou completar a frase, mas aquilo era demais para a sua alma recém-deflorada — Você sabe.

— Tá bom, só um minuto. — a ansiedade do ruivo o fez responder meio apressado, enquanto ele tirava a cueca de qualquer jeito.

Ele teve uma dificuldade considerável para abrir a camisinha e colocá-la em seu falo, mas não demorou tanto assim para ficar pronto, posicionado entre as pernas de Sehun. No entanto, antes de qualquer ação, ele observou bem o rosto daquele que ele tinha o prazer de ter em sua vida... Era sortudo demais por, há nove anos, ser abordado por um moleque gigante em uma motoquinha infantil... E era mais sortudo ainda por poder crescer ao lado dele, e ver que... Bem, aquela era a pessoa que o destino reservou para si – se algo nessa linha existisse.

De qualquer forma, sentia-se o homem mais feliz do mundo por ter Sehun ao seu lado. E ele não conteve o ímpeto de beijá-lo naquele exato momento, do jeito que estavam.

Sehun, por sua vez, era grato demais ao menino que se aproveitou de sua falta de amigos para fazê-lo descarregar caixas de um caminhão... Se não fosse por isso, não teria Byun Baekhyun naquele momento. E ele se sentia tão _elétrico _com a ideia de que Baekhyun podia sim ser mais do que _só _um amigo. O medo gritante já não existia mais, apenas uma vontade enorme de ficar perto daquele garoto rabugento e cagão que vendia trabalhos escolares para comprar revistas pornográficas.

— Tudo bem? — Baekhyun questionou ao maior.

— Sim. — Sehun sorriu — Continua.

E assim o rapaz de peruca penetrou o amigo, que mesmo com a preparação acabou gritando de dor. No mesmo instante o outro se desesperou e começou a acariciar o rosto de Sehun, pedindo inúmeras desculpas e passando o polegar sutilmente nos cantos dos olhos espremidos, de onde saíam algumas lágrimas.

— Isso dói!

Ele abraçou Baekhyun, tentando descontar um pouco da dor o apertando. O corpo do Byun caiu deitado sobre o dele, e o menino com certeza não protestou, deixaria Sehun até mesmo chutá-lo se fosse para aliviar a dor. A sensação de ter seu pau abrigado daquela forma era muito gostosa, e seria ainda mais quando ele se movimentasse, mas ele esperaria o tempo que fosse necessário para que o mais novo se acostumasse com aquilo. E, enquanto isso não acontecia, ele beijava delicadamente o pescoço de Sehun.

Demorou um pouco, mas o Oh conseguiu se habituar com a sensação, e se sentiu confiante para pedir que Baekhyun começasse a se movimentar.

É claro que ele não recusou, iniciou com investidas lentas, sendo o mais cuidadoso possível para a sua inexperiência. E aos pouquinhos foi aumentando aquilo, até que Sehun começou a sentir prazer com aquela penetração.

Mas estamos falando de dois rapazes com os hormônios a mil, e que estavam transando pela primeiríssima vez. Pode soar maldoso dizer que eles eram _precoces_, mas naquele momento isso era verdade.

Baekhyun acabou não suportando tamanha pressão e não se segurou mais, acabou gozando, preenchendo a camisinha. E foi durante seu ápice que ele se empolgou mais e intensificou suas estocadas, sua peruca já estava toda torta, e essa era uma cena cômica. Sehun sentiu alguma coisa muito louca ali que chamavam de próstata ser atingida, e o berro que ele deu fez Baekhyun tapar a sua boca.

— Tem gente em casa, Sehun!

O Oh empurrou a mão de Baekhyun e arrancou a peruca que ele usava, para então agarrar o _mullet._

— Foda-se, ninguém vai ouvir! — ele respondeu — Olha o volume que tá tocando essa maldita música!

Eles não aguentavam mais ouvir _Cold Cold Heart, _mas ignorariam isso por hora.

— _Why can’t I free your doubtful mind and melt your cold, cold heart? _**_(Por que não posso libertar sua mente duvidosa e derreter seu frio, frio coração?) _**— Baekhyun brincou, sussurrando no ouvido de Sehun.

E estranhamente aquilo o fez gozar.

Tudo bem... Aquele menino tinha umas preferências bem _excêntricas._

— Que porra foi essa? — o Byun riu, sentindo seu abdômen sendo melado pela porra do melhor amigo, e logo saiu de dentro dele.

— Eu não sei, cara... — o moreno acabou rindo tímido.

Baekhyun pelo menos teve a decência de ir até o lixo para se livrar da camisinha, e ainda levou uns lencinhos umedecidos para limpar o líquido branco que sujava os dois corpos.

— Ah, vai dizer... Até que não foi ruim... — ele sorriu sem graça, passando um lenço na barriga de Sehun, que se contraía ao sentir aquele negócio gelado.

— O quê?! Não! — o mais novo sorriu bobo — Eu gostei.

— A gente pode melhorar... — Baekhyun largou os lenços sobre o bidê e deitou ao lado do _seu grandão, _deitando a cabeça em seu ombro.

— Deixa eu comer seu cu na próxima vez? — Sehun pediu empolgado.

— Como é que é?

— Ah, por favor, Baekhyun... Eu te dei o meu cu sem reclamar...

O baixinho respirou fundo, e quase não acreditava no que iria dizer.

— Tudo bem, Sehun...

** _●●●_ **

Yifan e Jongin voltaram para o baile, esperando que as pessoas já estivessem _metendo o louco, _mas não foi assim que aconteceu. Quando eles entraram no ginásio novamente, tinha uma roda de metaleiros batendo cabelo na pista de dança, enquanto Zitao tocava _mais _Black Sabbath naquele lugar. E, no fim, o casalzinho ainda teve que servir de babá para Chanyeol, que bebeu aquele ponche batizado até vomitar tudo o que tinha e o que não tinha na barriga.

O Park sequer lembrava que tinha combinado algo com Sehun naquela noite... E, com certeza não era por filha da putagem... Ele só bebeu demais e ficou mais louco do que deveria. De qualquer forma, era um alívio ter feito Sehun ir embora com Baekhyun.

— Cara, eu sinto uma coisa entre vocês dois. — Chanyeol disse todo enrolado para Yifan — Você e o amigo estranho do Sehun. — a intenção era apontar para Jongin, mas ele acabou apontando para a pia do banheiro, de tanto álcool que corria em seu sangue.

— É o quê? — o chinês estranhou ouvir aquilo do nada.

— Amor! Vai além de uma foda casual no banco traseiro de um _Fiat uno. _— a forma torpe com que ele falava parecia até tirar o sentido das palavras.

Nisso, o professor de educação física adentrou o banheiro.

— Não tem condições desse garoto ficar assim aqui... Eu vou levar ele pra casa. — Minseok determinou.

— Não! — Chanyeol gritou, finalmente se lembrando do compromisso que tinha — Eu tenho que ir com o Sehun.

— Chanyeol, o Sehun já foi embora. — Yifan era rápido para pensar em boas desculpas — Baekhyun teve dor de barriga e o Sehun foi com ele para casa.

— Então o Byun foi embora? — o treinador indagou.

— Sim.

— Que merda, hein. — ele suspirou — Agora me ajudem a levar esse moleque pro meu carro, vamos logo!

Foi difícil atravessar o ginásio carregando um garoto de quase dois metros caindo de bêbado, que gritava de susto por qualquer coisa, sem que o diretor visse, mas eles conseguiram cumprir a tarefa com êxito. E logo Chanyeol já estava sentadinho no banco do carona do _Monza _rebaixado, segurando uma garrafinha d’água.

— Voltem para aquele ginásio e não digam nada para o diretor, não tô a fim de perder o meu emprego. — Minseok ordenou aos dois garotos sóbrios, que não ousaram contestar.

Ele entrou dentro do carro e viu o aluno chacoalhando aquela garrafa, como se fosse uma criança; preferiu não dar atenção a isso, aqueles moleques eram muito estranhos às vezes.

— Onde é a sua casa?

— Na frente da estação de trem.

— Puta merda... — o mais velho resmungou, prontamente dando partida no carro.

Teria que atravessar a cidade...

O silêncio daquela viagem estava sendo constrangedor, mas isso não durou até o final, ainda mais com Chanyeol bêbado daquele jeito.

— Você ficou puto por que o Byun foi embora? — questionou despretensioso quando já estavam perto de sua casa.

— Por que você tá me perguntando isso? — Minseok olhou para o maior com uma expressão de pura desconfiança.

— Você parecia não ter gostado muito quando ouviu isso... — era muito engraçado ouvir o Park falar daquela forma toda enrolada — E eu ainda lembro do que eu vi na enfermaria...

— O que você tem a ver com isso?

— Ei, não tô perguntando por mal não. — Chanyeol riu — É que naquele dia eu fiquei querendo um agradinho também...

— Como é que é? — ele estacionou o carro onde o outro apontou como sendo a sua casa.

— Olha, Sr. Kim, eu vou ser sincero... Eu quero sair com você, e isso faz tempo já... Eu te acho bonito e tudo mais.

— Você tá bêbado demais, garoto... — uma risada baixa escapou de seus lábios.

— Tô não... — o repetente se inclinou em sua direção de forma bem tendenciosa — Vamo dar uns beijos...

— Chanyeol, você acabou de vomitar, eu não vou te beijar não. — Minseok afastou o rapaz delicadamente — Mas, amanhã, se você quiser... Sóbrio e de dentes escovados, a gente pode dar uns beijos.

— Beleza! Onde?

Alguns segundos de silêncio por parte do Kim, e então ele sorriu mais uma vez.

— Você já foi a uma rinha de galo?

** _●●●_ **

Naquela tarde de sábado, na mesma sorveteria em que ele fechou uma certa aposta com Sehun, Baekhyun sentia que iria colapsar. Mesmo tendo seu agora _quase namorado _acariciando as suas costas e dizendo que ia ficar tudo bem... Ele estava surtando.

Pode parecer um motivo tão torpe, mas se tratava do seu orgulho sendo ferido. Ele passou o ano inteiro fazendo de tudo para não ter que falar para Jongin que era gay e ter isso espalhado para a escola inteira sem ter o menor controle da velocidade dessa informação... E ele sabia que seria extremamente zoado por ter inventado aquela história com a tal menina da faculdade.

E eles combinaram aquela reuniãozinha na sorveteria justamente para ele contar tudo o que tentou esconder aquele tempo inteiro.

Quando ele viu Jongin adentrando o estabelecimento, ele quase se mijou nas calças. E a cada passo que o Kim dava para perto deles era uma batida que falhava em seu coração.

Ele era ridiculamente e exageradamente infantil e orgulhoso.

Jongin só percebeu que havia algo entre os amigos na noite do baile, e mesmo que tenha orquestrado tudo para que eles fossem juntos para casa para fazerem _sabe-se lá o quê, _ele preferia agir como se não soubesse de nada... Aqueles garotos tinham o tempo deles, e ele não queria tomar conclusões tão definidas sem saber de tudo.

Às vezes ele só se fazia de sonso mesmo... Porque, na verdade, era um cara muito observador e inteligente.

Tanto que é só por isso que ele soube, naquele último dia de férias, que a história da universitária que Baekhyun era pura mentira, mas ele deixou o amigo ser feliz com aquela lorotinha inocente e fingiu que acreditava. O fato dele ser virgem não era nada chocante, o que era uma surpresa mesmo era a possibilidade gigantesca de que seu amigo fosse _realmente _gay; porque o que tinha, até o baile, tratava-se de momentos de desconfiança a respeito da sexualidade do amigo, porém nada que pudesse levar como certeza.

Então ele agiu de forma inocente, ao se sentar com os amigos.

— Boa tarde, meus amigos.

— Jongin, eu tenho que te contar uma coisa. — Baekhyun respondeu automaticamente.

— O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa? — questionou em um tom preocupado, embora já imaginasse do que poderia se tratar.

— Você que é um homem extremamente desconstruído... Espero que você entenda a minha situação, sem fazer os cruéis julgamentos comuns em nossa sociedade. — ele falava com as mãos inquietas, um tanto trêmulas pelo nervosismo.

— Você sabe que eu não te julgo, Baekhyun... Pode me contar o que você quiser, cara. — respondeu sincero.

— Você sabe que nós vivemos em uma sociedade extremamente patriarcal e heteronormativa, não sabe?

— Sei sim... Sei muito bem! É disso que eu falo todos os dias e vocês ficam me zoando! — Jongin falou com alguns indícios de ressentimento, e aquilo foi meio que um soco no estômago do Byun.

— Eu te peço mil perdões por isso, Jongin, de verdade... Acontece que eu sofro dessa opressão heteronormativa para que eu seja o homem viril e atraído por fêmeas que a sociedade quer.

— E então... — o Kim motivou o menor a continuar.

— Então eu inventei aquela história de que eu fiquei com uma garota nas férias... Era mentira, ok? — Baekhyun revelou com muita dificuldade.

— Eu já sabia. — Jongin riu fraco — Tá tudo bem, cara. Eu entendo totalmente... Aquele negócio da minha prima... Era mentira também.

— Como assim?! — absolutamente todas as informações na fala daquele garoto indignaram Baekhyun ao extremo, tanto que ele sequer sabia por onde começar a questionar.

— Era um primo. — ele respirou fundo — Eu sou gay... E eu meio que tô com o Yifan.

Ah, certo... Isso não foi um grande baque para Baekhyun, e nem para Sehun. Todo mundo já desconfiava que aqueles dois se pegavam, de qualquer forma.

— Tá bom... — o baixinho umedeceu os lábios, tomando coragem para a segunda parte daquela longa revelação — Agora tem mais uma coisa que eu preciso te contar.

— Pode falar.

— Até ontem eu e o Sehun éramos virgens... Mas aí a gente acabou indo embora do baile e... A gente transou.

— De nada. — o rapaz riu, deixando os amigos confusos.

— Como é que é?

— Olha, todo mundo vivia dizendo que vocês tinham algo, mas eu achava que não, embora desconfiasse em alguns momentos... Pra mim vocês só tinham uma amizade muito forte. Só que eu pude sentir algo a mais no baile, e meu coração ia ficar tão partido se vocês não acabassem juntos de alguma forma.

— E por que você disse “de nada”?! — dessa vez foi Sehun quem questionou.

— Tem coisas que vocês não precisam entender, só precisam sentir. — Jongin sorriu e se levantou, deixando aquele lugar sem grandes esclarecimentos.


End file.
